Checkmate!
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Jaejoong, mantan Kingka di sekolah yg terdahulu harus rela menyamar menjadi seorang gadis di sekolah barunya, karena hukuman dari sang Ibu. Jaejoong bertemu dengan sang kapten volly yg berkuasa. Kecek-cokan keduanya pun sering berlangsung. Hingga ide gila yang tercetus dari teman Jaejoong. Apa yang akan terjadi? Check This. YunJae/Yaoi/DLDR/School Life. [ Chapter 16 ]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 1.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

_Check it..._

Decakan kesal lolos lagi-lagi dari bibir plump Jaejoong. Ia tengah sangat kesal pada kedua orang tuanya. Saat ini, Jaejoong tengah memandangi kaca besar di dalam kamarnya. Ia ingin sekali mengenyahkan bayangan yang terpantul di kaca itu.

Bukan mengenyahkan sebenarnya lebih tepat mengganti pakaian yang saat ini ia pakai dan dengan sangat jelas dilihat mata kepala Jaejoong. Sungguh, demi apapun selama ini ia tidak pernah memakai pakaian yang seperti ini. Jangankan untuk memakai, menyentuh saja Jaejoong tidak sudi.

Jelas, ia bukanlah seorang gadis. Tapi, ia dipaksa untuk menjadi gadis. Bagaimana Jaejoong tidak kesal, ingin rasanya ia protes dan melakukan demo besar-besaran dan melibatkan kedua saudaranya. Tapi naas, tak ada seorangpun yang berani dan mengganggu gugat keputusan yang sudah sang Ibu tetapkan.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Ibunya datang ke Chungnam, tempat di mana Jaejoong tinggal sejak SMP. Ia begitu sangat menikmati masa-masa kebebasan tanpa orang tua yang mengawasi. Selama di sana Jaejoong tinggal bersama Kakek dan Nenek tercinta. Kedua orang tua Ibunya itu sangatlah memanjakan Jaejoong.

Namun semua itu kandas juga Tiga hari yang lalu. Sekolahnya yang baru dimasuki selama Satu bulan, kembali men-_drop out_-nya. Kali ini dengan alasan pemukulan beberapa teman sekelas. Jaejoong memanglah terkenal sebagai Kingka di sekolah yang ia masuki. Terhitung sudah Lima kali ia pindah dari sekolah di Chungnam.

Dengan alasan yang membuat Jaejoong ingin melarikan diri, Ibunya menyeret paksa Jaejoong ke Seoul. Di mana keluarganya tinggal. Tentu saja, Kim Heechul sang Ibu, merasa bahwa tingkat kenakalan anaknya sudah diambang batasan. Heechul ingin mendidik anaknya sendiri, dan memastikan Jaejoong belajar dengan baik.

Itu sebabnya, kini ia memakai pakaian konyol yang hanya di pakai para gadis. Lagi, bibir Jaejoong berdecak kesal. Ia mengambil tas ransel yang bahkan berwarna _pink _itu untuk digunakan ke sekolah. Ibunya benar-benar menghukum Jaejoong.

Setelah tiba di Seoul, Heechul langsung mengatakan hukuman untuk Jaejoong karena sudah terlalu mencoreng nama keluarga atas kenakalannya. Ia disuruh menyamar menjadi seorang gadis di sekolah yang baru. Mendengar itu tentu saja ingin membuat Jaejoong berteriak histeris. Tapi ketika mata besar Ibunya melotot dengan ngeri, Jaejoong tidak bisa bersuara apapun.

Seharian kemarin, ia juga sudah memohon-mohon pada Heechul, tapi yang terjadi ia malah dibawa berkeliling mall untuk membeli segala macam perlengkapan seorang gadis.

_Hell_, Jaejoong merasa akan gila dengan kehidupan baru. Tadinya juga ia dipaksa memakai wig panjang yang lurus. Tentu saja dengan segala _pride _yang Jaejoong punya sebagai pria, ia menolak. Bahkan Jaejoong mengatakan lebih baik terjun dari lantai atas mall itu dibanding mengenakan wig.

Hasilnya setelah tawar menawar yang ia harus tetap menyamar sebagai gadis tanpa wig -karena Jaejoong berhasil bernegosiasi-. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia harus masuk sekolah. Jaejoong menghela napas, sebelum membuka kenop pintu kamarnya.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong melihat penampilannya, rasa pusing melanda. Namun apa bisa dikata, semua harus ia jalani. Dengan terburu-buru Jaejoong membuka kenop pintu. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbungkus kaus kaki selutut itu melangkah cukup cepat. Rok pendek yang berada di atas lutut sangat pas untuk ia pakai. Belum lagi, kemeja putih khusus gadis.

Nyaris Jaejoong ingin pingsan ketika mengingat reputasinya yang sebagai Kingka menjadi seorang gadis bak _cosplay_. Mau ia taroh di mana mukanya yang menurutnya tampan itu jika nanti ada yang mengenalinya.

"Jae, cepatlah. Kau bisa terlambat jika terlalu lama berdandan," teriakan sang Ibu sudah membahana.

Jaejoong hanya memutar malas matanya ketika mendengar kata berdanda. Oh _come on_! Ia bahkan sangat anti dengan kata yang sangat identik dengan gadis itu. Selang semenit Jaejoong sudah berada di depan sang Ibu yang tersenyum manis melihat penampilan anaknya.

"Nah, kalau begini kau kan manis, Sayang," ujar Heechul yang mengomentari penampilan baru Jaejoong.

"Manis? Ayolah _Umma_, aku benar-benar..."

"Hentikan ocehanmu yang tidak berguna itu. Ini hukuman untukmu, salah sendiri kau bersikap berandalan," Heechul membuka pintu mobil Audy-nya. Segera Ibu tiga anak itu memasuki mobil kesayangan. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas, lalu mengikut sang Ibu yang sudah memelototinya lagi.

"_Well_, Kim Jaejoong selamat datang di kehidupan baru penuh drama," gumam Jaejoong tanpa mempedulikan Heechul yang meliriknya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memperhatikan seluruh murid yang ada di dalam kelas ini. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia sudah memperkenalkan diri. Reaksi yang ia dapatkan setelah itu hanya hening. Setiap orang menatap penuh arti padanya. Ia menautkan keningnya. Tidak ada sorak sorai atau pertanyaan seperti biasa murid baru masuk.

Sekolah yang aneh, atau kelas yang aneh, itu lah pikiran Jaejoong selama beberapa detik berlangsung tadi. Hingga ada interupsi yang membuatnya nyaris terlonjak.

"Kau seorang gadis apa laki-laki? Atau mungkin saja kau banci," suara bass yang berasal dari pojokan itu langsung mendapat sorotan tajam Jaejoong.

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong mendatangi pria yang menatap penuh ejek dengan seringain yang sangat ingin Jaejoong enyahkan. Ia juga ingin menjawab, tapi posisi sebagai murid baru tentu tidak mengharuskannya membuat onar secepat ini.

"Jung Yunho, sudah jelas dikatakan bukan Jaejoong seorang gadis. Kau bisa lihat wajah cantiknya dengan jelas. Dia murid baru, bersikap baiklah padanya," ujar sang guru yang tadi memperkenalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, membentuk sikap baik untuk pertama dan menyenangkan sang Ibu adalah tujuannya kali ini. Tapi Jaejoong tidak akan diam jika pria bermata musang itu kembali mengejek dirinya. Demi apapun Jaejoong tidak suka segala jenis kata-kata yang buruk tentang dirinya. Ia serasa ingin menghajar wajah pria itu. Tapi karena penampilannya yang begini ia serasa frustasi.

"Nah Jae, duduklah di samping Seulgi. Seulgi, silahkan angkat tanganmu," timpal sang guru wanita itu dengan lantang.

Seorang gadis bernama Seulgi mengangkat tangannya. Senyuman manis terkembang di bibir gadis itu. Jaejoong membalas senyumannya. Ia melangkah ke deretan kursi nomor 3 di tengah-tengah ruangan. Segera Jaejoong meletakkan tas ransel yang berwarna _pink _dan nyaris membuatnya ingin muntah, tapi dalam hati ia memang kadang menyukai warna _pink_. Bahkan Jaejoong sangat suka dengan brand Hello Kitty.

Selama beberapa jam duduk manis memperhatikan pelajaran. Akhirnya jam istirahat berdering. Jaejoong memperhatikan seluruh teman-teman barunya di kelas. Semua orang terlihat begitu angkuh. Terkecuali sang gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Seulgi sangat baik, gadis itu juga berkata ingin menjadi temannya.

Sungguh, awal yang bagus untuk membentuk pertemanan di sini. Dan dengan suka rela Jaejoong menerima.

"Jae, ayo ke kantin," ajak Seulgi sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku malas Seulgi, aku..."

"Kau akan bertemu dengan pria-pria tampan dan terkenal jika ke sana," potong cepat Seulgi. Gadis itu seakan tidak peduli ketidak tertarikan Jaejoong. Terus Seulgi menarik Jaejoong hingga pria yang tengah melakukan penyamaran sebagai seorang gadis itu bangkit berdiri.

.

.

.

Mata besar Jaejoong mengedip beberapa kali menatap gadis yang tengah berdiri diantara meja yang ia tempati di kantin ini. Selama beberapa detik menatap lamat-lamat beberapa gadis yang mendatanginya, Jaejoong menghela napas seraya memutar bola mata malas.

Hampir seluruh kantin menatap ke arah di mana ia dan gerombolan gadis yang menurut Jaejoong badut itu berada.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sebuah pertanyaan _simple _keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Kau siswi baru di kelas kekasihku itu kan?"

Kening Jaejoong terangkat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan konyol gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, dan apa urusannya denganku?" Sahut Jaejoong mulai jengah.

"Yaak, kau harus tahu bahwa Jung Yunho yang paling tampan dan juga terkenal di sekolah ini adalah kekasihku, aku tidak ingin..."

"Cerewet sekali, mulutmu sama berlebihannya dengan bedak yang kau pakai."

Seulgi menatap terperangah Jaejoong yang dengan berani menjawab gadis yang mulai menggeram itu. Oh bencana akan segera datang, dan Jaejoong adalah pelaku pembuat bencana itu.

"Kau berani sekali kau," si gadis bersiap untuk menjambak rambut almond Jaejoong yang pendek.

Hingga lagi-lagi suara yang Jaejoong sangat kenal karena sudah mendapat jatah rekaman di otaknya terdengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis tomboy itu, Ahra?"

Sekelompok pria yang beranggotakan enam orang itu melangkah ke arah mereka. Mata besar Jaejoong mendelik lebar kala melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal berada dalam kumpulan pria itu. Ia menatap lamat-lamat sang pria yang menyeringai lebar padanya.

"Yunho-ah, aku hanya memperingati gadis ini agar tidak mencoba menggodamu, tapi dia benar-benar kasar. Aku, wajahku yang sangat cantik ini dikatakan jelek, dan dia bilang aku tidaklah cocok untuk menjadi siswi tercantik di sekolah ini, Yunho-ah dia..."

"Terlalu mendramatisir, mulutmu benar-benar butuh lakban, Ahra-_sshi_," ucap Jaejoong dengan polos dan berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki.

Sesaat Jaejoong menatap Seulgi, kemudian berkata, "_Jja_, kita kembali ke kelas, lama-lama aku ingin muntah melihat si Ahra dan juga Yunho yang sok berkuasa."

Jaejoong berjalan dengan sangat santai melewati Ahra, hingga ia berpapasan dengan Yunho. Musang pria itu menatap Jaejoong berapi-api. Tak kalah dengan Jaejoong, ia cukup sangat tidak menyukai Yunho karena mulut pria itu yang mengatainya banci dan sekarang gadis tomboy.

"Kau akan mendapatkan surgamu, Kim Jaejoong," desis Yunho ketika Jaejoong melewatinya.

"Kau pikir, kau siapa? Anak nakal," sahut Jaejoong dengan lantang dan begitu sangat cuek.

Yunho menggeram kesal dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Belum pernah seorang gadis pun berani mengatainya begitu. Setiap gadis pasti akan tunduk padanya, apa lagi ketika melihatnya dengan jarak sebegitu dekat. Mereka pasti akan histeris tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Yunho merasa harus memberikan gadis tomboy itu pelajaran. Seringaian tipis tercetak jelas di bibir hatinya.

"Kim Jaejoong, buat dia merasa tidak betah untuk berada di sekolah ini!" cetus Yunho yang bagaikan sebuah perintah yang harus segera dilaksanakan oleh seluruh orang.

.

.

.

"Ya Jaejoong-ah, kau tidak tahu siapa Jung Yunho beserta Ahra. Dia adalah..."

"Aku tidak peduli Seulgi, memangnya siapa mereka? Apa presiden Korea? Atau Ibu negara? Atau mungkin Miss World? Yang ada si Ahra itu hanyalah Miss Karnaval, kau lihat dandanannya bedak tebal setebal tembok china, lipstik yang berlebihan belum lagi mulutnya yang memakai pemanis buatan itu. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin menyumpalnya dengan kaus kaki."

Jaejoong berdecak kesal setelah mengucapkan itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai gadis yang sok kecantikan padahal nol besar jika berbanding dengan pantat gajah, binatang kesukaannya. Belum lagi dengan Yunho yang sok berkuasa. Sejauh ini pandangan Jaejoong tentang mereka seperti itu. Tidak suka. Dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Jaejoong, Yunho memang berkuasa, dia adalah kapten tim volly andalan sekolah, sekaligus donatur terbesar sekolah ini. Kemudian teman-temannya semua tergabung dalam tim volly kebanggaan. Mereka memang penguasa sekolah ini. Tapi jujur saja aku kurang suka dengan Yunho."

Kening Jaejoong terangkat, tadinya ia pikir Seulgi menyukai Yunho. Secara singkat Jaejoong memang sedikit mengakui kalau pria itu memiliki wajah yang tampan. Tapi jelas masih tampan Jaejoong, menurut Jaejoong tentunya.

"Lalu si jangkung yang itu juga masuk dalam kawanan Yunho?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Seulgi, sangat penasaran dengan orang yang biasa jadi bahan _bully_annya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Siapa? Kim Changmin? Aah, Kim Changmin memiliki kakak perempuan Kim Amber, tapi dua-duanya terkenal dingin. Apa lagi Amber, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Hanya dia gadis tomboy yang tidak di sentuh oleh Yunho. Mungkin karena Amber adalah kakak Changmin. Tapi Amber memang menyeramkan sebagai seorang gadis."

Seulgi sedikit bergidik ngeri setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang pria yang bernama Changmin.

"Dan lagi, Changmin tidak pernah memanggil Amber dengan sebutan _Nuna_, Changmin memanggilnya dengan _hyung_. Kau pasti akan kaget jika melihat penampilan Amber. Beruntung dia tidak satu kelas dengan kita," lagi Seulgi menimpali kemudian memasuki kelas mereka yang masih cukup sepi.

Mendengar semua itu rasa-rasanya membuat kepala Jaejoong pening. Entah, ia merasa kurang adil mendapat perlakuan yang diberikan sang Ibu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin kedua orang saudaranya menjadi orang berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Sedangkan ia? Astaga Jaejoong bahkan di suruh menjadi seorang gadis.

Pulang nanti Jaejoong berjanji untuk menuntut semua perlakuan sang Ibu. Ia juga berjanji akan membuat Changmin memohon ampun padanya karena seringaian yang menjengkelkan tadi.

.

.

.

Hampir sebulan sudah Jaejoong belajar di sekolah ini. Setiap hari tak pernah luput dari yang namanya adu mulut dengan Yunho. Ada kesempatan mulut keduanya selalu beradu bagai pedang yang siap memangkas habis seluruh apa yang ada. Bagai air dengan minyak tidak bisa menyatu, dan bagaikan kartun kesukaan Jaejoong. _Tom and Jerry in action_. Begitulah hubungan akrab yang terkenal di seluruh sekolah ini.

Pagi ini, ribut mulai terjadi lagi di gedung olah raga sekolah. Pasalnya Jaejoong dengan lantangnya menantang Yunho beradu main volly. Seluruh siswa nyaris menertawakan Jaejoong. Sudah sejak Lima belas menit yang lalu, keduanya berada di tengah area.

Bukannya _by one _tanding volly, malah sebaliknya, kedua makhluk itu asik melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain.

"Gadis tomboy, datang dari planet Mars," ejek Yunho dengan cuek dan memancing lebih emosi Jaejoong yang sudah membludak.

"Dari pada kau, berasal dari Pluto yang menghilang."

"Aku berasal dari bintang, kembarannya Do Minjoon."

"Do Minjoon? Kau itu lebih mirip seorang beruang darat."

"Apa-apaan itu beruang darat?" Yunho menautkan keningnya ketika ejekan Jaejoong yang tak berdasar.

"Kau tidak sadar badanmu itu seperti seorang beruang. Kau juga _playboy_, dari pada buaya darat lebih baik beruang darat."

"Lebih baik menjadi beruang dari pada kau, dada yang nyaris rata, rambut pendek, kaus kaki selutut. Tidak ada seksi-seksinya sama sekali. Oh aku lupa kau kan penyuka sesama jenis."

"_Mworago_? Penyuka sesama jenis? Yaaaak, aku masih sangat normal, dibanding dengan kau yang memacari badut karnaval," Jaejoong mulai menggulung lengan seragam olah raganya. Ia siap untuk perdebatan selanjutnya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, jika kau dan Seulgi benar-benar pasangan serasi. Oh kau tidak membaca berita sekolah hari ini?"

"Kau pikir aku apa? Aku bahkan bisa memacari orang paling kaya di sekolah ini."

"Memangnya orang itu mau berpacaran dengan kau yang tidak ada menarik sama sekali, Kim Jaejoong?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku tidak bisa..."

"Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis tomboy sepertimu."

"Siapa bilang aku akan memacarimu, bodoh!"

"Kau!"

"Kapan?"

"Barusan, orang terkaya di sekolah, itu aku, idiot!"

Jaejoong membuka lebar mulutnya, ia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya barusan. Bagaimana bisa semua yang bagus-bagus ada pada Yunho. _Image _yang ia bangun waktu di Chungnam serasa hancur berkeping-keping. Ia adalah Kingka di mana pun ia bersekolah. Tapi di sekolah ini, Jaejoong bagaikan bahan _bully_-an kawanan Yunho.

"Yaak Yunho, kapan kau akan tanding volly dengan _uri _Jaejoongie yang sangat seksi?" Teriakan Yoochun menyadarkan keduanya akan pertandingan yang tadi ingin mereka adakan.

Yunho berdeham, membenarkan letak seragam olahraganya. Kemudian mengambil bola volly dan menatap Jaejoong yang masih penuh emosi.

"Tomboy, kau siap dengan permainan kita? Aku akan menyebut ini bercinta? Kau suka?"

Kening Jaejoong setengah terangkat. Ingin sekali ia berlari ke arah Yunho dan mencakar wajah pria itu yang sangat ia benci. Tapi dari pada melakukan itu lebih baik Jaejoong melawan Yunho yang binal di dalam arena volly.

"Lebih dari siap, beruang darat!" Tantang Jaejoong dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melawan Yunho.

Belum-belum bola di lemparkan pria itu. Yunho sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia menatap remeh Jaejoong yang dalam pandangan pria itu sangat konyol.

"Yaak, Jaejoong, kita tunda saja mainnya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika nanti bola ini mengenai dadamu yang sedikit menonjol itu. Bisa-bisa dadamu menjadi rata," Yunho lagi-lagi tertawa, seraya melemparkan bola ke arah samping. Kemudian pria itu memberi isyarat pada Yoochun dan juga Yonghwa yang sekelas dengan mereka untuk keluar gedung.

"Waah sayang sekali, aku tadi ingin merekam kejadian itu," Yonghwa menatap miris pada Jaejoong, sangat kental nada mengejek terdengar dari suara pria itu.

"Kita akan merekam yang lebih bagus, mungkin ketika Kim Jaejoong telanjang di _shower_," timpal Yoochun kemudian tertawa keras.

Demi apa pun Jaejoong ingin sekali menonjok kedua pria itu. Bukan kedua tapi ke lima kawanan itu. Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Choi Siwon, Jung Yonghwa, Choi Seunghyun. Murid yang dikatakan sangat berpengaruh, ia tentu tidak ingin menonjok wajah Changmin. Bisa gawat jika ia melakukan hal itu pada adiknya sendiri.

Miris, hidupnya seakan bertolak belakang dengan di Chungnam. Masa kejayaannya sudah habis terkubur di belakang. Ini semua karena Heechul. Kenapa Ibunya yang centil itu ingin ia memakai seragam gadis dan menyamar sebagai seorang gadis. Sedangkan Amber, oh Ya Tuhan. Amber, adik kembarnya itu bergender perempuan tapi Heechul membiarkan Amber layaknya seorang pria.

Apa otak Ibunya itu sudah mulai mengepul sehingga tidak bisa membedakan mereka. Atau Heechul benar-benar gila dengan hukuman yang masih sangat panjang Jaejoong jalani. Lebih dari satu tahun. Yang artinya penyiksaan mental akan pertengkaran adu lidah dengah Jung Yunho Cs akan terus berlangsung. Tentu, mengingat sekarang ia baru menduduki kelas 2 SMA.

.

.

.

"Seulgi-ah, maaf," Jaejoong menundukkan setengah badannya ketika berhadapan dengan gadis yang menjadi teman akrabnya ini.

Seharian ini topik gosip sekolah adalah penyimpangan seksual akan dirinya dan Seulgi. Jaejoong merasa tidak enak karena itu. Seluruh murid membicarakan dirinya yang dikatakan berpacaran dengan Seulgi. Ia takut teman dekatnya di kelas ini akan menjauhinya.

Selain Seulgi tidak ada yang bersikap ramah pada Jaejoong di kelas. Jika di luar kelas, ia memiliki satu teman lagi, Kim Junsu. Junsu seorang pria, namun kelakuannya tidak lebih dari seorang gadis yang melakukan _fansgirling _pada Park Yoochun. Junsu tergila-gila dengan Yoochun. Tapi beruntung, pria itu tidak mendapatkan _bully_-an seperti dirinya.

Seulgi menghela napas sesaat, ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong yang benar-benar meminta maaf padanya. Gadis itu nyaris tertawa ketika pertama kali mendengar gosip murahan tentang dirinya yang disebarkan Yunho. Bagaimana mungkin mereka dikatakan berpacaran sesama jenis? Bahkan, mereka tidak pernah bergandengan tangan ketika tengah berjalan bersama.

Layaknya sahabat pada umumnya dikalangan gadis. Hubungan Jaejoong dan Seulgi seperti itu. Seulgi juga berani bersumpah bahwa ada yang lebih parah dan bisa dikatakan lesbi dibanding mereka.

Maka dari itu, dengan santainya Seulgi berucap, "Tidak masalah Jae. Aku tidak peduli apa kata mereka."

Selama beberapa detik, Jaejoong terperanjat kaget atas reaksi Seulgi. Ia menatap lamat-lamat Seulgi yang tersenyum manis.

"Mereka memang kerap sekali menyebar gosip tidak sedap. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Lagi pula jika kita berdua berpacaran siapa yang akan berperan jadi pria dalam hubungan konyol itu? Kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi pria."

Mendegar penyataan terakhir Seulgi membuat Jaejoong mendesah frustasi. Ia tidak suka dikatakan cantik. Tapi apalah daya, ia tengah menjadi seorang gadis. Dan Jaejoong harus menerima semua itu dengan terbuka.

"Aku tidak cantik Seulgi, tapi jika kau katakan aku lebih cantik dari Nenek lampir Ahra, maka dengan senang hati aku menyetujuinya," ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh kesal.

Ahra adalah biang gosip nomor satu yang mengatakan ia dan Seulgi seorang lesbian. Semua memang berawal dari mulut Yunho kemarin. Dalam adu cek-cok pria itu mengatakan hanya Seulgi yang bersedia bersama dengan Jaejoong. Karena itu lah hari ini gosip menyebar mengatakan ia dan Seulgi berpacaran. Jelas sekali, penyebar gosip utama tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ahra.

"Kau memang cantik dari Ahra, Jaejoongie," sahut Seulgi. Gadis itu merapikan tasnya yang tersampir di bahu. Sepuluh menit lalu kelas sudah berakhir. Jaejoong mengajaknya ke belakang gedung sekolah untuk meminta maaf secara resmi atas kabar tidak enak itu.

"Ya, ya, Nenek lampir itu tidak ada apa-apanya, bahkan dengan Amber sekalipun," gumam Jaejoong pelan tanpa terdengar Seulgi.

Seulgi tersenyum manis kala sebuah ide menghinggapi otaknya. Dengan pasti gadis itu melangkah mendekati Jaejoong dan berucap dengan pelan, "Jaejoongie, bagaimana kalau kau menggaet Yunho saja, dan menggantikan kedudukan Nenek lampir?"

.

.

.

**TBC ?**

Well, EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-

Eeeh maaf ya Unn kalau tidak sesuai yang dibayangkan sebelumnya -bow- u,u

Apa ada yang berminat? Ini kali pertamanya Echa posting genre pure school life, selain no more parfurm tapi itu kan si yun doang yang sekolah jae enggak. Kalau disini kan dua"nya :D . Maaf ya, aku mah kurang bisa dan ahli dalam genre School Life dan Kingka buahahaha ~

Semacam segenre kek BBF kali ya ~ Tapi beda deng :D

Berminat ? Pleaser reviews juseyo ~ mau lihat seberapa banyak yang tertarik. :3

Thank ~

Misscel ^^

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Bit Humor -gagal- ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 2.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

_Check it..._

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, otak Jaejoong lagi memproses maksud Seulgi. Ketika jaringan otaknya menyadari itu, Jaejoong langsung memekik, "_Mwoooyaaaaaaa_."

Helaan napas hanya bisa dilakukan Seulgi, Jaejoong memang sangat anti dengan Yunho. Tapi bagaimana lagi, dari pada dua orang itu selalu adu mulut di manapun. Lebih baik mereka berpacaran saja. Ada yang bilang jika jarak antara benci dan cinta itu tipis. Nah, dalam kasus Yunho dan Jaejoong, bisa saja semua benci berubah jadi cinta.

"Yaa, bukannya kau kesal juga dengan Nenek lampir?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pasti, mata besarnya menatap Seulgi horor. Benar-benar kacau, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu sampai menyarankannya untuk berpacaran dengan Yunho. Membayangkan itu saja membuat Jaejoong ingin muntah. Ia seorang pria, Yunho seorang pria. Itu sangat konyol.

"Tapi bukan begitu cara membalas Nenek lampir itu. Aku bisa gila dengan saranmu menggaet Yunho," sahut Jaejoong seraya bergidik ngeri.

"Jaejoongie, aku memang tidak apa-apa karena gosip murahan itu. Tapi, aku sangat kesal dengan Nenek lampir, mulutnya selalu mencari ulah. _Jinjja, neomu-neomu miwohaeyo, eotteoke_?" Seulgi mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya. Memang benar gadis itu kesal dengan Ahra. Hanya saja saat ini Seulgi sedikit mendramatisir keadaan.

Mata besar Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap, yang dikatakan Seulgi benar. Ahra memang harus dibabat habis biar mulut beracunnya bisa diam. Namun, jika ia merebut Yunho dari Ahra, bukannya mulut gadis itu akan lebih berbisa.

"Seulgi-ah, kalau menggaet Yunho, Nenek lampir akan lebih berulah dan..."

"Joongie, jika kau mendapatkan Yunho tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengataimu, bahkan menyentuhmu. Apa lagi Nenek lampir itu. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ibarat permainan catur, kita harus membuat pergerakan musuh _**checkmate**_," Seulgi tersenyum manis dan meyakinkan.

"Catur? Kau menganggapku seperti bidaknya kalau begitu?"

"Aiish, itu hanya perumpamaan. Tapi kau adalah _Knight _dalam bidaknya, kerenkan?"

"Jika aku _Knight_, lalu kau apa?" Jaejoong berdecak pelan.

"Aku _Rook_, bentengmu! Dan Junsu adalah _Pawn _atau Pion, kau paham stategiku, tidak?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa paham jika kau menempatkanku sebagai _Knight_? Bukannya _Queen _atau _King _saja?"

"Aah Joongie, kau yang akan menyerang langsung, aku akan membentengimu, dan Junsu, dia yang akan mencari informasi dari pihak lawan. Kau tahu musuh kita adalah King dan Queen, jika kita bisa menskakmat King apalah arti seorang _Queen_? Tidak berguna. Kau paham?"

"Jadi kau mengumpamakan Yunho adalah _King _dan Ahra _Queen_? Astaga Seulgi, itu terlalu bagus untuk badut karnaval."

"Maka dari itu kau harus merangkak menjadi _Queen_, kalahkan dulu _King _nya," Seulgi menggeleng-geleng pelan kepalanya, sambil menatap Jaejoong yang bergumam tidak jelas.

"Jadi aku harus langsung melawan pada _King_?"

"Bukan, kau harus mengalahkan _Pawn, Knight, Rook, Bishop _terlebih dahulu baru bisa ke titik _King _yang dilindungi."

"Siapa saja mereka?"

"_Pawn _itu Yonghwa dia pendiam tapi serba tahu, _Knight _Yoochun, mulutnya tajam tapi dia baik sekali, Junsu tahu banyak soal dia. _Rook _Siwon dan Seunghyun bagiku mereka mudah takluk, dan _Bishop aiish_ ini Changmin, kau akan sulit menaklukan murid tercerdas di Toho, tapi aku yakin kau bisa," Seulgi mengepalkan tangannya. Semangat berkobar muncul dalam dari gadis itu.

Sangat ingin melihat Ahra jatuh adalah khayalan Seulgi dari dulu. Gadis yang mereka beri gelar Nenek lampir itu sudah cukup keterlaluan dengan beberapa murid. Dan tentu saja banyak yang tidak suka dengan Ahra. Itu kenapa Seulgi menyarankan Jaejoong untuk menggaet Yunho. _Simple_, wajah Jaejoong yang natural tanpa _make-up _saja sudah sangat cantik apa lagi jika dipoles sedikit dan diberi dandanan sedikit _girly_, Seulgi yakin Yunho akan segera bertekuk lutut.

"Tapi Seulgi, apa tidak ada cara lain menjatuhkan Ahra sekaligus Yunho. Aku tidak suka mereka berdua," Jaejoong berpikir, menerima ide Seulgi sama saja menceburkannya ke mulut beruang darat. Jaejoong tahu bagaimana sikap Yunho yang terkesan _playboy_. Lagi pula demi apapun itu, ia dan Yunho bergender sama.

"Tidak ada Joongie, tapi kau harus sedikit merubah penampilanmu."

"Apa yang harus diubah? Aku sudah nyaman begini," tatapan Jaejoong yang tadi bingung berubah menghoror. Ia menatap Seulgi cukup ngeri. Tidak menyangka temannya bisa berpikiran yang seperti ini.

"Kaus kakimu, usahakan kau harus menunjukkan kakimu yang cantik, seragammu sudah cocok, tapi kau harus membuka satu kancing seragammu lagi. Dadamu cukup besar, tapi kenapa Yunho selalu mengatakan itu rata," Seulgi memperhatikan dada Jaejoong yang memang menonjol meski tidak menggunakan bra.

Jaejoong segera menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Sangat tidak nyaman dengan pandangan Seulgi yang mengamati dadanya. Benar-benar, ia seorang pria tapi kenapa sekarang harus mendengarkan rencana Seulgi untuk menaklukan Yunho. Harusnya tadi Jaejoong langsung pulang saja, ia yakin Ibunya yang centil sudah menjemput.

"Seulgi-ah aku..."

"Aku tidak mau tahu Jaejoongie, kita harus berhasil. Aku pulang dulu," Seulgi langsung memotong kalimat tolakan Jaejoong dan segera berlari menuju ke depan gedung.

"_Aiish jinjja_," gumam Jaejoong sambil mengacak-acak rambut almondnya. Ia mengembuskan napas berat. Kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Reputasi Kingka nya memang harus dikubur. Ia memang tidak suka di _bully _terus menerus. Ia harus menjadi Kingka lagi walau memakai seragam perempuan. Namun, akan sulit jika ia harus memukul mundur Yunho secara langsung. Jaejoong sedikit tercenung, ide Seulgi tadi memang sangat bagus. Ia bisa menjadi Kingka jika mengalahkan Yunho. Tapi...

"Apa harus memacari beruang darat itu dulu? Menghadapi Changmin sangat mudah, aku tidak usah khawatir. Tapi Yunho, astaga aku masih sangat kesal karena berita itu," Jaejoong bergumam dengan emosi yang mengubun-ubun ketika mengingat berita miring yang berasal dari mulut Yunho pertama kali.

"Jika aku dengan Yunho, bukannya sama saja bahwa cinta sesama jenis?" Benak Jaejoong berpikir dengan cepat, ia tersenyum lebar ketika sesuatu yang menurutnya menyenangkan singgah di otaknya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong melangkah, dan tertawa geli jika memikirkan apa yang membuatnya tertarik untuk menyetujui ide gila Seulgi.

.

.

.

"Changminnie, kau kenal Yunho kan?"

Changmin menautkan kening saat pertanyaan Jaejoong langsung tertuju padanya yang asik mengemil setoples cookies sambil menonton film di ruang tengah.

"_Nuna_, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau tahu sendiri kenapa bertanya?"

"Min-ah, menurutmu dia suka gadis yang bagaimana?" Jaejoong berdecak saat bertanya ini pada Changmin yang mulai menatap bingung padanya.

"Kau kenapa _Nuna_? Kau marah padaku karena tadi aku ikut mengataimu dengan Seulgi? _Mianhae Nuna._ Kau tahu aku terpaksa melakukan itu, jangan pukul aku lagi dengan sapu," Changmin memelas dengan memasang wajah unyu-unyu yang gagal total. Karena Jaejoong hampir menonjok wajah adiknya itu karena mual.

"_Aniyo_, aku sudah melupakan itu. Tapi aku penasaran bagaimana cara membuat Yunho bersikap manis," bibir Jaejoong mempout dengan kening yang terangkat sebelah.

Amber yang ada di sampingnya menatap horor sang kembaran yang tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Yunho. Jelas ini hal yang sangat aneh, mengingat Jaejoong sangat anti dengan nama Yunho diucapkan di rumah mereka.

"_Hyung_, kau sakit? Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Yunho, _Hyung_?" Amber menyentuh langsung dahi Jaejoong dan membandingkan dengan suhu dahinya sendiri.

"_Mwo_? Aku baik-baik saja, kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?"

Mata Jaejoong memperhatikan perubahan wajah kedua adiknya yang semula selow berubah menjadi waspada. Ia menghela napas dan berucap, "Aku sudah muak di_bully _terus menerus. Aku juga sangat kesal dengan badut karnaval itu."

Changmin langsung mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Amber menatap Jaejoong dengan perasaan iba. Sebenarnya kedua adik Jaejoong tidaklah sanggup melihat sang kakak terus menerus menjadi makanan oleh Yunho. Tapi, apalah daya mereka tidak mempunyai kuasa lebih untuk menghentikan aksi Yunho yang binal.

"Kau harus bersabar, _Nuna_. Semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau terus mempertahankan sikapmu itu pada Yunho," ujar Changmin mulai memakan cookies lagi.

"Yunho lebih berbahaya dari itu, Min. Kau tahu dia punya segudang rencana untuk membuat _Hyung _jatuh dan terlihat menyedihkan," Amber menghela napas, sebenarnya gadis tomboy yang sebenarnya ini tidak peduli dengan aksi Yunho _and the gank_. Namun, jika Jaejoong menjadi sasaran secara tidak langsung harga diri Amber yang adalah kembaran Jaejoong sedikit terluka.

"Kenapa _Umma _menyuruhku menjadi gadis, dan kenapa kau dibiarkan Umma memakai seragam pria? Amber-ah ayo bertukar tempat," Jaejoong menatap Amber penuh harap dengan _puppy eyes_ maut andalannya.

"Astaga, _Hyung. Umma_ bisa marah besar, lagi pula aku tidak cocok memakai seragam perempuan. Untuk yang satu itu maaf _Hyung_, aku tidak bisa membantu. Tapi untuk Yunho, aku bisa membantumu, sedikit."

Amber memamerkan cengirannya, gadis tomboy itu kemudian berpindah tempat ke samping Changmin yang tenggelam dengan cemilannya. Jaejoong menatap jengkel kedua saudaranya. Ia baru sangat sadar bahwa saudara-saudaranya sudah lupa gender. Sebenarnya sudah sadar dari dahulu, hanya saja Jaejoong lebih kesal karena masalah di sekolah.

"Katakan padaku Yunho menyukai gadis seperti apa?"

Changmin segera menatap kembali Jaejoong dan Amber mulai mengangakan mulutnya tak percaya bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar penasaran dengan selera gadis pria itu.

"Joongie _Nuna_, jangan katakan bahwa kau akan..."

"Tidak ada jalan lain Min-ah, aku tidak ingin terus-terus adu mulut dengannya dan Nenek lampir. Membuatku ingin meledak saja setiap hari."

Pipi Jaejoong menggembung imut. Changmin memperhatikan Jaejoong dan menautkan keningnya selama beberapa detik sebelum berucap, "Secara keseluruhan, _body_mu bagus _Nun_a, wajahmu sangat cantik, tapi _Nuna _kau harus memberikan kesan seksi jika ingin menarik perhatian Yunho _hyung_."

"Kau pikir aku gadis sampai kau memperhatikan bentuk tubuhku segala?"

"Kau kan memang menjadi gadis di sekolah?"

"Bisa tidak kau tidak mengingatkan itu?"

"Aah, sudahlah. Ayo kita balik lagi membahas tentang Yunho _hyung _dan gadis idealnya."

Anggukan singkat diberikan Jaejoong dan menatap lamat-lamat Changmin yang tersenyum _evil_. Kemudian adik laki-lakinya itu berbisik sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong nyaris memekik jika saja Changmin tidak menutup mulutnya segera.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap seperti itu. Sudahlah lupakan, lupakan aku..."

"Coba dulu _Hyung_, dari pada aku menderita tiap kali melihatmu dimakan mereka," ucap Amber santai, seolah tahu apa yang dikatakan Changmin barusan.

"Bersemangatlah, _Nuna_. Tapi kau tidak akan jatuh cinta sungguh-sungguh dengan Yunho _Hyung_, kan? Bisa gawat jika itu terjadi, _Umma _sangat menyukai Yunho _Hyung _dan berniat menjadikan Yunho _Hyung _menantunya kelak."

Kedua bola mata Jaejoong membesar sempurna. Mendengar pernyataan Changmin membuat bulu romanya merinding. Bagaimana bisa Ibu mereka menyukai pria itu, dan lagi niat yang ingin menjadikan Yunho menantunya. Astaga, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Yunho dan Amber bersanding.

"_Hyung_, kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Karena yang selalu disebut _Umma _cantik itu adalah dirimu, bukan aku," ujar Amber, seakan mengerti arah pikiran Jaejoong. Sekaligus menegaskan bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin menjadi kandidat orang yang akan dikorbankan karena obsesi gila sang Ibu.

Jaejoong menatap horor kedua saudaranya yang nyaris tergelak karena ekspresi wajahnya. Ia segera beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju ke kamarnya.

"Semangat _Nuna_, buktikan kau bisa!" teriak Changmin yang seolah membuat Jaejoong ingin menyumpal mulut adiknya itu dengan sepatu.

.

.

.

Nyaris jam dua pagi Jaejoong baru tertidur dari kerjaannya mem_browser _sesuatu yang seperti pertarungan hidup dan mati di sekolah. Semua situs menjadi gadis feminin ia baca, tata cara menjadi anggun, juga kiat-kiat sukses menggaet pria sudah ia hapal di luar otak. Niat Jaejoong untuk menyetujui saran Seulgi sepertinya sudah mantap.

Sekarang ia sudah berpakaian lengkap, siap menuju ke sekolah. Jaejoong memperhatikan penampilan barunya yang terkesan cukup berubah dari kemarin. Tidak ada lagi kaus kaki selutut, ia menuruti saran Seulgi. Jaejoong memakai kaus kaki yang hanya sampai mata kaki. Kaki jenjang yang membuatnya mempertanyakan identitas gender sejatinya itu terekspose dengan sangat seksi.

Ia juga membuka dua kancing baju seragam. Sedikit memamerkan bagian tubuhnya yang putih mulus. Leher Jenjangnya juga terlihat sangat sempurna. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong ingin mempertanyakan gender yang ia sandang saat tidak melihat adanya jakun di leher jenjang itu. Tapi tentu, dengan sangat bangga Jaejoong selalu mengakui jika ia adalah pria sejati tanpa hati Hello Kitty.

Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, Jaejoong memberanikan mengoleskan _lipbalm _di bibir semerah cherry alaminya. Ia juga menyemprotkan parfurm yang jarang ia pakai ketika bersekolah. Bau wangi menyebar dengan segera saat parfurm bermerk _Calvin Klein_ itu mengenai bagian leher dan juga pakaian Jaejoong.

Sekali lagi, Jaejoong memperhatikan penampilan. Mata besarnya kerap selalu dipuji bagus, ia sedikit ragu untuk menggunakan lensa. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, ia tidak perlu menggunakan lensa. Dan hari ini juga Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya menggunakan bra yang dibelikan Heechul sang Ibu dengan alasan penyamaran.

"Harus tampil sememikat mungkin, semangat Jaejoong! Kalahkan beruang darat itu, dan buat dia menyukai sesama jenis seperti gosip murahan yang datang dari mulutnya, hahahaha," Jaejoong tertawa puas mengingat rencana sekaligus permainan yang akan ia lakukan.

Oh sungguh, Jaejoong menjadi tidak sabar menebar pesona pada Yunho. Ia sudah belajar menjadi gadis yang diinginkan para pria. Jaejoong yakin, Yunho pasti akan terpesona begitu melihatnya. Kemudian, ia akan membuat Yunho menyukainya dan merebut gelar _Queen _dari Ahra.

Menjadi Kingka lagi adalah keinginan Jaejoong. Meskipun ia menjadi gadis di sini. Tidak akan menyurutkan tekadnya untuk menjadi Kingka sekolah, tidak menjadi Kingka juga tidak apa-apa asal berstatus Queenka (?) yang tak kalah berpengaruh dalam lingkungan sekolah.

.

.

.

Mobil Heechul tiba di depan pintu masuk utama sekolah. Ibu tiga anak itu tersenyum manis saat melihat dandanan anaknya yang sangat cantik di mata Heechul. Betapa bahagia Heechul melihat Jaejoong yang bersikap manis dan berdandan sangat manis sampai wanita yang berumur itu nyaris diabetes dibuat sang anak.

"Jaejoongie, pulang sekolah nanti kita _shopping ne. Umma _merasa kau harus membeli sebuah _dress _dan gaun," ujar Heechul yang nyaris membuat Jaejoong berteriak histeris.

"_Umma_, aku masih seorang pria! Kenapa harus membeli _dress _dan gaun? Belikan untuk Amber saja," sahut Jaejoong yang mulai jengkel dengan sikap aneh sang Ibu.

Heechul menyeringai kemudian kembali berucap, "Kau tidak lupa hukuman kan? Sampai kau lulus sekolah kau harus menyamar menjadi seorang gadis! Itu agar tingkahmu yang bar-bar bisa berubah, tapi kau sudah sedikit berubah hari ini. Ada apa?"

Bola mata Jaejoong memutar malas mendengar kalimat penyiksaan yang masih lama harus ia jalani. Ia menghela napas dan menatap Heechul, "Agar _Umma _segera menjadikanku kebentuk asliku lagi. Aku gerah memakai rok dan pernak pernik gadis yang..."

"_Umma _akan membelikanmu edisi terbaru _limited edition _dari brand Hello Kitty. _Umma _dengar kemarin mereka meluncurkan produk baru, aah pasti sangat manis," potong cepat Heechul yang berusaha menghentikan ocehan Jaejoong dengan menyuap mulut sang anak.

Siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah penggemar berat kucing memakai pita disalah satu telinganya itu. Seluruh keluarga besar mereka tahu. Meskipun Jaejoong mengaku pria tulen, tapi kesukaannya memang sangat unik untuk seorang pria tulen.

"Benarkah? Apa yang akan dijual mereka _Umma_? Aku harus punya barang itu, bulan kemarin aku ketinggalan membeli sepatu Hello Kitty yang imut."

Pancingan Heechul ditelan Jaejoong sangat cepat. Bibir pria itu bahkan mempout dan menggembung kala mengingat kekesalan melewatkan koleksi tentang kesukaannya.

"_Umma _akan mencarikan sepatu itu nanti, siapa tahu ada teman _Umma _yang menjualnya. _Jja_, cepat kau turun. Jangan lupa nanti pulang sekolah kita akan ke mall, _Umma _akan membawa baju ganti untukmu."

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat. Demi koleksi Hello Kitty, ia mau mengikuti Heechul ke mall. Padahal dalam hati Jaejoong begitu sangat malas. Sekali lagi, itu semua demi Hello Kitty. Jika demi yang lain jangan harap ia mau. Apa lagi Ibunya bilang akan mencarikan sepatu yang ia inginkan.

Segera Jaejoong turun dari mobil Audy kesayangan Ibunya. Kaki jenjangnya yang mengalahkan _miss universe _bahkan model terpopuler bulan ini melangkah dengan sangat anggun memasuki gedung sekolah. Beberapa mata pria mulai melirik padanya.

Senyuman tipis terlukis di bibir Jaejoong. Sedikit banyak ia merasa berhasil bertingkah layaknya gadis walau sangat menyebalkan. Jaejoong bersiap menaiki tangga, namun belum sempat ia melangkah sebuah suara lagi-lagi menginterupsinya.

"Yaaak, siapa yang membolehkanmu naik ke atas?"

Lagi-lagi suara bass Yunho yang sangat Jaejoong kenali. Jika Jaejoong lupa akan misinya kali ini, sudah jelas ia tidak mempedulikan Yunho dan terus melenggang dengan bebas. Tapi, tentu semua berbeda, ini kesempatan pertama Jaejoong membuat pria itu terpesona.

Dengan gerakan yang dibuat se-seksi dan seanggun mungkin Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya ke belakang. Mata besarnya langsung beradu pandang dengan musang Yunho yang mendelik lebar. Senyuman semanis mungkin tanpa pemanis yang dibuat-buat, diukir wajah cantik alami Jaejoong.

Matanya yang indah berkedip-kedip beberapa kali, sehingga kesan _innocent _yang apik menghinggapi penampilan dan pembawaan Jaejoong.

"Ada yang salah, Yunho _Oppa_?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melangkah menuju ke arah Yunho dan kawanannya. Ia juga sengaja menyematkan kata _'Oppa' _pada belakang nama Yunho. Walaupun Jaejoong ingin muntah mengucapkan itu. Tapi hasilnya lumayan dahsyat. Mulut Yunho menganga cukup lebar, kala mendengar suara Jaejoong yang lembut.

"Kau... Kau..."

"Ya, aku Kim Jaejoong? Kenapa? Ada yang salah Yunho?" Sedikit angkuh Jaejoong bertanya pada pria yang nyaris tidak percaya dengan penampilan Jaejoong sekarang.

"Yunho, kenapa si tomboy bisa jadi sangat cantik? Coba kau lihat kakinya, dadanya, dan _Oh My God_, dia cantik sekali," Yoochun berkomentar tanpa rasa canggung. Pria itu juga tak lepas menatap Jaejoong yang berubah begitu drastis.

"_Hyung_, dia bahkan lebih cantik dari kekasih-kekasihmu, BoA _Nuna _dan Juga Ahra _Nuna_," Changmin bersuara dan ingin tertawa melihat penampilan sang kakak yang tidak disangka bisa se-_perfect _ini.

"Cantik, dan elegan," singkat, padat dan berisi, komentar Seunghyun. Segaris senyum memikat tersungging di bibir pria itu.

"Seunghyun benar," ini komentar Yonghwa yang hanya tersenyum.

"Jika boleh aku ingin memacarinya," Siwon terkekeh pelan dan mencoba menyebarkan feromone pada Jaejoong.

Tapi belum-belum pria itu melangkah mendekat Jaejoong yang hanya diam dan menatap polos keenam pria ini, Yunho langsung berdeham dan berucap pelan, "Dari dulu Jaejoong adalah bagianku. Jika ingin bersenang-senang carilah yang lain."

Kemudian kaki pria bermata musang itu mendekat, menyisakan jarak sejengkal antaranya dan Jaejoong yang memasang tampang aegyo.

"Kau benar-benar si tomboy, Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho pelan, nyaris berbisik seraya menatap lamat-lamat wajah Jaejoong yang luar biasa cantik dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Eoh," sahut Jaejoong singkat dan menatap sekeliling mereka yang sudah seperti arena tinju.

"Kau apakan wajahmu, Kim Jaejoong?"

"Hanya memakai bedak, dan sedikit _lipbalm_, juga sedikit merubah penampilanku, kenapa?" Dengan sangat polos Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Mata musang pria itu nyaris tidak berkedip saat menatap wajah Jaejoong yang entah kenapa memang lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Memang, Yunho sedikit mengakui bahwa Jaejoong memilik wajah yang cantik. Tapi tentu, tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya jika Jaejoong yang dipanggilnya si tomboy bisa berubah drastis menjadi cantik dan... Seksi.

Benar, kesan seksi nan elegan melekat sempurna pada pembawaan Jaejoong hari ini. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang lain. Biasa sebagian gadis memakai _make-up_ tebal dan berpakaian terlalu seksi. Yunho memang menyukai gadis yang seksi dan cantik. Tapi dalam kasus Jaejoong, kata elegan sangat patut diberikan di belakan kata seksi.

"Jadi kau ingin berubah menjadi seorang gadis, tomboy?" Yunho terkekeh setelah bertanya. Kesan mengejek kental pada nada bicaranya.

"Aku memang seorang gadis bukan? Apa salahnya aku sedikit berbeda. Lagi pula, aku akan mencari seorang pria untuk bisa melindungiku darimu," jawab Jaejoong polos dan tak kalah penuh dengan nada yang menantang Yunho, seperti biasa.

"Eoh? Kau ingin mencari pacar yang bisa melindungimu? Kau pikir ada yang berani padaku di sekolah ini, hmm?"

Bahu Jaejoong terangkat, sebelum ia berucap membalas Yunho, "Aku tidak tahu, siapa tahu diantara teman-temanmu ada yang mau berpacaran denganku. Yoochun, atau mungkin Siwon."

Entah kenapa Yunho serasa panas dengan kalimat Jaejoong tadi. Pria itu menatap tajam Jaejoong, ada debaran aneh yang menghinggapi jantung dan hati Yunho. Terlebih ketika melihat bibir ranum Jaejoong yang menggodanya. Sekalipun, Yunho tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya saat beradu mulut dengan Jaejoong.

Jantungnya tidak pernah berdetak-detak tak biasa seperti sekarang ini. Keinginan untuk menarik gadis ini dan membawanya ke tempat yang sepi juga mulai muncul. Gila. Yunho mulai gila karena penampilan Jaejoong yang cukup menawan.

Kaki jenjang, wajah cantik, mata besar yang indah, kulit seputih susu. Dan Jaejoong terlalu sempurna untuk bisa dibayangkan Yunho ketika melihat dadanya yang terlihat lebih berisi dari sebelumnya.

"Jika kau berani mengencani mereka, aku akan mematahkan kaki tangan mereka," ujar Yunho berdesis tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir kau hebat? Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku, _aiish_," bibir Jaejoong mempout dengan sangat imut dan menggoda, nada suaranya sedikit manja. Ia juga memasang tampang kesal yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Sengaja. Bukankah Jaejoong ingin menggaet Yunho dan memberi pria itu pelajaran? Itu kenapa ia harus tahan bersikap seperti gadis pada Yunho.

Selama beberapa detik Yunho mengalihkan pandangan. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong menjadi sangat menggemaskan seperti ini. Ah Yunho bisa kena serangan diabetes mendadak dengan tingkah manis Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Biasanya mereka selalu adu mulut. Jaejoong tidak ada manis-manisnya tapi sekarang? _Sweet and make Yunho overdose_.

"Yunho-ah, aku tidak ingin lagi ribut-ribut denganmu. Aku minta maaf atas yang kemarin-kemarin, aku juga akan mencoba bersikap baik pada kekasihmu, Ahra-sshi," Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan perasaan yang sangat ingin mencakar wajah Yunho. Sangat tidak rela.

Pria itu terdiam dengan kalimat terakhir Jaejoong cukup lama. Jaejoong kembali menatap sekelilingnya, kemudian menunduk. Ia bisa saja beranjak ke atas namun, untuk saat ini ia harus bisa lebih memikat Yunho dengan bersikap manis dan manja.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan mata Jaejoong tertuju pada sepasang kaki yang memakai sepatu yang ia inginkan. Kedua manik mata Jaejoong mendelik lebar, segera ia berlari ke arah pria yang ada di tepi barisan penonton pertunjukkan pagi antaranya dan Yunho.

"_Sunbae_, di mana kau membeli sepatu itu. _Sunbae_, apa masih ada lagi? _Sunbae_, aku ingin membelinya, jika kau tidak suka aku akan membelinya dua kali lipat dari harganya. _Sunbae_, aku suka sekali sepatu Hello Kitty yang kau pakai. Aah _aigo_, motifnya sudah menjadi Hello Kitty _devil_. Itu edisi terbaru Hello Kitty _for man_? _Sunbae_..." Jaejoong merengek tak jelas sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan siswa kelas 3.

Pria yang menjadi sasaran empuk Jaejoong karena masalah sepatu terlihat melongo. Matanya menatap Jaejoong penuh rasa yang sulit untuk diungkapkan.

"No Minwoo _sunbae_, _jebal_," lagi Jaejoong merengek dan lebih mengguncang lengan No Minwoo dengan cukup bertenaga.

Melihat adegan itu, entah kenapa membuat Yunho tidak suka. Apa lagi tatapan Minwoo yang seolah-olah tercengang hebat pada Jaejoong. Yunho menatap sekilas sepatu yang dipakai Minwoo. Menghela napas sejenak sebelum melangkah ke arah Jaejoong yang masih membujuk Minwoo untuk menjual sepatunya.

_Sreeettt_

Langsung saja, Yunho menangkap pergelangan Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian pria itu menarik lengan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya untuk menuju ke atas.

"Yaak Yunho, lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, beruang darat?"

.

.

.

_**TBC ? **_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo di mana" -bow-

Nah, mian kalau ga seperti yang Nickey unnie harapin di chap ini u,u .

Berhub chap in ga akan panjang sekitar 5 aja mungkin, jadi ya panjangnya sekitar segini, senengkan ? hehehe xD

Ada yang di tanyain ? Silahkan, da aku mah ga akan gigit xD .

Maaf ga bisa balas reviewnya ya ~ Tapi ga nyangka jika apresiasi dan minat pada ff ini banyak. Semoga peminatnya ga kurang" ya kalau bisa nambah terus. Terima kasih juga udah mengapresiasikannya lewat reviews ~

**Ada yang tanya, kenapa jadi Volley atau Volly, Unn Nickey mintanya Volley dan karena basket sudah mainstream :v .**

Nanti kalau Cha baik, cha bikinin PDFnya xD . Ada yang mau bersedia bikinin covernya ? Berhub yang biasa bikin cover ff sedang sibuk dengan gamesnya xD .

_Nah sedikit aku jelasin soal catur -slaap- _

_Bidak itu buah caturnya yang ada 16 itu loh dalam tim hitam dan putih semua ada 32 jadinya._

_King _: Raja yang di tengah" -di samping bishop di samping Queen- ini harus di lindungi, kalau raja dimakan, dikepung ga bisa jalan itu namanya **CHECKMATE**. -mati indah- -slaap-.

_Rook _: Benteng, yang di catur tempatnya paling pinggir .

_Knight _: Kuda, di samping benteng letaknya. Ini nih kesatria ~ buahahaha xD .

_Bishop _: Gajah, di samping kuda di samping raja :3 semacam patih dalam kerajaan hohoho -dua bidak-.

_Queen _: Bisa disebut menteri, tapi ya ratu juga bisa di skakmat xD .

_Pawn / Pion_ : prajurit (?) yang di depan itu loh hehehe ~ .

Aah jadi kangen main catur, yuuk yang jago kita tanding -slaap- echa dulu suka main catur tapi sekarang ga ada papan caturnya lagi jiih jadi kangen.

Bisa ditangkap kenapa aku pilih judul ffnya **CHECKMATE **? Kalau belum paham kenapa judulnya Checkmate, teruslah ikuti, jika sampai chap fin masih belum ngerti akan aku jelasin. Bukan karena istilah Yunho yang saat ini diibaratkan Raja -smirk-.

Ada yang ga ngerti bahasa koreanya diatas, rata" pada ngerti kan ya, cuma mau artiin yang bagian **miwohaeyo **itu artinya, benci -grin-.

_Aaah iya aku lagi gila nonton drama Rain sama Krystal -maklum ane juga Clouds -fans dari Rain- - Hahaha, itu kenapa aku selalu menjadikan Rain itu Bapaknya Yunho. Yang K-Drama Lover, yuuk nonton xD . Ostnya seru" aku aja bikin ini sambil dengerin lagunya -promosi-_

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**With Love ~**

**Misscel ^^**

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Bit Humor -gagal- ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 3.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

_Check it..._

Terus Jaejoong berteriak-teriak protes pada Yunhho yang tak sedikitpun menggubris. Pria itu fokus ke depan dan menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan yang sepi. Menutup pintunya dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gedebum. Lalu Yunho menatap pada Jaejoong yang membesarkan mata.

Pembawaan Yunho kali ini sangat mengerikan. Musang pria itu berkilat-kilat dengan dada naik turun. Jaejoong baru sadar akan apa yang terus ia ucapkan sepanjang perjalanan. Astaga, ia mengatai Yunho beruang darat. Seolah menjadikan kerja keras yang tadi hancur berkeping-keping.

Apa kali ini mereka akan adu mulut lagi? Atau lebih dari itu? Jaejoong sendiri sangat tidak ingin itu berlangsung. Dengan kondisi Yunho yang seperti penuh emosi, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Terlebih di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Dengan segera Jaejoong mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi lebih sendu dan merasa bersalah yang teramat.

"_Mianhae_, Yunho _Oppa_," ujar Jaejoong pelan, lagi kata _Oppa _ia sematkan di belakang nama Yunho. Jelas, itu salah satu senjata yang bagus. Changmin mengatakan Yunho suka dipanggil _Oppa _dengan gaya yang seksi dan manja. Itu kenapa Jaejoong harus lebih sering memanggil Yunho _Oppa_.

Napas Yunho memburu, entah kenapa pria itu merasa sangat emosi melihat Jaejoong yang dipandang sedemikian rupa oleh para pria di sekolah ini. Terutama oleh teman-temannya dan pria yang tadi, No Minwoo. Ingin sekali Yunho menghajar No Minwoo. Namun, semua hanya sia-sia. Karena yang penting adalah Jaejoong.

"Kau... Kau tidak boleh mendekat pada pria manapun!" Yunho menatap Jaejoong lamat-lamat. Wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit ditekuk namun sangat menggemaskan membuat emosi Yunho cukup mereda.

"Kenapa begitu, Yunho _Oppa_? Aku ingin..."

"Aku bilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh kau mengerti tidak?!" Yunho langsung berteriak memotong kalimat protesan Jaejoong.

Jika kondisi mereka masihlah sama seperti kemarin, Jaejoong pasti akan berteriak membalas Yunho. Benar-benar Yunho semena-mena padanya. Namun, dengan sangat sabar dan menekankan demi kesejahteraan dirinya kelak. Jaejoong menahan semua emosi yang nyaris membludak keluar. Ia harus bisa membuat pria bermata musang ini tertarik padanya.

"Apa kau masih tidak bisa memaafkanku atas yang terjadi pada kita kemarin? Aku sudah minta maaf, aku tidak ingin..."

"Hanya lakukan apa yang kukatakan."

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong polos dan melongokan wajahnya.

Yunho mengembuskan napas. Berbicara dengan Jaejoong dengan jarak sedekat ini benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Wajah Jaejoong sungguh cantik melebihi para kekasih, deretan mantan bahkan yang belum sempat Yunho miliki. Tidak ada yang menandingi kecantikan Jaejoong. Dan Yunho sangat sadar akan itu.

"Mendekati pria lain," sahut Yunho sedikit berdeham setelah mengucapkan.

"Lalu, aku hanya boleh mendekat pada gadis? Kau akan mengatakanku penyuka sesama jenis lagi. Lalu Ahra akan menyebar gosip itu lebih besar," lagi Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir, membuat kesan imut, manis dan manja kembali di depan Yunho.

"Siapa yang akan berani mengatakan hal bodoh itu jika kau secantik ini?"

Jaejoong menyeringai tipis. Ia rasa Yunho sudah berhasil jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Memang _playboy _tidak bisa melihat gadis cantik langsung saja matanya menyala dengan terang.

"Jadi aku cantik, _Oppa_?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang begitu menggoda saat mengucapkan _Oppa_.

Yunho serasa digoda lebih. Pikirannya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Jaejoong menggemaskan, cantik dan manis. Perasaan menggebu-gebu yang entah datang dalam diri Yunho tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Yunho ingin memeluk Jaejoong. Entah, Yunho sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa merasa seperti ini. Gila.

Pria itu mengerang kecil kemudian berdecak. Jaejoong masih berdiri di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong dan berucap, "Kenapa kau bisa berubah, tomboy?"

"Aku tidak boleh berubah?"

"Hanya penasaran, kau menyukai seseorang? Siapa dia?"

Gelengan singkat di terima Yunho sebagai jawaban pertama lalu Jaejoong berucap, "_Eopseo_, hanya ingin menjadi lebih feminin. Apa itu salah?"

Musang Yunho memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong lagi, dari atas hingga bawah. _Perfect_. Jaejoong benar-benar seperti gadis ideal Yunho tanpa banyak make-up. Natural dan penuh pesona. Ah, sungguh Yunho bisa gila jika Jaejoong benar-benar bertingkah seperti gadis.

"Kau? Gadis tomboy, apa bisa menjadi feminin, paling cuma beberapa hari lalu kembali lagi ke bentuk aslimu yang tomboy."

"Yunho-ah, tiap orang berhak berubah. Aku akan terus seperti ini hingga kita lulus nanti. Aku muak menjadi bahan ejekanmu, apa salahku sehingga kau terus mengejekku?"

Mata besar Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho, sedetik kemudian ia menghela napas dan beranjak dari depan Yunho. Kata-kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong lebih ingin menghajar pria itu. Awalnya Yunho melarangnya mendekati pria, kemudian Yunho mengajaknya beradu mulut lagi. Hampir saja Jaejoong ingin menampar wajah pria itu.

Beruntung, ia masih ingat akan misi perdana. Memikat Yunho, menggeser Ahra dan menaklukan pria itu. Memikirkan hal yang terakhir membuat Jaejoong tidak sabar. Ia harus bisa lebih meyakinkan dengan penampilanya. Semoga saja, ia tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi seperti tadi. Nyaris saja, ia gagal karena terlalu bersemangat dengan sepatu Hello Kitty.

.

.

.

Hampir seminggu kehidupan tenang Jaejoong di sekolah. Sungguh ia tidak bisa menyangka jika berpenampilan feminin akan berefek luar biasa pada Yunho. Pria itu hampir tidak pernah memamcing emosi Jaejoong dan beradu mulut. Yunho lebih senang menatap dirinya dari jauh dan tersenyum ketika ia mendapati tatapan musang pria itu.

Tapi tak terelakkan juga, jika dalam sekali waktu mereka terlibat dalam adu mulut. Namun seperti bisa memegang kendali atas diri Yunho, Jaejoong selalu berhasil mengakhiri itu. Ia kerap memasang wajah sedih dan cemberut jika Yunho mulai emosi menghadapinya. Dan _well_, itu senjata terampuh untuk menjinakkan beruang darat.

Hanya dibalik ketenangan dan kedamaian dengan Yunho. Ahra, kekasih pria itu mulai menjadi-jadi. Rumor tidak sedap akan Jaejoong selalu disebarkan gadis itu. Jaejoong juga sangat ingin menjambak rambut panjang Ahra, mencakar wajah yang penuh _make-up_ dan mengguyur Ahra dengan air es. Lagi-lagi, keinginan itu harus Jaejoong tahan. Bersikap manis. Itu tujuan utama yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

"Jaejoongie, aku dengar Ahra tidak akan tinggal diam karena Yunho dirumorkan menyukaimu," Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan senang luar biasa dan sambil mengunyah makanan.

Memang trending topik di sekolah beberapa hari ini adalah kedekatan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang bukan seperti dahulu. Tapi sebaliknya, mereka di gosipkan dekat dalam artian sebenarnya.

"_Jinjja_? Wah, sepertinya ide kita berhasil untuk menggeser posisi Nenek lampir itu," Seulgi menimpali, gadis itu menatap takjub pada Jaejoong yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah sangat gerah dengan ulah badut karnaval itu, setiap hari aku ingin muak karena harus beramah tamah dengannya."

"Itu bagian rencana, Joongie," sahut Seulgi dan terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar keluhan Jaejoong tadi.

"Yaa, kita belum berhasil melumpuhkan _King. Aiish_ aku sudah terlalu muak selalu bersikap manis pada pria itu," decakan kecil lolos dari mulut Jaejoong. Ia kemudian menyeruput _milkshake _yang tadi dipesan.

Mengingat harus bersikap baik dan manis pada Yunho membuat Jaejoong merasa bagaikan tersiksa. Hal itu bahkan melebihi siksaan sang Ibu padanya. Tapi dengan setulus hati Jaejoong harus terus bersikap demikian. Mengalahkan Yunho, membuat Yunho bertekuk lutut, memacari Yunho dan meraih impian menjadi Kingka lagi adalah keinginan Jaejoong. Bukan Kingka, Jaejoong harus meralat yang satu itu dengan berat hati menjadi Queenka.

"Tapi..."

"Jaejoong-ah," suara bass Yunho langsung menyapa indra pendengar tiga sekawan ini. Junsu yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu menjadi bungkam dan makan dengan tertib. Pandangan mata Yunho begitu sangat tajam. Apa lagi tidak ada Yoochun yang senantiasa selalu membela pria imut itu.

"Eoh? Yunho," gumam Jaejoong dengan gaya _innocent _yang sangat pandai ia kuasai.

Yunho tersenyum, pria yang kadang-kadang suka beradu mulut dengannya karena sesuatu yang konyol itu langsung duduk di samping Jaejoong pada meja kantin ini.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Yunho yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat perhatian pada Jaejoong.

"_Aniyo_, aku harus diet. Kau bilang kemarin aku gemuk, maka dari itu aku harus diet," sahut Jaejoong seraya memamerkan senyuman terbaik yang ia bisa. Bohong sekali jika Jaejoong mempercayai omongan Yunho yang itu. Ia bahkan kerap dikatakan kurus oleh sang Ibu.

"Astaga, Jae. Aku hanya bercanda, aku kesal denganmu dan pria itu, No Minwoo. Aku tidak suka kau bersama dengannya."

Yunho berdecak kesal mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa ia mengatakan Jaejoong gemuk pada cekcok yang terjadi kemarin. Memang benar, Yunho mengatakan Jaejoong gemuk, pasalnya pria itu merasa panas karena Jaejoong terus mendatangi kelas No Minwoo demi sepatu yang bermerk Hello Kitty.

"Sepatu, aku masih membujuk _Sunbae _menjual sepatunya. Aku sangat ingin sepatu itu, _kyeopta_," ujar Jaejoong sambil membayangkan memakai sepatu yang begitu sangat diinginkan.

"Aku bahkan bisa membelikanmu sepuluh lebih sepatu," gumam Yunho pelan dan menatap tajam Seulgi maupun Junsu yang ada di depannya. Memberi kode keras agar kedua makhluk itu segera pergi.

Sangat paham arti tatapan sang Kingka sekolah ini, Junsu dan Seulgi langsung beranjak dan menatap Jaejoong penuh arti.

"Joongie-ah, aku akan menelponmu nanti pulang sekolah, kami kembali ke kelas duluan _ne_," Junsu sedikit tersenyum dan langsung menarik lengan Seulgi untuk menjauh dari Yunho yang ingin berduaan dengan **primadona **terbaru sekolah mereka.

Benar, primadona. Sejak Jaejoong berubah menjadi anggun semua para pria selalu membicarakan Jaejoong. Apa lagi Jaejoong sebelumnya sudah cukup terkenal sebagai korban _bully _Yunho _and the gank_. Dan dengan predikat baru sebagai gadis cantik edisi bulan ini, nama Jaejoong langsung meroket di segala kalangan.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau menyuruh mereka pergi?" Jaejoong menautkan keningnya dan menatap penuh kesal pada Yunho. Tapi, dengan mimik wajah yang cemberut memberikan kesan yang sulit untuk Yunho tolak untuk terus menatap wajah Jaejoong.

"Aku? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada mereka," sanggah Yunho, dan menatap lamat-lamat Jaejoong.

"_Aiish_, kenapa kau masih suka menggangguku, Yunho-ah. Kau tahu, pacarmu kemarin nyaris menyiram aku dengan air, dan..." Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya, melirik sekilas pada Yunho sebelum melanjutkan. "... Dia mengancam akan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah. _Aigo_, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, _eotteoke_?"

Musang Yunho membelalak sempurna mendengar aduan Jaejoong dengan nada manja yang sangat Yunho sukai. Pria itu kemudian terkekeh ringan kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Jaejoong sangat ingin mencakar wajah Yunho yang sok _cool _itu. Pria itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin segera lulus dari sekolah.

"Kenapa? Ada yang lucu? Aku tidak ingin..."

"Kau takut?"

"Takut? Pada siapa? Badut karnaval itu? Sedikitpun tidak pernah."

"Bagus, karena aku suka orang yang tidak pernah takut pada mantan kekasihku."

Kening Jaejoong setengah terangkat, ia melirik Yunho yang hanya diam termenung setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Mantan kekasih? Kau sudah putus dengan badut karnaval? Aah syukurlah jika kau sudah putus dengan gadis menjengkelkan itu."

"Hmm, akan segera putus," sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

"Yaaak, Apa maksud..."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera memutuskannya," potong cepat Yunho dan mulai beranjak dari kursi yang diduduki. "Temui aku di gedung olah raga lepas pulang sekolah nanti."

Mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar, mata besarnya mendelik tajam. Tidak percaya dengan kalimat terakhir Yunho yang mengajaknya untuk ke gedung olahraga. Terakhir mereka berada di sana saat ingin adu main volly _by one._ Apa Yunho akan menantangnya? Jika benar, maka Jaejoong merasa sia-sia saja berdandan feminin dan berprilaku anggun di depan Yunho.

"_Aiish jinjja,_ apa maunya beruang darat itu eoh?" Erang Jaejoong frustasi dan berdecak pelan, sebelum beranjak dari kantin.

Perasaan yang semula benci dan kesal pada Yunho berangsur-angsur sedikit menghilang. Melihat Yunho yang cukup manis selama beberapa hari terakhir entah kenapa membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasa bahwa Yunho tidaklah sejahat yang pernah ia bayangkan. Tapi tetap saja, Jaejoong masih mempertahankan rasa kesal pada Yunho.

Mengingat perlakuan Yunho yang kadang semena-mena padanya adalah tolak ukur Jaejoong untuk bersikap pada pria itu dalam artian sesungguhnya. Misi untuk menggaet Yunho harus segera terlaksana. Lagi pula, menurut pendapat Changmin, Yunho sudah mulai menyukai Jaejoong. Kingka sekolah mereka memang tidak akan pernah menyentuh gadis cantik untuk di _bully_.

Alasan yang kuat juga kenapa Jaejoong mau menjadi feminin. Selain demi kedamaian kehidupan sekolah, bukankah Jaejoong juga ingin membuat Yunho menjadi penyuka sesama jenis seperti apa yang pria itu pernah katakan padanya.

Itu lah rencana Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya. Mempermainkan Yunho. Dan ia sangat puas jika sudah menaklukan. Suatu hari ketika mereka sudah dinyatakan lulus, ia bisa mempermalukan Yunho akan fakta tentang dirinya yang seorang pria. Pria tulen tanpa hati Hello Kitty.

.

.

.

"Yaak Yunho, kau yakin ingin memutuskan Ahra?" Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Yonghwa yang berada di samping Yoochun dalam ruangan khusus yang menjadi markas utama pemain inti volly.

Sedikit melirik pada temannya, Yunho mengangguk, "Eoh."

"_Wae_? Kau sudah berpacaran dengannya Dua bulan, apa karena Boa mengetahui kalian berpacaran?"

"Boa? Aku bahkan tidak bertemu dengan dia semingguan ini," sahut Yunho santai dan tersenyum kecut mengingat dua gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai si tomboy Jaejoong?" Kali ini Yoochun yang bertanya.

"Dia berubah, Chun. Kau sendiri bilang dia sangat cantik, seksi dan elegan."

"_Arra_, tapi Jaejoong? Kau yakin? Sebulan yang lalu kalian bagaikan tak bisa menyatu, lalu sekarang ketika gadis itu berubah kau benar-benar menyukainya atau sekedar hanya penasaran?"

"Yaak, Park Yoochun, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada gadis cantik, sempurna, tipe idealmu dan dia _single_?" Yunho menajamkan tatapan pada Yoochun yang memberikan cengiran lebar atas pertanyaan ini.

"_Of course,_ aku akan mendapatkan Lady itu dan tidak akan melewatkan sedikitpun kesempatan untuk bersama dengannya," jawab Yoochun yang mulai mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Yunho _Hyung _sudah benar-benar menyukai Kim Jaejoong. Kau tahu sendiri _Hyung_, Jaejoong _Nuna _begitu sangat cantik, aah kalau aku dibolehkan berpacaran tanpa ragu aku akan memilih Jaejoong _Nuna_," Changmin yang tadi asik bermain games menyahut dalam obrolan yang cukup menegangkan ini. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum tipis dan nyaris terbahak-bahak jika mengingat apa yang direncanakan sang Kakak, Jaejoong.

"Aku setuju dengan Changmin, jika Yunho tidak menyatakan kepemilikan pada Jaejoong pada kita semua. Mungkin aku juga akan mendekati gadis itu," perkataan Changmin disetujui oleh Seunghyun yang tiduran di sofa empuk depan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum bangga, ia merasa beruntung karena sudah mengklaim Jaejoong sejak pertama kali gadis itu berubah pada seluruh anggota kawanannya. Tidak ada yang berani menyentuh milik Jung Yunho. Dan hal itu berlaku pada setiap apa yang Yunho katakan miliknya.

Selama nyaris seminggu ini Yunho tidak bisa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari Jaejoong. Jantungnya juga berdebar-debar aneh kala bertatap mata dengan Jaejoong. Terutama sikap Jaejoong yang sangat manis. Nyaris Yunho merasa kejang-kejang dan meleleh ketika Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan, _Oppa_.

"Jadi kau akan memutuskan Ahra demi si cantik Jaejoong?" Siwon yang hanya mengotak atik komputer melirik pada Yunho.

"Eoh, apa menurut kalian itu salah?" Tanya Yunho menatap satu persatu temannya.

"Tapi kau bisa mempertahankan keduanya, kan?" Yoochun meringis, jika menjadi Yunho. Yoochun akan menggunakan taktik lain agar bisa memiliki wanita itu secara bersamaan.

"Kau bodoh atau idiot Yoochun _Hyung_? Jaejoong _Nuna _berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama dengan Ahra _Nuna_, jika kau maksud agar Yunho _Hyung _masih mempertahankan Ahra _Nuna _dan mengajak Jaejoong _Nuna _berkencan. Kau akan kena batunya sendiri, mereka berdua tidak pernah bisa menyatu."

"Bagaimana pemikiranmu, Chun? Kau dikalahkan oleh bocah seperti Changmin dalam urusan cinta," Seunghyun mengejek Yoochun yang menggeleng pelan tidak terima.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa mengatakan pada Jae kalau sudah putus dengan Ahra, dan katakan pada Ahra bahwa..."

"Sudahlah, lagi pula tidak ada ruginya membuang Ahra dan mengambil Jaejoong. Kau tahu, aku bahkan ingin sekali mematahkan tangan setiap orang yang mencoba mendekat pada Jaejoong," Yunho berdecak dengan emosi yang meluap-luap ketika mengingat bagaimana Jaejoong didekati tiap pria.

Meski Yunho sudah memperingatkan pada Jaejoong. Tapi semua seolah tidak mempan. Jaejoong mengindahkan perkataannya. Lagi pula Yunho sadar ia bukanlah kekasih _gadis _itu. Walaupun ia seorang Kingka di sini. Mengganggu kehidupan cinta orang lain bukanlah _style _Yunho.

"Jadi kau sungguh-sungguh tertarik dengan Jaejoong?" Pertanyaan yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali selama tiga hari terakhir ini selalu di dengar Yunho diulang kembali oleh Yonghwa.

"Eoh, suka. Sangat suka, PUAS?"

Semua terdiam selama beberapa menit setelah kata terakhir Yunho yang membentak. Mereka tidak berani bertanya lagi tentang bagaimana perasaan pria itu pada Jaejoong yang dulu adalah sasaran _bully _Yunho.

Sebenarnya, Yunho sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia dan Jaejoong menjadi seperti tikus dan kucing. Yang Yunho ingat, ia hanya mengejek gadis itu saat pertama memperkenalkan diri. Kemudian, entah kenapa mereka berakhir dengan adu mulut setiap bertemu.

Pandangan tidak suka jelas sekali dapat ia lihat pada mata besar Jaejoong yang dari dulu tidak pernah Yunho sangkali sangat indah. Tapi, Jaejoong menyebalkan, dan karena itu lah ia tidak henti-hentinya melakukan pem_bully_an dan adu mulut dengan Jaejoong. Bagi Yunho, kegiatan itu seperti hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Namun, sungguh ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan terpesona pada Jaejoong saat pertama kali Jaejoong melakukan perubahan besar.

Jaejoong dengan segala apa yang ada melekat padanya membuat Yunho terpesona semakin dalam. Bahkan Yunho mengakui Jaejoong _perfect _dan tipe gadis idealnya. Cantik, seksi, manis, imut, manja dan yang terpenting Jaejoong benar-benar membuktikan bahwa tidak hanya beberapa hari berdandan ala gadis.

Pada pandangan pertama melihat perubahan Jaejoong, jantung Yunho sudah berdetak-detak tak karuan. Apa lagi, mereka sering bertemu dan satu kelas. Rasanya sesuatu yang bergejolak dari dulu di dalam dadanya ingin minta bebaskan. Hasrat Yunho untuk mengklaim Jaejoong yang menjadi pusat perhatian baru, memuncak. Ia sangat tidak terima Jaejoong dihampiri tiap pria.

Sampai-sampai Yunho pernah mengajak No Minwoo yang setiap hari ditemui Jaejoong karena masalah sepatu itu, berbicara berdua. Hingga, Yunho merasa sangat lega kala pria yang berwajah cantik itu mengatakan sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih pria yang kuliah di Seoul Nation University.

Selama beberapa menit Yunho terdiam atas pengakuan No Minwoo. Tapi, ia juga sadar, jika itu adalah hak setiap orang untuk menentukan cinta. Namun, bagi Yunho jelas, cinta sesama jenis itu gila. Dan _**ia tidak akan pernah melakukan itu walau seandainya makhluk yang bernama wanita sudah tidak ada di muka bumi.**_

"Jadi _Hyung_, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Changmin memberanikan diri bertanya dan menatap lamat-lamat Yunho yang tersenyum simpul.

"Memutuskan Ahra," sahut Yunho _simple_.

"Selanjutnya?"

"Kalian akan segera tahu besok, jangan panggil aku kapten kalian jika tidak membawa berita besar!"

Yunho menyeringai lebar setelah mengatakan kata yang penuh percaya diri. Ia melirik arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sebentar lagi, kelas akan berakhir. Ia memang sengaja mengajak para tim volly inti untuk membolos di jam pelajaran terakhir. Selain tidak suka dengan mata pelajarannya, Yunho juga perlu menenangkan diri untuk sebuah hal besar yang akan ia ambil menjadi langkah baru sebagai seorang _playboy_.

"Menambah deretan mantan memang akan sangat membanggakan. Tapi ingat, siapa tahu Jaejoong bisa merubahmu menjadi pria setia tanpa ingin mendua," Seunghyun memasang _earphone _pada kedua telinganya setelah mengucapkan kata yang membuat Yunho tergelak.

Pria itu sadar bahwa yang dikatakan Seunghyun akan berlaku suatu hari nanti, tapi untuk Jaejoong. Yunho rasa bukan saat yang tepat bersikap demikian. Kecuali Jaejoong memang seorang gadis yang membuatnya sangat penasaran dan menarik lebih dirinya dalam pusaran yang bernama cinta.

.

.

.

Mata besar Jaejoong menatap Ahra dan temannya yang mengepungnya di dalam kelas. Bibir cherry itu berdecak pelan, sedetik kemudian mata besarnya memutar malas. Perasaan ingin menjambak Ahra kembali muncul dalam diri Jaejoong. Benar-benar, gadis yang ia sebut lebih cantik pantat gajah itu tidak ada mati-matinya mencari gara-gara.

Kemarin-kemarin perihal tentang Yunho. Dan kali ini Jaejoong sangat yakin masalah yang sama. Ia mendongakkan kepala angkuh dan berdiri dari kursi. Seulgi beserta teman sekelas lainnya dibubarkan dengan tidak elit oleh kawanan Ahra.

Jaejoong menghela napas dan menatap nyalang Ahra yang mulai ingin beraksi. "Apa lagi kali ini, badut karnaval?"

Sikap manis Jaejoong yang semula ia berikan juga pada Ahra menghilang drastis. Jaejoong sudah sangat iritasi karena gadis ini. Lagi pula di sini tidak ada seorang pun lagi selain Ahra dan kawanannya yang bagi Jaejoong kelompok badut.

"Mulutmu kembali pedas, Jaejoong. Jadi selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura untuk..."

"Apa urusannya denganmu, aku memang sangat tidak suka denganmu, jadi dari pada aku menahan muak melihat wajahmu lebih baik aku bersikap apa adanya," potong cepat Jaejoong dan menatap Ahra meremehkan.

Kontan, gadis yang datang ke kelas Jaejoong ini emosi mendadak karena mulut Jaejoong yang tajam. Ahra menggeram kesal, bersiap untuk menjambak rambut pendek Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri cukup sadar akan pergerakan Ahra. Ia memasang sikap waspada. Kuku tangannya juga siap menancap di kulit kepala gadis itu jika Ahra menyerangnya.

Namun, belum-belum Ahra menyentuh rambut almond Jaejoong. Ponsel gadis itu berdering. Ahra menggeram kesal sebelum mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ID panggilan telpon.

Cepat-cepat Ahra merapikan penampilannya. Seolah-olah sang penelpon berada di hadapan, Ahra juga menatap penuh ejek Jaejoong yang sangat malas menghadapi sikap sok cantik gadis ini.

"Ne, Yunho-ah?"

"..."

"_Mwoooo_?" Wajah Ahra langsung berubah drastis ketika mendengar perkataan Yunho yang ada di line telpon. "Yunho-ah, aku tidak mau. Kita harus bicara, _Oppa_..."

Ahra menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah terputus panggilan telpon. Gadis itu menggeram penuh kesal sambil meninggalkan Jaejoong yang nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Well, Jaejoong sangat tahu apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

Jadi, Yunho benar-benar memutuskan Ahra? Itu lah satu pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Jaejoong. Ia sangat puas, jika hal itu akan terjadi. Artinya, Yunho benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Sungguh, Jaejoong ingin mentraktir kedua saudaranya jika hal yang ia inginkan tercapai.

Bagaimana ia tidak berpikir demikian? Tadi siang pria itu mengatakan untuknya jangan khawatir karena Yunho akan memutuskan Ahra. Orang bodoh saja tahu makna ucapan Yunho. Tentu saja, jika bukan untuk dirinya, lalu untuk siapa lagi? Terlebih, Yunho sudah memberi sinyal nyata bahwa pria itu tertarik padanya.

Mengingat Yunho, Jaejoong tersadar akan ucapan Yunho tadi ketika meninggalkannya di kantin. Yunho meminta untuk bertemu di gedung olah raga. Sejujurnya Jaejoong malas sekali menemui pria itu. Tapi, demi menghilangkan haus akan rasa penasaran tentang hal apa yang akan Yunho ucapkan Jaejoong harus ke sana.

Senyuman tipis terkulum di bibir Jaejoong, sambil berjalan menuju keluar ruangan ia menggumam sebuah tanya, "_Checkmate_?"

.

.

.

Sebelum menemui pria yang membuatnya kesal selama bersekolah di sini. Jaejoong mampir ke toilet wanita yang sudah menjadi tempat mangkal membenarkan dandanan di kala ingin memasuki kelas. Sebenarnya, Seulgi lah yang melakukan penyeretan Jaejoong ke toilet wanita. Jaejoong memang sedikit risih pada awal-awal ke tempat khusus para wanita ini. Namun lama-lama ia terbiasa. Toh, ia juga bukanlah seorang yang mempunyai otak mesum.

Jaejoong membenarkan pakaian seragam. Ia kembali mengoleskan _lipbalm _dan bedak pada wajahnya. Tidak lupa, Jaejoong memakai maskara dan _eye liner_ yang sudah diajarkan Seulgi bagaimana menggunakan perlengkapan kecantikan para gadis.. Selesai menata kembali penampilan, Jaejoong menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri.

"Kim Jaejoong, _kyeopta_. Walau seperti gadis ketampananmu tidak terelakkan, Jae," gumam Jaejoong sangat percaya diri akan sebutan tampan yang ia pikir ada pada dirinya.

"Nah sekarang waktunya untuk bertemu beruang darat, mati kau beruang," timpal Jaejoong dan membenarkan poni yang sedikit kurang rapi.

Kaki jenjang Jaejoong yang bak model populer itu melangkah dengan pasti keluar toilet. Gedung olah raga berada pada sayap kiri letak kawasan sekolah. Ia penasaran hal apa yang sebenarnya ingin Yunho bicarakan padanya. Seandainya memang benar pria itu mengajaknya tanding volly, dengan segala pesona yang ia miliki Jaejoong akan menolak.

Jujur saja, Jaejoong malas bermain volly, ia kurang suka olah raga itu. Dulu di Chungnam ia suka bermain tenis meja. Sayang sekali di sekolah baru ini tidak ada ekstrakulikuler olah raga favoritnya. Maka dari itu Jaejoong berpasrah mengambil olah raga yang menurutnya sangat populer di kawasan pria dan wanita, volly.

Selang beberapa menit Jaejoong sudah tiba di gedung olah raga. Ia menatap ke sekeliling gedung, sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di sini. Sial, mungkin Yunho menipunya. Sesaat emosi Jaejoong membludak mengingat prakiraannya tadi. Namun, sedetik berikutnya, ia dikejutkan dengan bunyi langkah kaki dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku pikir kau membohongiku, _Oppa_," ujar Jaejoong manja dan membalik badan menghadap sosok yang sangat ia kenal itu.

Yunho tersenyum manis, kaki pria itu berjalan cukup cepat ke arah Jaejoong yang ada di tengah gedung. Jaejoong sedikit menggigit bibir bawah. Dadanya kembali berdebar-debar aneh dan menggelitik. Ia seakan tidak bisa menahan senyuman untuk membalas Yunho.

"Aku kira kau yang tidak akan datang, Jae," sahut Yunho dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat sejengkal dari Jaejoong berdiri.

"Ah, _mian _tadi ada sedikit masalah," ucap Jaejoong lalu menimpali, "Jadi apa maksudmu menyuruhku ke sini? Apa ingin mengajak tanding volly lagi, eoh?"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos Jaejoong. Benar-benar gadis tomboy ini membuatnya nyaris kena serangan diabetes dadakan setiap hari selama nyaris seminggu.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tanding volly denganku?"

"_Aniyo_, aku tidak mau. Nanti dadaku menjadi rata kalau bola itu mengenainya."

Hampir saja Yunho ingin mengerang karena Jaejoong yang menggemaskan dan sikap malu-malu gadis itu yang sangat kentara sekarang. Sungguh Yunho tidak menyangka jika akan berada di sini lagi dengan Jaejoong. Bukan sebagai pelaku adu mulut dan saling menjatuhkan. Tapi sebagai seorang pria dan wanita.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong yang sedikit merona. Pria itu menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Kau cantik Jae, tidak ada yang sadar jika kau secantik ini."

Jika Yunho bukanlah target Jaejoong untuk bermain dan membuat malu pria itu. Mungkin detik di mana jemari Yunho menyentuh pipinya Jaejoong akan memiting tangan pria itu. Tapi, jelas semua demi mempermalukan Yunho, menjadi Queenka dan berkuasa kembali di sekolah ini. Ah satu lagi, Jaejoong ingin menyaksikan wajah Ahra yang memerah karena marah jika ia berhasil menggaet Yunho.

"Aku biasa saja, Yunho-ah," sahut Jaejoong dengan bertingkah _over _malu-malu yang menurut Yunho malah semakin manis.

"_Oppa_, panggil aku _Oppa_. Aku suka ketika kau memanggilku _Oppa_."

"_Jinjja_? Aku pikir kau akan marah, karena kita seminggu yang lalu masih..."

"Lupakan saja semua itu. Anggap perkenalan manis, Jaejoongie."

"Uumm _ne _Yunho _Oppa_," Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap musang Yunho yang lembut. Ia merasa tersedot jauh ke dalam pusaran musang yang dulu menatapnya setajam silet.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, aku bukanlah tipe pria yang bisa bersikap romantis. Tapi kuharap kau bisa menerima aku apa adanya," Yunho mengembuskan napas saat mengucapkan kata yang membuatnya gugup bukan kepalang.

Pria itu juga menarik kedua telapak tangannya yang tadi menempel di pipi Jaejoong. Kening Jaejoong terangkat sempurna, ia cukup bingung arah pembicaraan Yunho yang sedikit aneh dan membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Yunho..."

"_Jae, i wanna be yours_."

.

.

.

_**TBC ? **_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-

Buakakakakakak -guling"- inget satu moment soal dulu di RP :3 .

4000 word lebih (?) mungkin -slaap- panjang udah nih :3 .

Maaf ya english aku ngesot ketinggalan di london (?) -slaap-

Misscel lagi galau e.e slapped Misscel please slaaped Misscel -slaap-

_Okey, buat adityaaja, kemarin bilang cepat amat Yunho terpesona ya ? -kurang lebih gitu- Nah, sebelumnya kan aku sudah katakan, Yunho itu playboy._ U Know playboy lah, ga bisa lihat barang bagus ya jelas matanya jelalatan -ditabok- jadi dalam konteks Yunho di sini, Yunho bukan Gu Junpyo atau Tao Mingse -slaap- yang dalam urusan cinta agak susah jatuh cinta :v .

Nah, terus buat yang kemarin ada bilang fans Rain itu Rainism, eeiitts ~ Rain fandomnya Cloud, bukan Rainism. Dari dulu emang itu nama fandomnya bukan nama fans personal kayak salah satu member suju, Yesung. Rainism, ada setelah album Rain yang judulnya Rainism, jadi kebanyakan tahu itu mungkin. Tapi sejatinya fans buat nama fandom Rain itu cloud. Rain bilang tanpa awan tidak ada hujan -slaap- .

Okey ada yang ditanyain lagi ? Tambah Gaje atau gimana ?

_Buat Nickey Unn, kayaknya ini emang akan lepas dari Chapter 5 unn, gwenchana ? Tau sendiri kalau babeh aku suka bikin galau lau lau lau kagak ketulungan plinplan antara cinta, pride, statement, dan keinginan :v ._

Nah makasih buat yang udah berkenan baca dan kasih reviews ~ moah moah moah :*

Maaf chappie ini mungkin sedikit anu (?) atau gimana ~ Naah, next ff apa lagi di update ?

_Need something ? Contact me in twitter echa_cassie88 Pin BBm lupa e.e _

_**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**_

_**With Love**_

_**Misscel ^^**_

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Bit Humor -gagal- ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 4.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

_Check it..._

Kening Jaejoong tertaut sempurna karena ucapan tiba-tiba nan lantang dari mulut Yunho. Jantungnya lebih berdebar semakin cepat. Entah kenapa sebuah kegugupan nyata kini mulai menghampiri Jaejoong. Dengan malu-malu tanpa dibuat-buat Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di benak Jaejoong setelah tersadar akan keterlenaan kalimat Yunho tadi adalah, _apa Yunho benar-benar mengatakan cinta padanya?_ Ia sedikit tersenyum simpul, kemudian menatap lamat-lamat mata musang Yunho yang sulit untuk ia terjemahkan artinya.

Yunho masih diam di tempatnya, pembawaannya memang cukup sok _cool _bagi Jaejoong. Tapi, ia tahu Yunho sangat gugup, wajah Yunho sedikit memucat. Melihat itu nyaris saja meluncurkan gelak tawanya yang bagaikan tak tertahankan. Ia cukup bertingkah seperti gadis yang biasa diminta jadi kekasih di film-film yang biasa ia tonton. Kemudian sedikit menggigit bibir bawah sembari bertanya dengan pelan, "_Oppa_, serius?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong bagaikan sebuah jalan kelegaan yang hampir ditemui Yunho pada titik penentuan ungkapan cintanya. Yunho tersenyum tipis, dan menjawab, "Apa aku terlihat tidak serius, Sayang?"

Ingin sekali Jaejoong muntah ketika kata sayang yang Yunho pakai untuk memanggilnya. Tapi, demi kepentingan misi ia harus terbiasa jika Yunho memanggilnya begitu terus. "_Oppa_, masih berpacaran dengan Ahra, bagaimana aku bisa memiliki _Oppa_? Aku tidak mau berbagi jika _Oppa _ingin berpacaran denganku. Aku hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya bagi, _Oppa_."

Kemanjaan Jaejoong yang tadi membuat Yunho sungguh tidak tahan menjadikan Jaejoong kekasih. Pernyataan Jaejoong tadi juga sedikit mengusik hatinya. Yunho jelas sudah memutuskan Ahra beberapa waktu tadi. Tapi Yunho masih memiliki Boa. Entah kenapa Yunho jadi kepikiran kata-kata Jaejoong lebih.

Yunho memang kerap memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu. Namun, dalam kasus kali ini, Yunho merasa akan sangat sulit untuk mendua. Tapi, seperti tidak ingin mengambil pusing, Yunho menepis pikiran itu. Bibir hatinya tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang menatapnya malu-malu. Sedetik kemudian, Yunho memberanikan diri untuk menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya yang melingkar pas di sana.

Kontan Jaejoong terkejut bukan main. Mata besarnya membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya kini menempel dengan Yunho. Bahkan dadanya yang memakai bra menempel di dada bidang pria itu. Astaga, jika saja Yunho bukanlah target utama dalam permainan ini. Tentu tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong akan menghajar habis pria tidak tahu diri ini.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, Joongie. Jadi, bagaimana?" Bisik Yunho di telinga kiri Jaejoong.

"Eoh? _Jinjja_? Jadi _Oppa _sudah memutuskan Ahra?" Tanya Jaejoong yang seakan tidak mendapat efek apapun atas prilaku Yunho yang berusaha menggoda.

"Hmm, sudah, Jaejoongie-ku," klaim Yunho dengan percaya diri, seakan Jaejoong sudah menerima dirinya.

"Jaejoongie-ku?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung, lebih tepatnya mengulang kata Yunho.

"Bukankah sekarang kita sudah resmi berpacaran, Sayang?"

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ia sama sekali belum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho atas itu. Ia hanya mengatakan tentang Ahra, memastikan bahwa gadis itu sudah diputuskan Yunho. Jaejoong bahkan belum berpikir untuk menyusun kata-kata menjawab pernyataan Yunho tadi. Tapi pria itu sudah mengambil keputusan sendiri.

"Yunho _Oppa_, aku belum..."

"Jaejoongie, tidakkah kau bilang ingin memacari orang terkaya di sekolah? Ingin mencari seseorang yang bisa melindungimu? Aku lah orangnya, Sayang. Sekarang apa lagi yang membuatmu ragu, hmm?"

Beberapa detik Jaejoong terdiam, seolah-olah ia tidak mempunyai opsi mengulur waktu untuk menerima Yunho. Memang pada akhirnya ia akan menerima Yunho. Tapi niatnya yang sedikit ingin bermain sebelum mencapai tujuan utama lenyap Yunho benar-benar tak sabaran ingin berpacaran dengannya.

Jika begitu Jaejoong bisa berbuat apa? Kesempatan belum tentu datang dua kali. Jaejoong mengagguk mantap, mengiyakan status baru mereka yang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Ia juga menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang tadi, "_Arrayo_, tapi nanti jika Ahra dan..."

"Kau tidak percaya dengan pacarmu ini, hmm?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak suka jika nanti dia mengolok-olokku merebutmu darinya. Dan aku tidak suka jika _Oppa _masih dekat-dekat dengannya nanti," jawab Jaejoong dengan tingkah imut yang ingin sekali membuat Yunho menjerit karena kekasih barunya ini.

"_Oppa _janji tidak akan dekat-dekat dengannya, Sayang. Kau juga tidak boleh dekat dengan pria manapun, mengerti?"

"Jika aku dekat memang kenapa, uumm?"

"Aku akan mematahkan kaki tangan mereka karena berani menyentuh milik Jung Yunho," jawab Yunho dan dengan lebih berani memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Sungguh, Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menghajar Yunho yang seenak hati bersikap dan memegang-memegang tubuhnya. Tapi, ia juga paham ini adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan orang yang berpacaran. Walau kenyataannya Jaejoong cukup risih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah resiko, dan ia harus terbiasa dengan ini selama setahunan ke depan.

"Jangan galak-galak _Oppa-yah_, tapi aku suka menempel No Minwoo _Sunbae_, sepatunya uuhh aku ingin..."

"Mulai sekarang juga jangan menempel pada pria itu lagi. _Oppa _akan membelikanmu sepatu yang termahal sekalipun," Yunho sungguh tidak ingin Jaejoong dekat dengan pria manapun. Walaupun dengan No Minwoo yang jelas Yunho tahu seperti apa.

"Tapi sepatu Hello Kitty itu _limited edition_, Yunho _Oppa_," sahut Jaejoong yang merasa mendapat keuntungan pertama menjadi kekasih Yunho.

Jelas sekali, ia tidak akan melewatkan hal ini. Lagi pula, ia benar-benar tergila-gila dengan sepatu itu. Dan Yunho yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya lebih menguntungkan untuk bisa memiliki sepatu impian. Mungkin kekuasaan Yunho sebagai Kingka di sekolah akan digunakan pria itu untuk memaksa No Minwoo menjualnya. Membayangkan itu membuat senyuman lebar di bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku akan membelikan apapun untukmu, Sayang. Sudah waktunya pulang, apa mau kuantar, _Princess_?" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, dan menggenggam jemari Jaejoong. Maklum saja, awal-awal hubungan memang sangat manis, dan seperti biasa Yunho akan bersikap manis. Tapi, jika boleh jujur Yunho sangat menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin sekalipun diantar Yunho. Bisa terancam segala hal jika Yunho mengetahui di mana ia tinggal. Dan sebuah bencana besar akan terjadi. Lagi pula, ia yakin sang Ibu yang centil bukan main sudah menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"_Ani_, aku pasti sudah dijemput sejak tadi. Lain kali saja, _Oppa_," tolak halus Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis penuh intrik. Dalam hati Jaejoong berkata, _'Kena kau beruang darat, mari kita nikmati sejenak permainan konyol ini. Hahaha, aku yakin kau pasti akan malu besar jika aib ini di buka. Memang enak kemakan ucapan sendiri, huh?'._

Yunho melambaikan tangan pada Jaejoong saat sang kekasih baru meminta berpisah di depan gedung utama. Senyuman mengembang terpatri sangat jelas di bibir hati Yunho. Betapa bahagianya Yunho sudah mendapatkan Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya. Tadi, Yunho berpikir jika Jaejoong akan bertindak seperti sikapnya sebelum menjadi feminin.

Namun, dugaan itu meleset jauh, Jaejoong masihlah sama seperti Jaejoong yang membuat jantungnya deg-degan tak karuan. Yunho benar-benar tidak menyesal sudah mengambil langkah besar memutuskan Ahra, dan menjadikan Jaejoong kekasih penggantinya. Jaejoong memang lebih segala-galanya dibandingkan Ahra.

"Jaejoongie, akhirnya kau jadi milikku, Sayang," gumam Yunho dan beranjak menuju ke parkiran di mana mobil _sport _mewahnya terpakir secara eksklusif.

.

.

.

Dengan hati yang luar biasa senang karena telah menaklukan Yunho. Jaejoong bergabung duduk di ruang tengah bersama kedua saudaranya yang sedang asik bermain _games_. Ia memamerkan senyuman manis sejak tadi pulang sekolah. Changmin melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong yang memilih duduk diantara Changmin dan Amber di sofa panjang ini.

Pria yang berstatus _magnae _di rumah ini segera meletakkan _stick playstation_ ke atas meja. Mata bambi Changmin menatap Jaejoong penuh penasaran, "_Nuna_, tadi Yunho _Hyung_, bertemu denganmu, kan? Apa dia memintamu menjadi kekasihnya dan..."

"Eoh, dia yang memasrahkan diri menjadi kekasihku," potong cepat Jaejoong sedikit kurang terima saat Changmin berkata. begitu.

"Benarkah? Wah, kau keren _Nuna_. Akhirnya Yunho _Hyung _takluk padamu, lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Belum tahu, Min. Tapi yang jelas aku akan menjadi Queenka di sekolah, dan membuat si beruang darat semakin jatuh cinta denganku," jawab Jaejoong bangga dan mengambil cemilan yang ada di atas meja.

"_Aiish_, jika aku boleh menyarankan, kau harus menyingkirkan kekasih Yunho _Hyung _dulu," ucap Changmin, dan mengedipkan matanya pada Amber yang ada di sisi kanan Jaejoong.

"Benar, _Hyung_. Kau harus menyingkirkan kekasih Yunho. Dengan begitu baru..."

"Ahra sudah diputuskan Yunho, aku hebat bukan?"

"Bukan masalah Ahra. Tapi Boa! Yunho _Hyung _berpacaran dengannya nyaris satu tahun. Kau harus menyingkirkan gadis itu barulah bisa menjadi Queenka yang sebenarnya," Changmin berdecak pelan, dan mengambil topless yang tadi dipegang Jaejoong.

Mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar mendengar penuturan Changmin yang tak pernah ia sangka. Jantungnya bagaikan mencelos, dan rasa kekesalan yang entah datang dari mana menguasai hati Jaejoong. Ia menatap Changmin yang cuek dan menikmati setopless cemilan.

Mata besar Jaejoong juga mendelik lebar, namun seolah tidak peduli Changmin masih asik dengan cemilan kesukaannya. Sama dengan Amber, gadis tomboy itu berpura-pura sibuk memainkan _games _yang baru dimulai lagi tanpa Changmin. Tak mempedulikan reaksi sang kakak yang bagaikan ingin meledak detik itu juga.

Jaejoong tidak suka diduakan. Jelas, ia ingin selalu menjadi satu-satunya. Ini memang permainan tapi, yang dikatakan Changmin soal Queeka membuatnya tidak terima. Oh tidak. Jaejoong tidak ingin membagi tempatnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan Yunho. Namun, jika pria itu memiliki kekasih selain dirinya. Jaejoong serasa terancam kedudukannya sebagai kekasih Yunho, ia takut tidak akan bertahan lama dan menjadikannya seperti Ahra.

Tidak, Jaejoong tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia harus berpacaran dengan Yunho hingga mereka lulus nanti. Terus menjadi Queenka satu-satunya. Jaejoong menatap Changmin lebih dalam, sedetik kemudian mengguncang lengan sang adik dengan sadis!

"Min-ah, katakan padaku Boa itu siapa? Apa dia satu sekolah dengan kita? Atau..."

"_Nuna_, Boa itu murid dari sekolah SM. _Hyung _tidak akan mungkin mempunyai kekasih dalam satu sekolah."

"Yaak, Changmin. Aku harus menyingkirkan gadis itu eoh? Bagaimana caranya?" Seolah-olah panik menyerang sistem kerja tubuh Jaejoong. Ia tidak rela jika akan berakhir cepat seperti Ahra. Sejauh ini, itulah perasaan yang ia artikan sebuah kekesalan hatinya.

"Eoh, _Nuna _harus menyingkirkan gadis itu biar posisimu kuat di luar sekolah dan di dalam sekolah. Itu yang dimaksud Queenka sejati, _Nuna_," Changmin menyeringai tipis yang tidak di sadari Jaejoong, kemudian pria jangkung itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jaejoong.

"_Mwoooyaaaa_?" Pekik Jaejoong dan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap kesal pada Changmin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Yaak, bagaimana kau bisa menyarankan _Hyung_-mu sendiri melakukan hal seperti gadis tulen itu? Gila, Min. Itu Gila dan aku..."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku tidak tahu jika nantinya ada siswi yang lebih menarik dari pada _Nuna _bagi Yunho _Hyung_. Jangan lupa dia adalah _playboy_."

Decakan kesal lolos dari bibir Jaejoong. Ia ingin mengacak-acak wajah Changmin yang sok polos. Benar-benar ide Changmin tidak bisa ia terima, membayangkannya saja membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri. Ia masih sangat ingat akan gender sejati yang melekat pada dirinya. Pria tulen. Dan saran Changmin tadi, astaga bahkan Amber mungkin tidak akan mau menerima saran gila tersebut.

Cukup kesal dengan Changmin dan Amber yang hanya diam, Jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kembali menuju ke atas. Ia tidak tahan jika terus membayangkan hal yang membuat ia sendiri mual. Oh Tuhan, Changmin membuatnya merasa galau dengan status Queenka yang masih tidak tetap ia tempati.

"Kau bilang apa pada _Hyung_?" Tanya Amber ketika Jaejoong sudah tak terlihat mata mereka.

"Aah, aku hanya mengatakan _Nuna _harus menjadi lebih menarik lagi, mungkin menjadi pemandu sorak ketika turnamen volly berlangsung minggu depan," sahut Changmin polos sambil mengunyah biskuit kentang yang hampir habis.

"Astaga, Min. Aku saja tidak akan melakukan itu walaupun demi menjadi Kingka atau pun Queenka. Lebih baik aku terjun ke sungai Han."

"Itu kau _Hyung_. Joongie _Nuna _akan melakukannya, kau mau taruhan denganku? Satu minggu jatah cemilanku, bagaimana?"

Amber hanya menggeleng pelan, gadis tomboy itu tahu praduga Changmin jarang meleset. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak tahu, kelakuan Jaejoong yang selalu membobardir mengatakan dirinya pria tulen dan _manly_. Tapi jelas semua keluarga mereka tahu bahwa Jaejoong hanyalah seorang pria yang bermental Hello Kitty, tokoh kesukaannya itu benar-benar di gambarkan persis seperti dirinya asli.

.

.

.

Jaejoong uring-uringan setelah berbincang dengan Changmin tadi. Ia bahkan mengirim puluhan pesan teks pada Seulgi untuk meminta saran gadis itu. Junsu sudah memberikan tanggapan atas pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dan _well_, pria imut itu mengatakan bahwa tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukannya.

Bisa gila Jaejoong melakukan hal konyol macam begitu. Changmin pasti tidak waras menyarankan ia melakukannya. Sebenarnya bukanlah Changmin yang tidak waras, tapi Jaejoong yang tidak waras. Jika tidak ingin melakukannya, kenapa harus memikirkan secara berlebihan seperti sekarang.

Sungguh, Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa dirinya mulai _overdose, over act like_ Cristian Ronaldo, yang satu-satunya Jaejoong tahu pemain bola dunia selain David Beckhem. Ia bahkan sudah menjerit-jerit sendiri tidak jelas. Astaga, Jaejoong begitu tertekan dengan pikiran yang membebani otaknya. Ia membayangkan dirinya memakai pakaian super seksi, bagaimana bisa ia sanggup ber_crossdress _terus seperti ini?

Jawabannya tanpa sadar jelas Jaejoong tahu, ia sanggup. Sejauh ini ia bahkan bisa berlakon seperti anak gadis tanpa kendala yang berarti. Jadi, Jaejoong tidak sadar sudah banyak berubah total dari kelakuannya di Chungnam yang selalu bersikap bar-bar, tapi ketika ingin ditonjok musuh menjerit hebat dan meminta bantuan anak buahnya. Wajah adalah aset terpenting seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tampan, menurut Jaejoong tentunya.

"_Aiiish, jinjja_ kemana si Seulgi itu? Aku bahkan sudah merangkai cerita untuk mengatakan hal sepenting itu," Jaejoong bergumam sambil terus mondar mandir di kamar tidurnya yang cukup besar.

Benar, ia melakukan karangan indah demi memberitahu ide Changmin yang gila tadi. Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan teman Yunho yang mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan bertahan lama jika ia tidak melakukan hal yang _amazing _seperti menjadi pemandu sorak. Merangkai ide cerita itu saja Jaejoong berpikir nyaris setengah jam. Dan sekarang, Seulgi otak utama dalam permainan konyol ini belum sekalipun membalas pesan teksnya.

"Aah benar-benar, apa yang dia..." belum-belum Jaejoong meneruskan kalimat kekhawatiran dan gelisah akan keabsenan Seulgi sore ini di ponselnya. Benda persegi itu sudah berdering dengan nyaring.

Langsung saja Jaejoong berlari dengan cepat ke ranjang besarnya dan menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak di atas sana. Ia melirik sebentar nama sang penelpon yang melakukan panggilan padanya. Tidak ada namanya, hanya sederetan nomor yang Jaejoong tidak kenal. Dengan sedikit berdecak ia mengangkatnya, "Siapa?"

"_Sayang, apa begitu caranya menyambut telpon kekasihmu, eoh?_"

Wajah Jaejoong menghoror drastis mendengar suara bass Yunho yang ada di line telpon, cepat-cepat ia menjawab pria itu dengan nada yang selalu ia gunakan kala berbicara dengan Yunho, manis, manja dan tentu menggemaskan, "Maaf, _Oppa_. Aku pikir tadi siapa."

"_Seharusnya aku mengirimimu pesan teks dulu, biar kau mengangkatnya lebih mesra_."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah, benar-benar Yunho sangat genit. Baru saja berpacaran sudah berubah menjadi seperti itu, "Lain kali mungkin harus begitu. _Oppa _mengetahui nomorku dari mana?"

Hal yang sangat membuat Jaejoong penasaran sejak mendengar suara bass itu di indra pedengarnya. Yunho sedikit berdeham di sana dan berkata, "_Dari Yoochun, dia meminta Junsu memberikan nomormu."_

Helaan napas ringan dilakukan Jaejoong. Temannya yang satu itu benar-benar luluh dengan si _cassanova _Yoochun. Tapi, Jaejoong berpikir lagi, toh nanti Yunho juga akan tahu nomor ponselnya. Mengingat mereka dalam hubungan.

"Eoh, ada apa _Oppa _menelponku? Apa merindukanku?" Dengan kepercaya diri yang tinggi Jaejoong bertanya. Baru beberapa jam mereka berpisah, tapi Yunho sudah menelponnya. Jika bukan rindu lalu apa? Setidaknya begitulah yang Jaejoong pikirkan akan sang kekasih baru.

"Benar sekali, _Oppa _merindukanmu, Sayang. Sekarang _Oppa _sedang di jalan menuju ke rumahmu."

"_Mwooo? Oppa andwe! _Jangan ke rumah, kita bertemu di depan komplek saja, _eotte_?" Kontan Jaejoong panik bukan kepalang mendengar hal yang sangat tidak ingin terjadi itu.

"Di depan komplek mana, Boo?"

"_Aigo, Oppa_ di depan komplek rumahku, di samping super market Hero. Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi," jawab Jaejoong cepat dan segera ia mematikan panggilan telpon Yunho.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya ia sangat takut akan hubungannya dan Changmin juga Amber diketahui. Jika Yunho tahu bisa-bisa permainan mereka berakhir belum sampai 24 jam. Aah sungguh, Jaejoong ingin menjerit frustasi, tapi ketika kesadaran akan Yunho yang tidak tahu alamat rumahnya dan tidak seorangpun yang tahu Jaejoong membesarkan matanya.

"_Ige Mwoya?_" Pekik Jaejoong seraya melihat ke layar ponselnya yang menampilkan photo dirinya dengan gaya _manly_. Sedetik kemudian sebuah pesan teks masuk, Jaejoong segera membukanya dan mendesah kesal ketik membaca isinya.

_'Gomawo, Sayang. Tanpa susah-susah aku mengetahui di mana rumahmu berada'._

.

.

.

Nyaris saja galau menjadi-jadi saat Jaejoong tidak tahu harus menggunakan pakaian apa saat bertemu Yunho di luar sekolah. Beruntung, otaknya berjalan dengan cepat sehingga ia ingat bahwa Ibu tercinta membelikannya beberapa potong dress dan gaun seminggu yang lalu. Ia dapat menghela napas lega. Ibunya itu cukup bermanfaat dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Dan sekarang dengan mencoba bersikap seanggun mungkin dengan dress berwarna _baby pink _Jaejoong berdiri di depan super market yang tadi ia sebut pada Yunho. Ia sedikit berdandan seperti biasa saat ke sekolah. Tentu ia harus melakukan itu jika berhadapan dengan Jung Yunho. Ia harus memikat pria itu lebih, lebih dan lebih.

Baru saja Jaejoong ingin mengedarkan padangan ke jalan raya, sebuah mobil yang ia yakini milik Yunho berhenti tepat di depannya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka, menampakkan wajah Yunho yang berseri-seri tiada terkira. Pria itu menatap takjub pada Jaejoong, kemudian tersenyum.

"Masuklah, Boo," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong mendelik lebar, kenapa Yunho menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Namun, tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong menuruti keinginan pria itu. Seorang gadis harus menurut apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya, asal dalam batas yang wajar dan demi kebaikan hubungan. Itu salah satu pelajaran kiat-kiat menggaet pria yang ia baca di internet.

Ia segera menatap Yunho yang kembali menutup kaca jendela di samping Jaejoong dan mengemudikan mobilnya cukup santai.

"Kita mau ke mana? Aku hanya mengatakan pada _Umma _bahwa..."

"Mengambil sepatu Hello Kitty yang kau inginkan, Sayang," ucap Yunho dan fokus mengemudi ke depan.

Mendengar hal yang dari dulu ia ingin membuat mat Jaejoong berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Ingin sekali ia mengorek kuping dan memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Aku sudah membeli _online _sepatu yang kau inginkan pada salah satu gadis yang menjualnya karena terdesak, dia bilang masih sangat baru. Tapi entahlah, semoga saja benar," timpal Yunho lagi dan terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang sangat membuatnya jatuh cinta berulang-ulang kali dalam seminggu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar membelikan sepatu itu? _Umma _mengatakan teman-temannya tidak menemukan sepatu itu, karena rata-rata yang memilikinya tidak ingin menjualnya. Yunho-ah aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menemukannya. Aku senang sekali, _gomawo Yunho Oppa_," cerocos Jaejoong ketika yakin bahwa ucapan Yunho tidak main-main.

Sungguh Jaejoong senang tak terkira membayangkan memakai sepatu edisi khusus itu adalah yang sangat ia idam-idamkan. Dan sekarang Yunho menuluskannya, beberapa saat lagi. Kegalauan yang tadi akan ucapan Changmin juga terlupakan akan rasa senang tak terkira kini. Ah jika boleh jujur Jaejoong merasa sangat senang karena sudah berstatus pacar Yunho. Semua sudah jelas, karena sepatu Hello Kitty itu, dan memang berpacaran dengan Yunho tidak membuatnya rugi sedikitpun, malah untung.

"Kau senangkan, Boo?" Tanya Yunho yang masih fokus mengemudi ke depan.

"Sangat senang, aah aku tidak sabar lagi memilikinya," sahut Jaejoong tak bisa meyembunyikan betapa senang dirinya.

"Nah, kalau begitu mana ciuman untukku, Sayang?"

Jaejoong menoleh sebentar pada Yunho, sedetik kemudian bibir cherrynya yang tak penat melengkungkan senyuman mendarat di pipi Yunho dengan sempurna. Yunho tersenyum bahagia mendapat ciuman pertama dari kekasih barunya. Dan Jaejoong, matanya membelalak lebar ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada pria ini.

Segera, ia menarik diri dan menatap lurus ke depan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Sebuah penyesalan dan rasa ingin menjedukkan diri ke kaca mobil singgah di benak Jaejoong. Ia juga ingin menggosok bibirnya yang tadi menempel di pipi Yunho. Apa yang ia lakukan sehingga tanpa pikir mencium pria itu. Astaga, kebiasaan lupa segalanya kala senang menghinggapi tak pernah ia buang.

Jaejoong memang kerap lupa daratan jika merasa bahagia. Dan dalam kasus yang tadi, itu sebuah sesuatu yang ingin ia ulang dan bersikap biasa saja. Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menampar Yunho. Dan mengacak-acak wajah pria itu. Tapi, hal itu lagi-lagi tidak bisa ia lakukan. Jelas, ini sepenuhnya kesalahan Jaejoong dalam bersikap. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria tulen sedikit terluka karena mencium Yunho lebih dulu.

"Boo, aku tidak menyangka kau begitu sangat _powerfull_, bisa-bisa aku kecanduan dirimu lama-lama," ujar Yunho yang seolah memecah penyesalan Jaejoong akan sikapnya tadi.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho, menautkan keningnya bingung, beserta sebuah perasaan kesal yang meluap ketika menyadari Yunho memanggilmya 'Boo' sejak tadi. Ia langsung bertanya dengan nada tinggi yang nampak seperti gadis sedang cemburu, apa lagi kembali teringat akan gadis lain yang menjadi kekasih Yunho, "Siapa itu Boo? Apa kekasihmu yang lain eoh?"

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow-

Part ini 3000'an word aja ~.~ Maaf jika semakin ngaco u,u .

Nah, btw sebelumnya aku bilang mau vakum (?) beberapa waktu kan ? Nah aku ga update ff dulu, selain Bcoz RP karena itu hanya repost dan sedikit edit aja :D .

Buat Nickey Unn, maaf unn jadi begine Hee, aduuh aduuh T.T . Jadi babeh kegenitan sama emak unn -dihajar-

Nah makasih buat yang udah baca sama reviews ~

Dan, well ini udah chapter 4 tapi baru segini, keknya emang chapternya bakal lepas dari 5 deh, maaf ya ~ -bow-

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**With Love ~**

**Misscel ^^**

_For another Question, contact me in twitter : echa_cassie88 / 085753432626 -WA - SMS - Feels free -selama Misscel ada pulsa ya dibalas kok- _

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Bit Humor -gagal- ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 5.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

_Check it..._

Spontan Yunho merem mobilnya mendadak dan menepi ke samping jalan. Musangnya menatap penuh Jaejoong. Jantung Yunho juga berdebar-debar mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari sang kekasih. Ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong mengajukan pertanyaan yang bagaikan membuatnya tersengat listrik.

Namun, secepat kilat Yunho berpikir, ia selalu bisa mengatasi masalah yang seperti ini sebelumnya, sambil tersenyum Yunho menjawab, "Sayang, Boo adalah kau. Panggilan khususku untukmu."

Jaejoong menajamkan matanya, perasaan yang aneh terus membuncah di dadanya. Tidak percaya akan yang dikatakan Yunho adalah bayangan nyata pikiran Jaejoong. Terlebih Jaejoong mengetahui bahwa Yunho memiliki kekasih yang bernama Boa. Hampir sama mirip dengan panggilan yang tadi Yunho ucapkan.

"Aku tidak percaya, kau pasti memiliki kekasih lain. Jika aku tahu kau mengkhianatiku, aku tidak segan-segan memutuskanmu, Yunho," ujar Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi dan kentara sekali sedang kesal.

Bibir Yunho menyunggingkan senyum karena sikap Jaejoong yang sekarang. Ia mengartikan bahwa sang kekasih tengah cemburu. Jelas, dalam masalah cinta Yunho tidaklah buta. Berpuluh-puluh kali berpacaran dan bergonta-ganti kekasih membuatnya sangat hafal bagaimana karakter seseorang ketika sedang cemburu.

Meskipun jantung Yunho berdegup kencang karena kata-kata Jaejoong yang sangat kental sekali mengancamnya. Ia harus bisa bersikap tenang. Untuk sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah membujuk sang kekasih tercinta ini.

"Percayalah pada _Oppa_, hanya kau satu-satunya kekasih _Oppa_, Boo Jaejoongie-ku," ujar Yunho dengan senyuman merekah, namun dalam hati pria itu menimpali, _'Tapi nanti, Sayang. Ketika aku sudah putus dengan Boa'._

Tentu saja itu tidak membuat Jaejoong percaya, namun ketika Jaejoong mengingat bahwa dirinya haruslah bisa memenangkan Yunho sepenuhnya Jaejoong pun mulai melunak. Perasaan yang tadi menguasai hatinya sedikit ditepis. Jaejoong kembali bersikap manja yang diketahuinya sangat disukai Yunho, "Tapi jika _Oppa _benar-benar memiliki kekasih selain aku, aku tidak rela, lebih baik kita putus saja, aku tidak mau berbagi kekasih"

Bibir cherry itu mempout dengan imut. Seolah menggoda Yunho untuk ingin mengecupnya. Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong, ia mengecup sekilas tangan sehalus sutra itu dan berucap, "Kau yang kucintai, Boo."

Jika saja bisa Jaejoong ingin memutar bola matanya dan berdecih. Jaejoong juga ingin mencuci tangannya yang bekas dikecup Yunho. Seakan tidak sudi dirinya disentuh oleh pria yang sudah berstatus kekasih resminya. Namun Jaejoong paham kondisi sebaliknya harus dilakukan, sambil tersenyum malu-malu Jaejoong menjawab, "_Oppa _juga yang aku cintai, jangan sakiti aku _Oppa_."

Mata besar Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh arti. Seakan mendesak dan membuat pria itu untuk tidak melakukan hal yang bisa menyakitinya. Yunho mengangguk, tersenyum tipis ke arah Jaejoong dan kembali mengemudikan mobilnya ke tengh jalan.

Diperjalanan mereka hanya diam, sekali-kali Jaejoong melirik pada Yunho yang fokus mengemudi. Dalam hati Jaejoong benar-benar ingin tertawa puas. Tentu saja, melihat ekspesi Yunho yang sedikit berubah, Jaejoong yakin pria itu tengah berpikir keras tentang ucapannya. Apa Yunho akan menuluskan yang tadi Jaejoong ucapkan?

Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri kurang bisa memprediksi. Tapi ketika mengingat tentang kekasih Yunho yang lain, emosinya kembali membludak. Ini memang main-main dan menentukan kedudukan besarnya sebagai Queenka di sekolah. Tapi bagi Jaejoong sendiri, meski hanya main-main dirinya juga ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang berstatus kekasih Yunho. Setidaknya begitu lah pikirannya sekarang.

Perasaan tidak rela jika harus berbagi merayap dengan perlahan. Membuat Jaejoong cukup berambisi untuk menjauhkan Yunho dari kekasih lainnya. Dalam hubungan mereka, Jaejoong tahu dirinya adalah pihak ketiga. Tapi semua salah Yunho, pria itu memiliki kekasih tapi masih saja ingin memacarinya. Dan bagi Jaejoong hal ini lebih menarik dari menonton film detektif.

Bayangkan, Jaejoong adalah seorang pria. Dan Yunho juga pria, jika Yunho memutuskan Boa karena Jaejoong, sungguh hal yang meggelikan dan akan membuat tawa Jaejoong lepas. Perasaan puas untuk mempermainkan pria itu seakan di atas angin. Tidak sabar rasanya menunggu hal itu terwujud dan mengungkap identitas aslinya sebagai seorang pria tulen. Jaejoong yakin Yunho bisa pingsan di tempat.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Boo. Setelah ini, aku berencana untuk makan malam denganmu, kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

Lamunan Jaejoong langsung buyar saat Yunho bertanya hal itu. Segera Jaejoong mengangguk pasti, "Iya _Oppa_, asalkan bersama _Oppa _aku rela."

Kata-kata gombal yang tidak biasa diucapkan bibir cherry itu pun mulai terampil. Jaejoong melirik Yunho, tersenyum tipis kala pandangan mereka bertemu dan menunduk malu. Yunho terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang menurut Yunho menggemaskan. Sungguh tidak sia-sia Yunho memutuskan Ahra dan memacari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong benar-benar bisa membuat hatinya berdetak dengan cepat. Bahkan, Boa saja kalah manis dengan Jaejoong. Entahlah, untuk saat ini Yunho memang merasa begitu. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia merasa menggebu-gebu pada kekasih-kekasihnya selain Jaejoong.

Yang Yunho hanya tahu, Jaejoong benar-benar tipe gadis idealnya. Karena itulah ia mengambil Jaejoong sebagai kekasih. Ia senang saat bisa memenangkan Jaejoong yang benar-benar _perfect _di matanya.

Yunho melirik pada Jaejoong lagi, mulutnya seakan tidak bisa dikontrol untuk mengatakan, "**Aku bersumpah akan memacarimu sampai kita menikah nanti, Boo**. Kau sungguh membuatku tidak bisa berkutik karena sikapmu yang manis."

"Aku hanya akan manis di depanmu saja, Yunnie," sahut Jaejoong polos dan memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan yang menurutnya konyol. Sengaja.

"Memang seharusnya begitu, Sayang."

"Yunnie juga tidak boleh bersikap genit dengan gadis lain."

"Yunnie?" Kening Yunho tertaut sempurna, cukup bingung dengan sebutan Jaejoong yang menurutnya unik. Sedetik kemudian Yunho terkekeh. "Panggilan khusus untukku manis sekali, Sayang. Semanis dirimu."

"Jangan menggoda terus Yunnie _Oppa_, aku malu," sambil menundukkan kepala Jaejoong meremas-remas pinggiran dressnya. Sungguh, kali ini Jaejoong tidak berakting, Jaejoong benar-benar malu akan gombalan Yunho yang entah kenapa membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Kau memang manis, Boo. Aku akan lebih banyak membelikamu aksesoris kucing berpita itu. Kau pasti lebih manis jika memakainya."

Mendengar Yunho ingin membelikan barang-barang Hello Kitty lebih banyak, Jaejoong membesarkan matanya. Perasaan senang langsung membuncah di dadanya. Tidak akan pernah Jaejoong sesali untuk mengencani pria ini, dalam sisi lain keuntungan berkali-kali lipat didapatkan. Apa lagi Yunho berucap demikian, Jaejoong berjanji akan selalu menagih apapun tentang Hello Kitty pada Yunho. Jaejoong bukanlah tipe matre tapi jika ada yang menawarkan membelikan kenapa tidak?

Aah indahnya hari jika tiap hari Yunho memberikannya sesuatu yang berbau Hello Kitty. Setiap hari Jaejoong bisa kejang-kejang karena senang. Tapi Jaejoong tahu, Yunho bukan tipe orang yang romantis. Yunho sendiri yang bilang pada waktu itu. Jadi Yunho tidak akan mungkin bersikap romantis dengan kado-kado kecil seperti dalam bayangan sesaatnya tadi. Bisa meleleh Jaejoong jika Yunho bersikap demikian.

.

.

.

Usai makan malam di sebuah restoran pada salah satu hotel berbintang, Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong ke depan komplek perumahannya. Pria itu sempat membuat Jaejoong gelabakan selama beberapa detik karena mengatakan bahwa rumah Changmin satu komplek yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Namun, Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan jawaban tentang itu sebelum Yunho menjemputnya di depan super market tadi.

Kini, Jaejoong sudah selesai mandi. Hari ini cukup melelahkan sekali. Ia nyaris mendapat amukan dari sang Ibu karena lupa waktu bermain di luar. Benar, tadi Jaejoong hanya izin untuk ke depan komplek, ia jadi lupa waktu karena sepatu Hello Kitty dan makan malam yang baru seumur hidup ia dapati begitu istimewa di restoran yang begitu elegan seperti tadi.

Beruntung, ketika Heechul ingin melemparkan sejuta kalimat emosi, Changmin datang menyelamatkannya. Entah hal apa yang dibisikkan sang adik pada Ibunya. Yang jelas, detik itu berlangsung emosi Heechul langsung mereda dan berkata yang membuat Jaejoong bingung sendiri, _'Kita akan berbelanja besok, Joongie'._

Jaejoong tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Lagi pula, ia sudah cukup sering diajak Heechul berbelanja. Hukumannya karena bersikap nakal di Chungnam benar-benar menyiksa. Selain harus menyamar sebagai seorang gadis di sekolah. Jaejoong juga tidak diperbolehkan ke luar rumah tanpa izin dari Heechul. Ke mana-mana harus diantar dan dijemput oleh Heechul sendiri.

Sungguh bagai seperti dalam sebuah sangkar emas. Dan sejauh ini Jaejoong memang tidak keberatan dengan hukuman yang lain selain menyamar menjadi gadis. Namun, yang tadi dengan Yunho sedikit mengganggu pikirannya. Ia tentu tidak nyaman memakai dress atau pakaian gadis selain seragam. Jika Yunho mengajaknya terus ke luar, secara otomatis Jaejoong berpikir akan memakai pakaian menyebalkan itu.

Ia bergidik ngeri ketika harus membayangkan hal tersebut. Buru-buru Jaejoong naik ke atas ranjang besarnya. Ia menarik selimut, bersiap untuk tidur. Namun, belum-belum Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya, ponselnya berdering sebuah pesan teks masuk. Ia sedikit mendesah sembari mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas meja nakas.

_'Selamat malam, Sayang. Mimpikan Oppa, Boo'._

Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit berlebihan. Ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan bergumam, "Yang benar saja? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memimpikanku, beruang darat, ck. Aku saja bosan melihat wajahmu."

.

.

.

Pagi ini begitu sangat mengejutkan untuk Jaejoong. Ia tahu bahwa hari ini akan menyebar gosip bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Yunho. Tapi, hal yang paling ingin ia lihat adalah wajah tragis Ahra. Belum-belum ia tiba di sekolah bayangan gadis itu dengan _make-up _luntur sudah bermain di ujung mata Jaejoong dan membuatnya tertawa geli sepanjang jalan. Sampai Heechul sedikit menanyakan kesehatannya yang mungkin mengkhawatirkan untuk sang Ibu.

Tapi sungguh Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka jika ia lah yang ingin menangis tersedu-sedu karena papan pengumuman yang menuliskan namanya. Kebahagiaan Jaejoong bagaikan lenyap seketika saat seseorang memberitahu namanya tertera di papan pengumuman dan memberikan selamat atas kebanggaan tersebut ketika ia sampai di sekolah.

Saat melihat hal apa yang membuatnya penasaran di sana, kedua bola mata Jaejoong mendelik lebar. Ia ingin berteriak histeris. Bagaimana bisa ia berada dalam deretan nama _Cheerleader_. Dengan berulang kali mata besar Jaejoong menatap sederetan nama yang terpilih untuk _the next team Cheerleading_ sekolah mereka.

Ia masih sangat tidak percaya akan hal gila ini. Baru saja kemarin Changmin menyarankannya untuk menjadi anggota pemandu sorak. Tapi jelas itu tidak akan ia lakukan. Sebagai pria Jaejoong merasa harga dirinya terinjak. Namun naas, kenapa namanya malah ada dalam orang terpilih? Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengikuti seleksi yang berlangsung seminggu kemarin.

Lalu, bagaimana ia bisa terpilih? Pikirannya tentu langsung mengacu pada Changmin. Hanya adiknya itu lah orang satu-satunya yang menginginkan ia menjadi pemandu sorak. Dan mengingat Changmin adalah salah satu orang paling berpengaruh tentu tanpa seleksipun ia akan terpilih.

Jaejoong bergegas mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas, niatnya jelas ingin menghubungi Changmin. Tapi Jaejoong dikagetkan dengan sebuah lengan yang menelusup diantara kedua lengannya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kontan ia langsung mendongak menatap siapa yang berani berbuat tidak senonoh padanya.

Mata besarnya langsung beradu pandang dengan musang Yunho. Pria itu memamerkan senyuman manisnya dan mengeratkan dekapannya pada Jaejoong, "_Morning Princess_?"

Sial, jika orang ini bukanlah Yunho. Jaejoong ingin sekali memukul wajahnya, sedangkan Yunho saja ia ingin melakukan hal itu tapi tentu status mereka berpacaran. Ini salah satu hal yang wajar dalam hubungan yang begitu. Setidaknya itu yang ia baca di internet.

"_Oppa_, mengangetkanku," Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, sedikit merajuk dan mencoba berbalik.

Sungguh, ia lupa jika mereka berada di mana. Degupan jantung Jaejoong mulai berkali lipat. Mata musang Yunho bagaikan membuatnya terlarut dalam pesona pria itu yang entah kenapa baru ia sadari bahwa Yunho teramat tampan melebihi pemain film Titanic, Leonardo Dicaprio.

"Begini saja, Boo. Aku ingin mendekapmu, jika kau berbalik nanti aku tidak tahan menatap wajahmu," bisik Yunho saat pergerakan Jaejoong mulai terasa.

"Tidak tahan? Memang kenapa? Apa aku jelek?"

"Astaga, kau teramat cantik, Luv. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu, nanti."

Pipi Jaejoong langsung bersemu merah mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho. Namun, ia tidak membenarkan dan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Lagi pula, pikirannya juga masih kacau karena _Cheerleader _ini. Sebuah ide melesat di otak Jaejoong, kebetulan sekali Yunho ada di sini. Ia bisa menggunakan kesempatan berharga untuk membatalkan hal konyol ini.

"Yunnie, coba lihat itu," Jaejoong menunjuk namanya yang tertera di urutan nomor satu dalam secarik kertas yang tertempel di papan pengumuman.

Yunho langsung melihat arah telunjuk Jaejoong dan menautkan keningnya sesaat, "Kau terpilih jadi anggota _Cheerleader_, Boo? Bagus sekali, aku bisa tambah semangat ketika turnamen nanti."

Mulut Jaejoong nyaris memekik mendengar pernyataan kebahagiaan dari Yunho. Ia melirik pada sang kekasih yang masih mendekapnya. Pupus sudah harapan Jaejoong untuk meminta Yunho membatalkan hal ini. Ia mendesah pelan, benar-benar menyiksa dan membuatnya frustasi lama-lama menyamar menjadi gadis.

"Aku tidak tahu, namaku tiba-tiba saja ada, padahal..."

"Bukannya itu bagus, Sayang? Kau bisa bersamaku sepanjang turnamen nanti. Jadi kita tidak terpisahkan."

Lagi desahan pelan dilakukan Jaejoong. Jika Yunho berucap demikian ia bisa apa? Protes pun tidak ada gunanya. Apa lagi mengundurkan diri dari keanggotaan _Cheerleader_. Yunho bisa kecewa, kemudian bermain tidak semangat dan sekolah mereka kalah, lalu ia akan disalahkan dan...

Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan hal terakhir yang ia pikir. Ia tidak ingin menambah hukuman lebih dari ini. Dengan sedikit tersenyum dan berat hati Jaejoong berucap, "Jika Yunnie senang aku menjadi _Cheerleader_, maka aku akan melakukannya hanya untuk Yunnie."

Ingin sekali Jaejoong terjun ke sungai Han saat mengatakan itu. Sungguh, harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria lagi-lagi tercoreng tidak elite. Bagaimana mungkin ia yang pria tulen bisa menjadi seorang _Cheerleader_, membawa pom-pom dan berpakaian seksi. Oh Tuhan, Jaejoong nyaris bergidik dalam dekapan Yunho karena itu.

"Sayang apa kau tidak memakai sepatu Hello Kitty mu?" Yunho memperhatikan sepatu Jaejoong yang masih sama dengan kemarin.

"Eoh? Aku sedikit tergesa-gesa tadi, aku lupa Yunnie, _mian_," jawab Jaejoong dan memamerkan senyuman polos yang memikat pada Yunho.

"Hmm, aku ada sesuatu untukmu."

"Sesuatu? Apa?" Kening Jaejoong terangkat sedikit penasaran.

"Akan aku berikan nanti, saat jam istirahat, di kantin, Luv."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja Yunnie?" Jaejoong sedikit merengek dan mendongak menatap Yunho.

Sedikit berdeham dan melepaskan dekapannya Yunho berucap, "Banyak orang yang menatap kita di sini, Sayang. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada mereka hal yang lain lagi."

Mata besar Jaejoong langsung membesar, ia menatap sekeliling mereka yang cukup banyak siswa. Rata-rata dari mereka berpura-pura sibuk dengan teman atau yang lainnya saat mendapati tatapan Jaejoong. Astaga, Jaejoong benar-benar malu karena lupa tempat.

Kekesalannya yang tadi membuatnya melupakan hal penting ia tengah berada di mana. Ditambah dekapan hangat Yunho dan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar cepat. Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menatap kesal pada Yunho. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil berjalan mendahului sang kekasih.

Yunho terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah menggemaskan Jaejoong. Pria itu langsung mensejajarkan langkah dengan Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Ingin menunjukkan kemesraan dengan kekasih baru pada tiap orang adalah tujuan Yunho. Memperlihatkan bahwa Jaejoong yang menjadi primadona dadakan karena berubah feminin dan sangat cantik adalah miliknya.

.

.

.

Topik utama sekolah hari ini memang seperti apa yang Jaejoong kehendaki. Seharusnya ia merasa senang karena itu. Tapi, sedikitpun Jaejoong tidak bisa menikmati semua itu. Pikiran tentang _Cheerleader _membuatnya frustasi. Bahkan sedari tadi pelajaran hingga bell istirahat berdering Jaejoong tidak bisa fokus.

Seulgi bahkan sudah mengoceh sejak tadi. Ia tidak peduli akan ocehan sahabatnya itu, Jaejoong memilih terus membereskan buku yang ada di atas mejanya. Ia cukup pusing. Dan tentu alasannya karena _Cheerleader _yang seakan membebani Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak senang? Buletin sekolah tadi sudah terbit, di sana dikatakan bahwa Yunho mencampakkan Ahra dan memilihmu menjadi kekasih?"

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas berat, ia belum berbicara pada Seulgi tentang berita mengerikan yang menurutnya petaka besar dalam kehidupan prianya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ide Junsu untuk memasukkanmu dalam daftar calon anggota _Cheerleader _kemarin langsung di setujui ketua tim, aaah pasti..."

"Kau bilang apa? Junsu memasukkanku ke dalam..." Mata besar dan mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar. Jantungnya memacu cepat dengan emosi yang naik seketika.

Ia sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan Seulgi. Dada Jaejoong memanas, ia ingin menemui Junsu. Membuat sebuah perhitungan yang biasa ia lakukan pada setiap lawan-lawannya di sekolah dulu. Atas dasar apa Junsu mendaftarkannya? Ia hanya bertanya pada pria itu kemarin tentang hal konyol ini. Ia tidak meminta untuk dimasukkan dalam sekumpulan gadis-gadis itu.

Jaejoong mengeraskan wajahnya. Ia tidak terima. Junsu memang cukup dikenal dan disegani karena Yoochun yang sangat baik dengan Junsu. Tapi, kenapa pria imut itu tidak meminta izinnya atau pendapatnya dahulu sebelum melakukan hal konyol yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sejak tadi pagi.

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, ia hendak beranjak namun interupsi suara Yunho menghentikan seluruh pergerakannya. "Sayangku, kau mau ke mana?"

Kontan Jaejoong serasa tersadar akan emosi yang membludak ia rasa. Jaejoong menghela napas berat, ia menoleh pada Yunho yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, "Ingin menemui Junsu, _Oppa_. Aku..."

"Untuk apa? Apa lebih penting dari aku?" Nada suara Yunho sedikit meninggi dan tidak senang saat Jaejoong mengucapkan nama Junsu. Hal itu sedikit membuat Jaejoong was-was.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya, dan..."

"Jaejoongie, _Oppa _tidak suka kau mendatangi pria lain. Cukup hanya _Oppa_, mengerti?!" Yunho membentak Jaejoong yang menatapnya tidak suka akan sikap pria itu.

Yunho memanglah kekasihnya tapi, ia berhak atas siapapun yang ingin ia datangi atau dijadikan teman. Yunho tidak berhak melarangnya dan menentukan siapa saja yang boleh ia temani. Lagi pula kenapa Yunho bersikap demikian ketat padanya, sedangkan dengan Ahra pria itu terkesan cuek.

"Junsu temanku, Yun. Lagi pula kenapa aku..."

"Aku tidak suka kau bersama dengan pria lain, aku sudah cukup jelas mengatakannya kemarin, kan?"

"Astaga, kau terlalu posesif. Aku dan Junsu sudah berteman sebelum..."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya tidak ingin jika kau..."

"_Oppa _tidak percaya padaku? _Oppa _takut aku berselingkuh? Atau _Oppa _takut jika aku dirayu oleh..."

"Dua-duanya, aku tidak mau kau selingkuh, dirayu, digoda, direbut dariku, dan semua hal yang bisa membuatku kehilanganmu. Haah aku bisa gila memikirkan itu," ucap Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menggeleng pelan.

Teman sekelas mereka menyaksikan dengan tenang pertengkaran pasangan baru yang menjadi buah bibir seluruh siswa. Mereka sedikit terkejut atas sikap Yunho yang sangat posesif lebih dari sebelumnya. Namun mereka juga sangat tercengang akan sikap Jaejoong yang dengan berani dan bisa mengendalikan Yunho dari pada gadis manapun.

Jaejoong menyeringai tipis mendengar pernyataan Yunho yang menyatakan ia menang selangkah lebih awal. Sesuatu yang sangat bagus karena Yunho mengatakan takut kehilangannya. Ia melangkah maju mendekat Yunho, rasa ingin menemui Junsu beberapa waktu lalu sudah menguap.

Kekasihnya walau hanya dalam pengertian main-main, tengah dilanda emosi. Sebagi kekasih yang ingin dipandang _perfect _Jaejoong tentu lebih mempedulikan Yunho. Ia mengambil jemari Yunho dan menautkan dengan jemarinya. Mata besarnya menatap Yunho penuh menggoda.

Jika bukan untuk meredakan emosi Yunho, jelas Jaejoong tidak sudi. Tapi sekali lagi, ia harus menurunkan sedikit egonya demi mencapai kedudukan yang ia inginkan, Queenka. "_Oppa _jangan marah, aku tidak akan berselingkuh dari Yunnie _Oppa_."

Mendengar suara lembut Jaejoong, Yunho langsung luluh. Benar-benar, Jaejoong sudah sangat tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan emosinya. Yunho mendesah pelan sebelum berucap, "_Oppa _sangat menyayangimu, Jaejoongie."

"_Arra_, aku juga menyayangi _Oppa_, jika tidak bagaimana kita bisa seperti sekarang," ujar Jaejoong manja dan mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Kau benar, Luv," sahut Yunho dan mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka.

Pria itu membawa Jaejoong keluar dari kelas menyisakan teman sekelas mereka yang melongo hebat menyaksikan hal yang tadi. Tak terkecuali Yoochun dan juga Seulgi yang hampir tidak percaya bahwa kedua sejoli itu bisa begitu sangat manis.

Seulgi jadi ragu, Jaejoong tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Yunho. Sedangkan sikap Jaejoong tadi sangatlah kentara bahwa keduanya memiliki cinta. Seulgi harus berbicara dengan Jaejoong nanti, sepulang sekolah, mengingatkan misi mereka untuk men-checkmate Yunho bukan diri sendiri yang Checkmate dengan musuh.

.

.

.

Keadaan kantin sekarang sangat tertib, tentu saja setiap kali ada Yunho di sini seluruh siswa tidak berani angkat bicara. Pasalnya, pria yang berkedudukan sebagai Kingka sekaligus kapten volly ini sangatlah menakutkan. Seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin hanya berani sekali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho dan kekasih barunya yang tengah duduk di pojokan kantin.

Sangat jarang Yunho ke kantin. Biasanya pria itu lebih suka memesan makanan untuk dibawa ke dalam ruangan anggota tim volly. Tapi sekarang, Yunho malah membuat mata mereka tersegarkan dengan permandangan yang cukup jarang mereka lihat.

Yunho tengah menyuapi Jaejoong makanan dan bersikap sangat manis. Dengan Ahra saja, Yunho tidak pernah bersikap yang seperti itu. Yunho masih bisa menjaga imagenya yang cool. Tapi dengan Jaejoong? Baru sehari berpacaran mereka sudah melihat sisi lain Yunho yang manis.

"Yunnie, katanya ada sesuatu untukku, Apa itu?" Jaejoong mulai mengungkit tentang obrolan mereka tadi pagi.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, kekasihnya pasti akan senang jika melihat sesuatu yang akan diberikannya. Yunho merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan kotak kecil seperti kotak rokok dengan bungkus kado yang cantik.

Kening Jaejoong tertaut sempurna, ia menatap heran Yunho dan mengambil bingkisan kecil itu, "Ini apa?"

"Kau boleh membukanya, Sayang," ujar Yunho dengan senyuman memukau yang nyaris membuat jantung Jaejoong copot.

Dengan hati-hati dan pelan Jaejoong membuka bingkisan itu. Matanya berbinar-binar seolah mendapati emas dan berlian dari bingkisan kecil tadi. Ia sedikit memekik senang dan menatap Yunho tak percaya, "Hello Kitty lagi, lucu sekali Yunnie."

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Yunho dan mengambil sepasang jepit rambut bermotif kepala Hello Kitty.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "Aku sangat suka. Selain Hello Kitty aku suka gajah, Yunnie. Tapi jepit rambut ini bagus sekali."

Seakan terlupa akan gendernya yang sebagai seorang pria. Jaejoong begitu mengagumi dan kegirangan karena mendapat jepit rambut dari sang kekasih. Ia bahkan mengambil jepit rambut itu dari tangan Yunho dan memasangnya di rambut pendeknya yang sudah mencapai sebahu. Ia sangat senang, mendapat berbagai hal tentang kesukaannya dan hal itu bisa membuat Jaejoong lupa diri.

"Kau cantik sekali, Luv. Aku akan..."

"Kau pikir kau bisa dengan mudah merebut kekasihku, Kim Jaejoong?"

Interupsi nyata dari Ahra yang tidak diundang di meja mereka membuat Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Ia menatap nyalang gadis yang ingin ia cakar wajahnya ini karena cukup mengganggu masa-masa tenangnya. Ia tahu pasti Ahra akan berulah dan membuat perhitungan dengannya. Tapi sungguh, Jaejoong tidak tahu jika gadis ini nekat dengan mendatanginya yang sedang bersama dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, ia emosi melihat wajah angkuh Ahra. Lagi pula, ia sudah muak dengan tingkah gadis itu. Sekarang ketika ia sudah menyandang gelar kekasih Yunho, tentu tidak ada yang berani bukan? Bahkan Ahra pun seharusnya begitu.

"Kau pikir aku takut denganmu?" Kalimat itu hanyalah awal pembuka untuk keributan yang akan berlangsung sesaat lagi.

Yunho menautkan keningnya, bersedekap dan duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya. Menatap Jaejoong dan Ahra bergantian, sebelum senyuman lebar penuh misteri mengembang di bibirnya.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan. Typo dimana" -bow- -sudah edit tapi maaf kalau masih ada aja-

3,4K ya ._. sekarang rata" FF ku berkisar 3K'an xD

Okey baiklah, ini mungkin tambah hancur e.e lebih baik diriku melanjutkan vakum saja ya ~ u,u

Yunho playboy eeeuuy tapi statement Yunho di sini mah "Cinta kenapa harus rumit biar begini, wanita pun nanti satu, siapa dia biar hatiku yang tahu, ku pasti setia tapi nanti!" -digaplok-

Nah nah, ada pertanyaan ? ada yang lainnya atau apapun itu.

Buat rambut emak itu sekarang nyaris sebahu ya, bayangin di Midohyo, Hiyaya atu gimana lah yang emak punya rambut agak panjangan sebahu gitu ~

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**With Love ~**

**Misscel :) .**

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Bit Humor -gagal- ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 6.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

_Check it..._

Wajah Ahra langsung mengeras sempurna. Tatapan mata gadis itu begitu menantang pada Jaejoong. Sungguh hal yang sangat membuat Jaejoong panas. Berani-beraninya Ahra menatap ia dengan mata seperti itu. Ia semakin ingin mencakar wajah sok cantik Ahra.

Ahra mengibas rambut panjangnya ke belakang, sedikit melirik Yunho dengan genit. Kemudian mendekat lebih pada Jaejoong. "Yaaak kau gadis tomboy penggoda, aku tidak akan membiarkan..."

"Siapa yang menggoda siapa? Aku tidak pernah merayu Yunho. Dia sendiri yang mendatangiku dan meminta menjadi pacarku!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kelakuan busukmu? Kau sengaja berdandan untuk menggoda _Oppa _dan..."

"Mulutmu yang busuk badut karnaval. Aku benar-benar bisa emosi menghadapimu," Jaejoong berdecak pelan, ia sungguh meledak menanggapi perkataan Ahra yang membuatnya semakin ingin mencakar wajah gadis itu.

Ahra menatapnya semakin tajam, gadis itu hendak berucap namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Yunho yang hanya duduk santai di kursinya mendahului Ahra berbicara, "Aku sudah memutuskanmu Ahra. Tidak peduli alasannya apa, dan karena siapa. Yang jelas, jika kau berani menyentuh Jaejoong-ku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

Mulut Ahra langsung menganga lebar dan mendelik. Gadis itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Yunho katakan. Bisa-bisanya Yunho berkata sekejam itu pada Ahra. Kemarin mereka masihlah berstatus sepasang kekasih sebelum Yunho memutuskannya. Tapi sekarang, kenapa Yunho bersikap seolah mereka tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apa-apa.

Ahra cukup terhina dengan semua itu. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang merasa senang atas pembelaan Yunho dan berdesis tepat di depan wajahnya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja!"

Bibir Jaejoong hanya menyeringai tipis menanggapi ancaman yang bagai angin lalu dari Ahra. Ia tidak peduli dan takut akan ancaman. Yang lebih ekstrim dari itu sudah pernah ia lakukan. Lagi pula Jaejoong seorang pria, ia tidak akan pernah takut pada mulut gadis seperti Ahra.

Ahra memundurkan langkahnya. Menggeram sebentar sebelum beranjak beserta teman-temannya keluar dari kantin. Jaejoong langsung menatap Yunho yang tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa bergeser sedikitpun dari posisi santai dan nyamannya.

Sedikit kesal pada Yunho yang tidak dari awal membelanya Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia duduk kembali di kursi, sambil berucap, "Kau jahat Yunnie, kenapa tidak membantu dari awal?"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir hati Yunho. Pria itu malah tersenyum manis dan mengubah posisi duduknya untuk condong pada Jaejoong yang di sampingnya. Yunho menatap lekat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang kesal, Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong pelan dan mengagetkan sang kekasih, lalu berucap dengan pelan, "Aku ingin melihat, apa kau benar-benar berani padanya atau hanya..."

"Untuk apa melakukan hal itu? _Oppa _menyebalkan," sela Jaejoong pada kalimat Yunho yang belum sempurna diucapkan.

"Hanya ingin tahu, Boo. Sebelumnya kau bilang tidak takut pada Ahra kan? Aku hanya membuktikan jika ucapanmu benar adanya."

"Dan sekarang kau sudah tahu jawabannya eoh?" Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Yunho. Bisa-bisanya Yunho berkata yang tidak berperasaan.

Yunho hanya tertawa pelan, dan tanpa ragu-ragu mencium gemas pipi Jaejoong. Tentu saja hal yang membuat Jaejoong bagaikan tersentak, ia langsung menoleh pada Yunho. Sedikit menatap pria itu tidak suka. Namun ucapan Yunho menyadarkannya akan situasi dan kondisi hubungan mereka, "Kau tidak suka aku menciummu? Kita berpacaran, Sayang. Dan akan banyak hal..."

"Aku masih kesal dengan Yunnie," sahut Jaejoong cepat hanya menutupi bahwa ia tidak suka saat bibir Yunho menyentuh pipinya. Ia akan menggosok pipinya dengan sabun, sangat tidak rela mendapat ciuman dari pria itu.

"Lain kali aku akan menjadi yang terdepan, Sayang. **Aku akan melindungimu dari apapun, aku berjanji**."

Jaejoong melirik sekilas pada Yunho, sang kekasih tengah mengedipkan matanya menggoda. Sulit untuk Jaejoong menahan tawa kecilnya karena tingkah Yunho barusan. Ia pun tersenyum, "Jangan banyak janji Yunnie, aku akan menagihnya, Yunnie tahu aku tidak suka diingkari."

"_Arraseo_, Boo. Ayo kita ke kelas," Yunho bangkit dari kursi dan mengulurkan tangan pada Jaejoong.

Dengan riang gembira yang tanpa Jaejoong sadari, ia menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. Menautkan jemari mereka dan melangkah bersama-sama. Manis sekali dan sungguh romantis, pasangan baru itu. Semua siswa pun langsung melakukan bisik tetangga setelah mereka meninggalkan area kantin.

.

.

.

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar saat seorang anggota _cheerleader _mendatanginya untuk memberitahu jadwal latihan mereka. Ia melongo hebat dan nyaris ingin berteriak histeris. Tapi tentu hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan di saat Yunho tengah berada di sampingnya, menunggu dirinya yang tadi membereskan buku pelajaran.

Matanya mendelik, dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu bahwa akan secepat itu penyiksaannya sebagai anggota _cheerleader _berlangsung.

"Jangan lupa besok, Jae. Kau harus membawa baju ganti untuk latihan. Kita akan berlatih setiap hari karena turnamen akan diadakan minggu depan."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan kelas mereka. Jaejoong menarik napasnya, ia melirik Seulgi di sampingnya dengan horor dan memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak siap. Kemudian Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho yang berdiri di sampingnya dan merengek, "Yunnie, _eotte_? Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak tahu apa saja yang harus dilakukan dan dibawa untuk latihan."

Mendengar rengekan manja kekasih pujaan hati yang saat ini menempati urusan pertama Yunho tersenyum sambil mengacak lembut penuh sayang rambut Jaejoong, "Bukannya latihan, Sayang. Kau akan diajari, bayangkan aku saja, Manis. Lagi pula besok kami juga akan latihan. Aku akan memberimu semangat."

"Uuumm, Yunnie aku takut jika tidak bisa mereka memarahiku dan menghukumku atau..."

"Hey, siapa yang berani memarahi kekasih Jung Yunho, eoh?"

"Ahra, dia berani," sahut Jaejoong polos. Sengaja, ia melakukan hal itu. Hanya ingin mengetes sejauh mana Yunho berani bertindak.

"Lain kali dia tidak akan berani lagi, Sayangku."

"_Jinjja_? Kau tidak berpacaran kembali dengannya, kan?"

Yunho tertawa mendapat pertanyaan yang bagaikan keposesifan Jaejoong, dengan santai Yunho menjawab, "Menurutmu? Apa aku berpacaran kembali dengannya hmm?"

Wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah menjadi masam. Ia langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan memakai tasnya. Beberapa murid sudah keluar kelas setelah bell pulang berbunyi. Jaejoong menatap Seulgi yang hanya bengong menonton, kemudian menarik pergelangan gadis itu, "Ayo kita pulang, aku merasa tidak enak berlama-lama ada di sini."

Seulgi mengangguk cepat dan mengikuti langkah kaki Jaejoong, namun baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, Yunho sukses menghentikan pergerakan keduanya, "Jaejoongie, aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu. Seulgi kau pulanglah lebih dulu, aku ingin bersama kekasihku."

Ucapan Yunho bagaikan sebuah perintah nyata selama ini. Dengan sangat terpaksa Seulgi melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang memegang pergelangannya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap hati-hati Jaejoong dan berbisik, "Aku akan menelponnya nanti malam, ada hal yang penting ingin kubicarakan."

Anggukan singkat diberikan Jaejoong sebagai jawaban bahwa ia mengerti. Sebenarnya ia cukup kesal dengan tingkah Yunho yang seenaknya saja. Tapi ia harus memaklumi, bahwa seorang Kingka memang tidak terbantahkan. Ia jadi rindu menduduki posisi itu.

Kini di dalam kelas hanya ada mereka berdua, Yunho langsung mendekap tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang. Mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang begitu sangat disukainya. Pria itu juga mencium pipi Jaejoong lagi. Hal yang membuat bulu roma Jaejoong berdiri sempurna. Ia takut berduaan di tempat yang sepi dengan Yunho. Takut jika Yunho berbuat tidak senonoh padanya. Bisa-bisa Jaejoong ternodai oleh pria yang ia permainkan sendiri.

Membayangkan itu membuat Jaejoong ngeri, ia segera melepas dekapan hangat Yunho dan menatap takut musang Yunho. "_Oppa _jangan berbuat macam-macam denganku, aku... aku... aku masih perawan."

Kening Yunho tertaut sempurna, sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh pelan, "Astaga, Sayangku. Kau polos sekali, aku jadi bersemangat untuk menggagahimu."

Mata Jaejoong langsung membesar sempurna, jantungnya berdebar-debar cepat. Gugup juga sudah melandanya, dan ia sudah siap memasang kuda-kuda jika Yunho berani berbuat demikian. "Aku akan berteriak jika..."

"Sayang, aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. _Princess_ku begitu berharga, aku akan menghargainya hingga kita menikah nanti."

Jaejoong mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari ucapan Yunho dan membuatnya nyaris ingin tertawa. Benar-benar pikiran Yunho sudah gila. Pria itu ingin menikah dengannya? Yang benar saja, ia tidak sabar melihat wajah bodoh Yunho saat tahu siapa yang ingin dinikahi.

"Jika kau berani berbuat yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik kita putus."

"Aku tidak ingin putus darimu, _Princess_. **Sampai kapanpun, aku sudah memutuskan kau adalah calon istri masa depanku**."

Begitu sangat mudah Yunho mengatakan seperti itu. Dalam pikiran Jaejoong jelas saja seorang _playboy _cap beruang darat akan sangat mudah mengucapkan hal yang penuh janji tapi juga akan diingkari dengan begitu mudah. Tapi dalam kamus Yunho sendiri, pria itu sadar ini adalah pertama kalinya berucap hal yang jauh. Sebelumnya Yunho tidak pernah mengungkit masa depan, menikah, calon istri dan semua hal yang dikatakan pada Jaejoong.

Yunho sadar pesona gadisnya sudah membuat sistem jaringan tubuh dan hatinya lumpuh. Bahkan Yunho bisa mengatakan hal yang di luar pikirannya. Jaejoong benar-benar adalah tipe gadis ideal sempurna bagi Yunho. Itu kenapa Yunho tidak berpikir lagi tentang ke depan mereka. Yang hanya Yunho tahu, dirinya tidak akan melepaskan Jaejoong begitu saja.

"_Oppa _terlalu cepat memutuskan, siapa tahu kita nantinya akan putus dan..."

"**Tidak akan pernah! Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu lolos dari hidupku begitu saja**."

"Jika aku lolos _eotte_?"

"Aku akan mengejarmu seperti orang gila. Kau tahu Sayang? _Oppa _bisa gila jika membayangkan kehilanganmu."

"Kita baru pacaran sehari tapi Yunnie sudah begitu gombal."

"Aku tidak gombal, ini sungguh-sungguh."

"Aku tidak akan pernah percaya sebelum semua terjadi."

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku, Luv."

"Aku akan memegangnya, dan akan menuntutnya suatu saat," Jaejoong menyeringai tipis dan mulai melangkah ke luar kelas.

Perasaannya begitu puas mendengar janji-janji Yunho bertebaran. Indahnya dunia ketika ia membayangkan Yunho yang hancur karena mengetahui gender mereka sama. Tapi untuk sekarang Jaejoong harus rela bersakit-sakit dahulu. Ia juga harus rela _skinship _dengan Yunho. Apa lagi kelihatannya Yunho senang sekali mencium pipinya.

Memikirkan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal tapi Jaejoong bisa apa? Yunho pacarnya, akan sangat mencurigakan jika ia menolak pria itu. Jadi jika itu hanyalah ciuman di pipi Jaejoong akan belajar menerima dan mengikhlaskan pipinya yang masih suci belum ternoda sama sekali, tapi sekarang sudah dinodai oleh bibir hati Yunho dua kali dalam waktu sehari ini.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang, Sayang?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, ia melirik Yunho dan berucap, "_Umma _menjemputku, katanya ingin mengajakku berbelanja, aku benci berbelanja."

Sebelah kening Yunho tertaut, Jaejoong tidak seperti kebanyakan dari para wanita biasanya yang suka berbelanja. Kalimat terakhir Jaejoong tadi membuat Yunho sedikit bingung, tapi pria itu tidak ambil pusing. Jaejoong memang berbeda dan unik, nilai _plus _yang Yunho sangat suka. Lagi pula Jaejoong memang memiliki kesukaan tersendiri, Hello Kitty dan Gajah. Itu lah yang Jaejoong bilang di kantin tadi dan Yunho akan selalu ingat.

"Kenapa tidak suka berbelanja, hmm?" Hanya ingin menggoda Yunho bertanya dan menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong.

"_Umma _begitu cerewet, jika berbelanja lupa waktu, menyebalkan. Kakiku sampai sakit karena harus berkeliling mall beberapa kali, _Oppa_."

"Kalau begitu _Oppa _akan bilang pada Ibu mertua untuk..."

"_Andweeeee_!" Jaejoong langsung memekik. Jelas ia tidak ingin Yunho bertemu Ibunya. Ia bisa langsung ketahuan sebelum membuat Yunho jatuh lebih dalam. Dan lagi pikiran bahwa Ibunya menyukai Yunho benar-benar membuatnya sangat frustasi.

Yunho langsung menoleh menatap bingung Jaejoong, biasanya para kekasihnya lah yang meminta dirinya bertemu dengan Ibu mereka. Tapi sekalipun Yunho tidak pernah mau, dan sekarang ketika Yunho ingin bertemu dengan Ibu dari kekasihnya. Jaejoong menolak. Yunho jadi mengerti beginikah rasanya kecewa karena di tolak.

"_Umma _pasti akan memarahiku karena berpacaran Yunnie. Aku tidak diperbolehkan berpacaran. Bisa-bisa aku akan..."

"Jadi maksudmu, Ibumu tidak merestui hubungan kita?" Tanya langsung Yunho sangat kecewa jika dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Bukan begitu, _Umma _bilang aku boleh berpacaran ketika sudah kuliah nanti," sahut Jaejoong, mengarang bebas adalah kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu bukan hal yang sulit jika menyangkut sang ibu.

"Eoh, kalau begitu aku akan melamarmu langsung ketika kita lulus nanti, Sayang."

"Aku tidak ingin cepat menikah."

"Kita akan menikah."

"Tidak akan."

"Akan segera."

"Tidak mau."

"Pokoknya kita akan menikah setelah lulus sekolah."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Jung Yunho."

"Menikah."

"Tidak."

"Sayang aku..."

"Terlalu cepat membicarakan menikah, kau seperti _Ahjushi _mesum yang sangat ingin menikahi perawan," Jaejoong sungguh ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sikap Yunho yang menurutnya sangat konyol.

Baru sehari pria itu sudah membicarakan pernikahan, lamaran dan yang aneh-aneh. Sedikit hiburan menurut Jaejoong. Mana mau ia menikah dengan Yunho dengan alasan gender yang sama tentu itu tidak akan terjadi. Lagi pula Jaejoong sangat yakin ia adalah pria tulen sejati.

"Jika aku _Ahjushi _berarti kau perawannya. Tidak apa-apa kalau begitu," sahut Yunho cuek. Perasaan Yunho sangat bahagia dan penuh bunga-bunga bersama dengan Jaejoong. Meski baru berpacaran Yunho sudah memutuskan segala hal. Jaejoong adalah calon istri masa depannya. Kekasih halalnya, calon pengantinnya dan segala hal yang menyatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah mutlak miliknya.

"Iish siapa yang ingin menikah dengan _Ahjushi _mesum, aku tidak akan pernah mau," sahut Jaejoong sambil menahan tawa dan menatap geli Yunho.

"Aku akan menculikmu jika kau tidak mau."

"Coba saja jika berani, kau..."

"Baru sehari berpacaran sudah membicarakan pernikahan. Kalian sudah tidak tahan lagi atau bagaimana?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke belakang. Kedua pasang mata sejoli ini langsung membesar sempurna kala melihat wajah datar pria yang tadi menginterupsi kegiatan menyenangankan mereka.

Yunho langsung berdeham pelan, dan memberikan _death glare _gratis pada si pria pengganggu, "Apa yang kau lakukan berada di belakang ku dan Joongie? Kau menguntit kamu atau apa?"

"Astaga, kau begitu percaya diri _Hyung_. Sejak tadi aku sudah berada di belakang kalian, kalian saja yang terlalu asik berpacaran."

"Itu kenapa aku bilang kau mengganggu, Kim Changmin."

"Aku tidak! Aaiish, aku sampai mau mual mendengar rencana pernikahan kalian, tapi _Hyung _aku akan tunggu undangan darimu," Changmin tersenyum lebar yang membuat Jaejoong ingin sekali menjitak kepala adiknya itu.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan, ia jadi malu pada Changmin karena kepergok sedang mengobrol yang tidak-tidak dengan Yunho. Sesampai di rumah nanti, ia akan menjelaskan agar adiknya itu tidak salah paham dan mengira ia benar-benar menyukai Yunho. Tidak bisa dibayangkan Jaejoong jika Changmin mengadu macam-macam pada Ibu mereka.

"Yaak, aku tidak akan mengundangmu jika kami..."

"_Umma _sudah menjemputku, aku pulang dulu," Jaejoong segera memotong kalimat Yunho dan menatap kekasihya itu polos.

Sejenak Yunho menatap ke depan gerbang sekolah. Mereka memang sudah berada di depan pintu gedung sekolah. Pria itu mengangguk singkat dan berucap, "_Oppa _akan menelponnya nanti, _I love you Princess._"

"_I love you too, Oppa,_" sahut Jaejoong dengan perasaan ingin muntah dan menahan perutnya yang bergolak karena mual mendengar kalimat cinta dan membalas ungkapan cinta Yunho.

Oh sungguh, Jaejoong harus melakukan ini selama setahun lebih. Ia harus tahan untuk mengatakan kata cinta pada Yunho. Untuk sekarang ia memang harus menerapkan kalimat, bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Jaejoong selalu pulang sore. Kegiatan latihan _cheerleader _sungguh menyita waktu Jaejoong. Ia juga cukup beruntung karena acara berbelanja minggu kemarin cukup menguntungkan. Ibunya membelikan cukup banyak pernak pernik perempuan. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat protes, bahkan Heechul membeli hampir satu lusin dress.

Jika Jaejoong lupa bahwa pakaian penunjang sangat perlu untuk sekarang, ia akan menolak mentah-mentah dress yang sangat tidak ia suka itu. Lebih baik ia membeli celana jeans dan t-shirt atau jaket keren yang sudah lama ia taksir di sebuah toko khusus pria.

Sekarang Jaejoong bersyukur karena pakaian yang dibelikan Heechul sangat berguna. Terutama rok mini, hot pants dan juga baju ketat. Jaejoong rasanya ingin mengunyah Junsu ketika ingat penyiksaan ini berasal dari pria imut itu. Ia juga sudah memarahi Junsu karena hal ini. Tapi seperti biasa baik Junsu ataupun Seulgi tidak pernah mempan kala ia tengah marah-marah.

Sangat bertolak belakang dengan masa sekolahnya di Chungnam. Tidak ada yang berani padanya, Jaejoong jadi rindu suasana menyenangkan tanpa halangan di kota itu. Namun, semua hanya tinggal kenangan. Ibunya sudah tidak mau lagi ia kembali ke sana bersama Nenek dan Kakek yang memanjakannya dan membiarkannya berulah sesuka hati.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan ketika selesai latihan sore ini. Ia sudah sangat hafal gerakan tari yang diajarkan oleh ketua tim. Ia benar-benar lelah, jam tidurnya juga cukup kurang setiap malam Yunho selalu menelponnya berjam-jam. Jika ia mematikan telpon, besok hari Yunho akan marah padanya.

Sejujurnya Jaejoong tidak peduli akan kemarahan Yunho. Tapi semua itu akan berdampak pada status Queenkanya. Ia jadi harus meladenin pria itu. Sungguh menyebalkan jika Jaejoong harus bilang. Namun di sisi lain Jaejoong juga sangat sering merasa senang karena kado kecil yang diberikan Yunho hampir setiap hari.

"Jae, Yunho mencarinya di luar, sepertinya di merindukanmu," ucapan Yuri menyadarkan Jaejoong dari segala yang ia pikirkan.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Mengambil tas ranselnya dan handuk kecil untuk melap keringat yang ada di sekitar wajah dan leher jenjangnya. Ia malas mengganti pakaian jadi sekarang Jaejoong hanya menggunakan rok mini dan baju yang cukup ketat. Ia segera ke luar ruang latihan menghampiri Yunho.

Mata Jaejoong menatap Yunho heran saat ia melihat penampilan kekasihnya itu. Yunho hanya mengenakan celana pendek, denga kaus polo dan masih sangat kentara sekali jika pria itu juga baru selesai latihan bermain volley.

"Yunnie, ada apa?" Pertanyaan yang selalu Jaejoong ajukan selama satu minggu terakhir ini saat Yunho mendatanginya ke ruang latihan _cheerleader_.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan menjawab, "Boo, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar denganmu. Besok turnamen sudah dimulai, kita bisa berkencan, kan?"

Sedikit mendesah Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang cukup lelah. Ia ingin menolak Yunho, tapi entah kenapa ia sendiri merasa kasihan pada pria itu. Besok adalah turnamen untuk Yunho dan tim volley sekolah mereka. Ia tidak tega jika menolak ajakan kencan pertama dari Yunho. Pria itu bisa kecewa dan tidak bersemangat untuk pertandingan pertama besok.

Sesaat Jaejoong berpikir, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Aku akan menelpon _Umma _dulu, untuk tidak menjemputku dan meminta izin untuk pulang sedikit telat."

Mendengar persetujuan sang kekasih tak elak membuat senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir hati Yunho. Pria itu sedikit melompat girang dan bergumam kata 'Yes' tanpa malu di depan Jaejoong. Sangat konyol, menurut Jaejoong tapi juga menggemaskan dengan tingkah Yunho yang ini.

"Aku akan mengganti bajuku dengan seragam dulu, dan..."

"Tidak perlu, kau lebih cantik jika berpakaian seperti ini, Sayang."

"Otakmu mesum sekali, kau suka sekali memperhatikan lekuk tubuhku kan? Aiissh dasar," ujar Jaejoong sedikit menatap kesal Yunho. Jelas, ia sangat tahu apa yang Yunho pikirkan. Lagi pula Yunho sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu bahwa Yunho suka melihat Jaejoong ketika selesai latihan. Terlihat seksi dan menggoda.

"Tapi sayang, kita akan kencan. Aku akan membelikanmu pakaian ganti. Aku tidak ingin kita berkencan dengan seragam, sangat kekanak-kanakan," sahut Yunho dan membenarkan poni Jaejoong yang berantakan.

"Baiklah, sesukamu saja. Tapi aku juga tidak mau kau berpakaian minim seperti sekarang, tidak keren," ucap Jaejoong tanpa dosa dan tertawa geli.

Yunho tersenyum dan mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong, "Aku akan berganti pakaian, tunggu sebentar, Luv."

"Lima menit, _Oppa _lama aku akan pulang."

"Sepuluh menit, tunggulah di dalam mobil," Yunho menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Jaejoong, kemudian mengecup kening _gadisnya _sebelum pergi.

Sudah sangat biasa kecupan sebelum berpisah diberikan Yunho. Jaejoong juga sudah mulai terbiasa dan menerima akan wajahnya yang sudah dinodai oleh Yunho. Lagi pula, ia tidak merasa rugi sedikitpun. Ia seorang pria bukanlah gadis.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menuruti perintah Yunho untuk menunggu di dalam mobil pria itu. Ia sudah menelpon Heechul dan meminta izin pulang terlambat. Sekarang ia sedang memakai bedak dan mengoleskan lip balm di bibirnya. Sedikit berdandan, hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan selama ini.

Selang beberapa menit Yunho sudah memasuki mobil dan langsung menjalankannya. Jaejoong hanya diam saja, jantungnya berdebar-debar melihat penampilan sang kekasih yang sungguh mengagumkan. Yunho. terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya dengan menggunakan celana jeans biru, kaus polo dan jaket jeans. Aroma tubuh pria itu juga sangat tercium nyata. Begitu sangat _manly_, mungkin Yunho menyemprot parfurm sedikit berlebihan. Tapi menambah kesan segar dalam penampilannya.

Pipi Jaejoong juga sedikit bersemu merah. Ia tidak tahu ke mana Yunho akan mengajaknya berkencan. Namun, ia tidak ingin ambil pusing tentang itu. Yang sedang membuatnya seolah berpikir adalah detakan jantungnya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menigkat jika berduaan dengan Yunho. Ia juga merasa cukup nyaman saat bersama dengan pria yang hanya dipermainkannya.

"Kita mampir di butik yang di sana, Sayang. Pilihlah pakaian yang kau suka sebanyak mungkin," ujar Yunho seraya tersenyum penuh pikat.

Jaejoong semakin berdebar melihat senyuman maut Yunho tadi, ia menggeleng pelan sambil berucap, "Tidak perlu banyak-banyak, _Oppa_."

Yunho hanya mengacak lembut rambut Jaejoong penuh sayang, sebelum memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong.

Selama sepuluh menit di butik Jaejoong sudah berganti pakaian. Ia memilih sebuah dress di bawah lutut dan lengan pendek yang berwarna purple. Sangat elegan, itu kenapa Jaejoong menyukai dress ini. Seandainya dibolehkan oleh Yunho. Ia ingin memilih celana jeans saja. Tapi kekasihnya itu menolak mentah-mentah dan mengatakan ini kencan resmi pertama mereka.

Setelah membayar semua itu, Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong kembali ke mobil dan mengemudikannya dengan diam. Hingga mereka tiba di sebuah pasar malam yang cukup ramai. Jaejoong mengangakan mulutnya saat mengetahui di mana mereka. Ia pikir Yunho akan membawanya ke sebuah restoran mewah atau sejenisnya. Tidak menyangka jika selera kencan Yunho payah.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" Pertanyaan itu lah yang meluncur dari mulut Jaejoong saat Yunho menggandeng lengannya dengan protektif.

"Di sini menyenangkan, Sayang. Kau bisa jajan sepuasmu, dan di ujung sana adalah aliran sungai Han. Kata orang sangat romantis," jawab Yunho dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau sering mengajak kekasihmu ke sini?" Entah kenapa perasaan tidak suka dan emosi langsung menyelubungi Jaejoong. Ia menatap kesal Yunho yang terkekeh.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini, dan bersama dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku ingin menikmati semua ini dengan orang yang aku sebut calon istri," Yunho menatap gemas wajah Jaejoong yang cemberut karena cemburu. Setidaknya itulah yang Yunho artikan.

"Kau pasti bohong."

"Tidak, Luv. Aku serius, ini pertama kalinya."

Jaejoong hanya mendesah pelan, ia tidak percaya. Segala hal berkecamuk di benaknya. Apa lagi Yunho adalah _playboy_. Ia tidak mudah percaya omongan pria itu. Dan sekarang yang mengganggunya adalah jika Yunho juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama dan mengajak para mantannya ke tempat ini. Ahra, Boa atau yang lain lagi.

Sengaja Jaejoong megedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempat yang ramai dikunjungi berbagai kalangan. Begitu banyak jajanan yang dijual di sini. Aksesoris dan juga perlengkapan lainnya juga banyak dijual. Tapi ia tidak bisa menikmati semua itu. Dari tadi ia juga mendiamkan Yunho yang mengajaknya ke salah satu stand makanan.

"Sayang, kau kenapa diam saja? Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Yunho setelah beberapa kali tidak mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri," sahut Jaejoong ketus.

"Aku salah apa?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Jaejoong. Memang ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bersikap seperti ini. Hanya saja perasaan panas seakan menjadi-jadi kala ingat kekasih Yunho yang lain dan melakukan kencan yang sama dengannya.

"Jaejoongie, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Aku tidak..."

"Kau pernah mengajak siapa ke sini selain aku?" Tanya Jaejoong cukup lantang dan sedikit mengagetkan Yunho.

Buru-buru pria itu menarik Jaejoong dari tengah jalan pasar malam. Yunho membawanya ke ujung jalan. Sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang ada menikmati permandangan aliran sungai Han. Jaejoong tidak mau menatap Yunho yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jae? Kenapa kau bertanya itu terus. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku hanya mengajakmu ke sini, karena kau sudah aku tetapkan menjadi..."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pikir aku seorang idiot? Kau pasti sering mengucapkan hal seperti itu pada kekasih-kekasihmu sebelum aku. Ahra mungkin. Kau pernah mengajaknya ke sini?" Jaejoong mencerocos tanpa sadar diri, ia juga tidak bisa membendung perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti yang ada di dadanya. Harusnya Jaejoong tidak bersikap begini karena ia menganggap semua hanyalah permainan. Yang artinya kencan atau apapun yang menyangkut Yunho adalah permainan semata.

Yunho menggeleng pelan mendengar tudingan penuh kecemburuan dari Jaejoong. Sejujurnya Yunho senang Jaejoong cemburu, tapi ia harus bisa mengatasi hal ini. Karena Jaejoong benar-benar mengerikan saat dilanda cemburu, "Sayangku, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak berbohong padamu, aku tidak pernah sekalipun membawa Ahra ataupun kekasihku yang dulu ke sini. Kau adalah yang pertama, karena aku mencintaimu, sekarang kau mengerti?"

"Katakan saja hal itu juga pada Boa!" Teriak Jaejoong dan berdecak kesal penuh emosi. Jaejoong bahkan tidak sadar menyebut nama kekasih lain Yunho yang ia ketahui. Rasa aneh di dadanya benar-benar membuatnya lupa segala hal.

Kontan Yunho tersentak kaget saat Jaejoong menyebut nama kekasihnya yang lain. Perasaan gugup langsung menelusup hati Yunho. Pria itu terkekeh pelan, berpikir keras tentang Jaejoong yang tahu tentang Boa. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun merasa pernah kepergok atau pun yang lainnya. Tapi dari mana Jaejoong tahu perihal kekasihnya yang lain.

Selama beberapa menit mereka diam. Jaejoong baru sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan beberapa waktu lalu. Mata besarnya mendelik lebar. Tapi, Jaejoong tidak menyesal karena kelepasan bicara. Itu malah bagus. Lagi pula ia tengah kesal sekali dengan Yunho.

"Lebih baik kita putus saja, Yunho."

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo di mana" -bow- sudah diedit tapi kalau ada khilaf :D .

Sorry buat yang belum nemu feels dalam ff -bow- .

Sorry jika kekecewaan juga melanda buat yang sudah mengikuti ff ini -bow- .

Ada pertanyaan ? Atau yang lainnya ? Silahkan tanyakan aja ~ :3 .

_Untuk semua yang bingung mau manggil apa sama aku, panggil __**Misscel **__aja deh ya, dari pada di panggil chingu" atau min (?) lebih enak dan akrab dipanggil Misscel, kan -slaap- hohoho xD . -mulai lebay- ._

Harusnya TWW yang upd tapi penyakit M aka Malas sedang merasuki diri untuk menulis ff huwoooo ~ :3 . Jadi yang ada cuma FF ini sama Afraid yang udah ready stock (?) hohoho ~ .

**Thank For Reading and Review ~**

**With Love ~**

**Misscel ^^**

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Bit Humor -gagal- ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 7.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

_Check it..._

Musang Yunho langsung melebar sempurna mendengar perkataan Jaejoong yang seolah membuatnya kebakaran hati. Ia segera menatap lamat-lamat Jaejoong. Mata besar kekasihnya terlihat memerah. Mungkin menahan tangis.

Yunho merasa begitu bersalah pada Jaejoong. Ia begitu sangat takut kehilang tipe ideal yang sangat susah di dapatkan. Segera Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuhnya erat, "Aku tidak ingin putus darimu. Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin..."

"Tapi kau juga tidak ingin putus dari Boa. Aku sudah bilang, jika aku mengetahuimu memiliki yang lain, aku ingin kita putus," ucap Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi dan bergeming dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu kau megetahui soal Boa dari mana. Tapi aku tidak akan berbohong, aku memang berpacaran dengannya. Tapi, Jae aku tidak ingin kita putus," sahut Yunho, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada Jaejoong.

Benar-benar takut kehilangan adalah gambaran nyata perasaan Yunho yang meletup-letup dan berdebar sagat cepat, juga gugup yang menjadi-jadi. Ia tidak rela jika harus melepaskan Jaejoong, tidak setelah Jaejoong membuatnya jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonanya.

"Aku tidak ingin berbagi kekasih. Kau tahu itu kan? Lebih baik kita putus, aku tahu kau tidak akan mungkin..."

"Aku akan segera putus dengan Boa. Ku mohon, Sayang jangan begini. Aku bisa gila jika kehilanganmu," ujar Yunho tanpa pikir panjang ia mengucapkan itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Boa. Selama ia bisa bersama Jaejoong, ia tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi termasuk jika harus mengakhiri hubungan yang sangat lama dengan gadis itu.

"Kita baru seminggu, kau dan Boa mungkin lebih dari..."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, percayalah, Sayangku. Aku akan memutuskannya dan hanya ada kau satu-satunya, aku berjanji. **Aku bersumpah tidak akan memiliki kekasih lain selain dirimu, Kim Jaejoong.**"

Perasaan takut kehilangan Yunho sangat kentara sekali. Ia begitu tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong. Dengan Jaejoong ia merasa sangat bahagia, kekasihnya itu sungguh bisa mengendalikan dirinya seperti yang ia inginkan ketika sedang jatuh cinta. Dan selama ia dalam cinta, hanya Jaejoong lah yang bisa melakukan itu.

Ia tentu akan mempertahankan sang gadis ideal sebisa mungkin. Menurut Yunho sangat susah mencari tipe ideal yang bisa menggerakkan seluruh sistem yang ada dalam dirinya Dan ketika ia menemukannya sudah pasti ia tidak akan mungkin melepaskan begitu saja.

Sejenak Jaejoong diam, perasaan yang tadi dirasakan juga reda. Ketika Jaejoong sadar sepenuhnya, mata besarnya mendelik lebar. Tidak percaya jika berani mengatakan hal yang beresiko kehilangan posisi Queenkanya seandainya tadi Yunho menerima untuk putus dengannya. Tapi di luar dugaan. Yunho malah menahannya dan mengatakan akan memutuskan Boa.

Senangnya hati Jaejoong mendengar itu. Seringain lebar terpatri di bibir Cherrynya. Rasa kemenangan sesungguhnya sudah di ambang mata. Jaejoong akan benar-benar menjadi Queenka di sekolah mereka tanpa terbantahkan dan tergantikan lagi. Sudah pasti, karena menurut Jaejoong jika Yunho berani mengambil keputusan memutuskan seluruh pacarnya demi dirinya itu artinya Jaejoong sudah menancap sangat dalam di hati Yunho.

Sungguh luar biasa membahagiakan untuk Jaejoong atas kekalahan Yunho. Permainan mereka pun semakin mengasikan menurutnya. Jika Yunho sudah berucap sedemikian rupa. Jaejoong yakin Yunho sudah benar-benar jatuh untuknya dengan suka rela.

"Kau janji akan putus dengannya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang masih cukup tinggi.

"Aku berjanji, hanya ada kau, satu-satunya," sahut Yunho mantap.

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan memutuskannya, demi dirimu, Cintaku," ucap Yunho cepat dan melepas pelukan mereka untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memasang tampang datarnya. Membalas tatapan Yunho yang penuh arti, dan entah kenapa membuatnya berdebar hebat dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melunturkan cintaku padamu, Jaejoong," ujar Yunho dengan suara pelannya dan sangat serius.

"Kau boh..."

"Aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong di depanmu, Sayangku. Aku tidak ingin kau menjauh dariku. Jangan lakukan itu, jangan ucapkan kata putus lagi, aku bisa gila jika harus kehilanganmu," Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan menatap penuh cinta Jaejoong. Seakan mengunci pandangan mereka.

Dada Jaejoong berdebar-debar semakin cepat. Ingin sekali Jaejoong berdecih karena kata-kata Yunho yang mungkin bersikap gombal tadi. Tapi, Jaejoong tidak bisa menyangkal saat musang Yunho menatapnya seperti ini. Jaejoong seolah terhanyut. Menikmati kedalaman musang Yunho yang menunjukkan seberapa besar cinta pria itu dan perasaannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tanpa sadar, membuat Yunho lega. Sedetik kemudian bibir pria itu menempel pada bibirnya. Mata Jaejoong membesar sempurna, ingin menolak kehadiran bibir Yunho di atas bibirnya yang masih suci. Tapi, pergerakan pria itu cukup cepat. Yunho menjilat permukaan bibirnya dan menyesapnya. Membuat pikiran Jaejoong terpecah.

Otaknya tentu ingin menolak ciuman Yunho ini. Namun badannya berkhianat, Jaejoong malah berbuat sebaliknya, mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan membalas perlakuan Yunho padanya. Setan apa yang menggerakkan tubuhnya, Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Hingga pikiran untuk menjauhkan Yunho dari dirinya lenyap.

Keduanya berciuman cukup dalam, selama beberapa menit. Sampai Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho. Bukan karena sadar akan dirinya, tapi karena pasokan oksigen yang sudah habis. Jaejoong menjilat lelehan saliva yang ada disekitar bibirnya. Matanya menatap malu Yunho yang menyapu lelehan saliva mereka dengan punggung tangannya pada sekitar bibir hati dan dagunya.

Selama beberapa detik Jaejoong salah tingkah, hingga lengan besar Yunho mendekapnya dari belakang dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Sangat mencintaimu."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar itu, perasaannya juga sangat nyaman. Jaejoong mengelus lembut lengan Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sedikit mendongak, Jaejoong membalasnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jung Yunho. **Jung Yunho-ku**."

Kecupan singkat pada bibir diberikan Yunho, ia mengeratkan pelukan mereka, "Jaejoong-ku. Hanya milikku."

Mendengar itu Jaejoong terkikik geli. Dan membuat Yuho ikut tertawa dengannya. Keduanya menyamankan posisi dekapan mereka sambil menatap ke depan. Ke sungai Han. Sangat romantis sekali kencan mereka. Meski sedikit pertengkaran. Namun semua sudah terselesaikan dengan baik.

Baik Yunho ataupun Jaejoong, keduanya sangat bahagia. Bahkan Jaejoong sendiri semakin lupa akan misi yang ia jalankan. Cukup terlarut akan kedekatan dan kenyamanan yang terjadi diantaranya dan Yunho. Dan lagi, Yunho ternyata tipe pria romantis seperti para pangeran di _Disney Land_. Seperti yang cukup diinginkan Jaejoong, memiliki kekasih romantis. Dan sekarang Jaejoong sudah memilikinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengendap-endap naik ke lantai atas, kamarnya. Ia berkencan dengan Yunho hingga lupa waktu. Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam lewat. Ibunya pasti akan marah besar karena Jaejoong pulang selewat ini. Jantungnya berdebar-debar takut kepergok sang Ibu pulang jam segini.

Namun keberuntungan berada dipihak Jaejoong, ia berhasil sampai ke kamarnya dengan selamat. Jaejoong menarik napas lega, kemudian menekan saklar lampu kamarnya yang gelap. Kedua matanya mendelik lebar melihat sosok pria yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong mendesah lega, sambil berjalan mendekati sang pria Jaejoong berucap, "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, Min?"

"Kau galak sekali, _Nuna_? Aku menunggumu pulang," ujar Changmin sedikit berdecak dan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang langsung melempar tas ranselnya ke sembarang tempat dan mengambil handuk yang tersampir di samping kamar mandi.

"Untuk apa menungguku?" Tanya Jaejoong balik dan menatap Changmin.

"_Umma _dari tadi mengomel karena kau belum pulang juga. Kau tahu, _Umma _hampir saja menambah hukumanmu, kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku," sahut Changmin dengan sangat percaya diri dan tersenyum licik.

Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, cukup hafal sikap sang adik yang bagaikan maklar meminta upah. "Kau bilang apa pada _Umma_? Kenapa _Umma _tidak terlihat di depan? Aku pikir..."

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Yunho _Hyung_? Menyenangkan?" Changmin tersenyum polos ketika melihat wajah sang kakak yang melongo hebat. Pria itu menimpali lagi agar Jaejoong tidak bingung, "Yunho _Hyung _mengatakan pada kami semua untuk mengajakmu berkencan hari ini. Tidak usah bingung _Nuna_, kau tahu aku dekat dengan kekasihmu itu."

"Lalu apa pedulimu jika aku berkencan dengannya? Kenapa menanyakan hal yang..."

"Yaaak, aku hanya bingung kau terlihat menikmatinya. Kau terlihat santai dengan Yunho _Hyung_, kau bilang hanya main-main. Aku sudah lelah membelamu di depan _Umma_. Iissh."

"Kim Changmin, kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus menikmati permainan bukan? Lalu aku salah lagi menikmati semua itu, aaiish yang benar saja, Seulgi bahkan bilang aku sudah menyukai Yunho karena aku selalu bersama-sama pria itu. Aku harus bagaimana benar-benar membingungkan," Jaejoong berdecak kesal di akhir kalimatnya.

Sungguh ia bingung dengan pendapat orang terdekatnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana hanya secara natural selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Jaejoong sangat jarang berakting. Mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan yang sekarang.

Mendengar cerocosan Jaejoong tadi, Chagmin tersenyum tipis yang misterius. Pria itu beranjak dari tepi ranjang dan berucap, "Benar _Nuna_, nikmati saja. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir turuti hatimu. Oh iya besok kau akan jadi _cheerleader_nya kan? Aku akan lebih bersemangat jika _Nuna_-ku yang mendukungku."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan, ia mendesis pelan pada sang adik, "Kau menyebalkan sekali, Min. Aku tidak suka menjadi pemandu sorak, harga diriku sebagai pria bisa..."

"Kau tahu _Nuna_? _Cheerleader _didirikan oleh seorang pria yang bernama, Johnny Campbell. Jadi aku rasa ini sebuah kebanggaan besar untukmu sebagai seorang pria yang sama dengan Johnny Campbell," ucap Changmin cepat dan tersenyum lebar.

Berbicara dengan Changmin memang tidak pernah membuat Jaejoong menang. Pengetahuan adiknya itu sudah hampir menyamai _Google_. Tidak heran Changmin bisa loncat kelas dan menjadi siswa termuda dalam angkatan mereka. Jaejoong mendengus pelan dan menatap Changmin mematikan.

"Aku bukan seorang Johnny apa itu, aku tidak suka menjadi seorang gadis dan..."

"Oh ayolah _Nuna_, kau sudah melakukannya sejauh ini. Ngomong-ngomong dressmu bagus sekali," Changmin tertawa keras mengatakan itu, setelahnya pria itu langsung ke luar kamarnya. Menyisakan Jaejoong dan segala kekesalannya.

"Apa-apaan Changmin ke sini hanya untuk membuatku marah," gumam Jaejoong dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi turnamen pertama volley antar sekolah di adakan. Kali ini pembukaan acara diselenggarakan di sekolah SM. Usai pulang sekolah seluruh tim volley dan tim _cheerleader _berangkat ke sekolah ini. Jaejoong sangat gugup, ini kali pertama ia akan menunjukkan pada orang tarian yang ia pelajari selama seminggu penuh.

Sebentar lagi tiba giliran sekolah mereka untuk bertanding. Sebagai pembuka dan pemberi semangat, tim _cheerleader _akan tampil terlebih dahulu di tengah lapangan _out dor _sekolah ini. Kini, ia sudah siap memakai pakaian _cheerleader _berwarna merah dengan rambut yang dikepang sedemikian rupa. Tidak lupa di kedua tangannya Jaejoong membawa pom-pom.

Sungguh, seumur hidup Jaejoong baru kali ini merasa benar-benar terhina sebagai seorang pria. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertingkah centil dan bersorak sambil menari di tengah banyak orang. Oh Tuhan, Jaejoong pening membayangkan hal itu. Ia memang cukup tertekan menjalani latihan selama ini. Tapi tentu mau tidak mau siap tidak siap ia harus melakukannya.

Tangannya terasa dingin karena gugup, dua menit lagi ia akan tampil di sana dengan membawa bendera sekolah mereka. Rasa ingin ke toilet tiba-tiba menguasai Jaejoong. Ia mondar mandir di belakang sekumpulan anak-anak sekolah mereka yang sengaja menonton ke sini.

"Kau gugup?" Pertanyaan yang jelas tidak perlu Jaejoong jawab apa dilontarkan oleh suara yang sangat Jaejoong kenal.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan menatap Yunho yang tersenyum manis, "Aku takut, aku tidak pernah sebelumnya seperti ini, aku..."

"Jangan gugup, ada _Oppa_."

"Tapi aku dilihat banyak orang dan..."

"Kalau begitu fokuskan pandanganmu pada _Oppa_, hanya pada _Oppa_. Kau tidak akan merasa takut kan jika bersamaku?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia mengangguk singkat dan berucap, "Akan aku coba, tapi aku tidak yakin jika akan berhasil dengan baik, aku begitu gugup."

"Bayangkan saja tentang malam tadi, Sayang. Bayangkan hal bahagia jangan terlalu terfokus pada ketakutanmu. Katakan pada dirimu sendiri kau pasti bisa," Yunho mengelus rambut almond Jaejoong yang lembut.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan menatap penuh sayang Jaejoong. Mendengar perkataan Yunho tadi membuat Jaejoong malu sekaligus ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tadi malam ia cukup dibuat kesal karena menyadari hal bodoh yang ia lakukan dengan Yunho. Berciuman.

Tapi setelah mengingat bahwa ia tidaklah menerima kerugian apapun atas itu, Jaejoong menjadi lega. Sebaliknya, Jaejoong berpikir Yunho lah satu-satunya yang akan malu dan merasa gila saat mengetahui ia pria dan mereka berciuman. Sungguh Jaejoong ingin tertawa puas karena itu. Tidak sadar akan perasaan sendiri yang juga sangat menikmati kala itu terjadi adalah sesuatu yang Jaejoong lupakan karena rasa ego yang masih menganggap semua taraf permainan.

"Baiklah, _Oppa_. Kau juga harus menang, akan malu sekali jika sekolah kita yang juara bertahan kalah," ujar Jaejoong sambil membenarkan rambut Yunho yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Akan menang, Luv. Kau adalah penyemangatku, akan aku persembahkan kemenangan ini dan selanjutnya untukmu. Piala itu, akan aku berikan padamu pertama kali sebelum di sentuh yang lainnya."

Jaejoong tertawa dan merasa tersanjung akan sikap Yunho ini. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian teringat bahwa ia mengenakan sepatu Hello Kitty yang dibelikan Yunho, "_Oppa_, aku memakainya," ucap Jaejoong sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Yunho menautkan keningnya namun segera menatap kaki Jaejoong yang tidak bisa diam. Tawa kecil langsung lolos dari bibir hati pria itu, "_Oppa _akan memberikan hadiah jika kau bisa melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Boo."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku memang akan bisa tanpa sebuah hadiahpun," ucap Jaejoong pelan dan menatap teman-teman timnya yang mulai memasuki lapangan. "Sudah saatnya, Yunnie. Doakan aku."

Belum sempat Yunho mengangguk dan menjawab, Jaejoong sudah berlari bergabung dengan tim _cheerleader_. Yunho langsung menepikan beberapa siswa sekolahnya yang sudah berbagi tempat untuk menonton dan mengambil deretan terdepan.

Pria itu tersenyum manis saat melihat Jaejoong nya sudah membuat formasi. Dan seketika musik penuh semangat melantun beserta tarian dari _cheerleader _yang dimulai. Selama itu berlangsung kontak mata mereka selalu terjalin. Jaejoong menatap ke arah Yunho selama ia tampil dan kekasihnya itu pun membalasnya dengan penuh cinta.

Usai tim pemandu sorak menyelesaikan bagiannya kini tibalah para pemain tim volley memasuki lapangan, Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sudah menempati formasinya setelah mengatur pembagian formasi dengan para pemain yang lainnya. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat pada sang kekasih yang akan bertanding. Dan Yunho menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya Jaejoong mengerti apa.

Sepasang mata mengamati tingkah Yunho yang sangat berbeda di tengah lapangan. Sekali-kali kening gadis itu mengkerut dan menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang sejak tadi tak lepas dari mata Yunho.

.

.

.

Permainan berakhir dengan skor 25-18 untuk sekolah Tohoshinki. Sorak sorai kemenangan murid yang menyaksikan di sekolah SM ini pun tidak terelakkan. Changmin bahkan berkeliling lapangan dan menyalami penggemarnya yang berada di luar sekolah mereka. Jaejoong memutar malas bola matanya melihat tingkah adiknya yang menyebalkan. Tapi ia lebih merasa ingin muntah saat melihat Park Yoochun yang tebar pesona dan tanpa malu memamerkan dahinya yang lebar.

Ia segera melangkah mundur ke belakang untuk menjauh dari sorak sorai kegembiraan yang berlangsung. Jaejoong sudah merasa tidak nyaman memakai pakaian serba kentat dan cukup seksi yang ia kenakan sekarang. Ia sedikit berlari ke ruang ganti yang sudah disediakan. Dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan dress yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, ia menatap pakaian yang akhir-akhir selalu ia gunakan. Benar-benar menyebalkan, itulah gambaran yang Jaejoong pikir. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus bertahan dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. Jaejoong juga melepaskan kepangan rambutnya dan menggerainya dengan nyaman.

"Sudah terlalu panjang, aku lebih suka rambut pendek seperti dulu," gumam Jaejoong sambil mengambil tas ranselnya dan membenahi barang-barangnya.

Sebelum keluar ruangan Jaejoong menatap pantulan dirinya sejenak, ia akan bertemu dengan Yunho dan pulang bersama dengan kekasihnya itu. Ketika Jaejoong rasa penampilannya sudah sempurna, ia langsung membuka pintu.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak sedikit terkejut karena seorang gadis yang ada di depannya. Ia tersenyum ramah pada si gadis dan hendak berlalu, tapi belum-belum Jaejoong melangkah, pergelangan tangannya sudah ditarik dan membuat Jaejoong menatap bingung, tidak suka.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa basi dan menatap sangat jelas ketidak sukaan pada si gadis, karena sikap tidak sopan gadis ini.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya si gadis ketus, dan menyulut emosi Jaejoong.

"Aku? Kim Jaejoong, kenapa? Apa ada masalah denganku atau..."

"Kau tahu Jung Yunho yang sedari tadi kau pandangi adalah kekasihku."

Kedua bola mata Jaejoong mendelik lebar mendengar pernyataan si gadis. Jantungnya juga berkali-kali lipat berdetak dengan emosi yang langsung membludak naik ke atas. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini mengakui Yunho adalah kekasihnya. Bukankah Yunho bilang akan memutuskan Boa? Jadi Yunho mempunyai kekasih lain selain Boa? Benar-benar, Jaejoong sudah naik pitam sekarang.

Ia mendesah berat dan menatap ke arah lain, sedikit berpikir sebelum membalas perkataan gadis tadi, "Kekasihmu? Kau bilang Yunho kekasihmu? Kau siapa lagi?"

"Memang benar, aku kekasihnya. Aku Kwon Boa, lalu kau siapa? Ingin merayu Yunho-ku? Atau..."

"Boa?" Pekik Jaejoong dan menatap penuh emosi pada Boa yang terlihat tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Jelas.

Aura-aura mengerikan mengeluar dari kedua orang ini. Tentu saja, yang paling mendominan adalah Jaejoong. Ia sungguh sangat marah dibohongi Yunho. Ia hendak bergegas dari depan Boa, tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu menahan tangannya. Lebih menjengkelkan dari pada Ahra adalah pikiran Jaejoong tentang Boa.

"Kau ingin apa dariku? Atau kau..."

"Sayang," panggilan dari suara bass Yunho terdengar di telinga Jaejoong dengan sangat jelas. Ia bahkan melihat pria itu berada di belakang Boa.

Entah pada siapa panggilan itu diberikan Yunho. Jika pria itu mengatakan pada Boa, maka Jaejoong akan mengamuk Yunho menit ini juga. Senyuman sumringah diberikan Yunho. Yang Jaejoong tahu, Yunho menatap padanya, tapi sedetik kemudian Boa berbalik dan membalas senyuman Yunho.

Gadis yang lebih dari ingin Jaejoong cakar wajahnya itu langsung menghampiri Yunho. Menggandeng mesra lengan Yunho dan bermanja-manja pada Yunho. Permandangan yang membuat dada Jaejoong semakin memanas dan berapi-api.

Ia menatap tajam Yunho penuh emosi. Sedangkan Yang ditatap melongo hebat dengan wajah yang memucat. Selangkah Jaejoong maju ke depan, tangannya mengepal erat, "Kau bilang akan memutuskannya tadi malam dan hanya aku satu-satunya. Lalu apa-apaan ini?!"

Teriakan Jaejoong jelas membuat jantung Yunho berdegup sangat kencang. Rasa panik dan takut juga menelusup dada Yunho. Sungguh, Yunho tidak tahu ini akan terjadi. Yunho tidak berbohong tentang tadi malam. Tapi hal ini di luar dugaannya.

"Sayang, aku tidak bohong untuk itu, aku berniat untuk..."

"_Oppa_, kau ingin memutuskanku?" Boa langsung bertanya tanpa mempedulikan kalimat Yunho sebelumnya.

Yunho berdecak pelan, kepalanya mulai pening. Ia menggeleng kecil dan melepaskan tangan Boa yang menggandengnya. Kemudian melangkah pada Jaejoong. Tidak pernah Yunho sangka akan kejadian yang seperti ini. Pria itu mendesah dan mendongak selama beberapa detik.

"Sayang, aku..."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan hal menjijikkan itu. Kita putus saja..."

"Jangan katakan itu Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho berteriak dan langsung menyambar tangan Jaejoong yang bebas.

Sedetik kemudian Yunho berbalik, menghadap pada Boa yang tercengang hebat. Gadis itu menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang horor dan emosi yang memuncak lebih dari tadi.

"Boa, aku tidak bisa lagi denganmu, maaf," ujar Yunho dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

Pria itu langsung menyeret Jaejoong menjauh dari Boa yang masih syok dengan untaian kata penuh makna dari Yunho. Kekasihnya yang nyaris satu tahun dipacari. Tak ada kata yang bisa Boa katakan. Rasa syok itu membuat kakinya melinu dan sedetik kemudian Boa jatuh terduduk dengan emosi yang belum sempat tercurahkan. Gadis itu pun berjanji akan menemui Kim Jaejoong yang merebut sang kekasih tercinta.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan typo dimana" -bow-

_Well, untuk ke depan mungkin aku akan jarang update ya, ga sesering yang kek biasa. Mohon dimaklumi dengan sangat. -bow- ._

Ada pertanyaan atau yang lainnya silahkn tanyakan ya. Jangan sungkan :v . Btw ada yang geli bayangin JJ pake baju cheerleader -colek Nickey Unnie- hahaha ~ peace unn, bagian peran dari penyamaran ~ -kabuuurrrr- .

Ooh iya ada yang bilang, kenapa Yunho ga manggil JJ Boo aja. Sini aku jelasin ~ :3 . Yunho manggil JJ Boo kok, inget waktu pertama JJ sama Yunho jadian, sepatu Hello Kitty, dia manggilnya Boo. Tapi, mungkin maksudnya kenapa Yunho lebih suka manggil, Sayang atau Luv, gitu kan ya ~

Dalam kata Sayang atau Luv itu banyak kesannya. Dalam satu sisi jelas menurut aku sih, itu manis terutama yang 'Luv' . Nah, terus bisa ada nada penuh menggoda dan gombal dalam panggilan itu. Dan lagi sejujurnya, aku pribadi udah kebiasaan begini, panggilan sayang luv itu terdengar manis bingits ~ . Tapi di sesuaikan aja, aku biasa buat imbang kok, kadang aku bikin Yunho manggil Baby, Babyboo, Kitty, Kitten, Sayang, Luv, dan of course Boo, itu ga ketinggalan.

Cuma Yunho masih terbawa sifat playboy, kalau serius dia akan ngomong Boo kok :3 . Semoga di pahami penjelasan acak adul ini, intinya sih Misscel suka aja gunain kata itu -ditabok- -peace- xD .

Anyway, Chap depan aku mau bikin JJ pake pakaian cowok deng :3 cihuuui ciihuuii -slaap- tapi ga tau kapan updt ~ di tunggu saja ya :* .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**With Love ~**

**Misscel ^^**

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Bit Humor -gagal- ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 8.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Jaejoong berteriak-teriak sedari tadi, minta lepaskan pegangan tangan kuat Yunho yang mencengkram tangannya. Jika saja Jaejoong tidak lupa bahwa dirinya menyamar ia sudah pastikan, detik di mana Yunho menariknya tadi, ia akan menghajar pria itu. Jaejoong sudah tidak peduli. Kekesalannya dan emosi sudah mengubun-ubun. Ia tidak segan-segan menghajar pria itu seandainya ia bisa menunjukkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Tapi tidak, pikiran Jaejoong masih waras. Ia tidak ingin mengungkapkan jati dirinya secepat ini. Ia tidak ingin mendapat masalah baik dari Ibu dan juga sekolahnya sekarang. Emosi itu jelas ia tujukan langsung pada Yunho. Rasa terkhianati begitu saja menelusup perasaannya dan membuat Jaejoong sungguh merasa terhina karena sikap Yunho yang menganggapnya layaknya seperti mainan yang sekehendak hati pria itu.

Ia pikir, pria itu benar-benar sudah memutuskan Boa. Dan menjadikan dirinya satu-satunya kekasih sekaligus Queenka tak tergantikan di sekolah hingga lulus nanti. Tapi semua itu palsu, itu yang Jaejoong pikir. Ia bagaikan dipermainkan Yunho. Bahkan, ia merasa jijik sendiri pada dirinya jika mengingat sikapnya dan kemesraan yang terjadi selama masa pacaran mereka.

"Lepaskan aku, aku bilang lepaskan aku beruang darat!"

Lagi, Jaejoong berteriak. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang pada mereka. Apa lagi Yunho hanya diam saja dan terus menyeretnya. Benar-benar membuat Jaejoong emosi, ia ingin berteriak lagi. Tapi terhenti ketika Yunho berbalik badannya dan menarik tangannya untuk mendekat lebih pada pria itu.

"Boo, aku sudah memutuskan Boa di depanmu, apa itu masih kurang cukup?" Pertanyaan yang tanpa nada emosi ini meluncur dari mulut Yunho. Sorot mata Yunho juga penuh akan perasaan cinta pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Tidak mempan. Ia tidak akan luluh dengan segala macam bujuk rayu kegombalan Yunho. Persetan dengan posisi Queenka. Hatinya panas melebihi apapun yang pernah ia rasakan. "Aku ingin kita putus! Aku tidak suka dipermainkan Yunho!"

Yunho menggeleng pelan kemudian berucap dengan nada lembut penuh cinta luar biasa, "Sayangku, aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Aku serius denganmu, Luv. Bahkan jika kau menyuruhku untuk melamarmu, detik ini pun aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku tidak percaya lagi, mulutmu benar-benar manis, beruang darat."

"Jung Jaejoong, aku serius!" Ucap Yunho dan menekan setiap katanya. Musang Yunho menatap lekat mata besar Jaejoong yang berair.

Sungguh, semua hanyalah salah paham. Dan sejujurnya perasaan Yunho sangatlah panik dan gelisah. Ketakutan kehilangan Jaejoong menjadi-jadi. Tapi Yunho tahu, menghadapi kekasih yang marah tidak harus dengan emosi. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanya meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa ia serius berpacaran dengan Jaejoong.

"Yaak, kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau bilang tadi malam..."

"Maaf Sayangku. Aku lupa, setelah mengantarmu ke depan komplek, aku langsung pulang. Menelponmu sebentar kemudian aku langsung beranjak tidur. Aku lupa untuk menelpon ataupun..."

"Itu hanya alasan, aku sudah tidak mau lagi berpacaran..."

"**Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos, ini janjiku, dan aku bersumpah untukmu, Boo,**" sela Yunho dan menatap intens Jaejoong.

Kata-kata pria itu sangat tegas, membuat Jaejoong langsung terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tapi sedetik kemudian Jaejoong terkekeh dan menarik kuat tangannya yang terasa longgar dalam cengkraman Yunho.

"Itu urusanmu, aku tidak peduli. Bagiku diantara kita sudah..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Jae. Bahkan jika seribu kali kau mengatakan putus, sepuluh ribu kali aku akan mengklaim pada seluruh dunia bahwa kau adalah milikku!"

Decakan kesal lolos dari bibir Jaejoong. Ia melirik sebentar Yunho. Dadanya berdebar cepat namun emosi masih memuncak terlebih membayangkan bahwa ia serasa dipermainkan pria ini yang seharusnya ia permainkan. Jaejoong menghela napasnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Yunho, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Mata besarnya menangkap sosok Changmin yang hendak memasuki mobilnya, tanpa pikir panjang dan mempedulikan kehadiran Yunho yang masih menatapnya, Jaejoong berteriak, "Changmin!"

Segera, ia berlari kecil menghampiri sosok Changmin yang terhenti di depan mobil. Adiknya itu menautkan kening bingung dan menatapnya heran. Sedangkan Yunho, pria itu hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya. Yunho tidak ingin memaksa Jaejoong untuk sekarang. Pengalaman dalam cinta mengajarkannya sesuatu yang cukup dipahami.

"Jaejoong _Nuna_?" Ucap Changmin ketika Jaejoong berada di depannya. Mata pria itu melirik pada Yunho yang menatap nyalang ke arahnya dan Jaejoong. Seringaian tipis terukir di wajah Changmin. Sedetik kemudian, dengan santai Changmin merangkul pundak Jaejoong.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Nuna_?" Bisik Changmin dan meninggalkan kesan mesra ketika pria itu melakukan bisikkan.

Ujung mata Changmin memperhatikan ekspresi Yunho yang mengeras. Sangat paham apa yang terjadi pada pria itu, Changmin nyaris ingin tergelak jika saja bisa. Tapi untuk saat ini Changmin harus merasa sedikit berakting di depan Kakak dan juga Kapten volley mereka.

"Aku ikut pulang denganmu," ujar Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi. Ia seolah tidak peduli semisal ada pikiran atau pertanyaan langsung yang mengatakan sejak kapan ia dekat dengan Changmin. Bagi Jaejoong hal itu tidak perlu dipikirkan lebih lanjut. Sangat jelas jika teman Yunho mengenal tiap gadis Yunho. Meski pada kenyataan mereka memang jarang melakukan interaksi.

Tapi toh, Jaejoong tidak ingin memikirkan itu lebih. Kekesalannya pada Yunho sudah di ubun-ubun dan membuatnya merasa muak jika harus berlama-lama dengan pria itu. Keinginan untuk memukul wajah Yunho juga mulai muncul dalam dirinya. Sungguh, ini kali pertama ia merasa sangat panas.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan kekasihmu..."

"Jangan sebut-sebut dia lagi, aku sudah putus," potong cepat Jaejoong dan menatap tajam Changmin. Ia tidak ingin mendengar nama Yunho disebut sebagai kekasihnya.

"Putus? Kenapa _Nuna_? Aku..."

"Kau cerewet sekali, ayo pulang. Kepalaku rasa-rasanya pening."

Mendengar hal itu Changmin hanya bisa mendesah, pria itu mengangguk dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang Kakak. Sebelum menaiki mobilnya, Changmin menatap ke arah Yunho. Pria itu masih berdiri di sana dengan tatapan membunuh yang kental. Changmin paham, bagaimana sikap Yunho. Segera Changmin menangkupkan tangannya ke depan dada, memberikan isyarat bahwa dirinya meminta maaf.

Wajah Yunho masih mengeras, sebelum akhirnya pria itu merafalkan sesuatu di bibirnya dan segera diangguki Changmin tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

Kelima member Volley yang masuk dalam gank Yunho berkumpul di mansion mewah pria itu. Yunho sengaja memanggil seluruh teman-temannya. Perasaannya sakit tidak nyaman. Pikirannya juga berpikir tentang Jaejoong terus menerus sejak kejadian tadi. Niat Yunho jelas, meminta solusi atas masalahnya yang menurut Yunho sangat besar.

Kini, ia menatap lamat-lamat Changmin yang duduk di samping Yoochun di seberang sofa yang ia duduki di dalam kamar besar ini. Ia penasaran sekali dengan apa yang terjadi saat Jaejoong menumpang mobil Yunho. Tadi Yunho memang sempat marah pada pria jangkung itu. Tapi, Changmin meminta maaf padanya, membuatnya lega atas pikiran Changmin akan mengambil sang pujaan hati.

Tapi, sekarang ada hal lain yang menggelitik pikiran Yunho, ia membuka suara resmi pada keheningan yang menyelimuti kamar ini sejak lima belas menit tadi, "Kau mengantarnya sampai ke rumah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan perdana dari Yunho, keempat pria lainnya selain Changmin gelabakan, tidak tahu pertanyaan itu tertuju pada siapa. Tapi, semua bernapas lega saat Changmin menjawab dengan santai, "Tidak, dia meminta turun di depan komplek. Kau tahu _Hyung_? Jaejoong _Nuna _menangis tersedu-sedu, dia merapalkan namamu sepanjang jalan." Mengada-ada, sudah jelas ini lah yang tengah dilakukan Changmin.

Sesaat Yunho menahan napasnya mendengar itu, perasaannya seakan tidak enak. Ia melirik Yoochun yang mengangakan mulutnya lebar dan menatap satu persatu antara Changmin dan dirinya. "Hey, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Jelaskan padaku, kau memanggil kami semua ke sini, dan melemparkan tatapan membunuh, kemudian kau..."

"Chun, kau bisa diam sebentar? Ini masalah penting!" Sela Yunho sedikit kesal dengan Yoochun yang terus mencerocos tanpa tahu duduk masalah.

"Sepenting apa?" Kali ini Seunghyun bertanya dengan serius, pria itu hanya duduk di _single _sofa sambil memperhatikan kapten mereka dari tadi.

"Sepenting keberlangsungan hidup Yunho _Hyung_, Jaejoong _Nuna _memutuskannya," ujar Changmin cuek, tidak peduli jika seandainya Yunho marah padanya.

Kening keempat pria itu tertaut sempurna mendengar penuturan Changmin. Ketidak percayaan langsung mereka rasakan detik itu. Bahkan Yoochun mengangakan lebar mulutnya saking tidak percayanya.

Seumur-umur berteman dengan Yunho sejak kecil, Yoochun sangat hafal tingkah pria itu. Yunho tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Menganggap putus hubungan dengan seorang gadis sungguh-sungguh bahkan dalam taraf penting. Yunho tipe pria yang masa bodoh, dingin dan penuh kharisma. Jadi, sangat sulit untuk Yoochun percaya bahwa sekarang Yunho menganggap penting hubungan cintanya dengan Jaejoong.

"Yunho, apa kau sudah jatuh seluruhnya untuk Jaejoong? Tadi sore Boa menelponku, dia bilang kau memutuskannya. Aku pikir kau mempunyai mainan baru yang lebih menarik. Tapi aku baru mengerti kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Boa karena Jaejoong, apa aku salah menduga?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk pasrah, tidak peduli jika teman-temannya menertawakan dirinya karena masalah ini. Prioritas utama Yunho adalah Jaejoong. Dan tujuan utamanya mengumpulkan seluruh tim volley untuk meminta solusi agar meredakan amarah Jaejoong dengan cepat.

Ia memang sengaja membiarkan Jaejoong meninggalkannya tadi. Karena menurut Yunho Jaejoong butuh waktu sendiri untuk berpikir, tapi ia tidak ingin membiarkan waktu sendiri Jaejoong berlama-lama. Ia ingin besok pagi mereka sudah berbaikan seperti semula. Lebih lagi, rasa rindunya sudah membuncah. Tidak tahan jika tidak mendengar suara merdu sang kekasih.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan Jaejoong," itu lah yang bisa Yunho katakan pada Seunghyun untuk mengkonfimasi bahwa ia memang memutuskan Boa dan tidak memiliki kekasih lain lagi selain Jaejoong.

Reaksi teman-temannya tidak seperti apa yang Yunho bayangkan, hanya Yoochun yang memasang wajah berlebihan dengan menganga cukup lebar dan menatap Yunho membelalak. Memang sudah sangat biasa jika Yoochun bertingkah sedikit _overdose_. Tapi, Yunho merasa bingung kenapa yang lainnya tidak melemparkan kata _bully_-an atau candaan yang lain padanya.

Keadaan memang serius, namun Yunho bersyukur yang lain tidak berkomentar berlebihan akan semua itu. Changmin membenarkan letak duduknya,, pria yang paling muda itu sangat santai diantara yang lain.

"Aku sudah menduganya bahwa _Hyung _akan bersungguh-sungguh dengan Jae _Nuna_, bahkan kami semua sudah memprediksi akan itu. Tingkahmu benar-benar berbeda saat dengan Jae _Nuna_, jadi _Hyung _kenapa Jae _Nuna, _memutusimu?"

Ingin rasanya Yunho melempar bantalan sofa pada Changmin. Cukup kesal karena pertanyaan pria itu yang dibuat bertele-tele. Yunho mendesah pelan, ia memejamkan mata musangnya dan berucap, "Aku berjanji padanya memutuskan Boa kemarin malam, tapi aku lupa. Dan itu diperparah tadi, Jaejoong bertemu dengan Boa. Karena itu dia meminta putus padaku, aku..."

"Jangan mau! Jika kau serius dengannya jangan putuskan dia," sela Siwon polos. Seolah-olah Yunho tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Pertahankan, Yunho," tambah Yonghwa.

"Ikat dia, kalau perlu kau datangi orang tuanya dan..."

"Yoochun _Hyung _kau bodoh? Mereka baru berpacaran seminggu lebih, kau menyuruh Yunho _Hyung _menikahi Jaejoong _Nuna _dengan alasan apa? Cinta? Sekalian saja kau katakan alasannya bahwa Yunho Hyung sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Jae _Nuna_," Changmin benar-benar gemas mendengar kata tidak bermakna dari teman-temannya.

Bagi Changmin, semua yang ada di sini hanya paham bagaimana memikat wanita tapi tidak menaklukan hatinya dalam kondisi apapun. Perkataan mereka sungguh tidak berbobot menurut Changmin.

Yunho menganga lebar mendengar perkataan terakhir Changmin tadi. Entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik untuk mencoba hal konyol itu. Yunho tersenyum polos, dan bergumam, "Ide yang bagus, mungkin dengan begitu aku akan langsung dinikahkan dengan Joongie."

Kontan Changmin yang mendengar membelalakan matanya, pria itu menepuk dahi Yoochun dan menatap horor Yunho yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena cinta. Sungguh, sekarang Changmin paham bagaimana kondisi dua orang yang dekat dengannya itu. Changmin pun tersenyum samar, sebelum berseru yang mengangetkan.

"Aku ada ide _Hyung_!"

.

.

.

Hari ini akhir pekan yang menyebalkan bagi Jaejoong. Kedua orang tuanya tidak berada di rumah. Ayahnya, Kim Hankyung sedang di China mengurus proyek baru perusahaan. Sedangkan Ibunya, Jaejoong sangat hafal kegiatan rutin sang Ibu tiap minggu, apa lagi kalau bukan arisan. Ia merasa rumah cukup sepi, kedua adiknya itu juga tidak terdengar membuat onar.

Ia menghela napas, perasaan mengganjal sejak tadi malam mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasa rindu pada Yunho. Entahlah, Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan rindu itu hadir. Mungkin karena pria itu bisa dijadikan objek mengusir kebosanan di kala ia sendiri. Atau mungkin juga Jaejoong sudah terbiasa ditemani Yunho setiap waktu meski hanya berhubungan lewat pesan teks atau pun telpon.

Tapi, sejak kemarin. Tepatnya, sejak ia mengucapkan kata putus pada Yunho. Pria itu tidak menghubunginya secara resmi. Hanya Yoochun yang mengiriminya pesan teks dan mengatakan Yunho menitipkan ucapan selamat tidur padanya. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong benar-benar jengkel. Ia juga mencap Yunho tidak _manly_. Kenapa harus menitip pesan segala jika Yunho bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"_Hyung_," panggilan nyata dari Amber membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Segera ia menatap ke ambang pintu, kedua adiknya sudah berada di sana dengan pakaian rapi.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan kedua adiknya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak mendengar pintu kamar terbuka tadi. Atau itu semua karena pikirannya yang tadi mengawang-awang kepada Yunho. Entahlah, Jaejoong tidak tahu. Dan sekarang ia tidak ingin berpikir tentang pria menyebalkan yang ingin ia hajar habis-habisan.

Emosinya seolah menggelegak kembali, saat mengingat kebohongan Yunho padanya. Ia berdecak pelan, mengenyahkan bayangan pria itu dari dalam otaknya dan berfokus pada Changmin dan Amber.

"Kau mau ikut kami jalan-jalan ke Mall?" Tanya Changmin dan menatap intens Jaejoong, memperhatikan.

Mendengar ajakan yang cukup langka itu, Jaejoong segera mengangguk, "Tentu saja, aku bosan di rumah, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengganti baju."

Changmin dan Amber mengangguk singkat, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, akhirnya ia merasa bebas untuk pertama kalinya selama berada di Seoul. Ibunya, tidak pernah mengizinkannya pergi jalan-jalan. Kalau pun diizinkan, sudah pasti Jaejoong akan pergi dengan sang Ibu. Menurut Jaejoong itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

Maka dari itu, ini adalah sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat langka. Kedua adiknya mengajak ke luar rumah. Tidak akan Jaejoong lewatkan. Ia pun mengambil celana jeans dan kaos V-neck lengan panjang dari dalam lemari, segera memakainya sebelum kedua adiknya berteriak memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

"Yak _Hyung_, jadi kau putus dengan Yunho?" Amber berteriak, seolah lupa dengan tempat, saat mereka selesai melihat-lihat aksesoris pria di salah satu toko.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong membekap mulut adik perempuannya itu. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian karena kebisingan. Apa lagi, sekarang Jaejoong merasa bagaikan seluruh jiwa dan raganya kembali ke tempat semula. Menjadi pria sesungguhnya tanpa aksesoris wanita yang menempel. Ia memakai jeans ketat berwarna biru, dengan kaos V-neck berwarna krim tidak lupa, sepatu boot kesayangannya yang berwarna coklat.

Cukup _simple _namun sangat _trendy_. Jika rambutnya boleh ia potong, Jaejoong yakin ia pasti akan lebih terlihat sangat tampan. Sekarang saja banyak para gadis yang meliriknya. Tapi, Jaejoong tidak sedikitpun tertarik untuk membalas tatapan kekaguman para gadis-gadis itu.

Ia hanya memutar bola matanya jika ada yang memekik histeris karena melihat ke arah mereka. Begitu sangat norak menurut Jaejoong, dan ia tidak suka dengan tipe yang seperti itu.

"Jae _Nuna _cemburu karena Yunho _Hyung _lupa memutuskan Boa _Nuna_. Kau tahu sendiri cinta itu rumit, _Hyung_. Aku pikir Jae _Nuna _sedang dilanda yang namanya kecemburuan tak beraturan."

Mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar mendengar penjelasan Changmin barusan. Rasa tidak terima langsung menyerangnya, ia ingin membuka suara tapi Amber mendahului, "Cemburu kan wajar, itu tandanya Jae _Hyung_, bersungguh-sungguh dengan Yunho, tidak setengah-setengah dalam memikat. Lagi pula, Jae _Hyung _pasti tidak akan melepaskan Yunho. Bisa gawat kalau Jae _Hyung _benar-benar putus. Aku takut Jae _Hyung _akan mendapatkan _bully _lagi dan tatapan sinis tiap orang."

"Aah, aku rasa Jae _Nuna _juga tidak berniat putus dengan Yunho _Hyung_. Kau tahu _Hyung_, kemarin malam Yunho _Hyung _frustasi, dia selalu berteriak-teriak nama Jae _Nuna _dan ingin melompat dari lantai atas kamarnya. Mengerikan sekali jika patah hati," sahut Changmin, mengarang bebas yang sangat diyakini pria jangkung itu akan mendapat nilai A+.

Kali ini mata Jaejoong mendelik dengan lebar beserta jantungnya yang berdetak-detak cepat. Rasa panik perlahan menelusup, kekhawatiran juga seakan langsung menyala dalam dirinya. Kata-kata Changmin tadi membuat Jaejoong sedikit takut. Pikirannya berjelajah kemana-mana karena itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong bertanya pada Changmin, "Kau serius? Yunho nyaris melakukan itu? Bagaimana bisa dia kan seorang beruang darat, aku..."

"Seorang _playboy _juga bisa berubah _Nuna_, buktinya Yunho _Hyung _memutuskan hubungannya dengan Boa di depanmu, apa kau tidak sadar kalau dia sudah sepenuhnya jatuh? Seperti keinginanmu, _Nuna_. Sangat rugi untukmu jika memutuskannya di saat kendali sudah kau pegang. Queenka, jangan lupa tujuan awal."

Seolah diingatkan dengan tujuan awalnya yang sempat Jaejoong anggap tidak penting lagi. Jaejoong langsung menatap Changmin yang di sebelahnya. Adiknya itu benar, seharusnya ia bertahan sampai mereka lulus. Akan sangat tidak mengasikkan jika ia kembali menjadi murid biasa. Dan lagi, bukankah ia harus mempermalukan Yunho nantinya.

Hubungan mereka baru berjalan satu mingguan. Ia tidak berpikir dengan baik, tentang kehidupan sekolahnya ke depan. Semua gara-gara emosi yang berlebihan ia rasakan kemarin. Tapi, Jaejoong juga merasa bingung, ia sudah memutuskan Yunho. Ia tidak mungkin memohon pada pria itu untuk kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Apa lagi saat menyadari Yunho tidak menghubunginya sejak kemarin.

Hati Jaejoong bagaikan kebakaran. Kedudukan dirinya sebagai Queenka mulai terancam lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Yunho yang memiliki kekasih lagi atau kemungkinan lainnya bahwa Yunho mengajak Boa atau Ahra berbaikan membayangi otaknya.

Ia bergidik ngeri, tidak bisa ia bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika Yunho melakukan itu. Bukan hanya Ahra atau Boa yang menjadi musuhnya tapi Yunho juga. Bisa saja pria itu merasa kesal karena diputusinya. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya, ia nyaris ingin memekik karena bayangan nista itu.

Kemudian, ia langsung menatap Changmin horor dan berucap, "Apa Yunho tidak menyukaiku lagi? Sejak kemarin dia tidak menghubungiku, apa dia memiliki kekasih lagi? Apa..."

"Yaak _Nuna_, bukankah sudah kubilang dia tengah frustasi karena kau. Sekarang, mungkin _Hyung _akan menjadi zombie dan menyebut namamu ke mana saja," ucap Changmin cukup nyaring dan menyeringai tipis yng tidak disadari oleh kedua saudaranya.

Sejenak Jaejoong berpikir, kemudian ia menarik napas lega. Bayangan nista itu hanya terjadi dalam imaginnya saja. Begitulah yang Jaejoong rasa. Tapi, sekarang masalahnya ia harus bersikap seperti apa agar Yunho meminta berbaikan padanya. Gengsinya masihlah di atas segala hal, ia pantang untuk mengajak pria itu berbaikan.

"Lalu apa yang..."

"Kita duduk di _caffe _itu _Nuna_, perutku sudah lapar," Changmin memamerkan sederetan gigi rapinya sebelum Jaejoong mengajukan pertanyaan yang sangat Changmin tahu apa.

Entah siapa yang memulai lebih dahulu obrolan tentang Yunho ini. Yang jelas sekarang topik utama ketiga saudara ini adalah tentang Yunho dan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya, mengajak Jaejoong ke mall hanyalah sebuah alasan untuk Changmin yang memiliki rencana besar untuk Jaejoong.

Belum-belum Jaejoong melangkah menyusul Changmin dan Amber yang sudah mendahului, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan cukup keras. Jaejoong segera berbalik. Mata besarny langsung terbelalak hebat saat melihat wajah gadis yang tepat ada di depannya sekarang.

Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong gadis itu mendelik cukup lebar, mulutnya membuka sempurna. Sedetik kemudian, si gadis memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong dan menaikkan alisnya setengah tidak percaya. Beberapa kali mengerjap sebelum mengutarakan pertanyaan yang membuat jantung Jaejoong bagaikan berdebar hebat dengan segela kegugupan yang menyelimutnya.

"Jaejoong, jadi kau benar-benar Jaejoong?"

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow-.

Maaf ya kalau jadi membosankan ~ . Karena ini type School Life, jadi ga usah berat" lah -ngeles wae lah- -plaak- . Nah, ini aku udah bikin JJ pake baju cowok ya :3 .

Semoga bisa terpuaskan ~ :D .

Kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan di tanyakan, diriku mah ga gigit atuh ~ . Kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh" juga silahkan tanyain juga :D .

Sebenarnya aku mau post new story tapi, takut kebanyakan story nanti, jadi nanti saja lah ~ :3 .

Okey, ga tau kapan upd selanjutnya tapi di doain aja ide ngalir ~ :) .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**With Love :) .**

**Misscel ^^**

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Bit Humor -gagal- ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 9.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya, dalam keadaan seperti ini, jelas ia merasa serba salah. Bagaimana bisa, kehidupan tenangnya yang baru menjadi seorang pria seutuhnya hari ini bisa terdeteksi oleh gadis ini. Sial, benar-benar sial menurut Jaejoong. Ia meringis sebentar sebelum menggeleng cepat, "Bukan, aku bukan Jaejoong!"

Si gadis semakin menautkan kening, lebih mendekat pada Jaejoong dan memperhatikan wajah pria itu. Beberapa detik, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lembut, "Kau Jaejoong, mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalimu, Jae."

Kebuntuan semakin melanda Jaejoong, beserta gugup dan jantung yang berdebar-debar karena takut. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Wajahnya mudah dikenali apa lagi ia sadar gadis ini tidak mungkin lupa bagaimana rupanya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak mungkin Jaejoong mengaku, itu hal bodoh. Dan rumor...

"Jae _Hyung_, kau lama sekali," Amber berteriak menambah lengkap penderitaan Jaejoong.

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong berlari dari depan gadis yang terlihat syok akan panggilan Amber. Jaejoong menoleh ke belakangnya, ia mengerjap beberapa kali memberi isyarat pada adik-adiknya bahwa sedang terjadi insiden yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi, sebaliknya tidak ada yang mengerti. Changmin malah kembali menuju ke arahnya.

"Jae _Nuna_, apa yang kau..." mulut Changmin terbuka selama beberapa detik, kemudian matanya menatap heran gadis yang lebih terkejut lagi dengan kehadiran Changmin. "Bae Seulgi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang sungguh konyol menurut Jaejoong diucapkan Changmin. Ini tempat umum, tentu siapa saja bisa ke sini. Lalu kenapa Changmin seolah santai menghadapi situasi begini, padahal beberapa saat tadi adiknya juga terkejut karena Seulgi ada di sini.

"Jadi kau benar Jaejoong. Astaga Jae, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian seperti pria, kau bahkan memakai baju dengan kerah rendah begini, kau tidak malu jika dadamu terekspose?"

Mulut Jaejoong membuka lebar mendengar pertanyaan Seulgi tadi. Sebenarnya, temannya ini bodoh atau pura-pura polos? Sudah jelas ia bukanlah seorang gadis karena pakaian ini. Tapi Seulgi masih saja menganggap seperti dirinya gadis.

Changmin tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan Seulgi, pria jangkung itu menatap Jaejoong dan berucap, "Lain kali, pakailah dress _Nuna_, atau kau bisa memakai bra bila sedang jalan-jalan."

Jaejoong menatap tajam Changmin yang membuat lelucon garing dengan penampilannya. Tapi ia kembali dikagetkan dengan pertanyaan Seulgi lagi, "Kenapa ada Changmin dan juga Amber? Kau bersama dengan mereka atau..."

"Hey, kau tidak pernah tahu jika saudara itu sering _hang out _bersama? Atau kau tidak mempunyai saudara?"

Benar-benar celaka, Amber membeberkan hubungan mereka pada Seulgi. Mulut Seulgi menganga sangat lebar, matanya menatap satu persatu Jaejoong, Changmin dan Amber. Jaejoong rasa teman dekatnya ini tengah terserang syok luar biasa. Sama ia juga, bahkan Jaejoong merasa ingin mencakar-cakar Amber dan juga Changmin.

"Yaah, Amber _Hyung _kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada Seulgi? Astaga aku tidak yakin hal ini akan bertahan hingga kita lulus. Jika begini keadaannya bisa-bisa kita akan..."

"_Andweeeee_!" Jaejoong berteriak cepat, tidak sanggup mendengar sambungan kalimat Changmin. Mengerikan jika Jaejoong harus bilang tentang apa yang dipikirkan adik bungsunya itu.

Segera, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Seulgi dan menyeret gadis yang masih terkena serangan syok di tempat itu menuju _caffe _yang tadi ingin mereka masuki.

.

.

.

Mulut Seulgi lebih menganga lebar dengan mata mendelik nyaris keluar. Apa yang diucapkan ketiga orang ini membuat Seulgi merinding sekaligus takut. Bagaimana Seulgi tidak takut, berbagai ancaman lolos dari mulut Amber dan juga Changmin. Salah satu ancaman yang menurut Seulgi sangat membuatnya frustasi adalah, kedua adik dari Jaejoong itu akan membuatnya malu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya jika hal ini tersebar di sekolah.

Sekarang Seulgi sudah tahu bahwa Jaejoong dan juga Amber serta Changmin adalah bersaudara. Sesuatu hal yang membuat Seulgi ingin mengorek kupingnya dan syok tidak terkira tadi. Tapi, hal yang semakin membuat Seulgi syok adalah ketika menyadari Jaejoong yang adalah seorang pria. Jelas sekali, Seulgi paham akan itu ketika mendengar Amber yang memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan _Hyung_.

Amber bukanlah gadis biasa. Gadis tomboy itu memang cenderung memanggil pria yang lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan _Hyung_. Dan Jaejoong salah satunya. Sampai detik ini pun Seulgi tidak percaya. Ketakutan, gugup dan juga rasa syok menjadi satu dalam diri gadis itu.

Seulgi menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Cukup mengerti pembawaan Jaejoong yang bagaimana, Seulgi tahu bahwa temannya itu sedang mengalami kegugupan yang sama.

"Ingat Seulgi, jika ada yang mengetahui gender Jae _Nuna_, maka kau akan benar-benar kubuat tamat untuk sekolah di Toho!"

Lagi peringatan, ancaman atau sejenisnya di ke luarkan oleh Changmin. Memang benar, untuk saat ini mereka harus melakukan antisipasi. Ini semua demi keamanan status Jaejoong yang tadi sudah awas! Maka dari itu berbagai hal yang membuat Seulgi takut di ucapkan oleh kakak beradik ini.

"Aku.. aku paham," ucap Seulgi dengan ragu, ekor matanya melirik pada Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya tanpa diancam begini pun Seulgi tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Rasa segan dan takutnya pada Amber dan Changmin membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. Apa lagi statusnya yang berteman dengan Jaejoong. Tentu Seulgi akan berpikir sepuluh kali lipat untuk membocorkan rahasia besar ini.

"Seulgi-ah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini, tapi ini semua demi ketentraman hidupku di sekolah. _Umma _menghukumku, dan menyuruhku menyamar menjadi seorang gadis. _Aaiissh jinjja_," Jaejoong memijit pelipisnya.

Lamat-lamat Seulgi menatap Jaejoong. Sejenak, Seulgi berpikir, kemudian sesuatu yang membuatnya panik langsung terucap begitu saja, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Apa dia tahu? Apa dia..."

"Yaaak, itu kenapa kami melarangmu untuk memberitahu yang lain. Yunho _Hyung _tidak tahu menahu. Jika dia sampai tahu kau tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi," Changmin berdecak kesal, dan melirik Jaejoong.

Hampir saja Changmin lupa misinya kali ini. Pria itu tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap Jaejoong sekilas. Segera Changmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu di sana, hingga status terkirim pun diterima dalam ponsel Changmin.

"Jaejoongie, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa berpacaran dengan Yunho? Kalian sama-sama pria, aku sedikit takut jika kau benar-benar menyukainya, aku..."

"Geeezzz, kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Seulgi. Ah aku bosan di sini, lebih baik kita melanjutkan jalan-jalan saja, _Nuna_," Changmin beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

Amber menatap sang adik, kemudian mengikuti gerakan Changmin. Sama dengan Changmin, Amber merasa malas menghadapi gadis temen dekat kakaknya ini. Semakin Seulgi bertanya semakin berbahaya menurut mereka. Akan tetapi jika mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu maka status Jaejoong terancam lebih besar menurut mereka.

"Seulgi, aku harus mengikuti mereka. Aku benar-benar berharap pada dirimu agar tidak membocorkan rahasiaku," Jaejoong memegang tangan gadis itu, ia tersenyum canggung sebelum melepaskannya dan beranjak.

"Aku akan menyimpannya rapat-rapat, Jaejoongie. Tenanglah," sahut Seulgi dan balas tersenyum.

Hati Jaejoong terasa lega mendengar kata-kata Seulgi. Setidaknya ia tidak menjadi musuh dengan teman baiknya ini. Changmin langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menyeret sang kakak menjauh dari meja.

Seulgi menatap ketiga saudara itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Sedikit menggaruk kepalanya Seulgi bergumam, "Aku pikir Changmin akan menentang keras hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho karena alasan kesamaan gender. Tapi Changmin seakan menyetujuinya, Jaejoongie memang sangat cantik. Tidak ada salahnya jika pria menyukainya karena cantik. Tapi seandainya Yunho tahu? Gawat bisa-bisa kami semua akan tamat."

.

.

.

Nyaris jam makan malam ketiga saudara ini pulang dari mall. Tidak ada yang mereka beli, karena uang jajan yang terbatas untuk membeli sesuatu. Heechul termasuk Ibu yang sangat perhitungan. Mereka mendapat jatah uang saku. Selebihnya jika ingin berbelanja Heechul lah yang akan membelikan keperluan dan keinginan mereka.

Oleh sebab itu juga, hari ini hanya diisi dengan melihat-lihat isi toko, berjalan-jalan di mall, dan nongkrong atau makan-makan saja. Jika untuk makan-makan, mereka masih mampu untuk membayarnya. Tapi untuk satu barang yang mereka inginkan, ketiganya langsung angkat tangan.

Apa lagi Jaejoong, Changmin sampai menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kakaknya yang persis seperti gadis meski berpakaian pria. Jaejoong selalu tergiur barang-barang atau pernak-pernik yang menurutnya lucu dan imut. Tapi lagi-lagi mereka hanya bisa memandang tanpa membeli.

"Aku benar-benar ingin boneka gajah besar tadi Changmin, aiish jika kau meminjamkan uangmu, aku yakin cukup untuk membelinya," cerocos Jaejoong dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Changmin meringis, pria itu melirik pada Jaejoong dan menjawab, "Jika aku pinjam, nanti aku membeli cemilan dengan apa? Kenapa tidak pinjam pada Amber _Hyung _saja tadi."

"Kalau ada sudah aku meminjamnya, Amber menghabiskan uang jajannya selalu lebih cepat dari kita, iish."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu mintalah pada beruangmu, kau punya pacar kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan?"

"Kau gila? Aku kan memutusinya, aku tidak akan mengajaknya berbaikan terlebih dahulu. Bukankah tadi kita ingin mencari cara untuk itu? Lalu apa rencananya?"

"Aku tidak punya rencana! Kenapa tidak kau telpon saja dan meminta maaf, biasanya Ahra seperti itu Boa juga, kau terlalu gengsi."

Changmin mengatakannya dengan sangat santai dan cuek, seolah tidak ada beban untuknya. Jelas, itu bukan masalah Changmin, lagi pula Changmin cukup lelah mendengar ocehan Jaejoong yang selalu berucap meminjam uangnya sepanjang jalan pulang.

"Yaaak, aku berbeda dengan dua gadis itu, aku tidak akan meminta maaf pada Yunho."

"Terserah kau saja _Nuna_. Kalau begitu teruslah, dan tidak usah berbaikan dengan Yunho _Hyung_. Aku dapat berita dari Yoochun _Hyung_, Yunho _Hyung _mungkin akan mendekati gadis lain di sekolah. Tamatlah riwayatmu menjadi Queenka."

Mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar mendengar ucapan Changmin tadi. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang dan membuatnya serasa kalang kabut. Changmin segera beranjak memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terdiam di ambang anak tangga teratas.

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar, Changmin mengintip pada Jaejoong, pria itu ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi sang kakak, "Kita lihat besok apa yang akan terjadi, _Nun_. Ada kejutan untukmu, hahaha. Dan aku yakin kau juga sama _checkmate_nya dengan _Hyung_."

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa kurang semangat untuk ke sekolah hari ini. Wajahnya sudah di tekuk sejak ke ruang makan rumahnya tadi. Berbagai pikiran mengganggu Jaejoong dan membuatnya kurang tidur nyenyak. Kata-kata Changmin kemarin terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga menimang-nimang untuk meminta maaf pada Yunho terlebih dahulu. Ia tentu tidak ingin digantikan menjadi Queenka. Tapi jauh di lubuk hati Jaejoong, ia tidak rela melihat Yunho menggandeng gadis lain. Entahlah, ia tidak mengerti itu kenapa, Jaejoong pikir mungkin karena itu ancaman besar untuknya.

Ia juga ingin curhat dengan Seulgi. Tapi diurungkan niat yang itu. Seulgi pasti akan terbebani, apa lagi gadis itu tahu dirinya yang sebenarnya. Maka dari itu Jaejoong hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan kegelisahan yang mendalam.

Setelah mobil yang dikemudikan oleh sang Ibu tiba di sekolah, Jaejoong langsung turun. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum melangkah ke dalam gedung sekolah. Tidak ada yang banyak berubah dari pandangan orang-orang. Mereka masih merasa segan padanya. Jaejoong cukup lega, tapi ia juga semakin galau jika besok-besok tatapan penuh benci dan ingin mem_bully_nya tersirat pada sorot mata tiap orang.

Tidak, Jaejoong tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Ia segera menggeleng pelan, mengusir bayangan nista itu dan buru-buru menaiki tangga menuju ke atas, ke kelasnya. Sepanjang perjalan ke kelas tiap gadis menatapnya penuh dengan iri. Bahkan sesekali ada yang menegurnya dan mengatakan Jaejoong sangat beruntung.

Beruntung? Kata itu berputar-putar di kepala Jaejoong. Ia bahkan merasa sangat sial. Sikap terburu-burunya mungkin sudah menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Yunho. Dan gelar Queenkanya mungkin akan lenyap sebentar lagi. Astaga, Jaejoong merasa pening untuk kesekian kalinya jika memikirkan itu.

Cepat-cepat ia memasuki kelasnya, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Yunho yang berada di depan kelas. Mata musang Yunho langsung menatapnya tajam, seolah-olah mengeksekusi Jaejoong dengan berbagai tuduhan.

Kegugupan langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jaejoong menegang di tempat, berbagai pikiran seakan memberatkannya. Terlebih pandangan Yunho padanya yang mengerikan. Satu pertanyaan yang membuat Jaejoong serasa melinu dan emosi adalah tentang Seulgi. Apa Seulgi memberitahu Yunho? Tapi tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

Jaejoong kenal Seulgi, jika gadis itu mengatakan akan diam berarti Seulgi akan diam sampai akhir. Lalu, kenapa Yunho memberi tatapan yang membuatnya menciut menghadapi pria itu?

"Apa maumu, Jung?" Jaejoong berusaha menutupi ketakutan yang mulai menjadi-jadi dan bertanya cukup ketus.

"Tidak ada," sahut Yunho datar dan memajukan selangkah kakinya mendekat pada Jaejoong.

Ya Tuhan, kaki Jaejoong gemetar bukan main karena ini. Ia berusaha menguatkan diri dan menepis berbagai pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Entah kenapa aura Yunho begitu tidak nyaman. "Lalu kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku? Aku..."

"Lewati aku jika kau bisa, Kim," sela cepat Yunho dan memamerkan smirknya yang ingin membuat Jaejoong mencakar wajah pria itu.

"Kau minggirlah, maka aku bisa melewatimu," Jaejoong berdecak pelan. Sejujurnya ia cukup sangsi untuk bersikap demikian pada Yunho. Seharusnya ia bersikap manis agar pria itu terpikat olehnya lagi dan mereka pun berbaik sehingga pikiran nista Jaejoong segera hilang.

Tapi tidak, gengsi Jaejoong jauh di atas semua itu. Ia merasa tidak harus menjilat kata-katanya. Putus tetaplah putus. Tidak akan mengajak Yunho berbaikan kecuali pria itu yang mengajaknya. Itu sudah menjadi ketetapan untuk Jaejoong.

"Astaga, Jae. Kau masih marah?" Nada suara Yunho merendah, tatapan tajam tadi juga hilang. Berganti dengan tatapan lembut yang membuat Jaejoong terasa lemas sekaligus lega.

Paling tidak segala hal yang tadi membayangi benaknya tidak terjadi. Yunho mungkin masih menyukainya, "Apa pedulimu, aku marah atau..."

"Jelas aku peduli, Luv. Aku bilang tidak ingin putus, kan?"

Selama beberapa detik mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap. Sikap Yunho masihlah sama layaknya mereka berpacaran, Jaejoong pun mengulum senyum mendengar itu. Kesimpulannya saat ini mereka mungkin akan segera berbaikan. Dan enyahlah sudah kekhawatiran yang bertahta di dalam hatinya.

"Itu kan kau. Beda denganku. Aku tidak suka di duakan, kau menduakanku. Dan lagi, sejak kapan Yoochun yang menjadi pengirim pesan untuk menyampaikan sesuatu?" Jaejoong berdecih pelan, ia memutar bola matanya. Bersikap angkuh dan seolah jual mahal kini di lakukan Jaejoong. "Tidak ingin putus tapi tidak sekali pun mengirim pesan, menelpon, apa-apaan," gumam Jaejoong pelan dan masih sangat bisa di dengar Yunho.

Kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir Yunho. Sangat lega mendengar gumaman si cantik yang menawan hatinya tanpa jeda dan ampun ini. Jaejoong mungkin merajuk karena sejak hari itu Yunho tidak menghubunginya. Sengaja, itu ide dari Changmin. Sebenarnya, Yunho sangat tersiksa, setiap menit yang dilalui bagaikan menyiksa.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Changmin sudah mengatur stategi untuknya agar Jaejoong cinta mati. Sedikit mendekat lagi Yunho menggapai tangan Jaejoong yang bebas, pria itu tersenyum dan berucap, "Maaf, Luv. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kita putus."

"Putus ya putus saja," sahut Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang lebih lunak.

"Tidak ingin putus," ucap Yunho dan tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong.

Yunho tahu pasti bahwa Jaejoong sudah mulai luluh. Dengan berani pun pria itu mengecup kening Jaejoong sebelum merafalkan kalimat cinta berulang-ulang, "Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, Jung Jaejoong. Maafkanlah aku, Sayang. Aku berjanji tidak akan ada yang lain lagi selain kau. Kau yang terakhir dan yang akan menjadi istriku."

Kontan wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah karena ungkapan cinta Yunho yang cukup sangat romantis. Sangat kontras dengan dulu, Jaejoong bahkan ingin memutar bolanya jika mendengar gombalan Yunho. Namun sekarang, hatinya banyak bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Ia serasa sangat senang dengan ungkapan pria itu.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Jung Yunho," ujar Jaejoong dengan nada manja yang kental dan membuat Yunho gemas.

Pria itu mencubit pipi Jaejoong dan memeluk kekasihnya itu selama beberapa detik, sebelum melepaskannya dan berbisik, "Katakan sekali lagi kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, Sayang."

Jaejoong mendorong pelan dada Yunho, ia menjulurkan setengah lidahnya, "Aku mencintaimu."

Senyuman mengembang di bibir hati Yunho. Akhirnya, berbaikan kembali dengan kekasih tercinta. Tidak ada hal yang membahagiakan untuk Yunho selain ini. Pria itu segera menyambar pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya ke dalam kelas.

"Lihat itu," Yunho menunjukkan berbagai macam kado yang diletakkan di atas meja Jaejoong. Ada sebuah kado paling besar di samping mejanya. Mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar dengan mata yang membesar, tidak percaya.

"Tadinya aku ingin memberikan kejutan padamu, Luv. Tapi aku tidak sabar menantimu datang, maka dari itu aku menunggumu di depan kelas," ujar Yunho menatap penuh cinta Jaejoong yang masih kurang bisa percaya pada penglihatannya.

Yunho benar-benar romantis, hanya satu kalimat itu yang bisa melintas dalam benak Jaejoong. Sebelum kakinya melangkah menuju mejanya yang sudah ada Seulgi di sebelah. Gadis itu tersenyum seperti biasa dan tertawa pelan saat melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang berbinar.

"Apa isi kado-kado ini, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan berbagai kado pemberian sang kekasih yang baru berbaikan.

"Buka saja."

Jari jemari Jaejoong membuka perlahan kado besar yang sangat membuatnya penasaran. Dan ketika ia melihat isinya matanya terbelalak lebar. Boneka gajah yang kemarin ia inginkan ada di dalamnya. Langsung saja mata besar itu menatap Yunho dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Yunnie, aku ingin boneka ini kemarin. Kenapa kau tahu aku menginginkannya?" ucap Jaejoong begitu sangat senang.

"Apapun keinginanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya, Luv," sahut Yunho dan tersenyum menggoda.

Ingin sekali pria itu berjingkrak-jingkrak karena merasa berhasil membuat Jaejoong senang. Mungkin ketika satu persatu kotak kado itu dibuka Jaejoong, rasa cinta Jaejoong padanya akan bertambah seperti perkataan Changmin.

Ya, ini adalah rencana Changmin. Pria jangkung itu menyarankan untuk Yunho memberikan kejutan untuk Jaejoong. Dan jalan-jalan ke mall kemarin adalah salah satu rencana Changmin. Memang ide yang cukup pasaran. Tapi Changmin tahu, Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini seumur hidup apa lagi ketika dalam hubungan.

"Apa semua ini untukku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah terimut mungkin.

"Jika bukan untukmu, untuk siapa lagi, Sayangku?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memberiku hadiah sebanyak ini, aku..."

"Supaya kau tidak marah lagi denganku, dan memaafkan aku. Sekarang kau mau kan memaafkan kekasihmu ini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pasti, ia sudah teramat senang mendapat boneka gajah yang sangat diinginkan. Mulai dari sepatu Hello Kitty, dan sekarang boneka gajah besar. Aah, sungguh Jaejoong merasa beruntung. Jika ia seorang gadis, Jaejoong berpikir untuk serius berkencan dengan Yunho. Tapi, begini pun ia tidak sadar sudah terbawa arus mainannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, jangan ulangi lagi," ucap Jaejoong wajahnya sedikit ditekuk dan menatap Yunho penuh.

"Tidak, Luv. Pulang sekolah nanti boleh kita kencan hmm?"

Jaejoong sedikit berpikir, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang salah menurutnya. Lagi pula, Yunho sudah memberinya banyak kado. Urusan Heechul ia bisa mengatasinya. Ia bisa berbohong dengan alasan latihan _Cheerleader_. Segera Jaejoong mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Bagus kalau begitu," sahut Yunho dan mengelus rambut Jaejoong penuh sayang. Jaejoong tidak keberatan jika Yunho memperlakukannya sangat manis seperti ini. Sebaliknya, ia bagai melayang tinggi karena sikap Yunho.

Akhirnya, status Queenka masih menjadi miliknya. Ditambah berbagai hadiah dari Yunho. Berpacaran dengan Yunho tidak ada ruginya sama sekali. Pantas saja para gadis berebut ingin memacari sang Kingka. Tapi maaf saja, selama Jaejoong ada, ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis manapun mendekati Yunho. Mungkin sikap protektif Jaejoong sudah muncul. Hanya saja pikiran Jaejoong masih dengan alasan, mempertahankan gelar Queenka.

.

.

.

Seperti janji mereka tadi pagi. Selepas pulang sekolah mereka akan berkencan. Jaejoong berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Yunho menuju ke luar gedung sekolah. Dua sejoli itu terlihat benar-benar damai dalam balutan cinta yang mereka buat. Sekali-kali candaan juga ke luar dari mulut pasangan ini.

"Kau seperti alien, mukamu kecil sekali," ucap Jaejoong membalas perkataan Yunho yang mengatakannya seperti kucing.

"Aku kan memang alien."

"Kau senang menjadi alien?"

"Tentu, siapa yang tidak senang."

"Aneh sekali, alien itu jelek."

"Do Minjoon tidak jelek. Bukankah aku bilang aku kembaran Do Minjoon, kami alien terkeren yang pernah ada."

"Kau pecinta drama _oppa_?"

"Tidak juga, tapi drama itu yang pling _booming _kemarin-kemarin."

"Aku pikir _Oppa _menyukainya," Jaejoong terkikik geli, ia sepertinya berhasil menggerjai Yunho.

Kentara sekali wajah Yunho jadi mengeras ketika ia katakan pecinta drama. Pria itu setengah berdeham sebelum menyangkal lebih lagi, "Aku hanya pecinta, Kim Jaejoong yang akan segera berubah menjadi Jung Jaejoong."

Mendengar itu Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu dan mencubit pinggang Yunho hingga pria itu meringis sakit. "Gombal sekali, aku tidak suka..."

"Hey, Kim Jaejoong. Apa begitu sangat senang merebut kekasih orang?"

Pertanyaan tajam dan mencekik itu menghentikan kalimat Jaejoong. Mata besar Jaejoong langsung mengedar ke arah suara. Sedikit menaikkan keningnya, Jaejoong menatap sok polos pada si gadis yang ingin ia enyahkan dari pandangannya.

"Kenapa Kwon Boa itu ada di sini, _Oppa_?" Tanpa menoleh pada Yunho, Jaejoong mengucapkan itu. Emosi Jaejoong seolah menggelegak melihat gadis itu yang berani menyerang ke sekolahnya.

"Entahlah, Boo. Hanya abaikan saja dia. _Oppa _tidak ingin kau bertengkar dengannya, Luv."

Semakin mendengar larangan itu, semakin bernafsu Jaejoong untuk mencakar wajah sok cantik Boa. Ia bahkan sudah siap seandainya gadis itu mengajaknya berkelahi, lagi pula ia juga ingin tahu Yunho akan membela siapa. Dirinya atau mantan kekasihnya yang nyaris satu tahun.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow- .

Maaf belum sampe klimaks ~ . Maaf kalau bosenin, close the page aja guys!.

Ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan.

Untuk Heechul, di sini Heechul Cewek ya, jadi semacam Heechulnya di GS gitu ._. .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~ .**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^**

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Bit Humor -gagal- ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 10.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Langkah kaki Jaejoong maju selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ia menatap nyalang Boa yang menatapnya penuh benci. Yunho berdecak pelan, pria itu mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada Jaejoong. Yunho tidak ingin sang kekasih melakukan keributan dengan sang mantan. Menurut Yunho itu semua tidak ada gunanya.

"Boo sudahlah, jangan..."

"Tidak bisa Yunnie. Aku tidak suka diganggu, apa lagi oleh gadis itu, tidak suka," sela Jaejoong dengan nada kesal yang sangat kentara.

Mendengar itu Yunho hanya bisa mendesah. Sangat tahu bagaimana watak Jaejoong jika tengah dilanda emosi. Bahkan _gadisnya _ini tidak takut dengan siapapun jika dalam situasi seperti ini. Yunho cukup bingung jika seandainya hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Tapi entahlah di sisi lain Yunho cukup sangat senang karena Jaejoong yang menurut pandangan matanya tengah mempertahankan dirinya untuk direbut Boa.

Mata Boa semakin menatap Jaejoong penuh kesal dan benci. Gadis itu berdecih pelan dan bersedekap. Di belakang Boa ada beberapa gadis yang satu sekolah dengan Boa. Rupanya penyerangan ini tidak main-main. Jaejoong yang melihat Boa beserta pasukannya hanya mengangkat sebelah kening. Baru sadar jika gadis yang begitu ingin ia cakar itu membawa teman.

Namun, sedikitpun Jaejoong tidak gentar. Untuk apa merasa takut pada gadis sedangkan ia adalah pria. Itu adalah pikiran nyata di dalam benak Jaejoong. Lagi pula ia mantan Kingka dan sekarang menjadi Queenka. Jaejoong melirik sebentar pada Yunho yang memasang sikap waspada.

"_Oppa_, aku akan berbicara dengannya," ujar Jaejoong dengan suara yang melunak.

Yunho menggeleng pelan dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat padanya, sedetik kemudian Yunho langsung mendekap dari belakang sang kekasih. Jaejoong terkejut dengan aksi Yunho yang ini. "Sayang, lebih baik abaikan saja. Kita kencan saja," bisik Yunho dan mengeratkan dekapannya.

Jaejoong sedikit menengadah menatap Yunho yang ia rasa tengah khawatir padanya. Jaejoong sangat senang karena Yunho mengkhawatirkannya bukan Boa. Tapi tidak, Jaejoong tidak akan melepaskan Boa yang sudah melakukan penyerangan ke sekolah mereka. Jika ia mengabaikan gadis menyebalkan itu sama saja ia takut pada Boa. Dan jelas Jaejoong tidak sedikitpun merasa demikian.

Boa yang melihat tingkah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang bagaikan di dalam drama-drama itu memutar bola matanya jengah. Kecemburuan sangat besar dirasakan Boa. Tidak sanggup lagi berdiam diri dan menggebu-gebu ingin menarik Jaejoong dari dekapan Yunho adalah hal yang sangat ingin Boa lakukan.

Gadis itu melangkah dengan pasti menuju pada Jaejoong dan Yunho. Yunho meringis pelan melihat kenekatan yang dilakukan mantan kekasihnya. Beberapa para siswa sudah banyak berkumpul, seolah tidak ingin melewatkan pertunjukkan terdahsyat antara kekasih Kingka mereka dengan gadis dari sekolah lain yang mereka kurang tahu siapa.

Bahkan, diantara sekumpulan para siswa dan siswi ada Ahra dan teman-temannya. Ahra membesarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan kejadian ini. Gadis itu tentulah masih marah dan dendam seribu benci pada Jaejoong. Tapi Ahra tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, Ahra takut jika Yunho dan kawanannya melakukan hal membuatnya malu. Itu kenapa Ahra cukup diam selama ini.

"Yaak Kim Jaejoong tidak tahu malu," Boa berteriak tanpa takut dan sedikitpun malu karena membuat onar di sekolah orang.

Jaejoong berdecak kesal, wajahnya mengeras dan siap untuk berhadapan dengan Boa. Tapi Yunho masih mendekapnya, bahkan semakin mengerat seolah menahannya agar tidak melakukan perlawan pada Boa. Jaejoong menyikut dada Yunho, dan sukses membuat Yunho melepaskan dekapannya karena rasa sakit yang diderita pada bagian dada

Yunho meringis pelan, tapi musangnya langsung mendelik lebar saat melihat Jaejoong yang sudah melesat langsung ke depan Boa. Wajahnya langsung memucat. Dalam posisi sekarang Yunho tidak tahu harus mengambil sikap seperti apa. Tidak pernah sekalipun Yunho mendapati situasi yang begini. Kecuali waktu dengan Ahra kemarin, tapi itu tidak bisa dihitung. Ahra bukanlah Boa. Dan Yunho tahu bagaimana Boa jika sedang emosi.

Pria itu menggeleng pelan, kemudian tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada ganknya yang berada di tepi para siswa dan siswi. Yunho menghela napas, setidaknya sekarang Yunho memiliki ide. Segera Yunho melambaikan tangan pada Yoochun yang melihat pergerakkannya.

Wajah Boa sangat keras, gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Emosi membuncah di dada Boa. Terlebih perasaan memanas langsung menjadi saat melihat Yunho yang mendekap Jaejoong. Ingin sekali Boa menampar Jaejoong, kesempatan itu pun tidak ingin di lewatkan gadis itu. Dengan melakukan isyarat pada teman-temannya, Boa menyeringai tipis.

Kawanan Boa langsung mengepung Jaejoong yang berada di tengah-tengah Boa. Beberapa detik kemudian beberapa gadis itu memegang tangan Jaejoong ingin menahan pergerakan Jaejoong. Tapi, jelas Jaejoong tidak selemah yang dipikirkan para gadis itu. Ia tetaplah seorang pria meski berpenampilan wanita. Tenaganya tentu lebih besar dari seorang perempuan meski tidak menyamai seorang pria sesungguhnya.

Jaejoong langsung menangkis tangan-tangan yang ingin menyentuh tubuhnya. Gerakan reflek ilmu bela diri yang sempat ia pelajari di Chungnam dulu masih sangat bagus. Sedetik setelah itu, Jaejoong langsung menarik kerah baju Boa, membuat gadis itu terperanjat kaget dan membesarkan matanya.

Keributan yang tadi mulai terjadi kembali hening, tergantikan dengan ketegangan yang nyata karena aksi Jaejoong yang mencengangkan. Yunho sendiri nyaris tidak mengedipkan matanya melihat betapa tangguhnya sang kekasih menghadapi para teman-teman boa yang berjumlah empat orang. Pria itu malah terlihat menyunggingkan senyum.

"Dengar Kwon Boa-_sshi_, jika kau ingin mencari ribut denganku, kau salah orang. Detik ini pun aku bisa mengangkatmu dan melemparkan ke teman-temanmu yang bodoh itu. Ku peringatkan padamu, jangan pernah..."

"Kau pikir aku takut denganmu? Tidak akan Kim Jaejoong. Aku ke sini untuk merebut kembali apa yang sudah menjadi milikku!"

"Apa yang menjadi milikmu? Yunho? Kau pikir dia barang yang bisa diperebutkan? Kau gila," Jaejoong mendorong pelan badan Boa, tanpa melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah kemeja gadis itu.

Boa terkekeh pelan. Benar-benar, menghadapi Boa sungguh membuat Jaejoong naik pitam. Ingin sekali ia menampar wajah gadis ini. Tapi tidak, ia tidak akan memulai itu, harga dirinya masih di atas semuanya Bahkan jika harus bertengkarpun Jaejoong ingin melakukannya seelegan mungkin. Status Queenka yang ia pegang lebih mementingkan keanggunan. Ia tidak bisa bersikap bringas layaknya seorang Kingka.

"Kau merebutnya dariku, kau gadis murahan yang tidak memiliki sedikitpun moral bahkan..."

"Mulutmu perlu di sekolahkan sebelum kau mencaci orang lain. Kau pikir kau gadis terhormat? Mana ada seorang gadis terhormat dan baik-baik, memiliki moral tinggi datang ke sekolah orang lain dan berteriak seperti seorang yang tidak berpendidikan."

Kata-kata Jaejoong bagaikan menampar telak wajah Boa. Tidak terima dengan perlawanan balik Jaejoong, Boa mulai angkat bicara lagi, "Labih bagus tidak bermoral dari pada menjadi seorang gadis murahan perebut kekasih orang!"

"Seorang gadis murahan tidak akan dipertahankan oleh seorang pria yang berkelas seperti Yunho. Tidak apa-apa aku murahan, tapi Yunho mempertahankanku, tanpa sebuah rayuan yang aku buat untuknya. Yunho, dia yang rela untuk jatuh untukku, dia rela melepaskanmu karena aku yang kau bilang murahan ini. Jika aku murahan lalu apa tentang dirimu, lebih rendah dari pada seorang gadis murahan."

Jaejoong memamerkan smirknya, ia tentu merasa menang karena wajah Boa yang memerah sempurna. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong melirik pada Yunho yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Kekasihnya itu memang hanya berdiam diri tapi Jaejoong yakin Yunho ada dipihaknya. Tapi belum-belum Jaejoong membalas senyuman Yunho, rambutnya serasa dengan kuat ditarik oleh orang di depannya.

Mata besar Jaejoong mendelik lebar melihat aksi gadis ini. Ia pun menatap penuh murka Boa yang menyeringai sadis. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Jaejoong menjambak dengan kedua tangannya rambut panjang Boa yang tergerai. Ia tidak melepaskan barang sehelaipun rambut gadis ini. Emosi Jaejoong sudah di ubun-ubun.

Yunho yang melihat perkelahian jambak-menjambak ini pun membuka mulutnya lebar. Pria itu segera melangkah ke depan dan menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang masih tidak ingin mau mengalah atau pun melepaskan jambakan pada Boa. Aksi tarik menarik tadi sempat terjadi beberapa saat. Sebelum Yunho mendekap protektif Jaejoong.

"Yoochun, tarik Boa dari Joongie-ku!" Teriak Yunho yang langsung diangguki Yoochun dan Seunghyun. Mereka menangkap tubuh Boa yang dengan brutal meremas-remas dan menarik rambut Jaejoong.

"Boo, lepaskan Sayang. Jangan berkelahi di sini banyak orang," bisik Yunho dengan pelan dan penuh sayang.

Jaejoong berteriak membalas ucapan Yunho, "Tidak akan! Sampai jalang ini melepaskan tangan kotornya dari rambutku!"

"Kau yang jalang, sialan!" Teriak Boa tidak mau kalah.

Seunghyun menarik perlahan pergelangan tangan Boa dari rambut Jaejoong. Sekuat tenaga dan selembut mungkin Seunghyun melepaskan jambakan Boa, setelah terlepas pria itu menguncinya. Yoochun menarik menjauh dari Jaejoong, tapi tangan Jaejoong yang masih menjambak Boa masih melekat sempurna di kepala Boa.

"Boo sekarang lepaslah," ujar Yunho dengan nada lembut. Jaejoong mengatur napas memburunya sesaat sebelum melepaskan kedua tangannya pada kepala Boa dan mencakar tangan gadis itu yang dipegang Seunghyun.

Dalam hati Jaejoong sangat puas karena memberi kenang-kenangan berharga pada Boa. Meski kulit kepalanya terasa perih akibat jambakan tadi. Tapi hal itu juga terjadi pada Boa. Ia menatap penuh kesal pada Boa yang semakin emosi dan memberontak di dalam pelukan Yoochun.

"Yaak Kim Jaejoong, kau pikir kau yang menang? Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau hidup tenang karena telah merebut kekasihku, aku..."

"Tutup mulut berbisamu gadis tidak tahu malu! Aku tidak takut akan ancamanmu, kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku lagi bahkan seujung kuku pun!"

Yunho mengisyaratkan pada Yoochun dan Seunghyun membawa Boa menjauh dari kerumunan yang mulai ribut kembali ini. Sementara Siwon dan Yonghwa yang tadi bertugas mengawasi teman-teman Boa juga menarik pergelangan tangan gadis-gadis itu agar pergi dari kawasan sekolah mereka.

Yunho sendiri langsung menerobos keramaian yang terjadi dengan membawa Jaejoong yang ada dalam pelukannya ke area parkir sekolah. Kini tinggallah si jenius Changmin yang nyaris terbahak-bahak melihat Jaejoong yang tadi bertengkar. Pria jangkung itu berteriak cukup nyaring untuk membubarkan seluruh siswa dan siswi.

"Apa yang kalian lihat sekarang? Bubar semuanya Bubar!"

Ahra dan teman-temannya langsung pergi seketika mendengar teriakan itu. Wajah gadis itu pucat pasi. Sungguh Ahra merasa ngeri melihat pertengkaran Jaejoong dan gadis bernama Boa yang dalam pemahamannya adalah mantan kekasih Yunho, sama dengan dirinya. Tapi Ahra tidak akan seberani Boa yang terang-terangan membuat Yunho murka.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengatur napas yang memburu dan meredakan emosi yang meluap-luap di dalam mobil Yunho. Kekasihnya itu langsung membawanya ke sini setelah pertengkaran diakhiri. Yunho bahkan merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena jambakkan Boa. Pria itu begitu sangat perhatian dan sayang padanya.

Tidak bisa Jaejoong sangkali akan perasaan Yunho. Karena perasaan dari pria itu juga lah ia mulai merasa lebih nyaman dan sedikit rileks. Ia menatap Yunho yang membelai lembut rambunya. Yunho tidak membuka suara sedikitpun sejak tadi. Jaejoong merasa tidak enak, mungkin saja Yunho merasa kecewa padanya karena tidak menurut apa yang Yunho katakan.

Dengan pelan Jaejoong berucap dan memasang wajah menyesalnya yang menggemaskan, "Maafkan aku, Yunnie Sayang."

Yunho mendesah pelan dan menatap lamat-lamat Jaejoong. Tentu saja dengan memasang wajah yang demikian Yunho tidak akan tega untuk memarahi Jaejoong. Walau Yunho ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya kurang suka sikap Jaejoong yang berkelahi tadi. Karena itu lah Yunho hanya bisa mengatakan, "Jangan ulangi lagi."

Segera Jaejoong mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Yunho yang ada di sampingnya, ia tidak peduli jika bobot tubuhnya menimpa tubuh Yunho. Yang Jaejoong inginkan hanya lah merasakan kehangatan pelukan Yunho yang penuh kasih sayang padanya.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk mendapat pelukan balasan. Yunho langsung membalasnya, pria itu juga membelai penuh cinta punggung Jaejoong. "Aku takut sekali jika tadi kalian sampai ketahap yang lebih dari itu."

"Kan ada Yunnie, aku yakin Yunnie tidak akan membiarkan aku dimakan Boa, kan?"

"Tentu tidak, Luv. Hanya saja itu pertengkaran wanita. Aku tidak tahu harus mengambil sikap bagaimana, itu kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk mengabaikannya tadi, tapi kau nakal," ujar Yunho dan menyentil pelan dahi Jaejoong.

"Hmm, dia menyebalkan sekali, aku tidak suka dia," sahut Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, memberikan kesan manja pada sang kekasih yang terkekeh melihat wajah Jaejoong.

Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong. Sedikit mengejutkan Jaejoong tapi ia tidak protes dengan aksi kecupan Yunho pada bibirnya. Jaejoong malah tersenyum dan mencium gemas pipi Yunho. "Yunnie tidak marahkan?" Tanya Jaejoong meyakinkan jika sang kekasih sudah tidak mengambil sikap serius atas insiden tadi.

"Tidak, lupakanlah. Lain kali kau harus mengikuti kata-kataku, Sayang," Yunho tersenyum lembut dan membenarkan duduknya. Pelukan mereka juga terlepas. Jaejoong langsung kembali duduk di samping Yunho dengan nyaman, ia tersenyum senang karena Yunho tetaplah sama seperti sebelumnya.

Jaejoong pikir Yunho sudah benar-benar hanyut dalam hubungan mereka. Dan bagi Jaejoong itu sangat bagus, lagi pula ia terlalu menikmati kebersamaan dengan Yunho. Benar-benar seorang pria yang sangat romantis dan bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirinya menurut Jaejoong. Ia jadi tidak sadar bahwa teramat senang dengan sikap Yunho itu. Apa lagi sesuatu yang tidak Jaejoong sadari bahwa ia pun sudah hanyut masuk ke dalam permainannya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan sejak insiden penyerangan Boa ke sekolah mereka. Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin lengket. Ke sana ke mari dua sejoli dimabuk virus asmara yang tiada pernah redup itu sangat mesra. Tak tanggung-tanggung dan merasa malu, keduanya semakin sering mengumbar pelukan dan kecupan singkat di depan umum.

Bagi Yunho atau Jaejoong sendiri itu hal yang sudah tidak pernah mereka permasalahkan lagi. Apa lagi menurut Jaejoong. Ia berpikir biar semua orang tahu bahwa ia adalah kekasih Yunho dan betapa Yunho mencintainya sehingga rela bersikap tidak tahu malu. Padahal, ia pun sama tidak tahu malunya dengan mengumbar seperti itu dan jelas pandangan setiap orang pasti, bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai.

Pulang sekolah kali ini pun sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Pasangan itu akan berpacaran selama beberapa puluh menit di dalam kelas yang sepi. Setelah bell pulang berbunyi, pandangan mata Yunho langsung menajam dan mengisyaratkan untuk seluruh teman sekelasnya ke luar kelas secepat mungkin. Kemudian Yunho sendiri akan berbincang-bincang dengan kekasihnya, Jaejoong. Dengan pintu kelas yang di jaga oleh Yoochun dan Yonghwa, agar tidak ada seorang pun lalat mengganggu mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum centil saat Yunho menarik pinggangnya hingga ia jatuh terduduk di pangkuan pria itu. Tadinya Jaejoong berniat ingin segera pulang. Biasanya Heechul sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Tapi ia seakan lupa waktu jika bersama dengan Yunho. Jantungnya juga berdebar-debar kencang ketika pria itu bersikap manis dan membuatnya ingin berteriak karena senang.

"Sebentar lagi, Luv," ujar Yunho dan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong. Yunho menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Jaejoong, sesekali menciumi pipi putih sang kekasih yang tidak akan pernah puas ia ciumi.

"_Umma _sudah menjemput di depan pasti," sahut Jaejoong dengan sangat manja tapi gerakan tubuhnya malah menyuruh Yunho untuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak usah minta jemput _Umma _lagi, aku akan mengantarkanmu dan menjemputmu setiap hari, Sayang."

"_Umma _akan memarahiku jika ketahuan berpacaran, Yunnie. Kau lupa hmm?" Jaejoong terseyum manis karena mendengar perkataan yang selalu dikatakan Yunho padanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Sore nanti kita jalan-jalan, aku akan menjemputmu di tempat biasa," Yunho mencium sekilas leher Jaejoong, membuat rasa geli mengalir ke sekujur tubuh Jaejoong.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Jaejoong karena nyaris setiap hari mereka melakukan kencan di luar sekolah.

"Ke mall bagaimana? Aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Sudah banyak barang-barang yang Yunnie belikan, apa tidak merasa rugi membelikan aku banyak barang?" Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan konyol Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau kan calon istriku. Kita akan membeli apa saja yang kau suka, Hello Kitty atau aksesoris Gajah atau..."

"Hello Kitty dan Gajah, aku tidak bisa melewatkan yang dua itu. Kau tahu sekali kelemahanku."

"Aku kan kekasihmu, Luv. Jadi sore nanti jam 4, aku tunggu, Sayang."

"Hmm, baiklah."

"Tidak perlu banyak berdandan seperti kemarin, kau sudah cantik walau hanya memakai bedak dan lipgloss."

"Jadi Yunnie tidak suka dengan dandananku yang kemarin atau..."

"Suka, Cintaku. Tapi aku tidak ingin berbagi kecantikanmu dengan siapapun. Tanpa memakai apa-apa saja kau sudah cantik sekali. Aku tidak rela para pria melirikmu dengan pandangan laparnya."

"Tampar saja mereka jika berani mengganggu, calon istri Yunnie ini," Jaejoong suka sekali menggoda Yunho dengan mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Entahlah, ia merasa cukup puas jika Yunho mengucapkan seperti itu pada dirinya.

"_I will, luv. I will,_" sahut Yunho mantap dan mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Sekarang aku harus pulang ke rumah dulu, Sayangku, Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong memutar sedikit badannya dan menatap lamat-lamat wajah Yunho yang sangat tampan. Ia tersenyum manis sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Yunho. Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan itu berlangsung pada Jaejoong tapi jika posisi mereka seperti ini ia tidak malu melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Yunho.

"Cium aku dulu, Luv," bisik Yunho menggoda, segera saja Jaejoong mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Yunho kemudian, mengecup bibir hati Yunho setelahnya. Hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan entah sejak kapan.

"Ciuman yang seperti dua hari kemarin Sayang," rengek Yunho dan tersenyum mesum.

Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan Yunho dan segera beranjak dari pangkuan pria itu. Jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebelum berucap cukup nyaring, "Mesum sekali!"

Mendengar itu Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan, dan beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Pria itu segera menggenggam jemari Jaejoong dan membawa sang kekasih ke luar kelas. Yoochun dan Yonghwa sedikit terkejut saat pintu kelas di buka. Keduanya mengikuti langkah kaki Yunho yang berada di depan sambil berbicara dan beradegan _lovey dovey_ ria dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau bilang sendiri akan melakukan ciuman itu jika aku..."

"Iissh itu aku hanya bercanda, kau mesum sekali Yunnie. Aku tidak ingin menciummu lagi."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Sayang. Lagi pula jika kau tidak ingin menciumku, aku yang ingin menciummu."

"Tuh kan, kau mesum. Sejak kapan kau mesum seperti ini dan menjadikan ciuman sebagai keharusan dalam hubungan kita, eoh?"

"Entahlah, kau sendiri tidak menolak."

"Jadi jika aku menolak kau yakin tidak akan marah? Jangan-jangan kau akan mengambek seperti waktu itu, hanya karena aku tidak mau dicium."

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya, sedikit malu karena Jaejoong mengungkit masalah itu. Memang benar, sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu Yunho merasa kesal pada Jaejoong karena menolak ciumannya berturut-turut. Karena alasan itu Yunho mendiamkan Jaejoong dua hari. Hingga kekasihnya itu marah karena sikapnya yang berlebihan. Dan dari situlah dengan beraninya Yunho melakukan ciumam panas pada Jaejoong lagi di dalam mobilnya. Itu ciuman kedua mereka setelah di pasar malam waktu itu.

Selebihnya ciuman itu semakin sering terjadi karena luapan perasaan masing-masing. Apa lagi Yunho yang seolah meminta jatah ciuman rutin yang penuh cinta dan panas seperti itu. Jaejoong sendiri tidak bisa menolak, selain karena ia juga menikmati itu. Ia tidak ingin Yunho marah padanya dan berakibat rusaknya hubungan mereka.

Bahkan, selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah berpikir lagi tentang permainan yang ia buat. Ia sepenuhnya telah terlarut akan pesona Yunho. Itu kenapa ia seakan memudahkan pria itu untuk menciumnya sesuka hati.

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Jangan dibahas lagi. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, ia melirik Yunho sekilas ketika mereka sudah di depan gedung sekolah. Ia melihat mobil Audy Heechul sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"_Umma _sudah datang, jangan lupa kencan kita jam 4 nanti, telat sedikit saja aku akan marah," ucap Jaejoong sebelum berlari dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho yang tersenyum lebar.

"Aiish, Yunho. Kau keterlaluan sekali, berpacaran sampai lupa batasan," celotehan Yoochun membuat Yunho menautkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Chun?"

"Kau itu berpacaran dengan Jaejoong sudah seperti pasangan suami-istri baru saja. Apa kau tidak takut jika nantinya kalian putus atau..."

"Yaak, **aku bersumpah tidak akan putus dengan Jaejoong hingga kami menikah nantipun kami tidak akan bercerai**. Jaga bicaramu jika berbicara, Chun," ujar Yunho mantap.

Yonghwa tertawa kecil mendengar itu. Yunho sudah menebar puluhan janji dan sumpah tentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, "Sudahlah Chun. Kapten kita sudah sangat yakin dengan Jaejoong. Kita cukup pegang apa yang dikatakannya. Bahwa dia tidak akan berpisah dengan Jaejoong. Sepertinya Yunho sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya, tinggal kau Park Yoochun. Atau kau serius berhubungan dengan Kim Junsu?"

Mata Yoochun terbelalak mendapat pertanyaan dari Yonghwa seputar Junsu dan dirinya. Sedikit bingung dan gugup Yoochun segera menjawab, "Apa urusannya denganmu, aku masih memiliki para gadis. Junsu itu di luar kuasamu untuk mengetahui hubunganku dengannya."

Yunho hanya menautkan keningnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoochun. Cukup tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan teman-temannya. Yunho bukan type yang suka mencampuri hubungan orang lain. Bahkan hubungan Siwon dengan kekasih jarak jauhnya yang bernama Kibum dan seorang pria pun, Yunho tidak ambil pusing, meski Yunho sendiri akan berpuluh-puluh ribu kali berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan yang seperti itu.

Tapi, Yunho sendiri sudah paham. Cinta itu tidak mengenal batasan apapun. Sama seperti cintanya pada Jaejoong yang tak terbatas dan melebihi segala hal. Namun jelas, Yunho bersyukur karena Jaejoong adalah seorang gadis.

.

.

.

Sudah nyaris dua jam mereka mengitari mall, hanya beberapa barang saja yang dibeli oleh Yunho karena keinginan Jaejoong. Kekasih Yunho itu membeli beberapa topi, yang dikatakannya untuk Yunho sendiri. Jaejoong juga membeli beberapa aksesoris yang berbau Hello Kitty. Tentu saja semua Yunho yang membayarnya.

Pasangan itu terlihat sangat mesra dengan bergandengan tangan terus menerus. Apa lagi penampilan Jaejoong yang sangat cantik dengan dress berwarna purple. Sudah kebiasaan juga bagi Jaejoong memakai dress jika berkencan dengan Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong tetap mengenakan sepatu flat. Jaejoong tidak suka memakai _high heels _yang menyiksa. Selain itu Jaejoong juga ngeri sendiri membayangkan dirinya dengan _high heels_ dan bejalan dengan benda yang menyakitkan jempol kaki dan tumit.

"Sayang, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana dulu," Yunho menunjukkan sebuah restoran yang ada di mall. Ia merasa cukup lapar setelah berkeliling dengan sang kekasih.

"Yunnie lapar?"

"Hmm, aku belum makan sejak pulang sekolah tadi," sahut Yunho dan tersenyum kaku.

Ia tahu bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong jika telat makan. Kekasihnya itu akan mengomel karena sebelumnya penyakit lambung Yunho pernah kambuh. Sejak saat itu Jaejoong begitu perhatian untuk urusan kesehatan sang kekasih tercinta.

"Ayo kita ke sana, aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi," sahut Jaejoong dan menarik Yunho untuk memasuki restoran. Namun belum-belum Jaejoong masuk ke dalam, kakinya terhenti saat mendapat sapaan dari seseorang.

"Hey, Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong segera menoleh ke sampingnya, ada seorang pria dengan senyuman aneh tersungging di bibirnya. Mata Jaejoong langsung mendelik lebar melihat kehadiran pria ini. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang tak terkira. Sedangkan Yunho, ia menautkan keningnya bingung.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan Typo di mana" -bow-.

Yang ga suka story line ini, silahkan get out -plaak-.

Okey, ini mendekati (?) klimaks ya ~ -tebar duit monopoli- :3 .

_**This is my B'Day present**_ :D . _Hari ini aku ulang tahun ~ Huwoooo ~ -plaak- ._

_Ada yang mau kasih kado, kasih novel atau yang lainnya, sangat di terima -dihajar- -plaak- kan siapa tau ada yang baik hati dan royal -ngarep tingkat dongbang- -dicaplok telur- :D . Hehehe JK doang ya, tapi kalau seriusan mah Misscel ikhlas banget -slaap- -guyur pake air- ._

Semoga suka untuk chap kali ini. Makasih untuk mau baca ya ~

Kalau ada yang ditanyain silahkan tanyakan aja :) .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^**

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Bit Humor -gagal- ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 11.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Pria itu memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Senyuman aneh tadi berubah menjadi ledakan tawa yang tak tertahankan. Jaejoong menatap murka sang pria. Degupan jantungnya karena gugup seolah berganti dengan sebuah emosi yang ingin meledak-ledak saat tawa pria itu pecah di depannya.

Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangan dengan Yunho. Ia berkacak pinggang dan memasang tampang horor. Seolah lupa jika di samping masih ada kekasih tercinta. Jaejoong tidak suka dirinya diolok-olok dan ditertawakan. Dan bagi Jaejoong cukup jelas jika si pria yang amat sangat ia kenal ini sudah menertawakannya sebagai bentuk pelecehan.

"Hey Kim Myungsoo, tutup mulutmu atau ku patahkan tanganmu!" Tegur Jaejoong dengan suara yang tinggi dan menatap Myungsoo tajam.

Kontan Myungsoo menghentikan tawanya. Pria itu sedikit berdeham dan menatap ragu-ragu Jaejoong, "Jadi kau benar-benar Jaejoong _Hyung_?"

Mendengar kata _Hyung _yang diucapkan Myungsoo, Jaejoong kembali gugup. Ia seakan tersadar lagi bahwa dirinya dalam bentuk seorang gadis. Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya. Gara-gara emosi ia keceplosan bicara. Sekarang ia menjadi bingung sendiri. Keresahan dan kegelishan menjadi satu.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho. Pria itu memasang wajah bingung yang amat sangat kentara. Perasaannya menjadi sangat gugup tak terkira. Kenapa lagi-lagi ia bertemu seseorang yang bisa mengenalinya. Waktu itu Seulgi ketika ia memakai pakaian pria. Dan sekarang Myungsoo. Astaga, ini Myungsoo, orang yang sangat mengenalnya.

Ia bisa mati jika Myungsoo mengatakan hal yang lebih dari panggilan _Hyung_. Segera Jaejoong menggeleng pelan seakan membalas pertanyaan Myungsoo tadi "Bukan aku bukan orang yang kau kenal, kau..."

"Mana mungkin aku salah orang jika kau mengenaliku dengan baik, _Hyung_."

Celaka. Myungsoo memanggilnya _Hyung _lagi. Rasanya Jaejoong tidak berpijak pada lantai. Ia merasa aura tidak nyaman berada di sekitar tubuhnya. Melirik Yunho saja Jaejoong tidak berani, perasaan takut langsung menyerbu indra dan sistem motoriknya. Keringat dingin juga mulai muncul pada pelipisnya. Tidak bisa Jaejoong bayangkan jika Myungsoo berucap yang macam-macam atau..

"Kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian perempuan _Hyung_? Kau sudah ber_transgender _menjadi perempuan? Aku tidak tahu sama sekali, _Halmeoni _juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa jika aku berkunjung ke rumahnya. Bahkan Changmin, geeezz mereka tidak memberitahuku bahwa _Hyung _sudah menjadi perempuan."

Mati lah sudah Jaejoong saat Myungsoo dengan gamblang menyebut nama Changmin dan juga _transgender_. Seakan mengatakan pada seluruh orang di mall ini bahwa dia adalah seorang pria yang mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi perempuan. Ingin sekali Jaejoong menyangkal itu, tapi untuk sekarang lebih baik ia menghindar dari Myungsoo, sebelum pria itu berbicara yang lebih membahayakan identitas aslinya.

"Ah, kau salah orang aku..."

"Changmin? Kau kenal dengan Changmin? Kim Changmin?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada yang bingung. Namun cukup sangat jelas, jika pria yang berstatus pacar Jaejoong itu tengah meneliti.

Dengan perasaan takut yang menyelimuti, Jaejoong melirik Yunho. Wajah Yunho setengah pucat, dengan musang yang menajam. Astaga, ia benar-benar dalam masalah besar sekarang. Dan semua gara-gara Myungsoo sialan. Jaejoong beringsut perlahan untuk mundur ke belakang.

Ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi dalam situasi seperti ini. Bahkan, lututnya terasa linu dan lemah. Jika saja tidak banyak orang di sini, mungkin saja Jaejoong sudah pingsan karena menghadapi kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan dan tak terduganya ini.

"Benar, Kim Changmin. Memang ada Changmin yang lain lagi dalam keluarga kami," ucap Myungsoo santai.

"Keluarga?" Kening Yunho tertaut sempurna, kebingungan melandanya lebih dari sebelumnya. Apa lagi pria yang dipanggil Jaejoong Myungsoo tadi memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan _Hyung_, yang mana Yunho tahu harusnya dipanggil _Nuna_. Dan apa itu tentang _transgender_? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepala Yunho.

"Ya, aku sepupu dari Jaejoong _Hyung _yang kini _bertransgender _aku harus memanggilnya _Nuna _kalau begitu, Amber _Nuna _dan Changmin. Ayahku dan Ibu mereka bersaudara jadi kami..."

"Yunho-ah, lebih baik kita pulang saja, aku aku..."

"Jae _Hyung_, kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat? Kau juga keringatan. Atau..."

"Jadi kau dan Jaejoong adalah sepupu? Changmin, Amber? Maksudmu mereka bersaudara?"

Mulut Yunho ingin menganga lebar mendapati fakta yang tidak pernah terprediksi sebelumnya. Jantungnya juga berdebar-debar kencang. Emosi kini meluap. Rasa dibohongi dan juga ditipu habis-habisan langsung menyerangnya. Musang Yunho menatap Myungsoo penuh dengan ketidak sabaran.

Saat anggukan singkat yang nyata diberikan Myungsoo sebagai jawaban wajah Yunho seketika itu juga mengeras sempurna. Mata musangnya langsung tertuju pada Jaejoong yang menegang di tempatnya. Sedetik kemudian, pergelangan tangan Jaejoong langsung di sambar Yunho. Tanpa aba-aba, Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong, lebih tepatnya menyeret Jaejoong dari depan Myungsoo yang melongo hebat.

Yunho begitu sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tapi, Yunho tidak bodoh. Dengan sangat jelas kupingnya menangkap kata _Hyung _berulang kali, _transgender _dan yang lain sebagainya. Yunho tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya berlaku di sini. Dan jelas, sesuatu itu membuat emosinya membuncah tak tertahankan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong seolah pasrah ketika tubuhnya di lempar Yunho ke samping mobil pria itu. Beruntung Jaejoong tidak mengenai _body _mobil yang bisa membuat tubuhnya sakit, hanya saja seluruh barang belanja yang tadi ia pegang terhambur ke semen. Mata besar Jaejoong lebih membesar, ia tahu Yunho tengah marah besar. Hal itu juga yang menjadi ketakutannya. Ia sudah hancur. Detik di mana Myungsoo memanggilnya _Hyung_. Ia hancur. Tidak ada gunanya lagi bagi Jaejoong mengelak semua fakta yang terucap jelas.

Itu alasan kenapa ia hanya diam saja di seret secara tidak elite oleh Yunho. Lagi pula, perasaannya tidak menentu. Sebuah ketakutan yang lain dari pada kemarahan Yunho membayangi dirinya dan jujur saja Jaejoong tidak tahu itu harus mengartikan perasaan yang lebih takut dari pada apa pun itu apa. Yang ia pahami dari semua itu, ia teramat takut jika Yunho menjauh darinya. Lepas dari gelar Queenka yang ia sandang. Bahkan Jaejoong sudah tidak ingat lagi tentang semua itu.

Mata musang Yunho berkilat-kilat merah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Rahang Yunho juga mengeras sempurna dengan kepalan tangan yang siap untuk diluncurkan ke wajah orang yang membuat emosinya menggelegak naik. Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh murka dan tuntut. Ingin sekali Yunho mendengar bahwa yang tadi itu bohong dan lelucon semata.

Akan tetapi, melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memucat pasi, Yunho tahu pasti hal itu benar adanya. Selama beberap detik Yunho hanya menatap wajah Jaejoong, sebelum akhirnya berteriak penuh emosi, "Jadi kau membohongiku, Huh?! Kau sebenarnya siapa Kim Jaejoong? Kau Siapa?!"

Teriakan Yunho membuat nyali Jaejoong takut. Ia memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang. Yunho benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Tapi Jaejoong tidak boleh takut. Itu adalah pikiran satu-satunya yang ia tahu. Ia tidak boleh takut pada Yunho. Lagi pula ia masih ingat dengan pasti bahwa hubungannya dengan Yunho hanya main-main. Hal itu yang ia tanamkan dalam benaknya kini.

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa sebagai seorang pria sejati, Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, ia tidak akan menghindar dari Yunho. Konsekuensi sudah di depan mata. Jika semua kedoknya terbongkar, maka itu adalah hasil akhir dari semuanya. Jaejoong tahu itu, ia yakin tidak akan menyesali hal ini, maka dari itu ia berani menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang penuh emosi dengan lantang.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong. Memang aku siapa lagi? Atau kau ingin mempertanyakan aku ini laki-laki atau perempuan? Jika itu yang ingin kau ketahui maka jawaban yang pertamalah yang benar. Aku tidak melakukan _transgender_, sampai detik ini aku masih..."

"Kau menipu? Benaninya kau..."

"Benar! Aku menipumu, dan aku sangat puas ketika kau jatuh untukku. Kau menyebalkan kau mengganggu hari-hariku yang seharusnya tenang di Toho. Itu alasan aku untuk mau berpacaran denganmu, aku tidak ingin kau..."

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin kau bisa berpikir untuk memacariku! Aku seorang yang normal, kau sungguh penyuka sesama jenis, kau..."

"Aku? Kau! Kau yang menyukaiku, kau yang mengatakan ingin berpacaranku, bukan aku? Kau yang menjijikkan, penyuka sesama jenis itu adalah kau, bukan aku!" Jaejoong berteriak dengan nyaring. Air mata nyaris keluar dari sudut matanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi jiwa tidak ingin kalahnya berkobar. Ia tidak ingin mengalah sedikitpun dari Yunho, walau faktanya ia lah yang bersalah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hidupmu tenang, Kim Jaejoong. Aku akan memberitahukan bahwa..."

"Katakan saja pada semua orang aku laki-laki, banci atau apapun itu. Aku tidak takut, imbasnya juga akan berakhir pada dirimu. Jung Yunho yang hebat berpacaran dengan Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong mengeraskan wajahnya, ia tidak suka cara Yunho yang ini. Tapi ia sudah pernah memprediksi ini sebelumnya. Ia juga sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan. Sejenak pandangan mata berapi-api dua sejoli ini beradu.

Yunho sangat marah pada kenyataan ini. Sangat ingin menampar Jaejoong adalah sesuatu hal yang Yunho tahu tidak akan pernah bisa dilakukan. Emosinya terus naik, berbagai kilas adegan saat mereka berpacaran memutar di benak Yunho. Perasaan memanas meningkat lebih, tidak bisa terima jika Jaejoong mempermainkannya.

Puluhan sumpah dan janji bahkan diucapkan Yunho. Sebagai pria sejati, tentu Yunho mengerti jika ucapan adalah sesuatu hal yang pantang untuk diingkarinya. Tapi Jaejoong bukanlah seseorang yang diharapkan dalam sebuah hubungan yang dijalin. Bukan Jaejoong nya tetapi gender sebenarnya yang disandang Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho tidak bisa terima lah alasan dari semua itu.

Selama beberapa menit, tidak ada satu pun yang menurunkan rasa emosi. Mata keduanya berkilat-kilat siap untuk memulai pertengkaran lebih lanjut. Tapi, Jaejoong langsung membuang mukanya saat Yunho membuka mulut ingin bicara.

Jaejoong merasa tidak sanggup mendengar kata-kata Yunho untuk dirinya. Kepalanya pening dengan dada yang membuncah emosi dan ketakutan yang tak bertepi. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong memutuskan untuk melangkah, ia melewati Yunho tanpa sepatahpun kalimat. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Semua sudah hancur. Ia rasa hubungan yang terjalin dengan Yunho juga sudah hancur.

Tidak ada gunanya berdebat tentang semua yang telah terjadi. Kepuasan yang ia pikir dirasakan dirinya saat fakta terungkap tidak sedikitpun bertahan lebih dari satu menit. Selebihnya sebuah perasaan kecewa dan sakit hati merayapinya dan menyesakkan dada jika Jaejoong terus resapi.

.

.

.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Setelah pulang dari mall tadi, ia merasa jiwanya seakan tidak berada di tempat. Emosi itu masih ada, sangat jelas masih bisa Yunho rasakan. Ia ditipu, dibohongi, didustai, dipermainkan. Tidak ada yang berani bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya kecuali Jaejoong.

Mengingat Jaejoong membuat Yunho bergidik ngeri. Kekasih yang ia kira seorang gadis ternyata pria. Sama dengan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mungkin dirinya berpacaran sesama jenis. Itu hal yang menggelikan buat Yunho. Ia masih terlalu normal untuk memiliki kekasih seorang pria. Masih banyak gadis yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Mungkin memiliki beberapa pacar seperti sebelumnya adalah pilihan yang sangat bagus untuk dirinya dalam masa membuktikan betapa sangat normalnya ia. Tapi, ketika ia berpikir demikian, kata-kata janji yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Jaejoong seakan berputar-putar. Yunho berdecak pelan. Ia benci pada Jaejoong.

Yang lebih ia benci adalah kebodohannya yang menyukai Jaejoong. Andai saja ia tahu Jaejoong adalah pria tentu ia tidak akan mau berpacaran dengan Jaejoong. Sekali lagi andai saja. Tapi itu adalah perandai-andaian yang tidak mungkin bisa terjadi.

Tadi, Yunho ingin sekali menampar wajah Jaejoong. Tapi tentu ia sendiri tahu, itu tidak akan pernah bisa ia lakukan. Bahkan dalam kondisi emosi yang membuncah, Yunho masih bisa bersikap lembut pada Jaejoong. Yunho tahu pasti dirinya, ia bisa saja memukul Jaejoong karena penipuan dan dipermainkan hingga Jaejoong babak belur. Tapi tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Lepas dari gender Jaejoong yang seorang pria.

"Sialan," gumam Yunho penuh kesal. Ia benci sekali dengan Jaejoong, bahkan mengingat hubungannya dengan pria itu pun Yunho enggan. Menjijikan sekali menurutnya. Ia masih normal lebih dari segala hal.

Namun Yunho juga merasa perlu teman curhat disaat begini. Hanya saja, ia tidak mungkin memberitahukan hal yang mempermalukannya ini pada teman-temannya. Yang biasa mendengar keluh kesahnya adalah Changmin. Tapi pria itu juga telah membohonginya dan membuatnya emosi. Lalu, ia harus berbicara dengan siapa? Yoochun? Tidak mungkin ia membicarakan ini dengan Yoochun.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Mungkin ia perlu menenangkan pikiran dulu. Dan melupakan hal gila yang terjadi. Terutama tentang Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia merasa emosi mengingat pria itu. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah berpacaran dengan sesama jenis. Tidak akan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk termenung di pinggir ranjangnya. Kejadian tadi memutar di otaknya bagaikan menari-nari. Hancur sudah semuanya gara-gara kemunculan Myungsoo, sepupu gilanya. Ia harus membuat perhitungan dengan Myungsoo nanti. Jaejoong juga tidak habis pikir untuk apa Myungsoo ke Seoul. Myungsoo tinggal di Chungnam, lalu kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba ada di sini dan mengacaukan hidupnya.

Ia ingin sekali mencincang sepupunya itu. Tapi tentu, itu bukan kesalahan Myungsoo. Andai saja tadi ia dengan gesit menghindar dari pria itu mungkin tragedi ini tidak akan pernah terjadi secepat sekarang. Tapi Jaejoong bisa apa? Semua sudah terjadi, di sesali pun tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah kembali hidup normal seperti sebelum menjali hubungan dengan Yunho. Ia memang masih harus melakukan penyamar menjadi seorang gadis. Tapi ia merasa cukup bebas tanpa sebuah beban. Lalu, ketika ia teringat tentang gelar Queenkanya, Jaejoong hanya mendesah pelan.

"Persetan dengan semua gelar, Kingka, Queenka, apa hebatnya," gumam Jaejoong dan berdecih.

Sungguh ia tidak peduli lagi dengan semua itu. Ia akan menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang seperti sedia kala. Ia akan memotong rambutnya besok dan bersikap seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Itu adalah keputusan Jaejoong. Sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Ia akan melupakan Yunho beserta hubungan main-main mereka.

"Main-main? Yaa, benar! Main-main. Jadi permainan sudah berakhir sekarang," Jaejoong mendesah pelan dan merebahkan kepalanya di bantal.

Ini sudah jam tidurnya, memejamkan mata dan pergi ke alam mimpi adalah tujuan Jaejoong. Namun baru saja kelopak matanya menutup, bayangan Yunho muncul dalam benaknya dan membuat Jaejoong memekik hebat, "_What the hell_?!"

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah nantinya. Banyak hal yang Jaejoong pikirkan semalam suntuk, sehingga ia jadi tidak karuan tidur. Pikirannya bervariasi dan menimbulkan tingkat kecemasan yang berbeda-beda pada setiap satu pikiran yang membebani.

Sebenarnya ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk di ajak bercerita dan bertukar pikiran sekarang. Tapi berulang kali ia menghubungi ponsel Seulgi, gadis itu tidak mengangkatnya sekalipun. Mungkin saja Seulgi sedang sibuk. Jaejoong pun hanya bisa berteman dengan rasa sepi yang membuat dirinya terombang ambing tidak jelas.

Seharusnya ia merasa senang karena membuat Yunho emosi dan berhasil mempermainkan pria itu. Tapi tidak, setiap kali ia mengingat Yunho dadanya sesak. Ia ingin menangis, hatinya juga terasa memiliki lubang besar. Ia takut sekali. Tapi entah pada hal apa ketakutan itu memberatkan dirinya.

Jika Jaejoong takut ketahuan, hal itu sudah terjadi seharusnya ia tidak berpikir tentang itu. Ketakutan itu masih terus ada dan membuatnya berpikiran tentang Yunho. Apa jika Yunho bermesraan dengan gadis lain di depannya. Jaejoong ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding ketika pikiran nista itu memenuhi benaknya.

Ia merasa memanas dan ingin mencakar-cakar wajah gadis yang seumpama dengan Yunho. Tidak rela. Ia tidak rela. Namun sebuah kenyataan menyadarkan Jaejoong, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Yunho lagi sekarang. Tentu sudah jelas ia dan Yunho tidak akan melanjutkan hubungan konyol itu.

Ketika ia ingat perkataan Yunho tentang dirinya yang penyuka sesama jenis, emosi Jaejoong membludak. Ia merasa masih menyukai seorang gadis, tapi Jaejoong sendiri mempertanyakan tentang itu sejak ia mulai menikmati kencan dengan Yunho. Ia merasa tidak memiliki keteretarikan khusus lagi dengan gadis.

Segera Jaejoong menggeleng, itu suatu hal yang mustahil. Ia adalah pria tulen dan tentu seorang pria tulen masih memiliki ketertarikan utuh pada seorang makhluk yang bernama perempuan. Namun, tidak ada seorang pun gadis yang bisa membuatnya bergetar selain pria yang bernama Yunho itu. Target main-mainnya yang sekarang membuatnya uring-uringan tidak jelas karena identitas yang ketahuan.

"Hey, kau benar-benar tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?"

Jaejoong nyaris terjungkang ke belakang saat pertanyaan Changmin mengagetkannya. Ia segera menatap ke ambang pintu. Adiknya yang jangkung itu sangat santai bersandar di dinding pintu kamarnya yang terbuka entah sejak kapan.

"Tidak, aku merasa tidak enak badan," sahut Jaejoong dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah meminta izin Heechul untuk tidak sekolah hari ini karena sakit.

"Kau memiliki pikiran yang berat? Lakukanlah _refreshing_, tenangkan pikiranmu, siapa tahu ada sebuah titik terang nantinya," Changmin terkekeh pelan dan menatap remeh Jaejoong yang membesarkan matanya.

"Apa-apaan kau, aku hanya..."

"Yaak, kemarin malam aku mendapat telpon dari Myungsoo, dia bilang bertemu denganmu di mall dan mempertanyakan apakah kau melakukan operasi _transgender_," sela Changmin dan tertawa geli di akhir kalimatnya.

Jaejoong langsung membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, rasa gugup akan diketahui Changmin perihal dirinya dan Yunho merayap perlahan-lahan. Ia ingin membuka suaranya tapi Changmin kembali berucap.

"_Umma _bahkan memiliki ide gila untuk melakukan operasi _transgender _padamu karena teman-temannya memujimu sangat cantik."

Kontan Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari tidurannya dan menatap horor Changmin. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan akan menjadi seorang gadis melalui _transgender_, bagi Jaejoong ia sangat bangga menjadi seorang pria. Pria tampan. Walau tadi malam ia sempat berandai-andai menjadi gadis agar tetap berpacaran dengan Yunho. Tapi jelas itu hanya perandaian, Jaejoong sangat mencintai gendernya sebagai pria.

"_Umma _sudah gila, aku akan memotong rambutku biar semua orang bisa melihat betapa tampannya diriku," ujar Jaejoong.

"Yaa, yaa, lakukanlah yang membuatmu senang, _Nuna_. Kau sedang mengalami masa stress, coba lihat lingkaran mata pandamu itu, mengerikan," Changmin mengucapkannya dengan sangat santai. Pria jangkung itu menutup kembali pintu kamar Jaejoong dan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat ekspresi horor pada wajah Jaejoong tadi.

Changmin tahu pasti, Jaejoong tidak suka lingkaran hitam pada mata besarnya. Kakaknya itu mengaku seorang pria tulen, tapi Changmin jelas mengerti bahwa Jaejoong memiliki perawatan wajah yang sama dengan seorang gadis. Apa lagi sejak Jaejoong dipaksa menjadi gadis di sekolah, ibunya selalu mengajak Jaejoong ke salon setiap minggu.

"Sepertinya balada pasangan terdahsyat tahun ini di sekolah sudah di mulai. Akan seru jika melihat aksi tolak menolak yang akan terjadi nantinya. Dasar _Nuna_, sudah cinta masih saja mengelak. Sekarang rasakan batunya," seringaian _evil _tercetak jelas di bibir Changmin.

Pria jangkung itu sudah menebar rempah-rempah bumbu pada Jaejoong sekarang yang harus di lakukan Changmin memberikan bumbu yang sama pada Yunho. Changmin tidak akan banyak bicara, karena sudah jelas dirinya juga menjadi tersangka utama yang mungkin menyulut emosi Yunho. Tapi jangan sebut Changmin si jenius penguasa _google _jika dirinya tidak bisa memegang kembali kepercayaan Yunho.

"_Round two is coming_. Saatnya membuka meja judi bersama Yoochun _Hyung_," gumam Changmin dan tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

Yunho masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya. Kepalanya pening sekali. Ia tidak tidur semalam penuh. Yang dilakukannya hanya berdiam diri meratapi nasib dan keadaan. Emosi yang dirasa memang sudah mulai mereda. Tapi jika teringat kembali pada Jaejoong, ia akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang sejak beberapa jam lalu menjadi kebiasaannya untuk melampiaskan kemarahan.

Hari ini pun, Yunho enggan ke sekolah. Alasannya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Ia bisa terserang emosi dua kali lipat dari ini jika melihat pria itu. Tidak, Yunho belum siap. Selain itu kepalanya juga pening dan berat. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur saja, saat melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

Tapi, belum sempat Yunho membenarkan selimutnya. Pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka lebar dan menampakkan lima orang sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Musang Yunho mendelik lebar, ia langsung mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

Cengiran yang seolah membuat Yunho ingin menampar wajahnya diukir oleh Changmin. Pria jangkung itu memacu emosi Yunho, dan mengingatkan Yunho pada sosok saudaranya yang ia benci sejak terbongkarnya identitas Jaejoong beserta alasan pria itu.

"Kurang ajar, berani-beraninya kau Kim Changmin memperlihatkan wajahmu di depanku!"

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan typo di mana" -bow-

Well, ini cepat ya. Sorry, kalau semisal kurang ngena. Karena ini genre school life, ga usah berat" -ngeles lagi- -peace- hehe ~ aku cuma mau buat yang ringan banget ala anak sekolah gitu. Ga banyak terlalu serius gimana" juga sih, tapi maaf kalau ga ngena deh.

Kim Myungsoo, atau L Infinite, hitung" nyari cast baru kan bosen kalau Hyunjoong mele -digaplok-. Lagian cuma Cameo tidak bertanggung jawab itu anak.

Well, untuk yang kemarin bilang kenapa wig JJ ga lepas padahal jambak-jambakan, ooh dear ~ luv ~ di sini kan sudah dijelaskan kalau JJ TIDAK MEMAKAI WIG di chap 1 itu ada penjelasannya. Dan rambut JJ sebahu karena udah lama kan jadi cewek (?) ga dipotong" itu GA PAKE WIG.

**Nah, terima kasih buat yang ngucapin ultah buat aku, terima kasih juga untuk doa"nya, aku aminin semuanya :) . Makasih banyak ya ~ -hug and kiss-**

_Ada yang mau kasih kado itu seriusan ? :O . Kalau seriusan terima kasih banyak very very a lot gomawo -bahasa kacau- kalau main" juga enggak apa" selow aja. Tapi kalau beneran sih -slaap- -ngarep- -dijitak- bisa di kirim (?) aja dengan alamat,_ **Jalan Veteran Komplek Sepakat RT 38 / 21 No. 62, Jalur 6, Kelurahan Kuripan, Banjarmasin.** No Hp aku bisa di whatsapp juga nih 085753432626 .

Unn Mano seriusan nih unn ? Kalau serius aku PM ntar unn di fb -slaap- -plaak- -plook- hehehe -peace- .

Eeh bukannya ngarep ya, tapi siapa tahu kan beneran mau ngasih, kan rezeki jdi ga nolak :3 -kabur sebelum di tendang- .

Next TWW deh u,u -udah kena demo TWW sama Afraid- .

Ooh iya buat Gia, iya bener pengulangan kata itu, makasih buat koreksinya. Kadang kalau ga teliti memang suka pengulangan gitu. Makasih ya :) .

Alurnya emang lambat kayak siput, tapi ini lah ff diriku alurnya lambat" kayak siput u,u . Mohon dimaklumi aja ya ~ .

Ada pertanyaan atau yang lainnya tanyain aja ya ~ .

Maaf jika Chap ini kurang memuaskan -bow-

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**With Love ^^**

**Misscel ~ .**

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Bit Humor -gagal- ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 12.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Smirk tipis diukir wajah Changmin saat melihat ekspresi Yunho yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Tidak sedikitpun Changmin takut mendengar nada emosi yang tadi langsung menyapa kehadirannya di dalam kamar Yunho. Sebaliknya Changmin tidak sabar menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan Yunho untuk meluapkan emosi padanya. Dengan begitu santai Changmin menjawab ucapan Yunho, "Memangnya kenapa jika aku menunjukkan wajah tampanku ini?"

Kontan emosi Yunho menggelegak, sungguh Changmin tidak tahu permasalahannya atau pria itu berpura-pura tidak tahu. Yunho mengeraskan wajahnya, tangannya mengepal siap menampar Changmin. "Kau sudah berkomplot untuk membodohiku, kau menipuku, kau.."

"Hey, hey siapa yang menipumu, _Hyung_? Aku? Aku menipumu tentang apa?" Tanya Changmin santai dan menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa kamar Yunho.

Keempat pria lainnya hanya menatap bingung Yunho dan Changmin. Mereka sengaja membolos sekolah karena Changmin yang mengatakan bahwa Yunho perlu mereka hibur. Tadinya mereka pikir Yunho menghubungi Changmin untuk mengajak bolos sekolah bersama-sama. Tapi melihat kejadian ini mereka memiliki spekulasi yang berbeda-beda.

"Jaejoong! Kau mengetahuinya sejak awal, kau benar-benar membuat emosiku naik dengan kehadiranmu di sini. Kim Changmin, aku tidak segan-segan untuk menghajarmu," Yunho langsung beranjak dari ranjang, mata musangnya yang cukup lelah menatap tajam Changmin. Bersiap untuk memberi pelajaran pada pria itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang ada dalam benak Yunho.

Tapi, ketika ia hendak mencengkram kerah baju Changmin, dengan polosnya pria itu menyahut perkataannya tadi, "Aku tidak membohongimu, menipumu atau apapun itu _Hyung_. Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang tidak bertanya padaku? Jika kau bertanya tentu saja dengan senang hati aku akan memberitahukan padamu, bahwa Kim Jaejoong itu adalah..."

"Sialan kau Changmin! Jangan sebut namanya! Aku muak! Aku benci dia, dan aku juga membencimu!" Yunho berteriak dan menatap lebih nyalang Changmin.

Sekali lagi, tidak sedikitpun Changmin gentar menghadapi Yunho yang bagaikan kehabisan obat atau lepas dari kandang dan bersikap bringas seperti ini. Changmin malah ingin tertawa geli melihatnya, tapi tentu itu tidak akan dilakukan Changmin, dengan perlahan Changmin bangkit dari sofa. Mendekat kepada Yunho dan menatap lamat-lamat wajah Yunho yang mengeras hebat. "_Hyung_, kenapa kau membenciku dan Jae _Nuna_? Bukankah kau bilang Jae _Nuna _adalah calon istri masa depanmu? Kau tidak akan putus dengannya? Jae _Nuna _adalah type idealmu, apa aku salah _Hyung_? Jadi kenapa kau membencinya?"

Mulut Yunho membuka lebar mendengar pertanyaan yang bernada pelan dan polos dari Changmin. Emosinya bagaikan dipermainkan pria itu. Ia sangat marah dengan Changmin, ingin menampar Changmin. Menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Tapi ketika Changmin mengungkit lagi segala sumpah dan janji yang diucapkannya. Yunho serasa gelagapan.

"Benar, Yun. Kau bilang begitu, bahkan kemarin kau masih mengatakan itu! Kau bertengkar dengan Jaejoong? Pertengkaran sudah biasa dalam sebuah hubungan, jika tidak begitu tidak ada gregetnya. Lagian kalian seperti karet saja, ada baiknya jika bertengkar seperti ini. Jadi kau akan tahu seberapa besar cintamu padamu."

Yoochun menyambung perkataan Changmin, tanpa rasa dosa. Pria itu tidak mengerti duduk masalah yang terjadi. Tapi apa yang diucapkan Changmin memang 100% benar. Yunho sudah mengumbar janji dan sumpah tentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Akan sangat memalukan jika satu pun janji dan sumpah itu tidak Yunho tepati. Setidaknya seperti itu lah menurut Yoochun. Lagi pula bagi Yoochun mungkin Yunho hanya salah paham dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau benar-benar sedang bertengkar dengan Jaejoong? Bicarakanlah baik-baik. Sayang sekali jika kau putus dengannya, kan. Jika kau membuangnya, jangan salahkan aku jika akan memungutnya," Siwon tertawa pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Memang sejak awal pria berlesung pipi itu cukup merasa tertarik dengan Jaejoong. Tapi, tentu Siwon hanya bercanda, tidak serius karena dirinya sudah memiliki Kibum yang bersekolah di luar negeri. Namun jika untuk main-main, Siwon tidak akan melewatkan.

Kuping Yunho memanas, mata musangnya langsung tertuju pada Siwon yang duduk di single sofa. Hatinya serasa terbakar mendengar yang diungkapkan Siwon tapi. Terlebih, Yunho tahu Siwon tidak pernah mempermasalahkan gender kekasihnya. Tidak. Yunho tidak rela seandainya Siwon mendekati Jaejoong karena mereka putus.

Hatinya merasa cemburu berlebih, ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Siwon dan mengatakan pada pria itu bahwa Jaejoong tidak pernah ia lepaskan. Namun, Yunho tidak akan mengatakan itu. Kesadaran akan gender Jaejoong yang sama dengannya dan rasa marah karena di dustai membuat egonya berapi-api.

"Astaga, orang seperti Jaejoong itu cukup langka, dia hampir sama dengan _My sweety_ Jiyong," ucap Seunghyun, tanpa sadar mengundang seluruh mata menatap ke arahnya.

Seunghyun baru sadar bahwa dirinya keceplosan membongkar statusnya dengan kakak kelas mereka yang bernama Kwon Jiyong. Seorang pria yang cukup galak tapi terlihat genit jika bertemu dengan Seunghyun. Segera pria itu berdeham dan memasang wajah dinginnya.

Yoochun tergelak, diikuti dengan Siwon mereka berdua ber_high five_ paham betul apa yang dimaksud dengan kata-kata Seunghyun tadi. Sedangkan Yonghwa hanya menggeleng pelan, sambil bergumam, "Mereka semua sudah kena virus cinta, beruntung diantara mereka aku lebih waras karena memacari Seohyun."

Changmin tertawa geli mendengar gumaman itu. Betul sekali yang dikatakan Yonghwa, semuanya sudah tidak waras karena cinta. Semua kisah cinta teman-temannya Changmin tahu pasti. Mulai dari Yunho hingga Yonghwa. Dan memang benar diantara keempat orang itu hanya Yonghwa yang berstatus _'straight'_. Tapi jika ia menilik ke belakang, Yonghwa juga pernah mengalami posisi yang sama dengan mereka.

Yunho menautkan keningnya, teman-temannya terlihat cukup berbeda dari yang ia tahu sebelumnya. Apa ia yang terlalu sibuk berpacaran dengan Jaejoong sampai tidak pernah tahu bahwa teman-temannya berubah. Bahkan Seunghyun saja sudah memiliki kekasih yang sama dengan Siwon. Lalu kemarin ia masih ingat obrolan Yonghwa dan Yoochun tentang Junsu. Apa jangan-jangan Yoochun juga berpacaran dengan Junsu?

Memikirkan itu membuat Yunho lebih pening. Ia memegangi pelipisnya, emosi yang tadi menggelegak seakan meredam dengan sendiri. Ia bahkan merasa galau kembali tentang kisah cintanya. Yunho kembali ke ranjangnya dan berbaring. Musangnya menatap satu persatu temannya sebelum berucap, "Pulanglah kalian semua, aku ingin istirahat. Kepalaku pening."

Changmin menaikkan keningnya, kemudian memberi isyarat pada yang lain untuk ke luar kamar Yunho. Setelah semua ke luar, pria jangkung itu mendekat pada Yunho yang berpura-pura memejamkan mata.

"_Hyung_, kau benar-benar putus dengan Jae _Nuna_?"

Pertanyaan dari Changmin kontan membuat mata Yunho terbuka. Ia langsung menatap ke arah pria itu, "Kalau putus memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula aku masih sangat normal."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mencarikan seorang pacar yang lain untuk Jae _Nuna_," sahut Changmin dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat mata musang Yunho mendelik.

"Aku tidak peduli! Biar kau nikahkan sekalipun aku tidak..."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku hanya memastikan jika kau benar-benar sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Aku tidak ingin Jae _Nuna _menangis sepanjang malam karena dirimu. Sudah cukup semalam tadi dia menangisimu," sela Changmin.

Entah kenapa hati Yunho bereaksi berlebih. Ia tidak terima dengan jawaban Changmin yang menantang perkataannya. Apa lagi ketika kalimat terakhir Changmin tadi. Jaejoong menangisinya sepanjang malam? Astaga, sebuah rasa bersalah menelusup ke dalam hati Yunho. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan Jaejoong menangis karenanya. Sebagai seorang pria ia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya menangis.

Yunho terdiam seketika saat masih memikirkan Jaejoong dan memposisikan pria itu sebagai kekasih. Tidak. Ia tidak akan berpacaran dengan Jaejoong yang seorang pria. Meski tiga dari lima temannya mungkin berpacaran dengan sesama pria. Tapi ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Yunho juga yakin ia akan menemukan gadis ideal yang lebih sempurna dari Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak peduli tentangnya lagi. Kau ingin aku benar-benar membencimu?!" Yunho mengatakannya dengan nada setengah membentak. Ia juga memelototkan matanya pada Changmin.

"Astaga, kenapa aku lagi _Hyung_? Sebenarnya Jae _Nuna _tidak ingin membohongimu _Hyung_. Dia terpaksa masuk sekolah dengan identitas seorang gadis karena _Umma _yang memaksa. Sebagai hukuman. Kebetulan saja kau terus mengoloknya tomboy, dia tidak suka diusik. Dan entah siapa yang memulai duluan hubungan kalian. Aku pikir kalian benar-benar sudah mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi jika jawabanmu tidak. Ya sudah, aku akan mencarikannya pengganti dirimu."

Setengah kening Yunho terangkat, dalam posisi seperti ini saja ketidak relaan itu masih jelas. Tapi ego dan gengsinya cukup tinggi. Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho pun membalas ucapan penjelas Changmin itu, "Aku sudah tidak peduli padanya. Bagiku kami sudah berakhir! Putus! Atau apalah itu, aku membenci _Hyung_mu itu."

"_Nuna_! Sekalipun sejak kecil aku tidak pernah memanggilnya _Hyung_. Dia kan tertukar gender dengan Amber _Hyung_. Mereka kembar, asal kau tahu saja," ucap Changmin asal dan bersiap untuk beranjak ke luar dari kamar Yunho.

Yunho terkejut bukan main mengetahui fakta bahwa Jaejoong dan Amber kembar. Ia pun sedikit mengkhayal, membandingkan wajah Amber dan Jaejoong. Kemudian menggeleng pelan setelah menyadari kalau keduanya begitu berbeda. "Jaejoong jauh lebih cantik dari pada Amber. Kenapa tidak Jaejoong saja yang perempuan," gumaman ini meluncur tanpa sadar oleh mulut Yunho.

Tentu saja Changmin bisa mendengarnya, seringaian dicetak bibir pria itu sebelum ke luar kamar Yunho dan menemui teman-temannya yang lain

"Ayo _Hyung_, siapa yang ingin bertaruh denganku tentang kelanjutan hubungan Yunho _Hyung _dan Jae _Nuna_?" Ucap Changmin dengan tersenyum lembut dan menatap satu persatu teman-temannya.

Yoochun tertawa pelan. Pria yang memiliki lebar dahi di atas rata-rata ini memang suka bertaruh. Yoochun mengangkat tangannya pertama kali, "100 ribu Won, Yunho akan kembali pada Jaejoong kurang dari satu minggu."

Mendengar harga penawaran Yoochun, Changmin tertawa geli. Ia yakin yang lain akan mengikuti perkiraan si _playboy _Park itu. Tapi Changmin akan membuat pundi-pundi keuntungan berada di tangannya. Bagaimana pun caranya Changmin harus bisa menang taruhan untuk bisa membeli teman sejatinya yang bernama, makanan.

.

.

.

Karena Jaejoong tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya, ia pun akhirnya setuju untuk ikut sang Ibu ke salon. Ia kepergok Heechul sedang memukuli boneka gajah besar pemberian Yunho. Karena itu Heechul tahu betul sang anak tidak sakit. Dan berakhir dengan Heechul yang mengajaknya ke salon.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak, lagi pula ia berencana untuk memotong rambutnya, cukup menguntungkan untuk Jaejoong sebenarnya. Kali ini pun ia tentu memakai pakaian lengkap sebagai seorang pria. Beruntung sang Ibu tidak banyak omong saat melihat ia dengan celana jeans dan t-shirt lengan pendek yang pas di tubuhnya.

Seperti biasa, Heechul akan sibuk sendiri ketika di salon. Melakukan berbagai perawatan kecantikan, dan mengatakan pada sang anak untuk melakukan perawatan sesuka hatinya seperti biasa. Ini kesempatan untuk Jaejoong memotong rambutnya seperti sedia kala. Ia pun meminta salah satu pegawai salon ternama yang menjadi langganan Ibunya ini memotong rambutnya sesuai intruksi.

Setelah rambutnya terpotong seperti gaya rambut lamanya, Jaejoong memperhatikan dirinya, ia merasa senang melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin, "Astaga Kim Jaejoong, kau tampan sekali."

Jaejoong tersenyum sumringan dan mengatur rambutnya, beberapa detik kemudian pegawai yang tadi datang lagi ke tempatnya, "Apa kau ingin rambutnya di warnai? Anak remaja sekarang cukup trend dengan warna rambut terang."

Sejenak Jaejoong berpikir, ia tahu peraturan sekolah yang melarang mewarnai rambut. Tapi, Jaejoong juga ingin mencoba penampilan baru. Dalam pikirannya ia pasti terlihat memukau dan sangat tampan dengan rambut terang yang dikatakan sang pegawai wanit ini. Ia juga memiliki ide yang bagus seandainya ditegur, mungkin saja ia bisa meminta sang Ibu untuk memindahkannya sekolah agar tidak bertemu dengan Yunho.

Mengingat pria itu Jaejoong berdecak pelan, ia masih kesal sekali dengan pria itu. Kesal dengan ucapan Yunho pada waktu di parkiran. Ia ingin menyumpal Yunho dengan kaus kaki Amber yang tidak di cuci selama seminggu. Rasa kesal Jaejoong mengubun-ubun. Ia semakin mantap untuk membuat keonaran.

Tanp pikir lagi, Jaejoong menatap sang pegawai dan mengangguk pasti. "Warna apa yang cocok untukku? Aku ingin tampil sememukau dan semenarik mungkin," Jaejoong berniat akan membuktikan pada Yunho bahwa ia bisa menggaet seorang perempuan yang lebih dari pacar Yunho sebelumnya.

"Menurutku, kau akan lebih baik dengan warna blonde, bagaimana? Apa kau mau?" Tanya pegawai itu dengan ramah.

Jaejoong menganguk, ia sangat percaya pada ahlinya. Pikirannya pun sudah ke sana kemari. Ia akan membuat Yunho bungkam dengan penampilan barunya yang lebih tampan dari pria itu. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari dan ingat bahwa ia tetaplah harus menjadi seorang gadis selama di sekolah.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam melalui proses pewarnaan rambut akhirnya Jaejoong bisa melihat hasil pada rambutnya. Ia tersenyum senang melihat rambutnya yang sangat bagus menurutnya. Jaejoong pun mengacungkan jempolnya, pertanda ia puas dengan hasilnya. Jaejoong segera menghampiri Heechul yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya.

Sudah jelas, niat Jaejoong ingin pamer warna rambut baru pada sang Ibu. Ia sedikit mengagetkan Heechul dengan memanggilnya cukup nyaring, "_Umma_!"

Heechul terkaget mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya, Ibu tiga anak itu langsung menoleh ke sampingnya dan sangat syok melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum sumringah. Bukan karena senyum Jaejoong yang menakutkan, tapi ia kaget sekali melihat warna rambut yang kini melekat pada anak pertamanya itu.

"_Ommoo, ommoo_ Joongie," Heechul langsung memegangi keningnya, pusing langsung menyerang wanita itu saat melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang berubah total.

"Heechullie, ini anakmu yang bernama Jaejoongie itu?" Seorang wanita cantik di depan Heechul bertanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman pada Jaejoong.

"_Aigoo_, Jihyun sepertinya anakku sedang tidak beres, bagaimana mungkin dia mengecat rambutnya. Itu bertentangan dengan peraturan sekolah," Heechul berdecak pada Jaejoong yang terlihat cuek.

Ia tidak peduli akan kekhawatiran sang Ibu. Bagi Jaejoong dirinya bisa merasa senang sudah sangat bagus. Dari pada terus menerus memikirkan Yunho yang membuat kepalanya pening.

"Chullie-ah, anakmu cantik sekali. Dia terlihat bersinar dan amat sangat cantik dengan warna rambut itu. _Aigo _Chullie, aku ingin sekali bertukar anak denganmu," Jihyun memekik heboh. Wanita itu langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelahnya.

Pandangan mata Jihyun berbinar-binar dan penuh kekaguman melihat Jaejoong yang dalam pandangannya begitu cantik. Tapi tentu, Jaejoong tidak terima mendengar pujian cantik yang diucapkan teman Ibunya ini. Ia merengut kesal, "_Ahjuma_, aku ini tampan bukan cantik. Tampan _Ahjuma_, Tampan."

Jihyung terkikik geli, menurutnya lagi selain cantik Jaejoong juga sangat lucu. Bagaimana mungkin wajah cantik begitu disebut tampan. Jihyun mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong, lalu menatap Heechul yang masih mengalami syok dengan penampilan baru Jaejoong. "Heechullie, biarkan saja rambutnya seperti ini. Aku akan berbicara pada kepala sekolah untuk membiarkan Jaejoongie berpenampilan lain dari yang lain. Lagi pula, kepala sekolah itu teman kita semasa SMA. Kau juga memintanya memasukkan Jaejoong sebagai murid gadis kan. Pasti dia akan mau kali ini."

Sejenak Heechul menggeleng, tidak bisa percaya tingkah anaknya didukung oleh temannya, "Aku tidak enak pada dia, karena selalu meminta..."

"Kau tidak usah repot, aku yang akan berbicara padanya nanti," sela Jihyun dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang terasa lemas karena rencananya gagal untuk melanggar peraturan dan pindah sekolah. Tapi ia merasa senang karena teman Ibunya ini sangat baik, Jaejoong jadi berpikir seandainya ia yang menjadi anak dari wanita ini pasti hidupnya sangat nyaman dan penuh kemanjaan.

"Oh Jaejoongie, kau jangan memanggilku _Ahjuma_, panggil aku, _Aunty_, _okey_?" Ujar Jihyun lagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat, Ibu-Ibu memang cenderung bersikap seperti ini, "Baiklah, Jihyun _Aunty_."

"Kapan-kapan kau harus berkunjung ke rumah _Aunty_. _Aunty _akan mengenalkanmu dengan anak _Aunty_, aah pasti Krystal sangat cocok jika berteman denganmu."

Selama beberapa detik Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, ia menatap sang Ibu yang masih menormalkan dirinya. Dalam hati Jaejoong senang sekali melihat Ibunya yang syok itu. Sekali-kali ia merasa berhasil membalas perlakuan tidak adil Heechul padanya. Itu lah yang ada dalam pikiran Jaejoong jika Heechul merasa stress karena ia berulah.

"Anak _Aunty _bernama Krystal? Aah pasti sangat cantik seperti _Aunty_, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya," ujar Jaejoong, tadi ia memiliki sebuah ide bagus.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana besok sepulang sekolahmu? _Aunty _akan menjemputmu sekalian menjemput Krystal," sahut Jihyun senang.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk, ia berpikir jika bisa menggunakan Krystal untuk membuktikan pada Yunho, ia masih bisa menyukai perempuan. Dan memojokkan pria itu, bahwa Yunho lah yang penyuka sesama jenis, bukan dirinya. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Jaejoong ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia pun menjawab tentang tawaran Jihyun tadi, "Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu besok."

Heechul langsung menatap berbinar Jihyun ketika mengucapkan hal itu, wanita yang masih sangat cantik di usia yang hampir empat puluh tahun itu memandang Jihyun. Sedetik kemudian Heechul mengedip-ngedipkan matanya aneh pada Jihyun dan dibalas wanita itu tak kalah aneh.

Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya melihat aksi Ibunya dan Jihyun. Tapi ia juga merasa tidak sabar untuk menanti hari esok sepulang sekolah. Berbagi rencana sudah ia susun dengan matang. Mulai dari berselfie mesra dengan Krystal dan meminta nomor ponsel gadis yang ia ketahui sebagai anak dari Jihyun.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengambil kaca Hello Kitty dari dalam tasnya, sebelum ke luar dari mobil sang Ibu, ia mengecek penampilan barunya. Menurut Jaejoong semua sudah _okey_, hanya saja pakaiannya yang kurang pas. Seharusnya ia memakai celana agar ketampanannya dilihat banyak orang.

Tapi begini pun Jaejoong merasa ia sudah terlihat tampan. Ia juga tidak berniat mencari seorang pacar perempuan. Jaejoong ingin fokus untuk belajar saja. Setelah ia rasa penampilannya cukup bagus, Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil namun Heechul menahan tangannya.

"Matamu terlihat bengkak, kau menangis tadi malam?"

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang mendengar pertanyaan Heechul itu. Ia menggeleng cepat dan bergegas ke luar mobil. Secepatnya Jaejoong berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Ia tidak ingin sang Ibu menanyainya lebih lanjut, bisa sangat gawat jika Heechul bertanya seperti seorang polisi.

Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Heechul tadi hampir benar. Tapi Jaejoong menyangkalinya, ia menganggap itu tidak menangis, hanya air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata, ketika membaca pesan-pesan teks Yunho dulu padanya. Entah kenapa tadi malam rasa rindunya memuncak pada pria itu. Rindu suara Yunho yang selalu menelponnya sebelum tidur. Ucapan-ucapan manis Yunho dan lagi, ungkapan cinta pria itu.

Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong merasa sangat sedih dan takut sekali. Ketakutan yang tidak berdasar dan tidak ia ketahui apa. Ia bahkan melupakan segala apa yang ia rencanakan siang kemarin. Sepulang dari salon pun wajah Jaejoong kembali cemberut. Kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tidak seperti saat Yunho mengatakan bahwa pria itu mencintainya. Meski hanya kata-kata sederhana tapi bisa membuat Jaejoong senang sepanjang hari.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, ia sangat sadar matanya terlihat membengkak. Ia juga sudah memakai _eye liner _juga lensa berwarna coklat terang untuk menutupinya agar tidak kentara. Namun sepertinya itu gagal. Ia menaiki anak tangga dengan lemas. Tidak terjadi apa-apa di sekolah. Ia berpikir Yunho mungkin tidak menyebarkan berita tentang dirinya.

Ia lega sekaligus sedih. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak pernah Jaejoong sangka akan hadir malah muncul di benaknya sejak kejadian itu, _'Kenapa semua berakhir secepat ini?'_ . Pertanyaan itu selalu saja muncul dikala waktunya sendiri dan memikirkan Yunho.

Kekesalan pada Yunho memang ada. Itu karena sikapnya yang cenderung tidak ingin kalah. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri paham, ia tidak bisa kesal lama-lama dengan Yunho. Ia sudah merindukan pria itu. Hanya saja, Jaejoong menepis itu dengan pikiran ia merindukan untuk membuat Yunho menyesal lebih jauh.

Kakinya hendak memasuki kelas, namun segera terhenti ketika menangkap sosok Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pandangan mata pria itu menatapnya intens. Jantung Jaejoong berdebar-debar kencang. Ia takut jika Yunho kembali mengatainya tomboy seperti dahulu dan mem_bully_nya. Tidak, bukan perasaan takut yang seperti itu, melainkan Jaejoong takut jika Yunho tidak mempedulikannya.

Ia terdiam di depan kelas. Matanya juga membalas pandangan Yunho yang sulit untuk Jaejoong artikan. Tubuhnya cukup menegang saat Yunho mengukir smirk tipis di bibir hatinya. Dan sekarang pria itu mendekat ke arahnya, membuat dada Jaejoong membuncah hebat dengan degupan-degupan yang sulit untuk ia tahan.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typi dimana" -bow- .

Well, enggak tau apa ini bisa dinikmati apa enggak, semoga saja bisa ya ;) . Jihyun tau kan ? Jun Jihyun si Cheon Song Yi :v . Aku udah pernah bilang sebelumnya kan ya, kalau Heechul di sini Genderswitch, aka perempuan. Jadi Heechul bukan pria seperti anaknya yang centil atau emak gajah, Mommy Hello Kitty :3 .

Buat Jaena, tanya soal Snow'Queen sama aku sama ya ? -ohooks- gunakan feeling untuk menjawabnya :v . IYKWIM OFC :3 . -plaak- .

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau lainnya silahkan tanyain aja :) .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~ .**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Bit Humor -gagal- ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 13.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Sedetik kemudian Yunho sudah tiba di depan Jaejoong, smirk itu kembali diukirnya. Sedikit menunduk, pria itu mendekatkan wajah mereka. Perasaan Jaejoong lebih gugup dari sebelumnya. Segala hal berkecamuk menjadi satu. Antara pikiran Yunho yang ingin menciumnya atau Yunho yang ingin kembali mem_bully_nya.

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, mata besarnya mencoba melakukan perlawanan, sikap antisipasi jika Yunho mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Benar saja, bibir pria itu membuka, Jaejoong sangat takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho.

"Kau menangisiku semalaman lagi, hingga matamu bengkak, Kim Jaejoong?"

Kontan mata besar Jaejoong terbelalak hebat dengan pertanyaan Yunho yang membuatnya malu. Sial sekali bagi Jaejoong, Yunho menyadari matanya yang bengkak. Dan sekarang pria itu mengejeknya dengan bertanya demikian. Jaejoong tidak terima, dengan perasaan kesal Jaejoong menggeram, "Bukan urusanmu."

Gelakan tawa langsung lolos dari bibir hati Yunho, ia menjauhkan wajah mereka. Perasaan berdebar-debar berlebih dirasakan dada Yunho. Mata Jaejoong yang memakai lensa coklat terang sungguh sangat cantik, meski terlihat bengkak. Namun, ia juga merasa geli saat Jaejoong mengelak bahwa telah menangisinya tadi malam.

Yunho yakin sekali Jaejoong menangisi dirinya. Karena perkataan Changmin kemarin selalu membayangi pikirannya dan membuatnya resah. Dan benar saja, mata Jaejoong membengkak, jika tidak menangisi dirinya lalu apa lagi? Perasaan senang seketika menelusup hati Yunho. Ia memang merasa sangat bersalah jika membuat kekasihnya menangis. Tapi entah kenapa ia juga merasa senang Jaejoong menangis untuknya.

"Jadi benar, kau menangisiku dua malam terakhirkan, Jae? Manis sekali. Jadi siapa yang penyuka.."

"Diam kau beruang darat. Aku tidak menangisimu! Sedikitpun tidak! Ini karena aku memasang lensa cukup susah, sehingga mataku berair, bodoh sekali jika aku menangisimu," sela Jaejoong langsung dan berdecak.

Tidak ingin ketahuan sudah jelas sikap dari Jaejoong. Untung saja alasan itu hinggap di otaknya. Jadi Jaejoong bisa berdalih yang cukup logis. Sejenak Yunho menatap kembali matanya dengan serius, kemudian pria itu sedikit tersentak dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hey, kau mewarnai rambutmu?" Tanya Yunho, pandangan mata pria itu terus menatap wajah Jaejoong yang membuat debaran dadanya berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin melaporkan ini? Laporkan saja, aku tidak peduli!" Tantang Jaejoong sembari mengangkat dagunya agar memberi kesan angkuh yang kental.

Yunho menahan napasnya beberapa detik. Sesuatu dalam dirinya sulit untuk dikontrol dan dikendalikan ketika menyadari penampilan baru Jaejoong. Ia merasa Jaejoong sangat cantik dengan rambut barunya meskipun tidak sepanjang kemarin. Tapi penampilan Jaejoong yang ini sungguh membuatnya terpukau.

Pikirannya pun melayang-layang ke sana kemari. Ia membayangkan Jaejoong yang memanggilnya _Oppa _dengan manja dan pose-pose manis lainnya dengan _style _yang sekarang. Ya Tuhan, Yunho ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Segera ia menggeleng pelan, itu tidak boleh ia lakukan. Ia masih normal dan tentu tidak akan memeluk pria dengan mesra.

Sedikit membuang muka supaya tidak merasa hilang kendali, Yunho berucap cukup ketus, "Aku akan membuatmu tidak nyaman berada di sekolah ini, sampai kau..."

"Ooh astaga, aku menanti-nanti itu dari kemarin dan..."

"Ya Tuhan, kalian pagi-pagi sekali sudah bertengkar, setelah melakukan libur bersama kemarin."

Selaan yang cukup berani untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kedua orang ini meluncur dari mulut Amber yang melintas di depan kelas mereka. Kembaran Jaejoong itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap tidak mengerti keduanya.

Mendengar apa yang Amber katakan, Yunho dan Jaejoong membelalak sempurna. Bukan karena kata gadis tomboy itu yang mengatakan mereka berlibur. Tapi lebih kepada fakta bahwa keduanya menyadari masing-masing dari mereka tidak berhadir ke sekolah.

Perasaan senang yang entah berasal dari mana menelusup hati Jaejoong. Tentu, Jaejoong berpikir Yunho telah mengalami guncangan dan kehancuran karena dirinya. Jelas saja kesimpulan itu hadir di deretan nomor satu di benaknya. Karena sudah jelas, dirinya pun sedang mengalami badai seperti itu kemarin sehingga membolos sekolah.

Betapa senang dan bahagianya Jaejoong menyadari itu. Yunho benar-benar menyukainya, ini adalah pikirannya sekarang. Jaejoong pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di bibirnya. Kebahagiaan itu terasa amat sangat nyata untuk menghibur hati Jaejoong yang sedang kekeringan beberapa saat lalu.

Sedangkan Yunho, ia juga merasa senang dengan alasan yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar ia pun mengukir senyum konyol. Dadanya berdebar lebih cepat. Astaga, Yunho bahkan melupakan pikirannya yang beberapa detik lalu. Ia melirik Jaejoong, dan melihat senyuman yang manis di bibir pria itu. Ia ingin sekali mengecup bibir cherry itu.

Tapi, _moment _yang indah dengan bunga bertebaran yang menjadi _back ground _utama hati masing-masing itu langsung enyah ketika mendapat sapaan yang langsung membuat kedua sejoli itu ambruk dengan kenyataan pahit.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan kelas? Sudah putus tidak usah berhubungan lagi," dengan polosnya kalimat ini diucapkan Changmin. Pria jangkung itu juga menatap tanpa dosa kedua orang yang menatap murka padanya.

"Changmin, kau..."

"Oh ya, Jae _Nuna _pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang. Siapa tahu kalian cocok dan bisa ke jenjang yang lebih baik," sela Changmin pada kalimat Yunho. Wajah Changmin juga sangat datar, sejenak pria itu menatap bergantian Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap, kurang mengerti dengan maksud Changmin. Otaknya pun tengah memproses cukup lambat. Sehingga ketika Jaejoong paham akan itu, mulutnya membuka lebar dan menatap horor Changmin.

Kenapa Changmin melakukan hal yang tanpa seizinnya dan lagi apa itu ke jenjang yang lebih baik? Apa adiknya itu berpikir ingin menjodohkannya? dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini, Jaejoong bergidik selama beberapa detik. Tidak rela jelas sangat kentara dari sikap Jaejoong. Lagi pula, Jaejoong sudah memiliki janji dengan Jihyun yang akan mengenalkannya dengan Krystal.

"Changmin, aku..."

"Ya sudah aku ke kelas dulu, sampai jumpa nanti _Nuna _Sayang," Changmin tersenyum penuh arti pada Yunho, sebelum melangkah pria itu juga menyempatkan mencium pipi putih Jaejoong yang nyaris membuat Yunho ingin mengeluarkan matanya karena syok.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, matanya hanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Pikirannya masih berada pada apa yang Changmin katakan padanya tadi. Aura tidak enak yang ada di depannya pun tidak Jaejoong sadari. Jaejoong hanya melongo sejenak, kemudian melenggang masuk ke dalam kelas. Sebuah keputusan sudah dibuatnya tentang ajakan Changmin tadi. Bagi Jaejoong itu konyol sekali. Dirinya tidak akan mengikuti sang adik. Dan Jaejoong juga enggan untuk memberitahu Changmin kalau dirinya tidak akan mau berkenalan dengan orang yang Changmin maksud.

Jaejoong berniat akan melarikan diri secepatnya setelah bell pulang nanti berbunyi. Lagi pula Changmin mengatakan seenak hatinya saja, tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

Yunho masih berdiri di tempatnya. Hatinya sangat panas melihat Changmin yang mencium pipi Jaejoong tadi. Ia pun segera memutar arah dan bergegas menyusul Changmin. Ia ingin membuat perhitungan pada pria itu. Entahlah Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan itu masih muncul tanpa berkurang sedikitpun. Ketidak relaan itu sangat jelas Yunho rasakan.

Meski pun Jaejoong seorang pria, ia tidak tahan melihat adegan itu. Jadi mungkin Yunho hanya akan menegur Changmin agar tidak melakukan hal demikian di depan wajahnya dengan berdalih muak melihat kemesraan antar sesama pria.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk bersama dengan Seulgi dan Junsu di meja yang ada di pojokkan kantin sekolah. Ia mengatakan pada kedua sahabatnya itu tentang hubungannya dan Yunho yang sudah berakhir. Ia memberi kode pada Seulgi, karena hanya gadis itu yang tahu tentang identitas aslinya. Seulgi menautkan keningnya saat menangkap kodean dari Jaejoong dari gerakan bibir pria itu.

Alangkah terkejutnya Seulgi saat menyadari itu. Wajah gadis itu syok. Dan langsung menatap penuh tuntut Jaejoong. Sedangkan Junsu, pria itu masih mencerocos tidak jelas tentang komentar-komentarnya pada hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"... Sayang sekali kau putus dengannya jadi sekarang kau sudah resmi _single_? Kalau begitu lebih baik mencari yang lebih baik dari Yunho. Asal jangan Yoochun, aku akan memutuskan persahabatan kita jika kau mendekati Yoochun."

Jaejoong hanya menoleh sebentar pada Junsu, ia mengulas senyum tipis mendengar hal yang Junsu katakan. Tentu saja ia tidak berminat sedikitpun pada Yoochun. Ia bahkan tidak ingin melirik Yoochun. Lagi pula Yoochun kalah telak jika dibandingkan dengan Yunho.

"Jaejoong tidak akan memilih Yoochun untuk menjadi pacar selanjutnya, Junsu. Kau tenang saja," ujar Seulgi, kemudian menyeruput _milkshake_nya.

"Bagus, bagaimana jika Changmin saja. Pria itu terlihat sangat cuek dan tidak pernah berpacaran. Apa lagi Changmin itu adalah kesayangan Yunho, yang aku dengar seperti itu, tapi..."

"Aku tidak akan menggaet siapapun lagi. Aku ingin mencari pacar di luar sekolah saja," sela Jaejoong sambil membayangkan pertemuan dengan Krystal.

Ia tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengan anak dari teman Ibunya itu. Ia bisa menggunakan Krystal untuk menyumpal mulut Yunho agar tidak mengatainya penyuka sesama jenis dan melemparkan kata-kata itu pada Yunho seperti target awalnya.

"Kau sudah memiliki target selanjutnya, Jae?" Tanya Junsu dengan wajah yang penasaran sekali.

"Begitulah," sahut Jaejoong bangga.

"_Daebak_! Pasti banyak sekali yang menyukaimu, penampilanmu juga sangat cantik dari pada kemarin. Aku tidak menyangka sejauh ini kau tidak mendapat teguran dari para guru dan kepala sekolah."

"Calon Ibu mertuaku mungkin sudah meminta izin pada kepala sekolah. Sangat menyenangkan jika memiliki calon mertua sepertinya," sengaja Jaejoong berbangga dan berucap seperti ini. Ia tidak berniat membohongi teman-temannya. Tapi karena tepat di samping mejanya, Yunho dan teman-temannya sedang menikmati makanannya.

Ekor mata Jaejoong juga melirik Yunho yang tidak jadi menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Jaejoong ingin sekali tertawa dengan sikap Yunho itu. Ia merasa senang sekali berhasil membuat Yunho merasa gusar.

"Calon mertua? Jadi kau sudah resmi berpacaran dengan anaknya?" Tanya Junsu yang begitu sangat tertarik dengan pernyataan Jaejoong tadi. Seulgi hanya diam, memperhatikan Jaejoong yang di depannya dan Yunho yang ada di samping meja mereka. Sangat dekat bukan?

"Belum, tapi aku akan memastikan untuk bisa berkencan dengan anaknya. Dia teman _Umma_ku, orangnya sangat baik sekali, pasti anaknya juga sangat baik," Jaejoong berdeham setelah akhir kalimatnya tadi.

"Waah, kau harus mengenalkan padaku dan Seulgi nanti, benarkan Seulgi?"

Mendapat pertanyaan begitu dari Junsu, Seulgi hanya tersenyum canggung. Bukannya tidak ingin percaya pada Jaejoong. Tapi bagi Seulgi itu sulit untuk dipercaya, apa lagi melihat gelagat kedua orang yang biasa sangat mesra itu.

Bagi Seulgi, tidak masalah jika seandainya Jaejoong dan Yunho benar berpacaran terlepas dari permainan yang dibuatnya bersama Jaejoong. Seulgi juga sudah melihat betapa tulus dan berubahnya seorang Yunho saat berpacaran dengan Jaejoong. Sikap pria yang disegani dan ditakuti satu sekolah itu pun tidak banyak seperti dulu. Dunia Yunho seolah hanya Jaejoong saja. Dan itu menguntungkan bagi seluruh murid termasuk dirinya, karena sang Kingka sudah tidak berulah lagi.

Sejauh yang Seulgi perhatikan keduanya juga masih saling cinta. Tidak peduli dengan gender yang sama diantara keduanya. Seulgi sangat _open minded _tentang hal yang seperti itu. Seulgi juga sangat setuju keduanya berpacaran secara nyata. Tapi sepertinya keduanya masih menyimpan ego dan gengsi yang tinggi.

Tidak bisa menyalahkan keduanya, Seulgi hanya bisa berdoa baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho segera menyadari perasaan mereka, "Lebih baik Jaejoong kembali dengan Yunho saja, aku rasa Jaejoong masih mencintai Yunho."

Dengan polosnya Seulgi berucap seperti itu. Jaejoong yang tengah meminum _milkshake_nya langsung tersedak, matanya mendelik lebar menatap Seulgi yang tanpa dosa. Benar-benar dalam hati Jaejoong, temannya ini sudah menjelma menjadi Changmin kedua.

"Benarkah begitu? Kalau begitu ada baiknya..."

"Aku sudah kenyang lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas," Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya. _Mood_nya langsung _down _karena Seulgi tadi. Ia tidak bisa terima Seulgi mengatakan itu, terlebih ia menyadari Yunho yang tersenyum di samping mejanya berada. Ia tidak rela melihat Yunho kegirangan karena kejatuhan dirinya. Ia benci dijatuhkan.

Tanpa menunggu Seulgi ataupun Junsu, Jaejoong langsung melangkah meninggalkan meja. Beberapa mata pria yang ada di kantin meliriknya, beberapa yang lain juga bersiul dengan nada menggoda saat Jaejoong melewati mereka.

Berita tentang pertengkaran Yunho dan Jaejoong menyebar drastis. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan, tapi semua orang tahu dengan hanya melihat sikap dingin keduanya yang biasa seperti karet atau selalu menempel satu sama lain dan mesra melebihi artis Hollywood Brad Pritt dan Angelina Jollie.

Itu lah alasan kenapa para pria berani menggoda Jaejoong. Mereka sudah tahu tabiat Yunho yang tidak peduli lagi pada mantannya, dalam pikiran mereka sudah jelas Yunho dan Jaejoong putus. Sehingga siapa pun bebas merayu Jaejoong.

"Hai Jae, berapa nomor ponselmu, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, bolehkan?" Salah satu pria yang berada dekat arah ke luar area kantin menahan tangan Jaejoong dan dengan beraninya berucap seperti itu.

Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar, ingin sekali ia menampar pria sok tampan di depannya ini. Namun belum sempat aksi itu ia lakukan, gebrakan meja dari tempat Yunho dan teman-temannya membuat gaduh isi kantin.

Beberapa gelas dan piring jatuh dari meja dan pecah. Hening langsung terjadi, mata musang Yunho juga langsung menyala terang dengan tangan terkepal erat. Sang pria yang terang-terangan menggoda Jaejoong langsung melepas pegangannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, ia melirik pada Yunho yang berdiri dari tempatnya. Kemudian mengukir senyum manis nan tipis di bibir dan kembali melangkah ke luar area kantin. Hati Jaejoong menghangat, Yunho masih memperhatikan dan peduli padanya. Ia pun tersanjung dan tersenyum sepanjang jalan menuju ke kelas. Bahkan _mood_nya yang tadi turun drastis menaik.

Yunho menemui si pria yang berani menggoda Jaejoong tadi. Yunho langsung mencengkram kerah bajunya dan berdesis, "Jangan sekali-kali kau berani melakukan hal itu lagi padanya. Siapapun tidak boleh menyentuh Jaejoong selain aku!"

Seringain terkembang di bibir Changmin mendengar peringatan Yunho. Ingin sekali Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak karena itu. Keyakinan untuk berbaikannya kedua pria itu yang kurang dari seminggu pun semakin meningkat. Changmin yakin sekali dirinya hanya memberikan sedikit bumbu saja dan semua selesai.

"Jika masih cinta kenapa tidak berbaikan saja, kau tidak perlu buang-buang waktu dengan mempertahankan kegilaan yang kau pikir, _Hyung_. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika dia benar-benar diambil orang. Bahkan hari ini aku..."

"Diam kau Kim Changmin!" Teriak Yunho penuh murka.

Semakin panas dengan ocehan Changmin yang sangat ingin ditamparnya. Tapi jelas Yunho tidak bisa bersikap kasar pada teman-temannya.

"Ck, gengsinya terlalu tinggi," komentar Yoochun yang semakin membuat telinga Yunho berdengung.

"Apa susahnya berbaikan, katakan saja kau masih mencintainya, bereskan," lagi-lagi Siwon menimpali.

"Mungkin Yunho ingin menunggu Jaejoong menggandeng pria lain baru dia akan sadar bahwa Jaejoong sangat berharga."

Astaga, sungguh Yunho merasa telinganya berdegung hebat. Seunghyun menambahkan dengan sangat tepat, bukan hanya telinga Yunho yang merasa tersiksa tapi hatinya juga merasa sangat tersiksa hebat.

Yunho menggeram pelan, melirik pada Yonghwa yang ingin menimpali lagi. Sebelum pria itu membuka suaranya, Yunho langsung berucap, "Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Berhentilah membuat hatiku terasa terbakar!"

Entah sadar atau tidak Yunho mengucapkan itu. Tapi dengan begitu membuat Changmin bersorak senang dalam hati. Pria jangkung itu menyikut pelan Yoochun dan menyeringai senang. Yoochun hanya berdecak, tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud si jangkung. Jika bukan soal taruhan, apa lagi. Dan kali ini pun Yoochun harus merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan uang 100 ribu won.

.

.

.

Seluruh apa yang ada di dalam ruangan tengah mansion besar ini di sapu oleh mata Jaejoong. Ia merasa takjub dengan rumah besar yang melebihi rumahnya ini. Apa lagi Jihyun mengatakan untuk menganggap ini rumah sendiri. Jaejoong juga sudah berkenal dengan Krystal ketika di dalam mobil menuju ke mansion.

Gadis yang ternyata masih duduk di kelas 3 SMP itu sangat cerewet, tapi sangat mengasyikan untuk Jaejoong. Ia merasa cocok mengobrol dengan Krystal. terlebih, gadis itu langsung meminta berphoto bareng dengannya tanpa ia minta. Sesuatu yang Jaejoong incar sejak kemarin tanpa susah-susah terwujud.

"Jaejoongie duduk saja dulu di situ, _Aunty _akan menelpon butik langganan _Aunty_, untuk membawakan beberapa pakaian ganti untukmu," Jihyun mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas sambil berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Joongie-ah, apa kau mau ke kamarku?" Krystal bertanya tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

Gadis itu juga hanya memanggil namanya saja. Dari pada dipanggil _Unnie_, Jaejoong sangat horor mendengar itu. Meski sudah dijelaskan ia adalah pria, gadis itu tetap tidak ingin memanggilnya _Oppa_. Dari pada ia tidak enak dan merasa ingin gantung diri di pohon maple di belakang sekolah yang baru saja ditanam. Lebih baik ia dipanggil dengan namanya saja.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku ke kamarmu, aku kan..."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku, aku ingin mengganti seragamku," Krystal menyela Jaejoong dan menarik tangan pria itu dengan kuat.

Mau tidak mau Jaejoong mengikuti gadis itu. Ia hanya merasa kurang nyaman berada di dalam kamar Krystal hanya berduaan. Meskipun Jaejoong tahu, ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh itu.

Krystal mempersilahkan Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya yang identik dengan warna _soft pink._ Berbagai aksesoris dan boneka-boneka yang lucu tersusun dengan rapi di dalam kamar besar ini. Selama beberapa detik mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar melihat boneka Hello Kitty yang besar ada di atas ranjang gadis itu.

Jangan lupa, jika Jaejoong tidak pernah tahan melihat hal berbau Hello Kitty dan Gajah. Dengan segera Jaejoong berjalan ke atas ranjang dan mengambil boneka besar itu dengan mata yang berbinar terang.

"Bonekanya bagus sekali," gumam Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan Hello Kitty yang ada di tangannya.

Krystal yang sibuk memilih baju ganti, melirik pada Jaejoong yang mengagumi bonekanya. Gadis itu terkikik geli sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti _gyobok_nya dengan baju biasa.

Jaejoong memeluk gemas boneka Hello Kitty ini, ia jadi teringat boneka gajah pemberian Yunho padanya. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan pria itu lagi, ia juga rindu dengan hadiah kecil Yunho. Banyak aksesoris Hello Kitty yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

Wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi cemberut, seharusnya ia merasa senang karena bisa membuktikan pada Yunho bahwa ia bisa dekat dengan gadis. Walau itu hanya rekayasa. Benar, nyatanya Jaejoong malah tidak tertarik sedikitpun pada Krystal.

Di sebagian hatinya Jaejoong masih sangat menyukai Yunho. Bukan sebagian lagi tapi seluruh hatinya tahu itu. Namun Jaejoong menyangkal dengan berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah karena ia belum puas bermain-main dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, semakin ia mengingat Yunho semakin rindu pada pria itu. Bahkan ini baru hari ke dua mereka berpisah. Perasaan rindu itu memuncak drastis. Di sekolah tadi ia sangat senang karena beberapa kali mendapati Yunho memandangnya.

Ia ingin berbicara pada Yunho dengan baik-baik. Tapi pria itu seolah menyudutkannya terus. Rasa gengsi untuk mengakui perasaan itu juga masih sangat kental. Ia benci jika harus diingatkan tentang perasaannya pada Yunho.

Krystal memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tercenung sambil memeluk bonekanya. Mata gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap. Dengan pelan Krystal mendekat pada Jaejoong dan bertanya, "Joongie, kau ada masalah? Atau kenapa? Kau melamun."

Sedikit terlonjak Jaejoong langsung menarik napasnya. Ia menatap Krystal lamat-lamat. Berusaha membuat dirinya suka pada gadis itu. Walau bagaimana pun ia tetaplah seorang pria. Namun selama beberapa saat menatap Krystal yang ada dalam benaknya hanya bayangan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya, Krystal pun semakin heran, "Kau sedang bermasalah dengan kekasihmu atau yang lainnya? Temanku biasa seperti ini ketika sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Suka melamun dan tidak jelas"

Entah kenapa ocehan Krystal begitu mengena di hati Jaejoong. Ia mendesah pelan, niat untuk bersenang-senang dan membuat mulut Yunho bungkam, menguap seketika. Perasaan itu malah terganti dengan keinginan memeluk pria itu dan berucap rindu.

Biasanya ia akan mengobrol dengan Yunho sehabis pulang sekolah. Atau mereka biasa berkencan. Ia rindu saat-saat seperti itu. Dan sekarang di hari pertama ia sekolah pasca hubungan berakhir dengan Yunho. Jaejoong galau. Kegalauan itu semakin berasa saat kilasan adegan kemesraannya dengan Yunho memutar di benaknya.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong bergumam, "Aku merindukan dia. Rindu dengan mantan kekasihku."

Krystal mengangguk pelan, gadis itu ikut sedih karena Jaejoong. Ia pun sedikit berpikir untuk membuat Jaejoong melupakan kesedihannya. Hingga ide itu muncul dalam benak Krystal.

"Ayo ikut aku," ujar gadis itu sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong melongo hebat ketika gadis itu mulai menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak. Pikirannya masih belum bisa fokus. Ia hanya mengikuti ke mana Krystal membawanya.

"Ini kamar _Oppa_ku. Dia sedikit galak, tapi baik sekali. Mungkin saja ada yang bisa kita lakukan bertiga agar kau tidak sedih lagi," ucap Krystal dan tersenyum manis. "Dia satu sekolah denganmu, siapa tahu kau kenal."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Krystal mengetuk pintu kamar. Jaejoong hanya diam, ia masih memproses kata-kata Krystal gara-gara Yunho, ia menjadi lelet dalam mengerti ucapan orang lain. Tidak berapa lama pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Krystal tersenyum manis pada sang kakak dan ingin membuka suara. Namun belum-belum Krystal sempat berbicara, sang kakak sudah memekik histeris yang mengagetkannya.

"Kim Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku dan bersama dengan Krystal?!" Pertanyaan yang bernada tajam dan beraura tidak mengenakan langsung mengeluar dari pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Mata musangnya mendelik lebar dengan menatap Jaejoong yang memasang wajah polosnya. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, dan menatap Krystal tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Ia serasa melihat Yunho berteriak di depannya dan menatapnya cukup horor. Saking rindunya ia pada Yunho hingga penglihatannya hanya ada Yunho saja.

"Aku bahkan melihat Yunho yang ada di depanku, bukan Kakak Krystal. Aaissh Kim Jaejoong lupakan Yunho, lupakan Yunho," gumam Jaejoong dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya.

Yunho berdecak pelan, pria itu menatap sekilas pada Krystal yang bingung, kemudian mendorong tubuh adiknya dan dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"_Oppa_, aku..."

"Diam kau anak kecil, aku ada urusan dengan orang ini!"

Yunho segera menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang linglung dengan keadaan menatap Yunho selama beberapa detik. Hingga pria itu menarik lengannya cukup sakit dan menyadarkan Jaejoong dari segala apa yang membuatnya berpikir lambat.

"_Mwoooyaaa_? Jadi kakaknya Krystal adalah kau? Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

Teriakan Jaejoong membahana di seluruh kamar Yunho. Pria itu tidak mempedulikannya, Yunho bahkan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke sofa kamarnya.

"Jadi ini yang dikatakan Changmin untuk mengenalkan seseorang agar bisa menggantikan posisiku?"

Yunho berdesis tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong, aura kental akan kemarahan pria itu sangat pekat. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, ia tahu Yunho sedang emosi sekarang. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pikirannya masih blank. Yang hanya bisa Jaejoong lakukan hanya beringsut pelan ke sandaran sofa dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yunho yang mengeras.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-.

Well, masih bisa dinikmati ? -angkat" alis- . Okey lah, sorry kalau gaje ~ .

Buat jaena, aku ga mengatakan itu adalah aku :p .

Buat yang lain, maaf ya ga bisa balas reviewsnya satu"nya. Makanya aku bilang ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan. Semua reviews yang masuk, aku baca kok, dan aku sangat berterima kasih. Tapi mungkin sekali" aku akan membalas reviews mungkin di TWW :D .

**Ooh iya, promosi dikit ya, kalau ga keberatan aku ada FF baru, **_**Mirror On The Mask**_**, udah post kemarin di sini. Kalau minat silahkan di baca :3 .**

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~ .**

**With Love**

**Misscel ^^ .**

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Bit Humor -gagal- ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 14.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Sedikitpun Yunho tidak mengubah mimik wajahnya. Sebaliknya, wajah Yunho lebih mengeras dengan pergerakan Jaejoong yang berusaha menjauh darinya. Dengan gerakan cepat, pria itu mengunci badan Jaejoong. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Jaejoong yang tersandar di sofa. Wajahnya juga mulai mendekat lagi.

Perasaan panas yang menggerayangi hati Yunho tidak terbendung lagi. Ia bahkan merasa seperti terbakar di dalam lagi. Ia marah sekali melihat Jaejoong yang bersama Krystal. Sangat marah. Emosinya langsung memuncak seketika. Ketidak relaan itu semakin menonjol.

Baru saja Yunho ingin memikirkan ulang tentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Tentang perasaannya yang masih sama pada pria itu. Meskipun sejatinya ia sudah mengetahui sepenuhnya tentang Jaejoong. Ia memang benci karena didustai dan marah karena Jaejoong yang menipunya. Tapi perasaan itu seakan tidak menetap lama. Yunho sadar perasaannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun untuk Jaejoong. Lepas dari gender Jaejoong pria ataupun perempuan.

Tapi, _pride _yang ia bangun sangat tinggi. Ia tidak ingin berpacaran dengan pria. Namun _pride _tentang sumpah dan janji yang terucap itu juga harus ia pertanggung jawabkan. Kedua _pride _itu membuat Yunho bingung. Ia tentu ingin memiliki kekasih seorang gadis. Tapi nyatanya yang ia bombardir akan menjadi calon istri seorang pria.

Untuk sesaat tadi pikiran tentang dua hal yang berdebat dalam hatinya itu langsung lenyap saat melihat Jaejoong di depan pintu kamarnya. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada perkataan Changmin yang ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada Jaejoong. Langsung saja detik itu emosinya membludak.

Ia sangat marah Jaejoong dikenalkan dengan Krystal sang adik. Namun yang membuat Yunho marah sesungguhnya adalah ia tidak pernah rela Jaejoong disentuh oleh yang lain selain dirinya. Tidak akan pernah rela.

Sedikit berdesis Yunho kembali berucap, "Kau ingin menggaet Krystal atas saran Changmin?"

Mulut Jaejoong sedikit menganga, pria itu masih cukup syok dengan tingkah Yunho. Otaknya mulai memproses tiap perkataan Yunho. Ia terkejut bukan main ketika menyadari ucapan Yunho sepenuhnya, "Changmin?"

"Ya benar, Changmin yang mengenalkanmu dengan Krysie, kan?" Yunho lebih mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ia semakin memanas termakan api cemburu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Changmin tidak mengenalkanku pada Krystal, kau salah paham. Changmin tidak..."

"Aku mendengarnya Jae, dia bilang akan mengenalkanmu dengan..."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan Changmin kenalkan padaku. Memang kenapa jika Krystal yang dikenalkan Changmin? Apa kau marah atau..."

"Tentu saja aku marah. Krystal adikku! Dan kau mencoba untuk menggoa adikku, sementara..."

"Aku tidak menggoda adikmu, aku tidak tahu menahu kalau Krystal adalah adikmu!"

"Tapi Changmin tahu, kalau..."

"Changmin tidak mengenalkannya padaku. Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan Krystal!" Jaejoong berteriak, tidak peduli jarak mereka yang sedekat ini.

Jaejoong cukup merasa marah karena Yunho menuduh Changmin yang mengenalkan Krystal padanya Dirinya bukanlah orang yang suka melibatkan orang lain dalam masalahnya. Dan masalah ini memang Changmin tidak ada campur tangan. Yunho asal tuduh menurut Jaejoong.

Selama beberapa saat pandangan mata mereka beradu. Musang Yunho sedikit melembut tidak senyalang yang tadi, sedangkan _doe eyes_ Jaejoong sedikit menantang Yunho. Siap untuk perdebatan selanjutnya.

Sesungguhnya Jaejoong sangat terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Krystal adalah adik Yunho. Yang berarti Jihyun adalah Ibu dari Yunho. Astaga, dirinya bahkan mengatakan calon mertua ketika di kantin tadi. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menjedukkan dirinya ke tembok jika mengingat itu.

Sedikitpun Yunho tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong. Perasaannya sedikit lega saat Jaejoong mengatakan tidak tertarik dengan Krystal, ia menatap intens Jaejoong yang begitu amat seksi menurutnya. Dada Jaejoong turun naik karena tarikan napas dalam yang dilakukan. Wajah Jaejoong juga sangat cantik.

Yunho merasa tidak kuasa untuk bisa menahan dirinya lebih lanjut. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, penampilan Jaejoong yang ini begitu membuat hatinya memuja lebih pria kecintaan yang sangat cantik. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyentuh bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya.

Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar, bibir Yunho mulai bergerak-gerak di atas permukaan bibirnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak membalas lumatan yang dilakukan Yunho. Hingga pria itu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, Jaejoong reflek membuka mulutnya. Di biarkannya lidah Yunho masuk ke dalam dan mendominasi.

Entahlah, Jaejoong merasa senang atas ciuman yang tercipta antara sadar atau tidak sadar ini. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong memberanikan diri membalas ciuman Yunho. Pergumulan lidah pun terjadi. Ciuman panas tercipta dengan sendiri. Beberapa kali Jaejoong menekan dada Yunho untuk melepas ciuman mereka. Tapi pria itu tidak mempedulikannya.

Yunho terlarut ke dalam candunya. Begitu sangat menikmati penyatuan bibir mereka yang bergerak erotis. Hingga Jaejoong menarik rambutnya cukup kasar. Yunho baru melepas ciumannya, lelehan saliva mengalir di dagu keduanya. Jaejoong menghirup oksigen langsung. Matanya terlihat sayu, tapi menambah kesan seksi dalam pandangan Yunho yang hilang kendali.

Pria itu pun menciumi wajah Jaejoong, seolah tidak peduli lagi pada gender Jaejoong yang seorang pria. Persetan untuk Yunho mengingat akan kejijikan sebuah hubungan sesama. Ia tidak merasa jijik saat mencium Jaejoong yang sudah sangat sadar ia ketahui pria. Ia bahkan masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Menikmati ciuman yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Ciuman Yunho turun ke rahang Jaejoong, perlahan tapi pasti Yunho menciumi leher jenjang Jaejoong. Hingga lenguhan kecil di keluarkan bibir cherry Jaejoong. Pria itu membiarkan Yunho menciumi dirinya. Jaejoong terhanyut akan sentuhan Yunho yang dirindui selama dua hari ini.

Selama beberapa menit Yunho menciumi leher jenjang Jaejoong dan juga wajah pria itu bergantian. Jaejoong hanya memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemah dengan sentuhan Yunho. Mata besarnya membuka saat Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya.

Pandangan matanya langsung bertemu dengan musang Yunho yang lembut penuh akan cinta seperti dulu. Jaejoong merasa nyaman dengan tatapan yang seperti ini. Dibenarkannya posisi duduknya dan memberanikan diri menyentuh wajah Yunho yang sudah kembali menormal.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi."

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main mendengar penuturan Yunho tadi. Pria itu menatapnya sangat teduh. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Jemarinya lebih berani untuk menyusuri wajah Yunho yang amat tampan.

"Kau yang suka sekali berulah," sahut Jaejoong polos.

"Tidak akan lagi," ucap Yunho dan menarik dirinya dari depan Jaejoong. Kemudian pria itu duduk di samping Jaejoong dan menarik wajah pria itu untuk menatapnya dengan fokus.

"Hmm, baiklah," Jaejoong mulai salah tingkah, rasa egonya yang tinggi hancur berkeping-keping. Rindu akan Yunho yang tadi membludak di dadanya ingin segera minta tuntaskan.

"Kau merindukanku?" Pertanyaan ini langsung Yunho tanyakan, ia ingat saat Jaejoong bergumam tidak jelas beberapa saat lalu.

Anggukan singkat diberikan Jaejoong, bibirnya mempout sebelum berucap, "Sangat rindu."

"Kenapa tidak memelukku kalau rindu, hmm?"

"_Aniya_, kita bukan pasangan lagi. Aku bukan seorang perempuan. Maaf sudah membohongimu," Jaejoong menatap ke lantai kamar Yunho.

Pikiran ini langsung timbul ketika mendengar Yunho yang mengatakan itu. Jaejoong merasa bersalah pada pria itu. Tidak ingin lagi membuat Yunho marah-marah padanya adalah sebuah pikiran nyata Jaejoong.

Yunho mendengus, musang pria itu menatap Jaejoong sangat intens, hingga sedetik kemudian ia menarik pinggang Jaejoong untuk jatuh ke dalm pelukannya. "Jangan membohongiku lagi."

Bisikan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersentak, segera wajahnya mendongak pada pria itu yang tidak Jaejoong mengerti. Namun ketidak mengertian itu lenyap saat bibir Yunho mengecup bibirnya berulang-ulang.

"Hatiku rasanya terbakar kau digoda pria lain. Kemudian kecemburuan itu membesar melihatmu dengan Krystal. Aku tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Aku marah sekali, kau tahu kan bagaimana aku jika marah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk polos, memang sangat mengerti bagaimana Yunho jika dilanda emosi. Tapi sejujurnya Jaejoong juga tidak paham akan kondisi mereka saat ini. Apa mereka kembali berpacaran atau hanya sekedar berbagi sementara?

Memikirkan yang terakhir Jaejoong tidak rela. Hatinya sakit jika Yunho menginginkannya hanya karena tidak bisa atau belum mampu berpaling darinya. Jaejoong ingat sekali kalau Yunho mengatakan sangat normal. Bukan kah jika bersama dengannya Yunho sudah tidak normal lagi.

Secara sadar Jaejoong mengakui, mereka sudah menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Permainan yang dimainkannya untuk Yunho menyukainya agar membalik kata-kata pria itu padanya malah membuatnya ikut terhanyut dalam permainan. Jaejoong mengakui di atas semua ego dan harga diri yang tinggi juga sebagai pria sejati tanpa hati Hello Kittynya, bahwa dirinya menyukai Yunho lebih dari pada Jaejoong menyukai Edward Cullen atau Robert Pattinson yang menjadi _trend setter_ vampire keren.

Jaejoong sangat menyukai Yunho, lebih dari pada Hello Kitty dan Gajah. Sangat suka Yunho, hingga dirinya tidak bisa tidur dan ingin menangis jika mengingat kenangan mereka. Tapi Jaejoong tidak ingin kebahagiaan yang perlahan merasuk ke dalam hatinya hanya semu.

Tadi mereka bahkan bertengkar, kemudian Yunho menciumnya yang disambut hangat olehnya. Kejadian ini memang tidak terjadi sekali dua kali. Yunho memang kerap menciumnya jika mereka bertengkar atau adu mulut. Wajar jika pasangan sedikit bertengkar, dan cara unik Yunho yang membungkam mulutnya memang sangat jitu.

Jika Yunho menciumnya, secara otomatis Jaeoong tidak akan berani lagi memulai apa yang mereka permasalahkan. Dalam kata lain _case closed_. Apa kali ini juga akan seperti itu. Jaejoong menatap wajah tampan Yunho, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya status hubungan mereka.

"Apa kita sudah berbaikan dan kembali berpacaran?" Sedikit gugup Jaejoong rasakan, karena mata Yunho sedikit mendelik mendengar kata itu.

Selama beberapa detik Yunho tidak mengubah mimik wajahnya. Sampai detik berikutnya, pria itu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dan berucap dengan tegas dan meyakinkan, "Aku masih sangat normal Kim Jaejoong!"

Kontan kuping Jaejoong bagaikan disambar petir. Tubuhnya langsung bangun dari sofa yang di dudukinya. Wajah Jaejoong langsung memucat. Tidak pernah disangkanya Yunho mengatakan itu. Jaejoong berharap Yunho hanya bercanda, tapi ketika mendengar perkataan pria itu lagi emosi Jaejoong langsung menaik.

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan bahwa kau lah yang penyuka sesama jenis, Jae. Dan terbukti, bukan? Jadi berhentilah mengatakaiku penyuka sesama jenis."

Smirk tipis terukir di bibir hari Yunho. Sungguh Jaejoong ingin sekali menghajar pria itu. Namun, dirinya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Hatinya sesak dan bagai ditusuk-tusuk. Sakit sekali. Air mata sudah memupuk di sudut matanya.

Jaejoong terdiam dengan apa yang Yunho katakan. Sudah diakuinya tadi bahwa dirinya menyukai Yunho. Meski itu hanya diakui pada diri sendiri. Menurut Jaejoong pengakuan itu teramat sangat berharga untuknya. Balasan yang Jaejoong pikir akan sama, malah sebaliknya.

Hatinya sakit, terasa hancur berkeping-keping lebih dari sebelumnya. Lebih lagi smirk mengejek Yunho yang seolah merendahkannya. Jaejoong serasa dipermainkan oleh Yunho dengan ciuman tadi. Jika Jaejoong tahu pria itu hanya ingin mempermainkannya sejak awal Jaejoong akan meronta dan menolak. Bukan menikmati.

Apa lah daya, untuk sekarang. Semua sudah terjadi, dari pada emosinya terus membludak, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk beranjak ke luar dari kamar Yunho. Perasaan ingin menangis langsung menghampirinya kala pintu kamar Yunho berhasil di lewatinya.

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong tadi. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menatap pintu yang dibanting Jaejoong saat menutupnya. Bibir hati Yunho bergerak pelan bergumam sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sangat puas, "Kau terlalu mencintaiku kan, Luv?"

.

.

.

Krystal panik melihat Jaejoong yang turun dari lantai atas. Gadis itu langsung memanggil-manggil dan mencari sang Ibu saat Kakaknya menarik Jaejoong ke dalam kamar. Namun sekarang Krystal lebih merasa panik karena pipi putih Jaejoong berlinang air mata.

Gadis itu segera menghampiri Jaejoong, menarik Jaejoong ke sofa terdekat dan mengajaknya duduk, "Joongie, kau kenapa? Apa yang _Oppa _lakukan padamu?"

Rentetan pertanyaan itu langsung dilontarkan Krystal. Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah menangis lebih keras. Krystal semakin panik, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya menghadapi Jaejoong yang seperti ini.

"Astaga, Joongie. Apa _Oppa _menyakitimu? Katakan padaku, aku akan..."

"Yunho jahat... Yunho..." Jaejoong tidak bisa menyambung kalimatnya lagi, kesakitan akan perkataan Yunho membuat tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Apa? Dia kenapa? Apa yang dia lakukan..."

"Krysie, apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoongie?" Jihyun tiba-tiba muncul dari depan pintu utama. Ibu dua anak itu langsung terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang menangis.

Pandangan mata Jihyun menatap tajam sang anak yang ada di samping Jaejoong. Segera wanita itu memeluk Jaejoong protektif.

"_Oppa _yang membuat Jaejoongie menangis _Umma_. Bukan aku," ucap Krystal langsung yang membuat mata Jihyun membelalak lebar.

"Yunho? Apa yang dia lakukan pada Jaejoongie?"

"Entahlah _Umma_. Joongie tidak mau mengatakannya. Joongie hanya menangis, mungkin _Oppa _memperkosanya _Umma_," sahut Krystal sembari membesarkan matanya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Mulut Jihyun membuka lebar dengan mata yang mendelik. Syok dirasakan wanita itu kemudian langsung bangkit berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan pada Jaejoong.

"Astaga, anak itu benar-benar ingin segera minta nikahkan. Orang tuanya belum selesai mengurusi, dia sudah membobol seenak dahi Yoochun," Jihyun bergumam tidak jelas, sekilas matanya melirik Jaejoong.

Sesungguhnya hal yang berbeda dirasakan Jihyun. Meskipun Jihyun tahu yang dikatakan Krystal sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi Jihyun bisa menekan Yunho karena itu. Rencana yang sudah disusunnya bersama dengan Heechul di telpon tadi segera akan terwujud.

"Tenangkan Jaejoongie, _Umma _akan mendatangi _Oppa_mu."

Krystal mengangguk dan menyentuh jemari Jaejoong. Pria itu tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Ibu dan anak tadi. Yang Jaejoong tahu hatinya sakit sekali dan ia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya untuk meluapkan itu. Walaupun Jaejoong merasa dirinya masih seorang pria sejati. Tapi ia juga berpikir tidak masalah jika seorang pria tulen menangis karena sedih tak tertahankan.

.

.

.

Jihyun menggendor-gendor pintu kamar Yunho. Tidak berapa lama kamar sang anak terbuka lebar. Jihyun langsung menyambar Yunho dan menatap horor sang anak yang terkejut bukan main karena aksi dan ekspresi sang Ibu.

"Yunho apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoongie? Kau memperkosanya? Krystal bilang kau membuat Jaejoongie menangis, kau pasti berbuat tidak senonoh padanya. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan benar-benar memperkosa Joongie?"

Mulut Yunho menganga cukup lebar, pertanyaan beruntun dari sang Ibu membuat Yunho syok di tempat. Namun ketika menangkap satu persatu maksudnya, Yunho ingin tertawa. Bagi Yunho sungguh sangat lucu sekali mendengar tuduhan yang berupa pertanyaan dari Jihyun.

Ia pun sedikit berpikir. Perasaannya baru saja merasa lega beberapa saat lalu. Dan kini Ibunya mulai mengamuk tidak jelas. Tapi sebuah penjelasan dapat ia tangkap dari amukan yang Jihyun lakukan. Yunho menyimpulkan bahwa Ibunya lah yang membawa Jaejoong ke sini. Benar-benar bukan Changmin seperti kata Jaejoong.

Otaknya yang cukup pintar pun memproses dengan perlahan, ketika pikiran bahwa sang Ibu ingin menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan Krystal. Hati Yunho yang tadi tenang langsung kalang kabut. Ia sangat tahu, Ibunya tidak mungkin menganggap Jaejoong seorang gadis. Pasti Ibunya mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong pria.

Sejenak Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mata Jihyun masih menatapnya tajam. Ia segera menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Jihyun tadi dengan sangat mantap, "Eoh, aku menyeretnya ke dalam kamarku, dan... dan... Memperkosanya. Memangnya kenapa? Dia seorang pria tidak ada ruginya jika aku mencicipinya bukan _Umma_?"

Jihyun berteriak histeris, jawaban Yunho membuatnya kesal sekaligusnya senang. Jihyun paham betul Yunho tidak memperkosa Jaejoong. Anaknya memang suka berbicara asal jika ingin dimarahi olehnya. Tapi Jihyun akan memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan tepat.

"Pria atau wanita sama saja. Sekali kau mencicipinya kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau harus menikahi Joongie, Yunho!" Jihyun mengatakannya dengan sangat tegas dan wajah yang dibuat semenyeramkan mungkin.

Tadinya Jihyun berpikir Yunho akan terkejut bukan main. Tapi tidak, ekspresi Yunho malah biasa saja. Datar. Penasaran mulai menjadi-jadi dirasa Jihyun pada tingkah Yunho, Jihyun pun kembali berucap, "Kau dengar _Umma_? _Umma _bilang kau harus menikahinya!"

Yunho hanya menarik napasnya, pandangannya tidak sedikitpun berubah. Ia bergumam pelan yang tidak bisa Jihyun tangkap apa. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab apa yang Jihyun ucapkan. "_Umma _cerewet sekali."

Mulut Jihyun terbuka lebar, sedetik kemudian pintu kamar Yunho tertutup lagi. Benar-benar Jihyun dibuat kesal dan bingung dengan tingkah Yunho. Jihyun pun kembali berteriak, "Kau harus menikahi Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi!"

.

.

.

Setelah merasa tenang akhirnya Jaejoong berhenti menangis, itu pun karena Krystal mengatakan memberikan boneka Hello Kitty besar yang tadi ia peluk. Kesedihannya sedikit terobati dengan hal itu. Walau sesungguhnya ia masih lah sangat sedih dan sakit hati. Ia juga merasa lelah menangis terus karena Yunho.

Ia akan memberi Yunho pelajaran nanti. Mungkin besok ia akan mengejutkan pria itu dan membuat Yunho marah. Jika Yunho bisa melakukan itu kenapa ia tidak bisa. Jaejoong sudah membulatkan tekad untuk itu.

Jihyun lebih baik dari pada Heechul menurut Jaejoong. Ibu Yunho itu membelikannya pakaian pria bukan gadis seperti yang Heechul lakukan. Ia juga merasa nyaman dengan celana jeans ketat dan juga t-shirt untuk rumahan. Jihyun cukup banyak membelikannya baju dari butik langganan wanita itu. Jihyun bilang untuk berjaga-jaga jika Jaejoong ke rumahnya lagi. Wanita itu pun menyimpannya di kamar tamu.

Sekarang ia sudah diantar Jihyun pulang. Matanya masih membengkak, sang Ibu yang tadi mengoceh menanyainya tidak digubris Jaejoong. Ia lelah. Hatinya lelah, ia ingin merebahkan diri di dalam kamarnya sambil memeluk boneka Gajah pemberian Yunho.

Semakin Jaejoong mengingat ciuman tadi semakin rasanya Jaejoong tidak rela dengan kenyataan ia putus dengan Yunho. Cukup terlambat untuk mengakui tapi sekarang Jaejoong sudah terang-terangan mengakui itu.

Ia menghela napas berat, dua boneka besar pemberian Kakak beradik itu memenuhi ranjangnya. Namun sedari tadi boneka Gajah saja yang ia peluk sedangkan si Hello Kitty diajaknya berbicara.

"Jadi aku harus melakukan hal itu juga kan, Kitty?" Tanya Jaejoong pada boneka Hello Kitty.

Ia menggerakkan kepala boneka itu sehingga mengangguk. Senyuman pun terukir di bibirnya. "Baiklah besok akan kita lakukan. Tunggu saja hasilnya, Jung Yunho akan menyesal telah mempermainkanku tadi."

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Bayangan hari esok memenuhi kepalanya. Sedikit mengobati kesakit hatian yang diukir Yunho hari ini. Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya sambil terus memeluk Gajah kesayangannya. Ia bergumam sebelum memejamkan matanya, "Aku suka Yunho. Suka sekali."

.

.

.

Pagi yang ditunggu-tunggu Jaejoong akhirnya tiba. Hari ini ia semangat sekali untuk ke sekolah. Misinya untuk membalas Yunho harus berjalan dengan sukses. Jaejoong segera turun dari mobil Ibunya. Heechul sedikit heran melihat tingkah anaknya yang tadi sempat berdandan berlebihan.

Bayangkan Jaejoong bahkan terang-terangan menyemprotkan parfurm pada lehernya dan di depan Heechul. Anaknya itu juga memakai jepit rambut yang biasa Heechul lihat hanya dilakukan Jaejoong di rumah. Dan lagi secara terang-terangan Jaejoong mengoleskan _lipgloss _juga memakai maskara, _eye liner _dan lensa yang memang dari rumah sudah mempercantik tampilan anaknya.

Mulut Heechul menganga lebar memperhatikan kegiatan Jaejoong sebelum ke luar mobil tadi. Rasa syok yang mengarah pada perasaan senang itu dirasakan Heechul. Ibu tiga anak itu buru-buru mengambil ponsel ketika Jaejoong sudah tidak berada dengannya lagi.

Jaejoong berjalan seperti biasa menuju ke lantai dua, di mana kelas untuk tingkatan murid kelas dua berada di lantai ini. Sejenak ia merapikan blazer dan dasi yang ia pakai. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman pada pria yang menatapnya memuja. Jaejoong sadar sekali, selama ini banyak pria yang memujanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi toh ia tidak peduli.

Ia kembali memikirkan rencana tadi malam. Sesuatu yang akan membuat Jaejoong malu jika saja urat malunya masih tersambung dengan utuh. Tapi rasa malu itu sudah hilang jika menyangkut Yunho. Kebetulan sekali mata besarnya menangkap sosok Yunho yang berdiri bersandar di depan dinding kelas sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Perasaan Jaejoong diliputi cemburu, apa lagi bibir Yunho yang menyunggingkan senyuman saat melihat benda persegi empat itu. Langkah kaki Jaejoong semakin cepat menuju ke arah Yunho. Pria itu sedikit kaget karena kehadiran dirinya yang tiba-tiba.

Wajah Yunho datar tidak ada pandangan emosi atau pun mengejek yang Jaejoong pikir akan dilayangkan Yunho ketika melihatnya. Jelas Jaejoong berpikir demikian, karena pagi ini ia berani menghampiri Yunho, dan mungkin sudah merusak hari pria itu.

Jaejoong memantapkan niatnya sejak kemarin. Tanpa ragu ia melangkah lebih dekat pada Yunho yang bersandar di tembok. Yunho hanya diam, memperhatikan pergerakan Jaejoong. Pria itu juga tidak memasang sikap waspada.

Sebuah kesempatan emas untuk Jaejoong, ia langsung mendekatkan wajah mereka sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibirnya dengan Yunho di depan kelasnya.

Tidak ada rasa malu yang Jaejoong rasa lagi. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada membalas ucapan Yunho yang kemarin dan membalikkan itu pada Yunho. Ia semakin menekan bibirnya pada Yunho. Tapi, mata Jaejoong langsung terbuka lebar saat Yunho menyambutnya ciumannya dengan senang hati.

Yunho juga menarik pinggangnya agar mendekat pada tubuh pria itu. Kemudian mendominan ciuman yang Jaejoong mulai. Pikiran Jaejoong memblank seketika. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Yunho malah membalas ciumannya. Tadinya ia berpikir Yunho akan menolaknya dan langsung mempermalukan pria itu. Namun, dengan begini juga sangat menguntungkan untuk Jaejoong.

Ia akan dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa Yunho lah penyuka sesama jenis karena membalas ciumannya. Benar, ia akan mengatakan itu ketika ciuman mereka terlepas. Rasa tidak ingin kalahnya memang tidak bisa tersingkir barang sedikit saja.

Puluhan pasang mata menyaksikan adegan pagi yang menguras emosi untuk pecinta Yunho ataupun pengagum rahasia Jaejoong. Mulut para siswa dan siswi menganga melihat adegan yang terlalu pagi untuk dilakukan pasangan kekasih yang mereka pikir sudah berbaikan kembali.

Yoochun berdecak pelan, lagi-lagi pria itu kalah taruhan dengan Changmin. Beruntung Changmin tidak berada di sini. Jika tidak Yoochun harus membayar _double _karena taruhan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berciuman di depan publik.

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menarik dirinya dari Yunho. Smirk tipis ia ukir kali ini, membalas apa yang telah Yunho perlihatkan padanya kemarin. Ia ingin membuka suaranya, bersiap untuk mengatakan apa yang sudah Yunho katakan dan membuat hatinya sakit. Tapi Yunho mendahuluinya yang membuat kedua mata Jaejoong membesar sempurna.

"Astaga, Luv. Pagi ini kau benar-benar agresif!"

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow- aku selalu sudah mengedit tapi typo mungkin masih selalu ada.

Well, menuju chapter" akhir ya :D -lap keringat-.

Okey, untuk seseorang yang diriku cari di RP. Kalau baca segeralah kembali ke RP e.e .

Buat, Mamiii My Beauty Jeje ~ gomawo buat hadiahnya ~ aku suka sekali. Ini aku update ff sebagai ucapan terima kasih :D .

Nickey Unnie, ini udah mau hampir beres ya ._. apa sejauh ini sesuai dengan keinginan Unnie? Aah maaf kalau tidak ya unn u,u .

Next, mungkin akan sedikit lama untuk update ff selanjutnya. Dikarenakan kouta internetku yang udah limit. Jadi aku akan eksis lagi kalau udah mengisi. Ga tau deh sampe kapan. Mau beli kartu sekali pakai tapi sayang nomorku ga dipake u,u . Jadi ditunggu saja lah ~ :3 .

Okey. Ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan.

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Bit Humor -gagal- ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 15.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Kedua tangan Jaejoong langsung mendorong Yunho, hingga pria itu lebih tertekan pada dinding. Pelukan Yunho pun secara otomatis terlepas pada pinggang rampingnya. Mulut Jaejoong sedikit menganga. Ia tidak percaya apa yang Yunho katakan barusan. Otaknya memikir dengan cepat diantara perasaan gugup yang menjadi-jadi.

Ekor mata Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang tersenyum tipis, ketika ia menyadari maksud Yunho, ia sangat murka. Wajah yang berdandan sedemikian rupa tadi langsung mengeras. Mata besarnya menatap benci pada Yunho. Ia paham apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan tadi. Yunho ingin mempermainkannya lagi, itu lah pikiran Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Luv? Kau..."

"Sayang, sebenarnya kau kenapa hari ini?" Yunho mendekat dengan pasti. Di sini memang banyak sekali para murid yang menonton aksi mereka. Tapi semua itu seolah tidak ada.

Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya, sorot matanya penuh akan keterlukaan mendalam, "Yunho, berhenti. Aku..."

"Kenapa, Luv? Kau takut atau..."

"Yunho maaf aku terlambat," selaan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh suara yang sangat Jaejoong kenal menginterupsi.

Seulgi, gadis yang menjadi sahabat Jaejoong ini menatap Yunho sembari tersenyum. Tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, Seulgi langsung menghampiri Yunho. Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada pagi ini. Memang awalnya ia merencanakan untuk membalas perlakuan Yunho kemarin dengan mencium pria itu.

Tapi naas, bukan yang seperti ia harapkan terjadi. Yunho membuat semua layaknya biasa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Yunho, tapi Jaejoong tahu Yunho tengah mempermainkannya lagi. Apa lagi sebutan Luv, Sayang. Itu adalah panggilan Yunho padanya ketika mereka masih bersama.

Lantas, apa sekarang ia dan Yunho sudah berbaikan dan menjalin hubungan kembali? Pertanyaan ini sekilas muncul dalam benak Jaejoong, tapi ia tahu jawabannya tentu saja TIDAK. Yunho dengan jelas mengatakan normal dan mengejeknya. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, ia kesal sekali dibuat Yunho.

Kemudian kehadiran Seulgi yang tiba-tiba dan tidak biasa memanggil Yunho. Jujur saja dada Jaejoong rasanya tersulut api cemburu. Pikirannya sudah ke sana ke mari memikirkan itu. Ia masih menatap Yunho yang menyunggingkan senyum pada Seulgi. Kening Jaejoong terangkat, jarang sekali Yunho bersikap demikian pada gadis lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, Seulgi. Aku dari tadi mengirimimu pesan teks, tapi kau hanya membalas sebentar lagi. Kau tahu aku sangat tidak sabar menanti kedatanganmu."

Ucapan Yunho membuat mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar. Ia tidak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar. Sebuah pertanyaan kini memuncak dalam benaknya. Apa hubungan Yunho dengan Seulgi? Kenapa Yunho menunggu Seulgi? Memikirkan itu membuat dada Jaejoong bergemuruh hebat. Ia menatap nyalang Yunho yang tengah asik dengan Seulgi. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya masuk ke dalam.

Matanya serasa panas melihat Yunho bersama gadis lain. Meskipun Seulgi adalah sahabatnya. Tapi ia tidak suka. Terlebih, Seulgi tidak mengacuhkannya. Jaejoong semakin panas karena itu. Dadanya sangat sakit. Ia ingin menangis dan mencurahkan perasaan yang ia rasa. Tapi pada siapa? Tidak mungkin jika ia bercerita pada Seulgi sedangkan yang menjadi kecemburuannya adalah gadis itu.

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menahan rasa untuk menjerit karena hatinya yang meronta-ronta. Ia bisa saja mendatangi Seulgi, menarik Yunho dari sisi gadis itu. Tapi Jaejoong paham, Yunho bukan kekasihnya lagi. Pria itu hanya mempermainkannya tadi. Dan bodohnya Jaejoong mencium Yunho untuk balas dendam. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal konyol itu.

Sesalpun tak ada gunanya lagi untuk Jaejoong. Yang ada hanya kesakitan yang kian menoreh hatinya. Pada saat ia menyukai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia dibuat seperti terlunta-lunta. Seharusnya ia tetap mempertahankan _pride_nya mengakui dirinya pria sejati tanpa tertarik oleh pria lainnya. Tapi tidak rasa cintanya pada Yunho dan sentuhan pria itu kemarin meluluh lantakkan semuanya.

Hatinya serasa berlubang dalam. Ia kalut dan galau sekali. Jaejoong menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Ia memutar kembali adegan tadi. Jika tidak ada Seulgi yang datang apa yang akan Yunho katakan tadi? Ia penasaran sekaligus benci mengingat _moment _itu. Namun dengan pelan Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan ke luar kelas.

Seulgi dan Yunho masih berdiri di depan kelas. Sorot mata musang Yunho menatap Jaejoong sekilas namun kembali fokus pada Seulgi. Jaejoong tidak ingin melihat adegan yang lebih menyayat hati ini. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati Yunho dan para murid yang sudah mulai membubarkan diri dari tontonan mereka.

Yoochun menatap bingung keadaan yang terjadi. Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jaejoong yang menuju ke sebuah ruang kelas. Entahlah, Yoochun merasa iba pada Jaejoong yang terlihat ingin menangis. Yoochun sangat mengetahui watak Yunho. Menurut Yoochun semua yang dilihatnya tadi sungguh tidak wajar seperti biasa. Mungkin karena dorongan rasa penasaran lah yang membuat Yoochun mengikuti Jaejoong.

Tidak peduli dengan tatapan setiap orang yang menatapnya di sepanjang jalan menuju ruang kelas akselarasi. Jaejoong terus melangkah, air matanya ingin menetes. Perasaannya berkecamuk tentang status hubungan Yunho dan Seulgi? Sebersit praduga juga sudah muncul di dalam pikirannya yang menjadikan Jaejoong ingin mencekik Yunho.

Jaejoong memasuki ruangan kelas yang hanya dihuni para anak jenius seperti Changmin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. Mencari sosok jangkung yang sangat ia kenali dan butuhkan. Ia mendesah lega saat melihat Changmin yang menatapnya bingung. Segera Jaejoong mendatangi sang adik dan menarik lengan Changmin.

"_Nuna, waeyo_?" Tanya Changmin langsung, tapi langkah kakinya mengikuti Jaejoong.

Di depan pintu kelas mereka berpapasan dengan Yoochun yang mengikuti Jaejoong, Changmin menautkan keningnya. Namun detik itu juga pria jangkung itu mengangguk. Pergerakan tubuh Yoochun yang segera membalik sangat dipahami Changmin. Diberikannya isyarat mata pada Yoochun, yang tentu sangat dipahami si dahi lebar _number one in _Seoul.

Yoochun hanya mengangguk menanggapi isyarat Changmin. Terus mengikuti adalah apa yang dimaksud Changmin padanya. Mereka menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga. Hingga berakhir di atas atap sekolah.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari ada Yoochun di belakangnya. Saat ia melepas pegangan tangan pada Changmin. Ia terkejut bukan main melihat makhluk yang satu itu dengan cengiran lebar. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Yoochun yang ada di sini. Yang hanya ingin Jaejoong lakukan sekarang adalah berbagi keluh kesah yang ia rasa pada Changmin.

"_Nuna, _kau kenapa? Matamu memerah, apa lensanya tidak cocok?" Ini pertanyaan konyol yang sengaja Changmin ajukan pada Jaejoong. Tapi sang kakak menanggapinya dengan sangat serius.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, ia menatap lamat-lamat Changmin yang terlihat khawatir padanya, "Kenalkan aku dengan seseorang yang lebih baik dari pada si Beruang darat itu!"

Mulut Yoochun menganga lebar mendengarnya, Yoochun langsung menyambar sebelum Changmin sempat berucap, "Kau tidak berbaikan kembali dengan Yunho? Aku pikir kau..."

"Tidak! Dia mempermainkanku. Aku benci dia, aku benci dia," teriak Jaejoong, air mata sudah lolos dari mata besarnya.

Changmin menghela napas, sudah diduganya hal ini akan terjadi. Yunho dalam masa transisi, dan Changmin paham betul apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu. Tapi Changmin memiliki dua kemungkinan akan tingkah pria yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, _Nuna_? Apa yang terjadi? Ayo ceritakan padaku," Changmin perlahan mendekat pada Jaejoong, dengan hati-hati juga Changmin memeluk Jaejoong.

Dalam keadaan sekarang Changmin mengerti sang kakak ingin ditenangkan. Pelampiasan sudah dikatakan Jaejoong untuk minta perkenalkan dengan orang lain yang lebih baik dari Yunho. Namun, Changmin sedikit mengubah idenya untuk membuat Yunho berang dan bungkam dengan hati yang lebih _hot_!

Smirk tipis diukir bibir Changmin. Sejenak matanya melirik Yoochun yang nampak terkejut karena dirinya berani memeluk Jaejoong.

"Yunho dia mempermainkanku, kemarin aku ke rumah Jihyun _Aunty_, aku di kenalkan dengan Ktystal. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa Kakak Krystal adalah Yunho. Dia menciumku, dia mengatakan untuk tidak bertengkar lagi, kemudian dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatiku, aku.. aku..."

"Kau ingin membalasnya dan gagal?" Changmin langsung menyela ucapan Jaejoong yang ada dalam pelukannya. Kepala Jaejoong mengangguk pasti, sudah diduga Changmin. Watak Jaejoong memang tidak ingin kalah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Jaejoong memang sudah kalak telak sejak pertama kali berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Itu alasan kenapa Changmin setuju jika Jaejoong berpacaran dengan Yunho. Setidaknya akan melegakan melihat sang Kakak tidak mendapat masalah di sekolah. Apa lagi, Jaejoong memang sangat cantik bersanding dengan Yunho. Lepas dari semua itu juga, Changmin cukup tahu keinginan Ibunya. Mungkin Changmin ingin menjadi anak berbakti untuk merealisasikan keinginan sang Ibu memiliki menantu Jung Yunho.

"Aku.."

"Yunho terlihat akrab dengan Seulgi, aku rasa Jaejoongie cemburu, Min," Yoochun angkat bicara. Sekedar membantu Jaejoong untuk mengutarakan apa yang terjadi dan rasakan.

"Eoh? Benarkah?" Tanya Changmin, otak cerdasnya berpikir cepat. Sedetik kemudian, seringaian mematikan terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

Yoochun bergidik ngeri melihat seringain Changmin. Bukannya takut, tapi Yoochun mengetahui karakter tiap teman-temannya dan seperti hafal apa yang ada dalam benak Changmin.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Changmin?" Langsung saja Yoochun bertanya. Sejujurnya perasaanya tidak enak karena tadi.

"Aku memiliki sebuah ide, _Hyung_," sahut Changmin polos. Changmin masih memeluk Jaejoong protektif. Membiarkan sang Kakak menangis dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong memang sensitif sekali, sebagai adik yang baik Changmin tahu pasti.

Namun belum sempat Yoochun membahas lebih lanjut, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan diri dari Changmin. Yoochun menjadi khawatir kembali dengan keadaan ex-kekasih Yunho itu.

"Min, kau memiliki ide apa?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan mata yang masih penuh air mata, sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menghapusnya dengan kasar. Perasaannya cukup nyaman setelah menangis sebentar dan mendengar Changmin memiliki ide. Jaejoong berharap ide Changmin kali ini jitu, ia ingin Changmin mengembalikan Yunho padanya. Ia sudah cinta mati pada pria itu. Dan Jaejoong rasa ia tidak akan pernah _move on_ dari Yunho.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu, _Nuna_. Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" Changmin menatap polos sang Kakak. Sebenarnya Changmin juga ingin menghajar Yunho, sekalipun Changmin tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong menangis dan menjadi cengeng seperti ini. Jaejoong memang selalu membombardir kata bahwa dirinya pria tulen, tapi pada kenyataannya baik Changmin ataupun Amber sendiri tahu jika Kakak mereka jauh dari kata pria tulen.

Jaejoong mengatur napasnya yang masih sedikit memburu, ia menghapus sisa lelehan air mata di pipinya, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyingkirkan tentang bayangan nista Yunho dan Seulgi, sebelum mengangguk mantap untuk mengatakan ia sudah _ready _untuk mendengar dengan baik apa yang akan Changmin katakan.

"Baiklah pertama-tama, Yoochun _Hyung, _karena kau sudah berada di sini sejauh ini, berarti sekarang kau berada pada pihak Jae _Nuna_, sama seperti aku," ujar Changmin dengan penuh penekanan.

Kening Yoochun terangkat, kemudian pria itu mengangguk dan mendekat pada Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya ideku sangat sederhana, bisa dikatakan sebuah misi dan..."

"Kau cerewet sekali, katakan langsung saja bisakan? Bell sudah mau berbunyi," sela Yoochun yang gregetan dengan tingkah Changmin.

Changmin berdecak pelan, sebelum memberi isyarat untuk mendekat padanya. Dengan pelan Changmin memberitahukan apa yang dimaksudnya sebagai misi tadi.

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar, jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan karena yang diucapkan Changmin. Ia ingin protes, tapi Changmin langsung mengucapkan, "Ini jalan satu-satunya, _Nuna_. Kau ingin membalas Yunho _Hyung _ dan mengemis cinta padamu lagi, kan? Lakukan saranku."

"Yaak, tapi itu bisa memecah..."

"Hahaha, ini menarik Jae, aku setuju dengan ide Changmin."

Jaejoong menatap heran pada Yoochun, ia tidak menyangka pria itu akan menyetujui ide gila adiknya. Tapi ini bertentangan dengan apa yang sudah Jaejoong pertahankan. Ia tidak bisa. Namun, jika Changmin katakan jalan satu-satunya Jaejoong harus apa?

Sejenak, ia memejamkan matanya. Ia harus memutuskan untuk mengikuti misi Changmin atau tidak. Ia tentu ingin sekali balas dendam pada Yunho. Kekesalannya sudah menggelegak, apa lagi bayangan tentang senyum Yunho yang tercipta untuk Seulgi. Tidak bisa, Jaejoong tidak bisa terima itu. Ia bagaikan dikhianati temannya sendiri.

Terlebih sikap Seulgi padanya yang tidak acuh. Apa selama ini Seulgi hanya berteman dengannya karena terpaksa? Dan ide untuk menggaet Yunho agar pria itu _checkmate _hanya akal-akalan Seulgi saja? Entah kenapa ini malah terpikirkan otaknya.

Semakin banyak spekulasi yang berkembang di dalam benaknya, semakin galau perasaan Jaejoong. Ia segera membuka matanya, menatap lamat-lamat Changmin dan Yoochun sebelum berucap dengan mantap, "Baiklah, aku menyetujuinya."

Senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir Changmin, pria itu berdeham sebentar, "Sebaiknya kalian ke kelas, aku anak jenius sedikit terlambat tidak akan berarti apa-apa."

Ingin sekali Jaejoong menghajar wajah Changmin. Sekarang adiknya itu mengusirnya. Sedikit mendesah Jaejoong melirik Yoochun, dadanya berdebar-debar membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Kemudian, Jaejoong berbalik dengan segera. Ia yakin maskara dan _eye liner_nya luntur. Sebelum ke kelas ia akan merapikannya di toilet. Namun naas ia baru ingat perlengkapan _make-up_nya berada di dalam tas. Sial sekali menurut Jaejoong.

Setelah dua orang pria itu pergi, Changmin langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia bahkan menepuk-nepuk tangan seperti anak yang kegirangan dibelikan mainan baru. Menurut Changmin ini lebih dari sekedar mainan baru.

"Astaga, aku tidak sabar untuk menonton pertunjukkan drama _the tragedy_ _Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong_," ujar Changmin sambil tertawa-tawa. Sengaja ia mengubah judul karya dahsyat Shakespeare, _The Tragedy Romeo and Juliet_ menjadi _The Tragedy Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong_.

Mungkin dalam otak jenius Changmin kisah cinta kakaknya wajib dan harus di sandingkan dengan kisah cinta fenomenal karangan penulis berbangsa Inggris itu. Bahkan menurut Changmin lebih dari pada itu, jika dirinya memiliki waktu luang, Changmin berjanji akan menulis sebuah novel dengan judul, yang masih dipikirkan otak jeniusnya.

.

.

.

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu Jaejoong untuk menjalankan misi sudah tiba. Bell berdering pertanda istirahat sudah berlangsung. Jaejoong menarik napasnya. Pelajaran tadi tidak satu pun melekat di otaknya. Apa lagi, ia tidak nyaman berada di samping Seulgi yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia ingin sekali menghancurkan ponsel Seulgi kemudian menginjak-injak ponsel Yunho.

Benar, Jaejoong sudah tahu kedua orang itu sedang berbalas pesan. Ia semakin cemburu dan ingin membunuh Seulgi detik di mana dadanya mendidih tak terkira. Tapi perasaan itu sedikit menguap, ia harus membuktikan pada Yunho bahwa dirinya tidak bisa dipermainkan pria itu. Persetan dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dan Yunho pikirkan. Penyuka sesama jenis?

Untuk. menjawab tentang itu, Jaejoong tahu jawabannya apa, bagi Jaejoong dirinya bukan seperti itu. Ia tidak menyukai pria lain atau pun tertarik dengan mereka. Entahlah, menurut Jaejoong sendiri jika ia penyuka yang seperti itu ia tidak akan memandang bulu. Buktinya, membayangkan bersama dengan Yoochun saja Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

Jadi kesimpulan yang dapat Jaejoong ambil dengan renungan pagi sepanjang pelajaran dengan hati yang resah, gundah gulanah luar biasa, adalah ia hanya menyukai Yunho saja. _Just Yunho no other person. No man or no girl_. Itu juga alasan kenapa ia paham merasa tidak bisa _move on _dari Yunho. Setelah mengakui rasa cinta pada pria itu untuk diri sendiri kemarin.

Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya. Ia sudah mendapat pesan teks dari Changmin yang mengatakan, _'It's show time, jaga pride, jaga tingkah laku, jaga kecemburuan dan jangan melihat pada Yunho_'. Jaejoong setuju dengan itu, ia pun membenarkan rok yang ia kenakan. Kemudian beranjak ke luar kelas menuju kantin.

Yunho masih ada di kursinya, ia enggan menegur pria yang mempermainkan perasaannya. Tapi detik di mana Yunho masuk ke kantin ia yang akan mempermainkan perasaan pria itu. Jaejoong ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak jika membayangkan hal yang akan segera berlangsung.

Ia memasuki area kantin. Yoochun memang sudah ke luar lebih dulu tadi. Rupa-rupanya pria itu sudah memesankannya makanan dan minuman. Ia senang Yoochun pengertian, tapi ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan Junsu. Untuk saat ini ia hanya memiliki Junsu sebagai sahabat. Walau pun tadi ia sudah meminta izin Junsu untuk mendekati Yoochun karena misi. Tetap saja perasaan tidak enak itu ada.

Hubungan Yoochun dan Junsu memang tidak ada yang tahu apa. Tapi Jaejoong tidak peduli jika seandainya mereka berpacaran, lebih tepatnya tidak menentang. Toh, itu adalah kehidupan pribadi mereka. Perasaan itu milik mereka. Cinta juga milik mereka, sama seperti dirinya. Cinta ini miliknya, sayang ini miliknya yang teruntuk Jung Yunho. Yang lain hanya bisa berkomentar, yang menjalani tetap mereka.

Sejenak Jaejoong menarik napas, kemudian memantapkan hati menuju meja di mana ada Yoochun. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman kaku ketika berada di depan Yoochun.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan sebelum mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk, "Duduklah, Jae. Santai saja."

Anggukan singkat di berikan Jaejoong, ia menduduki kursi di hadapan Yoochun. Sejujurnya ia merasa kaku dan canggung, ia juga merasa horor untuk menjalankan misi ini.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran kenapa kau bisa sangat akrab dengan Changmin," ujar Yoochun membuka topik tema terbaru mereka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi Changmin sangat baik dan aku merasa nyaman untuk bercerita padanya, mungkin karena dia paling dekat dengan Yunho?" sahut Jaejoong, ia sudah menduga Yoochun akan mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Changmin. Beruntung ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban.

"Kau benar, anak itu selalu memiliki solusi tanpa masalah. Aku juga sering curhat padanya," Yoochun terkekeh, kemudian menegak minuman soda kalengnya.

"Eoh, dia memang bisa memberi masukan berarti."

"Nah, Jae. Aku pikir sebentar lagi Yunho akan tiba bersama yang lainnya. Melakukan ini adalah hal terberat dalam sejarah persahabatanku dengan Yunho. Tapi aku merasa ini menarik lagi pula, aku merasa dia masih ada cinta padamu."

Pipi Jaejoong sedikit bersemu, ia sedikit senang dengan akhir kalimat Yoochun. Sedikit menyeruput _milkshake _yang dibelikan Yoochun, lalu Jaejoong berucap, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Tapi dia sudah membuatku serasa dipermainkan."

"Yunho memang _playboy_, sama seperti aku. Tapi aku memiliki alasan untuk menjadikan diriku _playboy_. Menurutku berbeda dengannya, Yunho tidak memiliki tujuan, yang dia tahu hanya kesenangan dan bangga bisa menggaet gadis manapun yang ia inginkan. Namun aku cukup syok saat dia berpacaran denganmu, dia berubah total."

"Berubah total, maksudmu apa?" Kening Jaejoong terangkat, ia lebih tertarik mendengar cerita Yoochun dari pada menikmati makanan.

"Kau bisa lihatkan, dia hanya setia padamu. Menebar sumpah, janji dengan gampang, sayang pada akhirnya, janjinya hanya _bullshit_. Aku dan Changmin berusaha menekannya dengan janji-janji itu," Yoochun merendahkan suaranya. Pria itu melirik ke area depan kantin.

Mata Yoochun sudah menangkapnya sosok Yunho yang berjalan dengan _gank _ny, tapi kali ini berbeda. Di samping Yunho yang biasa ada Jaejoong digantikan dengan Seulgi. Melihat permandangan yang tidak sedap itu hati Jaejoong kontan meluap-luap. Ia menyeruput _milkshake _strawberry hingga setengah gelas. Berharap bisa mendinginkan dadanya yang panas.

"_Okey _Jae, target kita sudah datang, aku akan memulainya," ujar Yoochun seperti berbisik.

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun, ia mengangguk. Dadanya berdebar-debar kencang antara emosi dan gugup karena akan melakukan misi yang tercetus dari mulut Changmin.

Benar, misi Changmin adalah Membuat Yunho cemburu _to the max_. Caranya dengan menunjukkan sisi mesra antara Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Changmin mengatakan jika Yunho dengan Seulgi. Pilihan yng tepat jika Jaejoong dengan Yoochun. Sebenarnya metode yang sama seperti rencananya pagi tadi ketika mencium Yunho. Namun, rencana milik Changmin lebih matang dan lebih logis dari yang Jaejoong punya.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoochun, karena pria itu menunggu tangan Jaejoong untuk menyambut uluran tangannya sejak tadi. Pria itu langsung menggengam erat tangan Jaejoong dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Tanganmu sangat lembut, Jaejoongie. Pasti kau selalu melakukan perawatan di salon," ujar Yoochun memulai aksi dari misi mereka, tanpa tanggung-tanggung Yoochun juga mencium jemari Jaejoong.

Tentu saja itu mengagetkan Jaejoong, ia juga merasa geli saat Yoochun mencium jemarinya. Rasa-rasanya lebih baik Jaejoong terjun ke sungai Han saja. Tapi tidak boleh, ia harus bisa menahan ini dan bersikap seperti awal-awal ia menjerat Yunho.

"Aku memang kerap ke salon bersama dengan Ibuku," sahut Jaejoong dengan jawaban yang tidak sedikitpun dusta.

Ekor matanya melirik pada Yunho yang terhenti di tengah area kantin. Mata musang pria itu mendelik lebar, Jaejoong juga sangat jelas bisa melihat rahang Yunho yang mengeras. Ini lah yang ia inginkan, Yunho cemburu seperti kemarin. Kali ini ia ingin pria itu lebih merasa cemburu dan membuat Yunho malu.

Rasa ingin mempermalukan Yunho itu masih sangat ada. Ia ingin pria itu tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirinya tadi pagi. Meski Jaejoong sadar itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan fokus pada Yoochun dan meninggalkan kesan mesra dengan obrolan yang mereka lakukan.

Decakan sempurna lolos begitu saja dari bibir hati Yunho. Changmin yang ada di belakang pria itu nyaris ingin tertawa. Yunho juga sudah menunjukkan gelagat yang tidak enak. Aura panas mengeluar dari tubuh Yunho. Pria itu menatap tajam pada meja yang di tempati Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

Yunho, melonggarkan dasi yang seolah mencekiknya. Benar-benar Jaejoong membuatnya emosi dengan berdekatan dengan pria lain. Yang lebih tidak bisa Yunho terima pria itu adalah Yoochun. Sahabatnya yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Kenapa Yoochun menikamnya dari belakang seperti ini? Bukankah Yunho sudah megeluarkan utimatum untuk tidak mendekati Jaejoong?

Semakin lama memperhatikan pergerakan Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang lebih mesra, Yunho tidak tahan lagi. Dadanya memanas sempurna, terbakar lebih dari sebelumnya. Perasaan tidak rela dan ingin mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya membuncah hebat.

Yunho melangkah dengan pasti ke meja di mana dua orang yang tengah mengobrol dan melempar senyum malu-malu dan berpegangan tangan itu duduk. Tidak bisa mengontrol emosi adalah gambaran nyata Yunho tentang ini.

Sembari berdesis, Yunho menggebrak meja tanpa rasa takut dan malu sedikitpun, "Kurang ajar kau Park Yoochun. Berani-beraninya bersama dengan Jaejoongku!"

Beberapa murid berteriak dengan keributan yang Yunho ciptakan. Seulgi mendesah pelan dan menggeleng, sedangkan Changmin, pria jangkung itu tertawa tanpa bunyi melihat perdebatan yang akan terjadi.

Yoochun bangkit dari duduknya, sodanya terbalik dan mengenai celana. Sedikit pun pria itu tidak gentar dengan emosi Yunho yang sangat mengerikan. Dan Jaejoong sendiri, ia memutar malas bola matanya. Kemarin pun Yunho seperti ini, tapi hasilnya malah ia dipermainkan. Ia kira Yunho benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi pria itu mengatakan dirinya sangat normal.

Jaejoong menangkap pergerakan Changmin yang ada di belakang Yunho. Adiknya itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu melewati gerakan tangannya. Dagu Jaejoong sedikit terangkat, ia mengerti apa yang Changmin maksud. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya.

Ia menatap nyalang Yunho yang mengedarkan tatapan membunuh padanya dan Yoochun. Pria itu ingin berucap, tapi Jaejoong segera membungkamnya dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipercaya Yunho akan dilakukan Jaejoong.

_Plaaaak_.

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai pipi Yunho, ia menampar Yunho. Ini memang atas suruhan Changmin, tapi hatinya juga lega melakukan itu. Ia semakin menaikkan dagunya angkuh, matanya menatap penuh emosi Yunho, emosi yang tertahan tadi juga ikut ke luar, Jaejoong tidak suka mulut Yunho mengakuinya sebagai miliknya, ika pria itu hanya ingin mempermainkannya.

"Kita sudah berakhir Jung Yunho!"

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow- .

**ATTENTTION! **

**Misscel Note :**

Well, mungkin di chap depan sudah fin atau chap depannya lagi. Tapi, ada salah satu reader yang menyarankan untuk FF ini di bukukan. Alasannya karena ini FF Favorite katanya. Aku pribadi tidak masalah jika ingin FF ini di bukukan -tolong jangan ribut dulu sebelum ini selesai-. **FF ini AKAN TERUS AKU LANJUTIN DI SINI SAMPAI COMPLETE. **

Kalau ingin ini dibukukan setidaknya ada sekumpulan orang yang cukup- aku belum pernah nyoba nyetak FF dalam buku tapi ada author sedaerah yang udah pernah aku akan nanya" dulu sama dia- . Tujuan untuk membukukan FF ini hanya untuk koleksi saja bagi yang INGIN mengoleksinya. Aku ENGGAK memaksa ini cuma siapa yang mau aja. Kalau ga mau toh ini akan di selesaikan di sini juga kan.

Tapi, seumpama jadi dibukukan, akan sedikit ada perbedaannya. Mungkin dalam bukunya aku akan kasih bonus chapter. Aku tanya sama yang lain yang deket yang baca FF ini, dan saran untuk itu sendiri juga dari salah satu yang baca dan menyetujui semisal ada pencetakan FF ini jadi buku. Menurut mereka, sah" aja kalau aku kasih spesial chapter buat yang mau koleksi jadi buku. sekali lagi aku ingetin, ini akan aku _**COMPLETE'IN **_di sini.

Jadi seumpama memang ingin mengoleksinya, mulai sekarang -jika ada- aku akan melakukan pendataan. Untuk harga sendiri aku tidak bisa meng-anggar berapa. Karena belum pengalaman. Tapi semisal mikir aku mengadakan ini buat komersil, tolong think smart, ini untuk koleksi. Untuk masalah keuntungan aku tidak ingin menjadi orang munafik, itu memang akan ada. Ibarat kata kamu beli mie instan di warung sama di pasar, jelas bedakan? Di pasar lebih murah dan di warung sedikit lebih mahal. Kenapa sedikit lebih mahal? Tentu tau sendiri alasannya tanpa aku jelasin.

Dan well, aku juga pernah ngobrolin soal ini sama Unn Nickey sebelumnya, Unn Nickey sendiri malah bilang pengen ngebukuin FF aku gitu, sebagai koleksi. Dan sebelumnya aku pernah kena bash karena masalah serupa dulu di FF afraid. Mungkin karena kata" aku yang ga tepat yang aku pikir bisa dimengerti bahwa tujuan pembukuan FF untuk koleksi.

Untuk masalah royalty, aku pikir Yunho atau Jaejoong tidak akan menuntut untuk ini. Selain ini tidak beredar dipasaran juga**, **terus Yunho dan Jaejoong juga ga pernah masalah dengan FF YunJae yang ada ~ malah salah satu fakta menyatakan bahwa Yunho mengetahui tentang FF dia dipasangkan dengan Jaejoong.

So, sekali lagi ini untuk koleksi dan untuk siapa yang kepengen. _WELL, yang minat tanpa pandang berapa patokan harga_ bisa hubungi aku, karena aku akan data dan catat dulu berapa orangnya. Untuk masalah mencetaknya. Karena jujur aku bukan orang yang punya banyak duit buat handle semua biaya, jadi aku akan menerapkan sistem _pre-order yang artinya bayar terlebih dahulu baru setelah jadi akan dikirim._

Yang serius mau Pre-order, hubungi aku ke **085753432626**. Untuk yang bener" serius, karena aku akan tanyain ke yang pernah nyetak semisal jumlah segini kira" berapa duit dan mastiin ke percetakannya juga.

Tanya" sms atau wa aja ya :) .

Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya. Maaf jika tidak mengenakannya untuk beberapa orang jika berita aku mau membukukan ff ini setelah complete.

Big thank buat, adek Poppo ~ sama Unn Isma, makasih banget -big hug- .

Ada pertanyaan, atau yang lainnya silahkan tanyakan. Bashing dan sejenisnya, aku udah kenyang!

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^**

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Title : Checkmate!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : Just YunJae, No OTHER!

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Bit Humor -gagal- ETC.

Rated : Now is Always T.

Lenght : Chapter 16.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read. No bash, no wars, No flame. Kritik yang membangun silahkan utarakan.**

**Attention : Ini fanfic ide cerita milik Nickey unnie, aku hanya mengembangkan dari apa yang diceritakan ide intinya. Jika kurang sreg maaf ya unn -peace-**

**©Misscel.**

_Check it..._

Kuping Yunho serasa memanas, mata musangnya kini terfokus hanya pada Jaejoong. Tidak terima jika Jaejoong mengatakan hal yang sangat ia benci. Sampai detik ini pun Yunho belum mengambil keputusan tentang hubungan mereka. Setidaknya itu yang ia pahami. Ia tidak mengucapkan kata putus atau mengakhiri hubungan dengan Jaejoong.

Rahangnya lebih mengeras, sebenarnya Yunho yang sekarang sungguh menakutkan bagi Jaejoong. Tapi rasa tidak ingin kalah itu memberanikan Jaejoong untuk membalas lebih nyalang tatapan Yunho. Apa lagi perasaannya sungguh kesal dengan Yunho. Rasa sakit hati, kesal, kecewa, juga pembalasan, semua menjadi satu dan mulai membuncah di dalam dadanya.

Keadaan kantin sontak menghening seketika. Tidak ada bunyi garpu atau sendok yang berdenting. Senyap bagaikan menonton pertunjukkan yang sangat spektakuler. Selangkah Yunho mendekat pada Jaejoong. Ia menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Sebenarnya kau dan Jaejoong masih dalam hubungan atau sudah putus? Jaejoong menangis tadi pagi, aku pikir kau dan dia sudah berakhir, tidak ada salahnya jika aku mendekatinya, kan?" Yoochun terkekeh setelah mengatakan hal yang semakin memacu emosi Yunho.

Ekor mata Yunho melirik pada Yoochun, tangannya terkepal dengan erat. Changmin dan yang lainnya bersiap di belakang. Yunho bisa saja bersikap anarkis.

"Kau ingin mendekati Jaejoong, hadapi aku terlebih dahulu!"

"Kenapa harus begitu, Jaejoong bahkan mengatakan kalian sudah berakhir. Ayolah Yunho, kau juga mendekati temannya Seulgi. Jadi aku juga..."

"Jaejoong milikku, sampai kapanpun akan menjadi milikku!" Yunho langsung menyambar kerah baju Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan terlalu naif, Jung!"

"Park Yoochun, kau ingin menantangku?" Tanya lantang Yunho, ia juga berdesis di depan wajah Yoochun.

Aura yang mengeluar dari Yunho sungguh sangat tidak nyaman. Semua anggota klub volley tahu, Yunho sudah dibatas emosinya. Siwon menggeleng, memberi isyarat pada Yoochun agar tidak menentang kapten mereka. Tapi Yoochun hanya menaikkan alisnya.

Menurut pria itu semakin Yunho emosi semakin asik permainan yang disebut misi ini. Yoochun mendorong tubuh Yunho cukup keras, cengkraman tangan Yunho pada kerah bajunya langsung terlepas. Ini cukup menegangkan, tidak ada yang pernah melihat Yunho dan Yoochun bertengkar meski adu mulut. Dan sekarang hal itu terjadi.

"Jika pendekatanku pada Jaejoong adalah sebuah tantangan bagimu, kenapa tidak? Aku tidak takut sedikitpun dengan pria keledai sepertimu!"

Pancingan Yoochun membuat Yunho semakin emosi. Giginya bergemeretak, tangannya juga terkepal sempurna. Bagi Yunho, Yoochun sudah benar-benar mengajaknya berduel. Terlebih pria itu menyebutnya pria keledai. Ya Tuhan, Yunho benci dirinya dikatakan pengecut.

"Keledai? Kau pikir aku..."

"Apa sebutan untuk pria yang tidak bisa memenuhi janji dan sumpahnya? Kemudian, membuat gadis menangis dengan ulah tidak senonoh dengan gadis lainnya, itu yang disebut _gentleman_? _A real man not make a girl crying_!"

Perkataan Yoochun bagaikan menampar wajah Yunho telak. Sedikit menggeram Yunho bersiap untuk melemparkan tinjunya pada Yoochun. Ia tidak peduli Yoochun adalah sahabatnya selama sepuluh tahun lebih, ketika Yoochun menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya. Sekat antara persahabatan dan juga rasa kepedulian antar sahabat itu hilang. Tidak peduli Yoochun adalah sahabat ataupun saudaranya.

Yang Yunho tahu, ia harus mengenyahkan orang yang sudah membuat emosinya menggelegak. Yunho maju ke arah Yoochun, ia mengayunkan tinjunya dengan kuat-kuat. Namun belum-belum kepalan tangannya menyentuh wajah Yoochun, Jaejoong berteriak.

"Hentikan, Yunho!" Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar, ketakutan akan Yoochun yang dihajar Yunho membuat badan Jaejoong bergetar. Jaejoong memang tidak asing dengan pukul-memukul. Jangan lupakan, Jaejoong mantan Kingka. Tapi entah kenapa dalam posisi sekarang Jaejoong merasa takut sekali.

Kepalan tangan Yunho terhenti tepat beberapa centi meter dari pipi Yoochun. Semua mata orang yang berada di sini membelalak lebar. Mereka tidak percaya Yunho akan setega itu pada Yoochun. Badan Yunho ditarik Seunghyun, nyaris saja kedua sahabatnya ini berkelahi karena seseorang.

Sejenak Jaejoong menghela napas leganya. Jaejoong memang menginginkan Yunho cemburu, membuat malu pria itu atau lebih tepatnya Jaejoong menginginkan Yunho mengakui bahwa menyukainya. Sama seperti dirinya. Tidak ingin jika perkelahian terjadi, apa lagi itu karena dirinya. Tidak, Yoochun tidak pantas menerima pukulan Yunho. Yang menampar pria itu tadi adalah Jaejoong. Jadi menurutnya, Yunho lebih baik menamparnya.

Memang Yoochun lah yang berdebat, namun dalam misi mereka Yoochun hanya membantunya. Otak Jaejoong blank, mata besarnya menatap Changmin. Berharap sang adik memberi solusi apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Tapi naas Changmin sibuk menahan badan Yunho bersama yang lain. Nampak jelas emosi masih memenuhi dada Yunho.

Musang Yunho menatap penuh intimidasi pada Yoochun. Ini kacau, menurut Jaejoong, bayangannya tadi tidak seperti ini, "Sebenarnya apa maumu Jung Yunho?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat menantang ini langsung meluncur dari mulut Jaejoong. Untuk menghentikan pertengkaran yang mungkin bisa terjadi, Jaejoong pikir berbicara dengan Yunho adalah yang terbaik. Hubungan mereka juga sudah berakhir dalam pandangannya sejak Yunho mengetahui identitas dirinya.

"Sudah kukatakan Jae, jangan dekati pria lain jika kaki tangan mereka tidak ingin kupatahkan! Apa aku harus mengulang itu setiap hari?!" Yunho berteriak, ia memberontak dari kekangan teman-temannya.

"Apa setelah kita putus hal itu juga masih berlaku? Aku bukan lagi ke..."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata itu lagi! Kita tidak akan pernah putus, sudah kubilang itu berulang kali, kau akan menjadi calon istriku apapun yang terjadi!"

Mata besar Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap. Bingung adalah gambaran nyata dari apa yang didengarnya tadi. Apa telinganya salah dengar? Yunho mengatakan itu lagi, dan kali ini di depan publik? Namun Jaejoong segera menggeleng, teringat bagaimana pria itu mempermainkan perasaannya kemarin. _Pride_. Jaejoong harus menjaganya.

"Kau ingin mempermainkanku? Kau pikir aku mainan? Kau pikir aku lemah? Tamparan tadi tidak cukup untuk pria brengsek sepertimu. Kau menciumku, kau bilang jangan bertengkar lagi, tapi buktinya apa? Kau mengatakan hal gila, kau menjatuhkanku. Jika kau pikir kali ini kau bisa melakukan itu lagi, lupakanlah, aku bukan Kim Jaejoong yang kemarin!"

Mata musang Yunho mendelik lebar, sekali sentak seluruh tangan yang memegangi tubuhnya terlepas dengan sempurna. Kekuatan marah Yunho lebih besar dari pada biasanya. Siwon, Seunghyun dan Yonghwa bersiap untuk kembali menahan tubuh kapten volley mereka. Tapi Changmin memberi isyarat untuk membiarkannya.

Selangkah Yunho maju ke depan, ia mendekati Jaejoong dengan pasti. Wajah tampannya mengeras hebat. Tidak ada yang berani mengatakan putus padanya selain Jaejoong. Dan ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya pria itu mengatakan putus dengannya. Tidak! Ia tidak akan rela putus dengan Jaejoong. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika ini adalah kegilaan yang ia lakukan jika menyukai seseorang yang sama dengannya.

Sedetik kemudian, Yunho menyambar tangan Jaejoong. Dicengkramnya dengan kuat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, mata musangnya menatap intens mata besar Jaejoong yang sedikit berair.

"Apa aku terlihat mempermainkanmu?" Desis Yunho tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"Eoh, kau mempermainkan perasaanku."

"Dibagian mana aku mempermainkanmu."

"Kau lupa? Pura-pura lupa atau kau memang sengaja ingin mengulang itu lagi?"

"Aku tidak sedikitpun mempermainkanmu. Aku serius denganmu," ujar Yunho penuh dengan penekanan.

Kening Jaejoong terangkat, kata-kata Yunho bagai omong kosong tanpa bukti. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan walau hatinya nyinyir. Yunho mungkin ingin mengulang lagi, dengan sangat lantang Jaejoong mengatakannya, "Kau pria normal, seorang pria tidak akan menyukai aku. Kau tahu maksudku, kan? Jadi apa kata-kata itu akan kau sangkali keluar dari mulutmu, Jung Yunho?"

"Eoh, aku memang mengatakan itu. Aku masih sangat normal Kim Jaejoong!"

Sejenak Jaejoong menahan napas, hatinya terasa lebih sakit mendengar ini lagi. Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan banyaknya orang di sini. Tidak peduli jika identitasnya sebagai pria terbongkar. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong mengembuskan napasnya. Wajah Yunho begitu dekat dengannya, rasa sakit itu mendera hebat. Jaejoong ingin menangis tapi tidak akan pernah dilakukannya menangis di depan Yunho.

"Lalu, apa itu bukan permainan Yunho? Jika kau merasa normal carilah gadis lain. Cari orang yang mampu membuat kenormalanmu seperti sedia kali, cari orang yang..."

"Aku memang normal, apa aku salah? Tapi perasaan cintaku tidak normal. Kau mengambilnya habis tanpa ampun. Kau mencurinya, bahkan setelah aku tahu kau siapa. Di sini tetap berdebar, di sini tetap merasakan cinta itu, di sini masih penuh akan dirimu," Yunho meletakkan telapak tangan Jaejoong di dadanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, tatapannya jatuh pada Yoochun yang hanya bersedekap dan menatap ke arahnya. Kemudian kembali Jaejoong menatap Yunho, "Kau mengataiku bahwa akulah yang penyuka..."

"Memang benar, karena aku tidak! Aku hanya menyukaimu, hanya kau. Itu tidak bisa dikatakan bahwa aku..."

"Kau kira aku menyukai yang lain? Aku juga sama aku hanya menyukaimu. Tapi itu sudah lewat, aku sudah megubur rasa cintaku padamu. Kita sudah berakhir, dan sekarang aku..."

"Kau ingin mencobanya dengan Park Yoochun sialan itu? Kau ingin melihat aku menghajarnya sampai babak belur?"

"Kau pikir kau hebat! Kau tidak hebat sama sekali, aku membencimu Jung Yunho, aku membencimu!"

Jaejoong menghentak tangannya yang ada di atas dada Yunho. Cengkraman tangan pria itu juga terlepas. Sejujurnya Jaejoong merasa kesenangan melingkupi dirinya saat pengakuan Yunho bahwa pria itu hanya menyukainya. Tapi rasa sakit hatinya tidak bisa terobati dengan mudah. Jaejoong juga merasa Yunho tidak bersungguh-sungguh.

Dilangkahkannya kaki melewati Yunho, mata besar Jaejoong beradu pandang dengan Seulgi. Gadis yang berstatus temannya itu menggigit bibir bawah. Jaejoong mendekati, ingin sekali menampar wajah Seulgi yang baginya pengkhianat. Tapi tidak, walau bagaimanapun Seulgi seorang perempuan.

"Aku membencimu, Bae Seulgi. Sekarang kau puas? Persetan dengan permainan yang telah meluncur dari mulutmu. Sekarang kau sudah tahu hasilnya kan? _Checkmate_! Kau bisa melihatnya siapa yang diposisi itu," ujar Jaejoong dengan tatapan mata yang penuh luka.

Seulgi mengembuskan napasnya, mata gadis itu tertutup. Jaejoong berdecak melihat reaksi Seulgi, ingin cepat-cepat Jaejoong menjauh dari area ini adalah keinginan nyatanya. Mungkin Jaejoong bisa menemui Amber dan mengajak kembarannya untuk membolos dari jam pelajaran selanjutnya.

Tapi belum sempat Jaejoong melangkah, lagi-lagi pergelangan tangannya dicengkram Yunho. Pria itu menahan pergerakannya. Jaejoong ingin berucap, namun Yunho langsung menarik tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada pria itu.

Mata besar Jaejoong membelalak, mulutnya terbuka. Smirk tipis yang tercetak jelas dan menantang Jaejoong membuatnya ingin sekali menampar wajah Yunho lagi. Jaejoong bersiap untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho agar tidak mendekat. Akan tetapi itu terlambat, pergerakan Yunho lebih gesit. Sehingga sekarang Jaejoong ada dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Kau milikku, Jaejoong!" Bisik Yunho penuh dengan nada kepemilikan yang posesif. Sedetik kemudian pria itu membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya.

Mulut Changmin terbuka lebar, bukan hanya Changmin saja, tapi seluruh murid yang berada di area kantin ini. Buru-buru pria jangkung itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Changmin memotret Yunho yang mencium Jaejoong. Dalam benaknya sudah tercipta sesuatu yang akan menguntungkan untuk kehidupannya mendatang dengan photo ini.

Senyuman manis di lemparkan Changmin pada Yoochun yang mendesah. Baru tadi pagi Yoochun bersyukur Changmin tidak melihat kejadian ciuman Yunho dan Jaejoong dan menyelamatkannya dari kekalahan taruhan. Naas, siang ini kekalahannya tidak bisa tersembunyikan. Yunho benar-benar nekat.

Beberapa yang lain hanya menunduk dengan aksi yang seharusnya tidak diperlihatkan di umum ini. Tak sedikit juga yang menonton dengan wajah iri dengki pada Jaejoong maupun Yunho. Sedangkan anggota tim volley yang lain hanya menggeleng pelan. Kapten mereka memang sudah gila karena Kim Jaejoong.

Tapi mereka juga tidak habis pikir kenapa Yunho menggandeng Seulgi. Bahkan gadis itu sekarang terlihat menggeleng pelan dan mengulum senyum. Selama beberapa saat area kantin sepi. Hingga pekikan keras Ahra yang baru datang mengagetkan pasangan yang sedang menjalani proses berbaikan ini.

Jaejoong langsung mendorong dada Yunho. Tadi Jaejoong sangat syok dengan ciuman Yunho, tapi seperti biasa Jaejoong tidak biasa menolak sikap dominan yang dimiliki pria itu. Yang berakhir dirinya hanya bisa pasrah. Perasaannya juga sedikit senang. Bukankah sama saja jika sekarang Yunho dengan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa mencintainya.

Namun keragu-raguan itu masih ada. Sedikit trauma membayang jika Yunho akan mengatakan seperti kemarin. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Perasaannya kembali kalut lagi. Jaejoong harus melawannya. Benar, Jaejoong harus membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan mudah Yunho dapatkan.

Sedetik berlalu, Jaejoong membuka mata, dadanya naik turun. Matanya menatap lamat-lamat Yunho yang sejengkal dari tempatnya. Tangan Jaejoong kembali terayun dengan spontan. Tapi Yunho mengagetkannya dengan ucapan yang membuatnya gugup bukan main.

"Sekali kau menamparku, sepuluh kali aku akan menciummu. Sekali kau mengatakan putus denganku, detik itu juga aku akan menyeretmu ke catatan sipil untuk melakukan pernikahan. Sekali lagi bagian tubuhmu dijamah orang pria lain, aku tidak segan-segan untuk mematahkan kaki dan tangannya. Kau paham Kim Jaejoong?"

Dengan sangat gamblang Yunho mengucapkannya. Ia juga tidak peduli pada semua orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti apa. Yunho meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jaejoong. Pandangan pria itu melembut. Meskipun emosi masih sangat terasa di hati Yunho. Tapi ia akan mengurus itu nanti dengan Yoochun.

Emosi ini tercurah untuk Yoochun walau ia juga marah dengan Jaejoong. Yunho tidak bisa berlaku kasar pada Jaejoong. Dengan sangat lembut Yunho berucap kembali, "Maafkan aku, Luv. Aku hanya menunjukkan padamu bagaimana rasanya dipermainkan, sakit bukan? Begitu lah perasaanku saat mengetahui sesungguhnya. Tapi sebanyak aku menolak tentang kita, sebanyak itu juga aku merasa hatiku berontak. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu, rasanya hatiku kosong, hampa, berlubang sangat besar. Kau segalanya bagiku."

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka, matanya juga semakin membelalak. Apa Jaejoong tidak salah dengar? Kalimat terakhir pria itu membuat Jaejoong serasa runtuh. Ucapan kata maaf Yunho juga langsung bereaksi pada hatinya, terlebih penjelasan Yunho. Benar kata pria itu, sangat sakit rasanya dipermainkan. Tapi kenapa Yunho begitu tega dengannya? Kenapa Yunho harus membalasnya sedangkan Jaejoong sudah meminta maaf kemarin.

"Kau bingung, kan? Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Sayang," ujar Yunho sembari tersenyum lembut dan menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong.

Sebelum melangkah, musangnya melirik Yoochun yang hanya diam, sedikit berdesis Yunho mengatakan, "Urusan kita belum selesai, Park Yoochun!"

Yoochun hanya tertawa geli dan membalas, "Aku menunggu saat-saat kita menyelesaikannya."

Yunho langsung berlalu dari depan teman-temannya. Jaejoong yang masih cukup syok dengan pernyataan pria itu hanya mengikuti langkah Yunho. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk sekarang. Pikiran dan hatinya masih berdebat. Antara ingin percaya atau tidak. Tapi kebahagiaan itu perlahan menelusup hatinya dengan nyata.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke tempat yang sepi di area lingkungan sekolah, di belakang gedung olah raga yang cukup rimbun dengan pohon maple. Mata musang pria itu menatap penuh cinta Jaejoong yang ada di depannya. Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong. Seolah tidak rela melepaskannya barang sedikit saja.

Sudah nyaris lima menit mereka berada di sini, berbagai tumpahan perasaan juga sudah diucapkan Yunho. Mulai dari rasa kecemburuannya, ketidak relaan berpisah dari Jaejoong, hingga kepermasalahan inti mereka. Yunho menjelaskan dengan begitu detail. Namun, sang kekasih tercinta dalam pandangan mata Yunho hanya diam.

"Sayang, percayalah. Aku tidak berniat mempermainkanmu, aku hanya memberimu sedikit pelajaran. Agar kau mengerti bagaimana di posisiku, kau bilang mempermainkanku waktu di parkiran itu. Aku sangat terluka karena itu. Aku sudah begitu kecewa dengan kebohongan gendermu yang sulit untuk ku terima saat itu. Tapi sekarang aku paham kau lah yang terbaik untukku, kau segala-galanya. Aku tidak peduli lagi jika aku menjadi tidak normal karenamu. Karena ketidak normalan menurutku sekarang adalah ketika aku kehilanganmu."

Jaejoong hanya mendengarkan tanpa sekalipun menyahut. Ia tidak ingin percaya dengan kata-kata manis Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menatap datar pria yang terlihat memucat dan gugup di depannya.

"BabyBoo, Sayangku, Luv. Kumohon, katakanlah sesuatu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukan itu lagi aku..."

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau dan Sulgi terlihat..."

"Astaga, Luv. Aku memang sengaja membuatmu cemburu dengan itu semua. Di luar dari yang kau lihat, aku bertanya dengan Seulgi tentang dirimu. Kau tahu, kemarin aku menanyainya, dia bilang memang mengetahui gendermu. Aku tentu terkejut, aku takut sekali jika dia menyukaimu. Karena sebagai seorang gadis yang dekat dengan pria meskipun kau cantik, tetap saja kemungkinan suka itu ada. Aku mengancamnya untuk tidak menyukaimu, dia malah tertawa. Aku kaget sekali saat Seulgi bilang ide untuk memacariku adalah darinya, dan checkmate! Demi apapun, aku yang checkmate, luv."

Mata besar Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap. Penjelasan Yunho terdengar logis. Tapi ia tidak ingin percaya, walau sesungguhnya tidak bisa berdusta hatinya cukup senang jika ini kebenaran.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya, kau pasti ada main dengan..."

"Harus dengan apa lagi aku meyakinkanmu?"

"Tidak perlu kau yakinkan aku..."

"Kita menikah saja," sela Yunho cepat.

Ucapan Yunho kali ini lebih serius dari pada yang tadi. Manik pria itu juga sangat Jaejoong mengerti, sebuah rasa ketakutan mendalam dan perasaan menggebu-gebu menjadi satu. Cinta itu jelas nampak mendominan pada iris mata Yunho. Semakin Jaejoong menatap musang pria itu secara perlahan perasaannya meleleh dengan sendirinya.

"Kau serius ingin menikahiku?" Pertanyaan yang tanpa bisa Jaejoong kontrol ini ke luar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding gedung dekat mereka. Ia tidak seharusnya menunjukkan ciri-ciri menyerahkan diri pada Yunho. Tapi perasaannya yang luluh lantak ini begitu saja membuatnya ingin segera merasakan kebahagian itu secara nyata.

"Tentu saja, kau ingin kita menikah sekarang?"

"Kau gombal sekali," sahut Jaejoong, rona merah sudah menghias pipinya dengan sempurna.

Sial, Jaejoong tidak bisa membendung perasaan cintanya pada Yunho. Begitu mudah pria ini merebut kembali hatinya dan menutup sakit hati yang tadi dirasakan. Perasaan menggebu-gebu juga kini bertahta di hati Jaejoong menggantikan seluruh rasa keragu-raguan akan Yunho.

"Aku tidak gombal, Sayang," ucap Yunho, segaris senyum di lukiskan pria itu.

Kekhawatiran yang menjadi-jadi yang tadi Yunho rasa musnah. Yunho merasa lega, Jaejoong masih bisa diyakinkannya. Seharusnya Yunho tidak melakukan cara pembalasan ekstrem pada Jaejoong. Mestinya kemarin Yunho tidak mengatakan itu, sebuah penyesalan teramat dalam dirasanya kini.

Seulgi, tidak seharusnya Yunho menuruti saran Seulgi untuk membuat Jaejoong bertekuk lutut padanya. Akhir dari semua permainan ini tetap saja Yunho merasa dirinyalah yang sudah jatuh untuk Jaejoong lebih dari dua kali.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk sekarang Yunho. Kau tahu, rasanya hatiku sakit sekali saat..."

"Boo, jangan bahas itu lagi," sela Yunho pelan, pria itu mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong, "Aku hanya ingin dengar kau memaafkanku, dan kita kembali seperti semula."

Kepala Jaejoong sedikit ditelengkan. Berpikir. Ia merasa lucu dengan ketakutan Yunho sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa, entah kenapa perasaan itu muncul. Padahal detik-detik ini adalah moment yang bisa disebut romantis. Tapi pikirannya masih terpikir tentang balas dendam yang ingin ia lakukan tadi.

Dan jika Jaejoong mengingat-ngingat itu kembali. Ia merasa puas, Yunho sudah kalah olehnya. Untuk sekarang ia merasa bisa sedikit bertingkah pada Beruang yang takut sekali kehilangannya. Jaejoong memang tidak tahu bagaimana kacaunya Yunho dalam masa proses untuk bisa menerima dirinya. Tapi Yunho juga tidak tahu bagaimana kacaunya ia saat merasa dicampakkan.

Namun sekarang, ia ingin tahu bagaimana kacaunya Yunho jika ia sedikit bermain lagi. Ide itu tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam benak Jaejoong. Ia sedikit tersenyum pada Yunho dan berucap, "Baiklah Yunho, aku memaafkanmu, tapi..."

Mata musang Yunho langsung mendelik mendengar itu. Bahagia dan penasaran menjadi satu. Yunho menatap intens Jaejoong, jika bisa pria itu ingin memaksa Jaejoong mengucapkannya secepat mungkin.

"Tapi apa, Luv? Katakan," desak Yunho terlihat jelas sangat tidak sabar.

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin putus darimu, Yunho," sahut Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi.

Wajah Yunho menghoror seketika mendengar itu. Ingin sekali Jaejoong tertawa melihatnya, tapi tidak bisa ia ingin membuat pria itu kalang kabut. Selama beberapa detik Yunho hanya diam. Hingga pria itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Baiklah, kita putus," ujar Yunho cukup tenang.

Kening Jaejoong terangkat sebelah. Perasaan seperti dipermainkan kembali ia rasakan secepat kilat. Mata besarnya menatap Yunho, emosi mulai menaik. Yunho dengan santainya mengambil ponsel. Berbagai spekulasi memenuhi otak Jaejoong. Apa Yunho benar-benar memiliki sesuatu hubungan dengan Seulgi? Entahlah, itu satu hal yang langsung terbesit di kepalanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng, kesakitan itu mulai meronta lagi. Terlebih Yunho memberikan smirk nyata kepadanya, sebelum menempelkan benda persegi empat itu ke telinganya.

"Kau..."

"Tentang yang kemarin itu, aku sudah memikirkannya," Yunho tidak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang nyaris menangis.

Pria itu sibuk dengan telponnya, senyuman kental mengejek juga dilemparkan Yunho pada Jaejoong. Namun detik berikutnya mata besar Jaejoong terbelalak sempurna. Yunho mengatakan sesuatu hal yang sungguh meleset dari semua praduganya.

"Aku ingin menikahi Jaejoong secepatnya, _Umma_."

Semua perasaan yang sejenak membebani Jaejoong kembali langsung sirna. Jaejoong tahu siapa yang ditelpon Yunho. Pria itu kini tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia kesal sekali dengan Yunho. Bukankah tadi niatnya ia yang ingin mengerjai pria itu lagi. Tapi sebaliknya, Yunho yang berhasil membuatnya kembali terasa tidak diinginkan.

Namun semua sudah berlalu dan musnah ketika Yunho mengucapkan kata tidak main-main itu pada Ibunya. Yunho juga membuka lebar tangan kirinya. Jaejoong mengerti maksud pria itu apa, segera ia memeluk tubuh Yunho dan menangis dalam pelukan protektif pria kecintaannya. Bermanja-manja seperti biasa.

"_Heechullie, Yunho bilang ingin segera menikah dengan Jaejoong. Oh astaga, kita akan menjadi keluarga, akhirnya aku memiliki Jaejoong sebagai anak menantuku_."

Yunho membuka saluran panggilan telpon melalui speaker. Terdengar jelas ocehan Ibunya yang memanggil Ibu Jaejoong. Pria itu terkekeh pelan mendengar kebahagiaan sang Ibu. Tidak diduganya bahwa sang Ibu bersama dengan Ibu kekasihnya.

Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho, perasaan malu melingkupinya. Ia malu saat Jihyun terang-terangan mengatakan mereka akan menjadi keluarga. Sedetik kemudian Yunho mematikan ponselnya tanpa permisi. Di masukkannya kembali benda itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Pelukan protektif Yunho pada Jaejoong semakin erat, pria itu berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Luv. Sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan katakan yang tidak-tidak lagi."

Di dalam pelukan nyaman Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk pasti. Ia jera ingin mengelabuhi Yunho. Balasan Yunho sungguh membuat dirinya sakit hati. Perasaan nyaman juga melingkupi hati Jaejoong. Ia berjanji akan menjadi kekasih terbaik untuk Yunho. Ia berjanji membuat pria itu bahagia dan tidak menyesal karena telah memilihnya menjadi kekasih seumur hidup.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho. Yunho-ku," sahut Jaejoong dan mendongak menatap musang tenang Yunho yang membuatnya hanyut dalam pusaran cinta pria itu.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi, sampai nanti jangan bertengkar lagi," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, ia mengecup singkat pipi Yunho, dan menatap malu-malu kekasihnya, "Tidak akan bertengkar lagi."

Yunho tersenyum penuh pada Jaejoong. Hubungan mereka yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai. Yunho tidak peduli lagi tentang sebuah kenormalan yang kemarin sempat dipertanyakannya. Yunho sudah mengerti bahwa kenormalan yang sekarang menjadi patokan untuknya adalah Jaejoong. Bersama dengan Jaejoong Yunho sempurna lebih dari pada rasa bahagia yang bisa diraih sebelumnya.

Cinta yang dirasakannya sudah melekat dalam untuk Jaejoong. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Jaejoong merasa hanya Yunho lah yang mampu melengkapi hidupnya. Jaejoong tidak ingin apa-apa lagi selain Yunho dan cinta pria itu.

Sebuah permainan yang Jaejoong pikir sangat menarik dan konyol membuatnya jatuh untuk Yunho. Berbagai rasa juga sudah dikecap keduanya dari apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak akan menyesal. Karena kini mereka bersama. Meski sama tapi mereka bisa melengkapi satu sama lain. Tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya bahwa mereka akan bersama. Tapi inilah takdir.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

"Yoochun _Hyung_, kau harus bayar padaku, 200 ribu Won!" Ucap Changmin dengan polos pada Yoochun yang megompres pipinya yang lebam karena pukulan Yunho beberapa saat lalu.

Yunho datang ke ruangan tim volley tadi. Pria itu tanpa banyak bicara langsung memukul wajah Yoochun. Setelahnya Yunho ke luar lagi. Sungguh kejadian tadi sangat mengejutkan bagi para tim volley. Mereka bersimpatik pada Yoochun. Namun juga merasa ngeri karena Yoochun berani menyentuh milik Yunho yang terkesan sangar.

Mata Yoochun melotot pada Changmin, pria itu menghempas handuk yang berisi es batu dan menatap membunuh pada Changmin, "Kau pikir aku begini karena siapa, huh?"

"Karena kau sendiri, aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu mesra."

"Kau benar-benar anak setan Changmin. Aku akan..."

"Cepatlah bayar aku ingin ke supermarket sepulang sekolah nanti!"

.

.

.

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow- .

First, for our beauty Mommy ~ Happy b'day ~ semoga cepet go publik sama Daddy Yunho ~ -jadi Min di afraid manggilnya Mommy-Daddy- Semoga tambah cantik, awet muda, tambah modus sapa tau keceplosan dan tambah di sayang sama Daddy beluang ~ :3 .

Next mungkin aku fokus afraid.

Aku ga tau, ini jadinya gimana. Tapi kalau terus balas"an ceritanya akan jalan di tempat terus. Ini emang kurang greget mungkin, tapi mau gimana lagi. Aku ga bisa bikin ending -nangis dipojokan- . Buat ke depan di bonus chap -plaak- akan aku perjelas lagi nanti deh ke depan soal hubungan dua sejoli ini.

Buat penggemar, nah kan aku udah bilang ini semisal jadi dicetak, buat koleksi. Bukan beredar di book store yang siapa aja bisa beli gitu. Tapi cuma buat koleksi aja bukan di publikasikan secara terbuka. Dan lagi mengenai UUD dan lain sebagainya, ga tau harus ngomong apa, tapi aku cuma pengen merealisasikan sebagian keinginan yang lain untuk mengoleksi. Sedangkan di berbagai book store banyak FF publikasi terang"an dan entahlah apa memiliki izin atau tidak. Terima kasih. Semoga bisa dimengerti maksudnya :) .

Buat Meirah . 1111, kalau dirubah cast, apa akan menunjang cerita ? Lalu di GS, masalahnya di sini karena Yunho ga terima dibohongin JJ karena geder. If JJ as a girl, of course it never being a problem.

Nah trus buat yang ff katanya di baca JJ sama Yunho, Thorn Years, nah JJ sama Yunho aja baca FF, diizinin juga kan dicetak dengan publikasi besar"an. Apa cuma buat koleksi JJ atau Yunho sangat keberatan, sedangkan masalahnya sama" FF. Cuma di ff ini JJ sama Yunho ga baca -plaak-.

Misschokyulate, ga ketemu dengan apa yang kamu rekomendasiin, link aja kalau ada ~ . Kalau jadi dicetak iya akan mengalami pengeditan.

Oh iya, ada posternya ini aku post loh tapi jelek ._.

Nah terima kasih sudah sempat membaca atau berkeinginan untuk mengoleksi ffnya :) .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


End file.
